Mirada Esmeralda
by Dee-Dee Zednem
Summary: [Reedición & AU Post Buu] Luego de la llegada de una misteriosa saiyajina, extraños sucesos comienzan a pasar. Pero ella no es la única en aparecer. ¿O debería decir... en regresar? [Actualmente en: 16. Chozetsu Dynamic]
1. Dark Horse

**Disclaimer:** **Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, la canción es de Katy Perry ™.**

 **NOTA:** **Este es el reboot de Mirada Esmeralda. Los títulos están basados en canciones, incluiré la estrofa que más represente al capítulo presentado.**

 **Bueno, esta es la sorpresa que tenía preparada para mis lectores. De hecho, el mayor cambio que van a encontrar es que voy a (** _ **¡Gasp!**_ **) seguir una trama concreta y que las protagonistas ya son menos Mary Sues.**

* * *

 **Mirada de Esmeralda.**

 **Capítulo 1: Dark Horse.**

 **E** n un desolado páramo se hallaban dos figuras, ambas femeninas. Una de ellas estaba agachada, rasguñando el suelo para desenterrar algo escondido allí. Su acompañante se encontraba levemente inclinada hacia ella, observando su tarea con curiosidad. Apenas minutos después, la mujer logró sacar aquel objeto del suelo. Era una especie de vidrio azul, con un par de grietas en él. De repente, la muchacha se levantó y se llevó la mano al costado del rostro, siendo éste un acto reflejo al sonido producido por la alarma de su scouter. Éste había captado dos enormes poderes que se acercaban a las muchachas a gran velocidad.

La mujer del scouter, que poseía una larga cabellera negra y encrespada, se tensó de manera instantánea al sentirse observada. Su acompañante, una muchacha de ojos azules, largos rizos rubios y la cara oculta por un sedoso pañuelo marrón, soltó un respingo. Las lecturas desaparecieron del rastreador, tan rápido como habían llegado, confundiendo a la morena, que relajó su postura.

—Falsa alarma —concluyó, su voz era profunda y a la vez algo afrutada.

—Oh… bien, entonces —aceptó su acompañante con una pequeña sonrisita. Su voz era suave y platinada—. ¿Dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar?

—No lo sé, mi scouter no está captando nada _extraordinario_ , por así decirlo. Lo único que pude llegar a captar, fueron dos poderes de quinientos y quinientos veinte viniendo para acá. En otras palabras, este planeta está lleno de debiluchos.

—¿Crees que nos equivocamos de lugar?

—No. De hecho, creo que estamos más que cerca. Porque dime, ¿quién buscaría a un súper saiyajin en un planeta como este? Nadie.

Mientras tanto, ocultos detrás de una roca, se hallaban dos guerreros. Uno tenía cabellos oscuros y orbes del mismo color, sin embargo, su rasgo más notorio eran las dos cicatrices que llevaba en su rostro: una cruzando su ojo derecho y la otra, atravesando su mejilla izquierda. El de su compañero, en cambio, era un tercer ojo en medio de su frente.

—¿Oíste? —preguntó el de las cicatrices en un susurro—. Están buscando a un súper saiyajin.

—Lo oí, Yamcha —aseguró el tríclope—. Ahora la cosa es, ¿buscan a Goku o a Vegeta?

— No sé —admitió—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ten?

—Pues pelear…

—¿Estás loco? ¡Son chicas, Ten! No importa si son malvadas, ¡eso simplemente no está bien! —alegó el ahora llamado Yamcha.

—¡Shh! —le acalló—. A ver que más dicen…

Para mala suerte de ambos, las muchachas habían escuchado sus murmullos. Estas últimas se miraron entre sí y asintieron. La morena, tomó una espada que estaba anudada a su cintura. Era de color rojo escarlata, con una espiral envuelta como enredadera en el mango y una afilada cuchilla al final. Dio una última mirada a su acompañante, quien volvió a asentir, para luego levantar la espada con decisión.

—Oye, ¿crees que ya se fueron? —preguntó Yamcha al no oír más que silencio.

Justo en ese momento la espada de la chica cortó la roca a la mitad. Fue entonces cuando Yamcha y Ten Shin Han -pues ese era su nombre completo- se vieron envueltos en una serie de concisos y rápidos espadazos por parte de la chica morocha. Ten Shin Han era de pensar rápido, por lo que se le ocurrió intentar inmovilizar las muñecas de la chica, pero no fue capaz de acercarse mucho. Pues se sintió aprisionado de repente, era como si miles de hilos invisibles se adhirieran a su cuerpo y le retuvieran los brazos contra el torso.

Algo lo tiró bruscamente contra las rocas. ¡Era la chica rubia! Esta tenía las manos extendidas en su dirección y su ceño estaba fruncido con fastidio.

—¡No te atrevas a atacar a mi amiga! —le advirtió.

« _Telequinesis»_ adivinó Ten Shin Han, pues conocía a alguien que poseía la misma habilidad. Y, por ende, entendía que sus chances de liberarse eran mínimas si la chica era tan poderosa como parecía.

Mientras sucedía eso, la morocha sostuvo a Yamcha del cuello de su keikogi. Él intentó liberarse, pero no quería lastimar a la chica. Los furiosos ojos verdes de la misma estaban clavados en él, quien bajó la mirada un segundo, sólo para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa: había una cola anudada a la cintura de ella. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, ¡ella era una saiyajina! Lo considero imposible, pues sólo quedaban dos saiyajines en todo el universo y él los conocía a ambos.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista? —preguntó ella con los dientes apretados.

—Sí… ¡quiero decir no! ¡Digo sí..! No quiero pelear contigo —aseguró finalmente, intentando sonar amable.

Fue entonces cuando Yamcha notó la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, al mirar por sobre el hombro de la saiyajina. Gruñó con molestia. Era otro de los guerreros Z, grupo del que eran parte Ten Shin Han y Yamcha. El recién llegado tenía puesta una armadura similar a la que llevaba la chica, los mismos guantes y botas blancas. Su armadura era una mezcla de colores plata y oro, y su cabello estaba levantado en la forma de una flama.

—¡No voy a creer una sola palabra de lo que me digas! —le gritó a la cara pensando que el gruñido había sido para ella.

—¿Y si _yo_ te digo algo me creerás, _Sharotto_? —preguntó el guerrero que acababa de llegar con cierto sarcasmo. Éste levitó hasta acercarse unos cuantos metros al grupo, lugar donde aterrizó y se cruzó de brazos.

La saiyajina paró en seco y miró por sobre su hombro en shock. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y soltó a Yamcha accidentalmente. Éste cayó bruscamente al suelo con un sonoro _¡thud!_ La rubia también dejó caer a Ten Shin Han, pero apropósito. Ambas se acercaron a Vegeta, aunque la oji-azul se quedo unos cuantos pasos atrás con algo de timidez. La ahora llamada Sharotto, en cambio, saltó donde Vegeta y enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin importarle la presencia de los demás guerreros.

—¡Mi Príncipe, Vegeta! —decía sonriendo levemente.

—¿¡Pero qué ray…!? ¡Suéltame, Sharotto! —se quejó Vegeta, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una mueca de fastidio.

—No —contestó con obstinación.

—Con… un… demonio… —decía Vegeta, tratando de sacarse a Sharotto de encima.

Algunos de los guerreros Z que faltaban llegaron rápidamente. Entre ellos, se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y alborotado. Éste se rascó la nuca con confusión. Cuando la muchacha rubia los vio se acercó más a su amiga e intentó llamarle la atención, pero parecía estar demasiado concentrada en asfixiar a Vegeta como para escucharla. Ella estaba muy tensa, mirando con desconfianza a los recién llegados.

—Vegeta, ¿acaso esa chica es amiga tuya? —preguntó con curiosidad el guerrero de cabello alborotado señalando a dicha muchacha.

Ésta se dio vuelta de repente al oír su voz. El guerrero, sintió una extraña familiaridad con aquella mujer. Era como si ya la hubiera conocido antes, pero, sin recordar dónde. Sharotto finalmente soltó a Vegeta, quien aún tenía algo sonrosadas las mejillas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Kakarotto, eres tú! —exclamó ella sorprendida.

—Uh… ¿sí? Perdona, ¿te conozco de algún lado? —preguntó confundido. Le pareció extraño, de hecho, esa chica le parecía familiar de algún lado—. ¿Y quién te dijo mi nombre de saiyajin?

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó a su vez la chica confundida y algo molesta—. ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí? ¡Claro que me conoces y claro que conozco tu nombre de saiyajin, tonto! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy…!

" _I know you were, you were gonna come to me._

 _And here you're, but you better choose careful,_

' _Cause I'm capable of anything, of anything and everything._

 _Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only,_

 _But don't make me your enemy, your enemy._

 _So, you wanna play with magic?_

 _Boy, you better know what you're falling for…"_

— **Dark Horse, Katy Perry.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 1,242**

 **Próximo capítulo: Viernes 5 de febrero.**

Y ahora un pequeño segmento donde yo marcó las diferencias entre esta y la historia original: La mayoría YA SABE quién es Sharotto y a qué fue a la Tierra, los demás tendrán que esperar hasta el viernes, jeje.

 **Little Dee-Dee**

 **29/02/16**

 **11:19**


	2. Carry on my wayward, Darling

**Disclaimer:** **Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, y la canción pertenece a Kansas**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Carry on my wayward, Darling.**

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó a su vez la chica, confundida y algo molesta— ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí? ¡Claro que me conoces y claro que conozco tu nombre de saiyajin, tonto! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy… tu hermana mayor! ¡Soy Sharotto!

—¿Mi hermana? —se inclinó un poco para mirarla más de cerca. Tenía los ojos verdes, cabello negro hasta las rodillas y una cicatriz que le cruzaba los pómulos y el puente de la nariz. Internamente se preguntó cómo se la había hecho—. Pues, si te pareces un poco a Raditz —dijo por fin, antes de erguirse nuevamente.

—Hm, veo que te has dado cuenta —reprendió con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué te ha dicho Raditz de mí?

—De ti… nada. Él… nunca mencionó que tuviéramos una hermana.

Sharotto arqueó las cejas. ¡¿Qué era aquello de que Raditz no le había mencionado a Kakarotto de su existencia?! Descruzó los brazos y se acercó más a su hermano.

—¿Cómo que no, Kakarotto? ¿Y qué hay de Turles? ¿Te ha hablado de él? ¿Y de nuestros padres?

Todos -excepto Vegeta- se quedaron callados, con toda su atención centrada en las recién llegadas. ¿Qué pasaba si aquella saiyajina se enfurecía y se le daba por atacar? No podían permitirlo. Kakarotto se rascó la nuca algo incómodo, hablar de su difunto hermano Raditz era una de las pocas cosas que no le gustaba hacer. Los amigos y compañeros del guerrero se mostraban curiosos, puesto que algunos no sabían quién era Raditz y no entendían por qué se tensaban los otros o por qué estaban tan nerviosos. Aún así, no bajaron la guardia.

—Es difícil de explicar…. No me habló de Turles, pero sé de quién se trata. Y todo lo que me ha dicho de nuestro padre es que me parezco mucho a él.

—Eso es cierto —admitió la saiyajina, un poco más calmada—. Eres idéntico a él. Sólo que Papá tenía una cicatriz justo aquí —le indicó señalándole la mejilla izquierda, decidió cambiar el tema—. Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo es que has olvidado todo eso?

—Larga historia —reconoció—. Sólo digamos que me golpeé la cabeza de bebé, al llegar aquí.

—Entiendo —asintió—. Así que, dime, ¿todos ellos están contigo?

—Síp. Todos son mis amigos —aseguró Goku. Vegeta soltó un bufido ante la palabra "amigos" —. Sí, incluso tú, Vegeta.

—¿Ese pervertido de allá también? —preguntó Sharotto, tirando su pulgar hacia atrás, lugar donde se encontraba Yamcha.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a Yamcha?

—¡En ningún momento dijo que fuera yo! —se quejó él, pero nadie le hizo caso— ¡Oh, vamos, chicos...! ¿Chicos?

Todos miraron para otro lado, no prestándole atención.

—Hmpf, idiota —musitó Sharotto.

—Oye, ¿y quién es tu amiga? —preguntó Goku, intentando cambiar el tema.

—¿Ella? Oh, sólo es Katanbra —la presentó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. Aunque tal vez debas llamarla Princesa… —Todos soltaron un resuello. Katanbra golpeó a la morena levemente con el codo en las costillas y ella la miró molesta—. ¿Qué? No estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad, Katanbra.

—Sólo no esperes respeto de éstos zánganos ignorantes —le previno Vegeta.

Todos comenzaron a discutir con Vegeta, tan rápido y tan al mismo tiempo que no se les entendía, hasta que Goku tomó la palabra.

—Oye, Vegeta, ¡aunque no te respetemos como Príncipe no tienes por qué expresarte mal de nosotros!

—Ninguno de nosotros es un saiyajin —siguió Yamcha—. Excepto por Goku. Pero en vista de que ni él te respeta como Príncipe, nosotros no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

—¡Sí, lo que él dijo! —secundó Krillin, otro de los amigos de Goku. Éste era bajito con ojos y cabello negros.

El ofendido Príncipe les tiró una de sus famosas miradas marca Vegeta, la cual era completamente fría y penetrante. Yamcha frunció el ceño y cuando estaba a punto de replicar, la que habló fue Sharotto.

—Bueno, al principio pensé que eras un _tokasuno_ …

—No uses nuestra lengua materna para insultar insectos —la regañó Vegeta, interrumpiéndola.

—Como sea, realmente no me pareciste el tipo de hombre que fuera capaz de plantarle cara a Vegeta.

Yamcha se llevó la mano a la nuca y se empezó a reír con las mejillas algo coloradas.

—Espera, espera —el de las cicatrices se volvió a poner serio, ¿es qué Vegeta no lo podía dejar en paz?—. ¿Acaso te estás rectificando por juzgarlo mal? ¿Desde cuándo haces eso?

—No, sigo pensando que es un pervertido —aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

—Oye, Kakarotto…

—Goku —le corrigió amablemente—. Por favor, llámame Goku.

Sharotto parpadeó sorprendida y curiosa. ¿Goku? ¿Y eso? Antes de que pudiera preguntar, algo se asomó entre tanto espesor verde. Era una pequeña casita. Sharotto supuso que era la casa de su hermano, pues éste quería presentarles a su hembra y a sus hijos. Ella aceptó, pues no tenía mucho más que hacer y la verdad tenía curiosidad.

—Em. De acuerdo, ¿dices que nuestra especie es compatible con la especie humana? —él asintió. Durante el vuelo, Goku se había molestado en explicarle algunas cosas a su hermana—. Ya veo, ¿cuántos hijos me dijiste que tenías? ¿Son fuertes?

—Dos. Y si, lo son. El menor, Goten, ya se transforma en súper saiyajin.

—¿Súper… saiyajin? ¡Espera, Kakarotto! ¿El súper saiyajin es real?— se sorprendió ella. Parpadeó estupefacta, pues, aunque la búsqueda de un súper saiyajin era lo que la había llevado a la Tierra, aún tenía sus dudas—. Las probabilidades de que eso exista son de…

Goku sonrió de lado entonces, sin molestarse en preguntar de donde conocía su hermana la existencia de los súper saiyajines. Luego, flexionó los bíceps y las rodillas, emitiendo un gruñido que derivó en un grito. Estaba elevando su poder, cosa que Sharotto notó en su scouter. Katanbra, a su lado, le previno que se lo quitara y lo apagase. "No sea cosa que reviente y no tengas donde buscar otro nuevo" había dicho ella. Goku seguía elevando su poder, pero ahora su cabello comenzó a elevarse y a volverse dorado, mientras que sus ojos se volvían de un verde similar al de los ojos de su hermana. Ella miró la escena completamente sorprendida.

Al finalizar su transformación, Goku apartó un mechón de cabello rubio de su frente y sonrió con arrogancia. La muchacha casi pudo ver a su padre en el lugar de su hermano, ya que el primero también tenía una sonrisa muy similar. Llena de curiosidad y algo confundida, apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Goku. Esperaba sentir mucho calor o que las manos le quemaban –mayormente lo último-, pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué no estás envuelto en llamas?

—¿Eh?

—La leyenda dice que al transformarte tu cuerpo queda envuelto por llamas o algo así.

—Pues… tengo calor… pero no sé si sea eso —admitió, algo confundido. Luego, bajó su nivel de poder, hasta que sus ojos y cabello volvieron a su color natural—. Pero ven, vamos. Estoy seguro de que Chi-Chi y los chicos ya están en casa.

Acto seguido, los tres aterrizaron en el suave y verde césped frente a la casa de Goku. Éste último les pidió que esperaran un momento, pues debía ir a buscar a su familia. Con la promesa de que sólo sería un segundo, el guerrero entró a la casa. Katanbra, por su parte, se sentó en una sólida base de tronco a admirar el paisaje que se extendía frente a ella. Mientras que Sharotto -a quién no podía importarle menos el bello lugar- miró a la nada. Trataba de asimilar lo que estaba viviendo.

No pudo pensar mucho en aquello, pues su hermano menor salió de la casa. Lo acompañaban una mujer, un joven y un niño pequeño. Los tres tenían algo en común: tenían los ojos y pelo color negro. Se acercaron a las muchachas con curiosidad. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se produjo un profundo e incómodo silencio. Era como si todo el bosque alrededor se hubiese quedado en silencio también.

Goku notó rápidamente el ambiente tenso y se rascó la nuca, pensado qué hacer para aliviar los ánimos.

— Bueno, esto… —decía Goku buscando las palabras, voltearon todos a mirarlo—. Gohan, Goten, conozcan a su Tía Sharotto.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltaron los sorprendidos hermanos— ¿Cómo que tía?

—Así es —explicó Goku sin dejar de rascarse la nuca—. Resulta que ella es mi hermana.

Gohan le dio una atenta mirada a su recién descubierta tía, buscando signos de que lo dicho por su padre era cierto. Es decir, su padre no era un mentiroso, pero si algo ingenuo. Los ojos de aquella saiyajin se clavaron en él y Gohan tuvo que reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa. La manera de mirar que tenía -en apariencia fría y calculadora- le recordó mucho al tío que si le había tocado conocer. Raditz. Tenía el mismo cabello largo y encrespado e incluso la misma pose. Pero… alto, ¿su tío Raditz no era acaso más alto? ¡La mujer que tenía enfrente no podía ser siquiera más alta que Vegeta! Además su "tío" Raditz no tenía los ojos verdes.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Gohan al recordar lo que había pasado tras la llegada de su tío. Su padre, al notar su malestar, le puso una mano en el hombro. Aquel simple gesto le aseguraba a Gohan que todo iba bien y como debía ir.

* * *

—¿Cuánto más, Kakarotto? —preguntó Sharotto, con cierto tono cansino.

—No mucho, ya casi llegamos.

Sharotto, Katanbra y Goku, se encontraban caminando entre el espesor del bosque. Ya que este último alegaba conocer un lugar donde las huéspedes podían quedarse. Katanbra, quien no estaba acostumbrada a caminar largas distancias, ya estaba con las mejillas coloreadas y la lengua afuera. Sharotto, por su parte, gruñía debajo de su aliento pues las botas que traía tenía cierto tacón y le estaba molestando caminar con ellas. Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar sentirse aliviadas al ver una pequeña cabañita dibujarse entre el follaje.

Conforme se acercaban, la cabaña crecía en tamaño. No era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña, era del tamaño indicado. Goku les contó que aquella casita había estado vacía por años, incluso desde que él era niño. Las chicas le escucharon atentas, mientras que Sharotto forzaba la puerta para entrar. Si bien parecía una cabañita de ensueño vista desde afuera, el interior era un desastre. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas que colgaban de las paredes.

—Asqueroso —reprobó la saiyajina, haciendo una mueca y arrugando la nariz.

—Yo creo que sólo necesita un poco de limpieza… —comentó Katanbra mientras Sharotto pateaba un pedazo de gomaespuma junto a ella.

De dicho pedazo de material salió una horrible y asquerosa rata. La rubia pegó un chillido, ¡ese animal era simplemente repugnante! Goku, por otro lado, levantó al animalito entre sus brazos, pues a él todo los animales le parecían adorables, incluso esa putrefacta rata que tenía en brazos.

—Oh, ¿eres escurridiza, verdad? —preguntó el guerrero de cabello alborotado antes de soltar una pequeña risita.

—¡Kakarotto! ¡Suelta eso! —le regañó su hermana, justo antes de lanzarle un rápido ataque de energía al bicharraco ese.

El animal fue prontamente convertido en una simple pila de cenizas. Goku hizo un pequeño puchero, mirando como su potencial mascota se le resbalaba de las manos, literalmente. Oh, bueno. Después de todo, a su esposa no le gustaban mucho esa clase de animales.

—Bueno, lo único que falta es traer la nave para acá. Um, mierda, eso será complicado.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudarte —aseguró Goku, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hm, bien —aceptó ella.

Emprendieron viaje, volando por el aire como un par de rayos, llegando hasta el lugar donde aterrizaron las chicas en primer lugar en cuestión de minutos. Mientras seguía a su hermana hasta el lugar del impacto, el sitio a su alrededor se le antojó demasiado familiar. Hasta que finalmente recordó que en aquel lugar, trece años atrás, él y Vegeta habían peleado por primera vez. Sintió que le tomaban la muñeca, era su hermana, indicándole que habían llegado. Acto seguido, le explicó a Sharotto de una habilidad que había aprendido: la tele-transportación. La usaron para volver al monte Paoz, en el cual vivía Goku y ahora también su hermana, ayudándose con la firma de energía de Katanbra. Siendo saiyajines como eran no fue muy difícil cargar con las naves.

—Hum. Gracias por la ayuda, Kakarotto. Podría haberlo hecho sola, pero ya que estás aquí… —dijo ella cuando ambas naves estuvieron en el patio de atrás, disimuladas y escondidas bajo una pila de ramas y hojas secas—. Oye, he querido preguntarte algo.

—¿Hum?

—¿Y Raditz dónde está?

Goku comenzó a dar excusas de manera tan rápida que Sharotto casi no le entendía. Sólo llegó a captar algo entre las líneas de: Raditz está muy lejos y Tengo que volver a casa antes de que Chi-Chi se enoje conmigo. Se le hizo extraño, pero lo dejó pasar. ¿Muy lejos? ¿Es que acaso Raditz estaba de viaje? Si estaba de viaje es porque volvería, ¿no?

La verdad que Goku ocultaba era que, en realidad, Raditz había muerto hacía casi catorce años….

* * *

—¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta? —preguntó Sharotto, pues la súbita invitación la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Sí, Shary, una fiesta. ¡Será divertida! —le contestó Goku.

Ambos hermanos estaban sentados en la sala de la cabaña, que se encontraba completamente renovada. Apenas habían pasado unos tres días desde la llegada de las muchachas. Katanbra había hecho un poco de su "magia" y la había convertido en una casa de ensueño. Mientras que Sharotto, ¡puf! Ni soñar que tocara una escoba o un simple trapo siquiera. Pese a que su madre fue una mujer muy hogareña, a Sharotto la habían criado para que fuera una guerrera, por lo que la saiyajina no sabía ni limpiar, ni cocinar.

—Suena divertido —aprobó Katanbra.

A diferencia de Sharotto, a Katanbra la habían educado para que fuera toda una princesa. La rubia sabía cocinar, limpiar, coser, bordar, remendar y demás tareas hogareñas. De hecho, los pastelitos que Goku y Sharotto se estaban comiendo los había preparado ella. Dio un sorbo a su taza de té, para luego apoyarla en la mesa.

—Si tú quieres ir, rubia… —cedió Sharotto, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, volteó a ver a su hermano, preguntándole—: ¿Dónde es?

—En casa de Bulma —contestó rápidamente Goku—. Ella tiene muchas ganas de conocerlas a ti y a Kat. ¿Irás?

—¡Claro! —respondió Katanbra por las dos— ¿A qué hora? ¿Y cómo llegamos hasta allá?

—Será hoy a eso de las… A ver, espérate, ¿qué había dicho Bulma? —murmuró, más para sí mismo que otra cosa— ¡Ah, sí! Es a las ocho. Y no te preocupes por cómo llegar, si van hasta mi casa podemos ir todos juntos y las puedo guiar hasta allá.

—Bien. Iremos —sentenció Sharotto.

—¡Genial! ¡Te veo a las ocho! Oh, espera —Goku se había levantado para irse, pero recordó algo y volteó a Katanbra—. Disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Katanbra dudó un momento pues no esperaba ninguna pregunta, pero asintió a manera de aceptación.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

—Tú eres una herajina, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Lo soy, pero, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta, Goku? —quiso saber ella.

—Bueno, verás… —él se rascó la nuca—. Hace un par de años, vino por aquí un tipo que se hacía llamar Bojack. ¿Acaso lo conoces? Él dijo ser un herajin también.

A la rubia se le tensó el cuerpo por completo al oír aquel nombre. Ambos hermanos lo notaron, pues estaban evaluando su reacción.

—Lo conozco —admitió luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio—. Pero te aseguro, Goku, que yo no tengo nada que ver con él.

—Entiendo —dijo, perdiendo toda la seriedad de un instante a otro. Les regaló a las chicas una sonrisa—. ¡Nos vemos a las ocho!

Luego de que su hermano se fuera, Sharotto se sentó junto a Katanbra y le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Aunque Sharotto no hubiera conocido al tal Bojack, sabía que, en el pasado, él había lastimado a Katanbra. No sabía cómo, pero algo le decía que tampoco quería averiguarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Katy? —preguntó su amiga. La rubia sólo asintió— Entiendo. Oye, iré a nadar al lago, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó la rubia levantándose y alcanzando una canasta apoyada cerca de la puerta—. Yo iré a buscar algo de fruta, ¿sí? Nos estamos quedando sin comida.

—Deja de decirlo como si fuera mi culpa, ¿te parece?

—¡Pero si eres tú la que come como si en lugar de una fueran treinta!

—Alucinas, Katy, alucinas —alegó la de ojos verdes, quitándose la armadura—. ¡Y si tanta comida falta, puedo ir a cazar mañana!

Katanbra rodó los ojos mientras ajustaba su pañuelo de seda para que no se le cayera. A ella le gustaba mucho pasear, especialmente si era en la naturaleza. Por eso, hace unos días, en medio de uno de esos paseos, se había encontrado con una arboleda de diferentes frutas. Ella no era de comer mucha carne, su especie era más de comer verduras y frutas.

Finalmente, las chicas se despidieron la una de la otra y partieron a hacer sus diferentes actividades.

Así como Katanbra había encontrado una arboleda por la cual podía pasear tranquilamente, Sharotto había encontrado una pequeña cascada. En ella corría agua pura y cristalina, y era donde la saiyajina iba a bañarse a veces, ya que la cabaña carecía de agua corriente. El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y arbustos. Era casi una cascada privada y estaba a sólo escasos metros de la casita de madera. Sharotto procedió a quitarse los guantes, las botas y la liga del pelo, quedando sólo en su traje negro de spandex. Se metió en el agua de chapuzón. Estaba algo fría, pero el sol irradiaba su luz justo encima del lugar, haciéndolo un poco menos frío. La morena suspiró satisfecha.

—Sí, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a vivir en este planeta —musitó para sí misma, mientras se acomodaba en el agua y colocaba los brazos detrás de la nuca.

Mientras tanto, en la dirección contraria, se encontraba Katanbra, paseando por la ya mencionada arboleda. Estaba juntando unas frutas -que, según Goku, se llamaban manzanas- cuando, de soslayo, vio algo blanco y pequeño aproximarse a ella. Volteó con curiosidad y se encontró con un pequeño animalito que parecía mirarla también. Apoyó la canasta en el suelo con cuidado y se arrodilló, intentando no asustarlo. Tendió la mano con cuidado y acarició su cabecita, el animalito se dejó e incluso se acercó más a la rubia, haciéndola soltar una risita.

Katanbra levantó al animalito con cuidado y lo sentó en su regazo. Su pelaje era muy suave, por lo que no pudo evitar apartar un poco la tela que le cubría el rostro para ponerlo contra su mejilla.

—Qué lindo eres… —musitó suavemente, separándose un poco de la pequeña criatura—. Me pregunto… ¿qué animal serás? —volvió a ponerlo contra su mejilla—. ¡Oh, que importa! Seguro tienes un nombre tan lindo como tu apariencia.

La rubia se paró con cuidado y sostuvo al animalito entre sus brazos. Admiró como otros animalitos también poblaban aquella arboleda. Entre ellos algunos pájaros que se posaban en las ramas mientras soltaban bellos cantos. Katanbra soltó otra risita.

 _Este lugar es tan lindo. Espero que Sharotto esté de acuerdo con que nos quedemos aquí, realmente me gusta este planeta._

Cuando Katanbra volvió a la cabaña, comenzaba a anochecer. Apoyó la canasta en el suelo y liberó al animalito blanco que seguía en sus brazos. Lo vio irse saltando hasta la entrada de la arboleda, lugar donde desapareció entre los arbustos. La rubia volvió a reír. Al parecer, sí había criaturas adorables en ese planeta, y no sólo seres similares a la asquerosa rata que le tocó ver en su primer día en la cabaña.

— ¿Te está gustando este lugar, Kat? —preguntó Sharotto, aproximándose a ella.

Su traje ya estaba seco, ya que había estado tomando sol un rato. Llevaba las botas en una mano y ya tenía los guantes puestos.

—Bastante. ¿Podemos…? —intentó decir mientras Sharotto abría la puerta, causando que su amiga volteara— ¿Podemos quedarnos?

—Supongo que sí, tengo que reevaluar un poco mi existir… —bromeó Sharotto, Katanbra la miró extrañada—. Sí, ya sabes. Hay que ver qué vamos a hacer, ¿qué pasaría si nos cansamos de este planeta? ¿Y si deja de parecernos tan agradable? ¿Entiendes, Kat?

—Entiendo —dijo con un tono triste.

—Oh, vamos ánimo. ¡Todavía hay una fiesta a la que debemos ir! —le animó ella, aunque no se encontraba tan emocionada por la idea de la fiesta. La movía más por la idea de conocer a Bulma, pues su hermano le había contado que ella era la hembra de Vegeta, y Sharotto tenía mucha curiosidad por ver quién era la mujer que había logrado domar al Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins y lo había convencido de quedarse en aquel planeta de tan poca monta -ella se jactaba de conocer muchos planetas aún más vistosos-. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Katanbra extrañada.

—Oh, nada. Sólo recordé algo.

Katanbra asintió y fue a su cuarto a asearse. Era el cuarto más espacioso de la casa. Sharotto la había dejado elegir primero qué habitación quería, como compensación por no haberla ayudado a limpiar. El de Sharotto estaba en frente, con escasos metros de diferencia. Ambos estaban en una especie de entrepiso que tenía la cabaña. Y, entre ambos cuartos, había un tercero. Pero éste era más pequeño que los anteriores, aún con su apariencia de habitación matrimonial.

El cuarto de Katanbra poseía un enorme armario, que estaba lleno de ropa envuelta en bolsas. Eso la había mantenido intacta. Había ropa de todo tipo. La de Katanbra estaba llena con ropa de niña buena, como le decía Sharotto. Supongo que _las decoraciones fue lo que te llevó a elegir ese cuarto, en primer lugar,_ solía decir con una risa. Y, de repente, eso parecía ser cierto.

Katanbra buscaba qué ponerse cuando se topó con una bolsa plástica en muy buen estado. Eso la sorprendió. La tomó y la abrió, resultó ser un vestido rosa bebé de satén. La rubia casi no pudo creer su suerte. Sonrió.

—Aunque sería aún más suerte si el vestido me quedara —musitó pensativa—. Hum. Creo que me lo probaré.

Sharotto, que la estaba esperando sentada en el sillón, se entretuvo contando manchas de humedad en el techo, hasta que recordó algo que se había traído con ella desde el lago. Se levantó, aún descalza, y tomó una de sus botas. Con decisión se acercó a la mesa y la volteó, causando que cayeran pequeños cristales de la misma. Los había encontrado al fondo del lago cuando los había pisado. Sí, los hijos de puta le habían hecho varios cortes. Pero no le importaba, había tenido heridas peores y, además, ya se los había curado.

—Me preguntó… ¿valdrán algo estas porquerías? —sopesó, golpeando levemente su barbilla— Podría preguntarle a Kakarotto o a su hembra, a lo mejor saben.

Vació con rapidez la otra bota y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar una bolsita de cuero que habían visto por ahí. Pensaba que si esos cristales valían algo, bien los podría vender. Así, podía ir a comprar toda la comida que faltaba y no tendría que verse en el dilema de ir a cazar. No que aquello le molestara, pues cazar era una de las habilidades que había adquirido gracias a su padre. Y la adrenalina que aquello producía era fantástica, no tanto como una batalla real, claro, pero algo es algo, ¿no? Lo que le molestaba era tener que ensuciarse las manos despellejando al animal, sólo porque a Katanbra le daba mucha impresión hacerlo ella misma.

Cuando tuvo las joyas en la bolsa la cerró, y -luego de asegurarse de que no quedaba en ellas ningún cristal- se volvió a calzar sus botas. Se ató el cabello y se volvió a sentar a esperar a Katanbra. No quería dejar la bolsita de cuero a la vista por lo que simplemente se aproximó al descansa-brazos del sofá y abrió el cajón de la mesita junto al mismo. Tiró allí la bolsita y lo cerró.

—¡KATANBRA! ¡¿Te falta mucho?! —prácticamente gritó la saiyajina de la impaciencia, sin dejar de mirar el reloj— ¡Apúrate, ya va a ser la hora!

Gohan, su sobrino mayor, había sido lo suficientemente amable como para enseñarle cómo funcionaba la hora terrícola a la saiyajina.

Esta se sorprendió, pues su mejor amiga salió de su habitación ataviada en un bello vestido rosa bebé de apariencia costosa y su eterno pañuelo de seda marrón no estaba sobre su rostro, en su lugar llevaba un pañuelo del mismo rosa que el vestido tapándole el rostro. Ésta última, se rascó la mejilla con incomodidad. Después de que Sharotto le asegurara de que se veía bien, ambas se encaminaron a donde se encontraban Goku y su familia. Y, una vez que estuvieron todos juntos, se dirigieron a la Corporación Cápsula.

* * *

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó imperativamente una mujer de ojos y cabello color cián— Eso, allá. Aquello, por acá. ¡Krillin, el otro allá!

—¿Cuál otro allá, Bulma? —preguntó, mareado por tanta indicación.

—¡Aquel allá! —exclamó exasperada, señalando un punto en la habitación.

Krillin y Yamcha se encontraban ayudando a Bulma a acomodar unas cosas para la reunión. El problema era que ella estaba siendo un poquito… mandona.

—¿Falta mucho, B? —preguntó Yamcha, ya cansado.

—Nah, sólo veinte adornos más —aclaró, restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano. Pero, al ver las caras mortificadas de sus dos amigos, soltó unas risas—. Es broma, tontos. Sólo dos mesas más y ya estamos.

Vegeta entró a la estancia entonces. Estaba envuelto en su usual traje de entrenamiento y armadura. Se acercó a una mesa y tomó un gran bollo de arroz de uno de los platos. Levantó la vista y miró a su esposa y a los amigos de esta. Acto seguido, se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —se quejó una mujer rubia de ojos azules, para luego soltar un bufido.

Aquella mujer era 18, la esposa de Krillin. Venía con una pequeña niña en brazos, la hija de ambos, Marron. Esta última se bajó de los brazos de su madre con rapidez y corrió a abrazar a Yamcha, que la levantó entre sus brazos.

—¡Tío Yamcha! ¡Tío Yamcha! —lo llamaba.

—Hola, Muñeca —la saludó antes de sonreírle—. Oh, espera, recordé que tengo algo para ti.

Yamcha y Krillin no eran hermanos de verdad, ni nada. Pero Marron quería mucho a Yamcha y por eso lo llamaba "Tío Yamcha". El de la cicatrices buscó algo en el lado interior de su chaqueta y lo sacó. Era un paletita de caramelo roja, se la dio a Marron, que le agradeció y le dejó un beso en la cicatriz de la mejilla. Siempre que había una reunión en casa de Bulma, él llevaba unas cuantas paletitas de caramelo para los niños, nunca se olvidaba.

—Ay, Yamcha, pareces un pedófilo con tantas golosinas encima —remarcó 18, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No digas eso, 18! —se quejó Yamcha, con la cara colorada—. Suena horrible, no bromees así.

—No era broma.

Krillin y Bulma se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras Yamcha se sonrojaba el doble y 18 sonreía levemente, satisfecha. Bulma se retiró a la cocina entonces. Allí estaba Vegeta, sentado en la mesa, engullendo unos pastelitos dulces que había allí. Levantó la vista cuando sintió a Bulma entrar al lugar y tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca con rapidez.

—¿Te nos unirás en la fiesta? —preguntó Bulma, tenía la esperanza de que Vegeta cambiara de opinión aquella vez.

—No me interesa —aseguró, para luego seguir comiendo.

Vegeta nunca asistía a las fiestas que Bulma organizaba, más allá de que vivieran juntos en la misma casa. Generalmente, él se quedaba entrenando en su habitación de gravedad aumentada. Eran contadas las veces en las que ella le convencía de salir de allí, aunque fuera sólo para comer algo. Si, por algún milagro, Vegeta se unía a la fiesta, se quedaba sentado en alguna mesa de la esquina, comiendo. Siempre era así, Vegeta no era muy sociable.

—Entiendo —se aproximó a la puerta para irse, pero recordó algo y se detuvo—. Ah, por cierto, Vegeta. Casi lo olvidaba, he invitado a la hermana de Goku a la fiesta. ¿Está bien para ti?

—Supongo. Es tu fiesta, ¿no?

—Oye, Vegeta —él levantó la vista para mirarla—. He querido preguntarte, ¿de dónde conoces a la hermana de Goku?

—Estuvimos en el mismo equipo cuando purgábamos planetas.

Bulma arqueó una ceja, algo le decía que Vegeta no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Le picó la mejilla con un dedo.

—Ya enserio, ¿de dónde la conoces?

Vegeta sabía que no tenía opción: o le decía a Bulma de dónde conocía a Sharotto o no lo iba a dejar en paz.

—Ugh, bien —se quejó Vegeta, a Bulma le pareció ver un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas—. Crecimos juntos, ¿está bien? Mi madre la eligió para que fuera mi guardaespaldas personal.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Era tu novia o algo así?

Vegeta se dio vuelta, lentamente, para mirar a Bulma.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo piensa eso?!

—¿Todo el mundo? —Bulma arqueó una ceja— Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, la primera vez que Goku vino aquí, Papá pensó que era mi nuevo novio.

—¿¡QUÉ TÚ PADRE PENSÓ QUÉ!? ¡Kakarotto no vuelve a pisar esta casa!

—Es mi casa también y… —Bulma se tomó un momento—. Oye, espera, ¡estás celoso!

Vegeta sólo gruñó en repuesta, mientras las mejillas se le teñían de un suave rosa. Bulma le oyó murmurar algo parecido a "no estoy de celoso de ese insecto" y se rió. A continuación, sacó unos aperitivos del refrigerador y los colocó en la mesa de la cocina. Vegeta les echó el ojo y extendió la mano para tomar unos, pero fue rápidamente detenido por Bulma, quien le propinó un certero golpe en el dorso de la mano con un espátula metálica.

—Oye, Vegeta. Tengo dos preguntas más —aclaró la científica, mientras usaba la espátula para servir la comida en un plato—: dices que tú y Sharotto crecieron juntos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿y...? —se quejó su esposo con acritud.

—¿Entonces tú ya conocías a Goku? Y si Sharotto era tu guardaespaldas personal, ¿qué hacía Nappa?

—Eso son más de dos preguntas, mujer —ella arqueó una ceja y él soltó un suspiro cansino—.A Kakarotto lo vi un par de veces, pero nunca hablé con él. No que él supiera hacerlo —agregó rodando los ojos—. Y Nappa, bueno él, era mi… nodrizo, podrías decir.

Bulma se echó a reír, a la par que levantaba una bandeja llena de comida.

—Bueno, será mejor que lleve esto allá. Puedes unírtenos si quieres.

—Como si fuera a hacerlo —gruñó.

* * *

Sharotto se sentó suavemente en el barandal del balcón. Quería estar un momento a solas. Desde que había llegado, todos la habían venido a saludar y prácticamente las habían acribillado a preguntas, a ella y a Katanbra. Bulma incluso le comentó que era muy parecida a Raditz, lo que la hacía preguntarse: _¿y ésta de dónde conoce a mi hermano?_ La morena sostenía una copa en su mano, era una bebida alcohólica que, según Bulma, se llamaba Vodka. A Sharotto le gustaba el alcohol, ¿para qué mentir? Y aquel líquido le había gustado bastante. Dio otro sorbo y contempló el cielo nocturno. Nunca había visto uno de color azul oscuro, le parecía tan inusual….

Se dio vuelta con rapidez al oír pasos aproximarse al ventanal. Resultó ser Yamcha, que también traía una copa en la mano.

—Oh, hola, Sharotto.

—¡HMPF! —soltó ella, mirando hacia adelante otra vez.

Yamcha se aproximó al barandal y se apoyó ahí. La saiyajina lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Está bien para ti si te acompaño? —preguntó educadamente, sonriéndole.

—Me da igual —admitió ella, completamente indiferente.

Estuvieron un rato callados, mirando las estrellas. A Yamcha siempre le había gustado hacer aquello e imaginar que había del otro lado. A Sharotto también. Esta última, dio otro sorbo a su bebida y dejó la copa junto a ella.

—Oye… —musitó Yamcha, causando que ella volteara—. Quería disculparme contigo por lo del otro día. Realmente no te estaba mirando, pero tampoco estuvo bien. ¿Me perdonas?

—Me da igual —repitió.

—¿Puedo compensártelo con un baile? —preguntó Yamcha, sonriéndole cálidamente.

—No.

La sonrisa de Yamcha decayó por completo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo no bailo.

—¿Y con otro vaso de Vodka?

Sharotto miró su copa, ahora vacía. La levantó y se la entregó a Yamcha.

—Creo que podemos empezar con eso.

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _There'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more, No!_

 _Carry on, you will always remember_

 _Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

 _Now your life's no longer empty. Surely heaven waits for you_

— **Carry on my wayward, son. Kansas.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 5457**

 **Próximo capítulo: Viernes 11 de marzo**

 **Reviews:**

 **Celestia Carito:** OMG! Gracias por esperar tan pacientemente! ¡Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, amiga!


	3. Hazme un favor

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, y la canción pertenece a los** **"Arctic Monkeys".**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Do me a favour.**

Chi-Chi estaba en el tocador con espejo de su habitación. Aún era temprano, apenas salía el sol, pero ella sentía que ya era hora de comenzar con sus tareas matutinas. Se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando, al dejar el cepillo, se le cayó un frasco. Lo tomó y lo observó con curiosidad, no recordaba haberlo comprado. Era un perfume de apariencia costosa. Entonces, lo recordó, era el que le había prestado Bulma antes de la fiesta. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, dónde ya se encontraba Goku, que aún estaba en bóxers.

—Buen día, Goku —saludó, antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, Chi-Chi —le respondió de manera casi perdida él, antes de tomar un gran sorbo de jugo de naranja— ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

—Que te vistas y vayas a casa de Bulma a llevarle esto —explicó, entregándole el frasquito.

Goku lo tomó con cuidado y fue a cambiarse. Se puso su habitual keikogi naranja y luego se retiró utilizando la tele-transportación. Chi-Chi no pudo evitar preocuparse, algo no andaba bien con su esposo, pero no sabía qué era. La manera en la que había respondido le bastaba para saberlo, no estaba tan feliz como siempre. Se decidió a hablar con él en cuanto volviera del encargo del dichoso perfume.

Mientras tanto, Goku apareció de repente en frente de Bulma, que se encontraba trabajando en su mesa de laboratorio. Ésta, ya acostumbrada a que su amigo de la infancia apareciera de la nada, simplemente levantó la vista. Sonrió al verlo, se levantó de su silla y se aproximó al guerrero para darle un abrazo y un rápido beso en la mejilla. Él le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, pero Bulma notó que algo iba mal. Después de todo, ella conocía al guerrero desde que desde que eran niños.

—Es bueno verte, Goku —saludó la científica—. ¿Vienes a buscar a Vegeta para entrenar?

—Uh… no. Chi-Chi me pidió que te diera esto —explicó, dándole el ya mencionado frasquito.

—¡Mi perfume! —exclamó contenta, tomándolo.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa de laboratorio, ya luego podría ir a por él. Tomó a Goku de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

—Bulma, ¿qué haces?

—Pensé que te gustaría probar unos pastelillos que mi madre compró el otro día.

Goku se llevó la mano a la nuca, mientras reía.

—Claro. Ahora que lo dices, ¡me muero de hambre!

Lo que en realidad quería Bulma, era hablar con Goku para ver qué lo tenía tan raro. Se sentaron en la sala y Panchy les trajo unos pasteles y algo de té. Comenzaron a conversar sobre cosas triviales, como siempre. Luego, mientras su amigo masticaba contento, Bulma le hizo una pregunta inesperada.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Uh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Bulma?

—Vamos, Goku, ¡se nota a leguas que estás raro!

—¿Raro? ¿Yo? No entiendo.

Bulma soltó un bufido fastidiado, agarrándose la cabeza. ¡Si que era denso su amigo, ¿eh?! Entonces, como la genio que era, se le ocurrió una idea: le haría preguntas -en apariencia simples- a su amigo hasta que averiguara qué lo molestaba. Sonrió y comenzó con el "interrogatorio". Al ser su amigo tan distraído, no notó que estaba siendo interrogado. Es más, como Bulma era de hablar mucho, Goku no dudó en contestar pacientemente todas sus preguntas.

—¿Y cómo está tu hermana? —preguntó en medio de su cuestionario.

A Goku le cambió la cara por completo, y a su amiga de ojos azules no le pasó desapercibido aquello. « _Bingo»_ , pensó victoriosa. Pero él se veía… triste, lo cual era rarísimo de ver. Bulma se levantó de su lugar en el sillón —estaba en frente de Goku—, y se sentó junto a su amigo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—¿Han peleado? —Goku asintió—. ¿Por qué?

El guerrero volteó hacia ella con lentitud.

—¿Recuerdas a mi hermano Raditz?

Bulma arqueó una ceja y luego soltó un respingo, dándose cuenta de la situación. Raditz. No había oído ese nombre en mucho tiempo…

—¿Acaso…? —a Bulma le falló la voz, carraspeó y continuó—. ¿Acaso le has dicho?

—Le dije. Le dije y se puso como loca.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, se encontraba Vegeta. Acababa de salir de entrenar, por lo que sólo llevaba puestos unos shorts y una toalla alrededor de los hombros. Abrió la heladera, sacando una botella de Gatorade fría. Sintió el ki de su rival junto al de su mujer. « _¿Y Kakarotto_ _qué_ _hace aquí_?» se preguntó « _Meh, ¿a mí_ _qué_ _me importa?»._ Continuó su camino, pasando junto a una bandeja de pastelillos que le esperaba allí. Había una nota al pie del plato: _"Para el Guapo de Vegeta —de Panchy"._ El príncipe sonrió de lado y se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina. Y ahí fue cuando escuchó lo que dijo Goku:

—…dije. Le dije y se puso como loca.

 _«Hum. ¿Kakarotto se está escapando de la_ _arpía_ _de su esposa otra vez_?» pensó Vegeta arqueando una ceja, tomó otro pastelillo.

—¡Lo imagino, Goku! —respondía Bulma, compungida—. Bueno, aunque deberías entenderla. Era su hermano también, después de todo

 _«Un momento, la bruja esa no tiene hermanos»_ pensó Vegeta, que continuaba escuchando —inconscientemente— la conversación.

—Realmente está muy enojada —prosiguió Goku—. Dijo que no era quien para decidir sobre la vida de nuestro hermano.

Aquella última declaración captó la atención del príncipe. « _¿No estarán hablando de Sharotto?»_

—Cuéntame… ¿cómo fue?

—Bueno, verás… Yo estaba entrenando, y… no sé si te conté, pero Sharotto y Katanbra ahora viven en una cabañita cerca de mi casa. Sharotto también estaba entrenando. Entonces, yo fui a verla, y le pedí que entrenáramos juntos. Después de un rato, me preguntó por Raditz y yo tuve que decirle lo que pasó. Y, como ya te dije, se puso como loca. No me dejaba explicarle.

—¿Explicarle " _qué_ ", Goku?

—Que Raditz ya no está molesto conmigo.

—Eso no lo puedes saber.

—De hecho, Bulma, sí puedo. Vegeta arqueó una ceja con escepticismo. ¿Cómo que Kakarotto podía saber si Raditz estaba, o no, enojado con él? El Príncipe soltó un bufido y prosiguió con su merienda. _«Tal vez debería ir a visitar a Sharotto. Hace días que no la veo»._

* * *

Vegeta, envuelto en su usual traje azul y su armadura plateada, atravesaba el cielo como rayo. Observó el gran paisaje de puro color verde que se extendía frente a él, sin realmente prestarle atención. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, divisó una cabañita entre los árboles. _«Ahí debe ser»._ Aterrizó con suavidad frente a la puerta de madera, encontrándose con Katanbra, quien se encontraba regando las flores que había plantado días atrás. Ésta se volteó al verle aterrizar casi frente a ella.

—Príncipe Vegeta —lo saludó, dándole una sonrisa—. ¿Quiere unas galletas?

Por algún extraño motivo, y pese a lo dicho por algunos de los Guerreros Z, a la rubia le caía bien Vegeta. Y a él Katanbra le parecía soportable. Ella volteó hacia la puerta, con la mano ya en el picaporte.

—Princesa —le respondió asintiendo.

La reacción de la rubia no se hizo esperar. En primera instancia, ella se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su mano se convirtió en un puño alrededor del picaporte. Luego, volteó a ver a Vegeta. Él la miraba con una ceja arqueada y su mítica sonrisa maliciosa.

—No me trate de Princesa, Príncipe—le pidió.

—¿Por qué no? Y deja de tratarme de usted, maldición.

—No me gusta que me traten diferente porque soy una Princesa, por eso me enojé cuando Sharotto les dijo a todos. Cuando alguien lo sabe, siento que están siendo falsos conmigo. Excepto Sharotto. Ella no, ella siempre me dice la verdad.

—Hm, te entiendo. Es como si todos quisieran quedar bien contigo y te vienen a lamer las botas. Qué molesto, ¿no? Es bueno que Sharotto no sea igual. Pero no he venido aquí para hablar sobre tu verdadera identidad porque, hablando de ella, vine a buscar a Sharotto. Oí que se enteró de lo de su hermano.

—Así es. Está muy mal. ¿Por qué no quisiste revivirlo?

Vegeta paró en seco y Katanbra se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más. El Príncipe arqueó una ceja, mirándola sobre su hombro. Realmente no le importaba que supieran que no había querido revivir a Raditz. Es decir, ¿con qué objeto lo haría? Lo que sí le llamaba la atención, era que lo supiera Katanbra. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? Katanbra se ruborizó mientras jugueteaba con los dedos.

—Creo que puedo pedir una explicación después —cedió el orgulloso príncipe—. Ahora, ¿dónde está?

—Escaleras arriba, primera puerta a la derecha. Ten cuidado, está… algo irritable.

—Sé a lo que me enfrento, no te preocupes —le aclaró, serio. Volteó a verla—. Puede que escuches algunos gritos.

—Sé a lo que me enfrento, no te preocupes —respondió ella sonriendo y abriendo la puerta para ambos—. Iré a preparar galletitas, ¿de chocolate te gustan?

—Claro —aceptó el Príncipe, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Sharotto continuaba recluida en su habitación. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que se había peleado con su hermano menor. Al principio, pensó que aquello era una broma muy cruel y de muy mal gusto por parte de Goku. Cuando se dio cuenta que era verdad… enloqueció. ¿Cómo su hermano, que tan amable y compasivo parecía, llegó a hacer eso? _«Bueno, Kakarotto, si lo que querías era demostrarme que realmente eres un guerrero saiyajin…lo conseguiste»,_ pensó contrariada _«Y pensar lo mucho que Raditz te quería, Kakarotto»._

Sonrió ante el tierno recuerdo. Raditz solía insistirle como loco a su hermana que el menor seguía vivo. Ella prefería no hacerse ilusiones, ¿qué si luego descubrían que estaba muerto? Pero él continuaba insistiendo: _«¡Pero mira estos registros que encontré!_ » ó _«¡En la lista no aparece su nombre!»_.

La "lista", de la que hablaba Raditz, era la que detallaba quiénes eran los saiyajines fallecidos del Planeta Vegeta desde la explosión y hasta tres años atrás. El pequeño hermano de ambos no figuraba en ella. Se enteraron, además, de que la última misión de su padre fue a un planeta llamado Meat. Los curiosos gemelos, incluso, investigaron dicho planeta, encontrándose con que habían quedado cuatro cápsulas. Luego, hallaron lo que parecían ser los restos putrefactos de un escuadrón. Descubrieron, con una mezcla de espanto y estupefacción, que uno de los cuerpos no era de otro sino de quién ellos solían llamar "Tío Toma". Raditz incluso encontró un rastreador. Era viejo y el vidrio verde tenía una grieta en él. Lo revisó muchas veces, comprobando que funcionaba a la perfección pese al vidrio roto. Y descubriendo algo que lo dejó en shock…

Era el mismo scouter que alguna vez había pertenecido a Bardock, el padre de los hermanos. Al enterarse de esto, Raditz lo reparó y le reemplazó el vidrio por uno del mismo color.

La saiyajina decidió acostarse, pues pensó que algo de sueño aliviaría aquel horrible dolor que sentía en su pecho. Se sorprendió realmente al encontrarse con que sus ojos y mejillas estaban abnegados en lágrimas. Ella nunca lloraba, no porque no se lo permitiera, sino porque nunca encontraba algo que la perturbara lo suficiente como para generar tal reacción. No pudo detenerlas, las lágrimas ya estaban derramándose sobre su almohada.

La última vez que Sharotto había llorado así, fue cuando se enteró del accidente del Planeta Vegeta. Era sólo una niña de siete años. _«Desearía poder volver a esa época…»_ pensó Sharotto melancólicamente, antes de, finalmente y sollozando, quedarse dormida. Y, entre sueños, recordó esos días. Días en los que era feliz, en los que su única preocupación era la de sobrepasar las expectativas que le tenían en la academia. Un lugar que en su adolescencia se le antojó paraíso.

 _Pareció dibujarse frente a mí, aquel bello paisaje que tan hermosos recuerdos me traía. Sabía, como sólo se sabe en los sueños, que aquello no era real, pero no pude evitar sentirme feliz. Era uno de los bosques del Planeta Vegeta. Solía ir a jugar de niña, pues lo otros niños no jugaban conmigo. Bueno, de todos modos, nadie juega con brujas. Recuerdo que ese día se me hacía… especial, por alguna razón. Casi pude verme a mí misma allí, trepándome a los árboles. De repente, se escuchó un suave llanto. Como la niña curiosa que era, me asomé entre los troncos._

 _Quién lloraba era Vegeta, sentado como estaba bajo un árbol de hojas rosas y flores turquesa. Tenía la cara oculta entre sus brazos, apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Junto a él, se hallaba su scouter rojo, el cual se activó cuando traté de acercarme. En respuesta, Vegeta levantó la cabeza con rapidez y frunció el ceño, mientras tanteaba con la mano para agarrar su rastreador. Lo vi secarse las lágrimas con el brazo y colocar el aparato sobre su oreja._

 _—¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Aparece, es una orden real!_

 _Me asomé de a poco. Vegeta me miró sorprendido y se acercó a mí, también de a poco. Sólo estaba usando un traje de spandex azul y sus típicos guantes y botas blancas, su armadura estaba tirada en el suelo._

 _—Hola… —le saludé tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Él frunció el ceño confundido y me miró de arriba a abajo._

 _—¿Quién eres?_

 _—Soy Sharotto, hija de Bard… —en Vegeta-sei, cuando eras niño, tenías que presentarte diciendo de quién eras hijo y cuál era tu clase. Estaba en eso cuando Vegeta me interrumpió._

 _—¿Sharotto? ¡Te llamas igual que las flores! —señaló con una risa— Y yo ya conozco a tu padre, él a veces viene a ver al mío ¿De qué clase eres?_

 _—Tercera._

 _—Hum. ¿Clase baja, eh? No pareces de clase baja —me inspeccionó de cerca—. ¡Oye! ¡Tus ojos son verdes!_

 _—¡No tiene nada de malo! —exclamé, ofendida. Puse mis pequeñas manos sobre mis ojos y di media vuelta._

 _Era por eso que nadie jugaba conmigo, el color de mis ojos me delataba enormemente. Debía ser la única niña con ese raro color de ojos. Lo odiaba. ¡¿Por qué no podía tener los ojos negros como todos los demás?! ¡Era muy injusto! ¡Mis hermanos y mi primo tienen los ojos negros! ¡Mi Mamá y mi Papá también tenían los ojos negros! ¡¿Por qué yo los tenía verdes?! Oh, cómo odiaba ese color._

 _—¡Ni yo dije que lo fuera! —se defendió, y lo miré por sobre mi hombro— Mi mamá también tiene los ojos verdes._

 _No me volteé y, mirando al suelo, comencé a alejarme. ¿Qué me importaba? Yo ya sabía que la Reina Rosicheena tenía ojos verdes, pero eso no cambiaba nada._

 _—Me tengo que ir… —le avisé—. Adiós, Príncipe._

 _Realmente no tenía que irme, la posición del sol –allí alto en el cielo- me indicaba que ni siquiera era mediodía. Pero… ¿para qué quedarme?_

 _—¡Oye, espera! —me llamó— ¿Quieres quedarte a jugar?_

 _Le miré por sobre mi hombro para ver si hablaba enserio. Me sonrió. De verdad, me sonrió._

 _—¿En serio? —fruncí el ceño— ¿Por qué jugarías conmigo? Soy de clase baja._

 _—No me importa eso —confesó—. Mi Papá siempre me dice que no importa la clase, importa la habilidad. Noté cómo te molestaste cuando me di cuenta que tienes ojos verdes. ¿Adivino que nadie juega contigo por eso? —bajé la mirada—. Hey, está bien. Nadie juega conmigo tampoco —me sorprendió aquello, él lo decía como si aquello no importara. ¡Él era un Príncipe! ¡¿Cómo que nadie jugaba con él?!—. Es que le tienen miedo a mi Padre._

 _—Tontos —concedí, rodando mis ojos._

 _—Sí —aprobó—. Pfff… ¿quién los necesita? ¡Juguemos nosotros! Soy Vegeta, por cierto._

 _—Eso ya lo sé, ¡eres el príncipe! —le recordé, apuntando a la insignia roja de su armadura, que seguía en el suelo._

 _—Me refiero a que no hace falta que me digas "Príncipe" —rodó sus ojos—. Bueno, ¿a qué quieres jugar? Porque yo no sé jugar a nada —comentó._

 _Le miré sorprendida, mientras que él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Tiempo más tarde descubriría que Vegeta lloraba por el mismo motivo por el que no sabía jugar a nada: nadie se acercaba a él._

—¡Sharotto! —sintió que la llaman— ¡¿Puedes levantarte de una vez?!

Se levantó de golpe, a la par que se tallaba los ojos tratando de aliviar su leve sopor. Vegeta la miraba desde la puerta, cruzado de brazos y arqueando una ceja. Sharotto frunció las cejas y parpadeó confundida, ¿qué hacía Vegeta en su cuarto? Él se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Me dijeron que te enteraste —le dijo, haciendo que Sharotto apartara la mirada. Aunque el protocolo implícito saiyajin instaba ser estoico ante cualquier tipo de vivencia, ella no se sentía mal de haber llorado por Raditz—. Noto por tu ki que la noticia te alteró bastante.

—¿Mi ki? ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Es qué Kakarotto no te lo ha explicado?

—¡Vegeta! —se quejó— ¡Llegué hace unos días y hace dos en los que ni le dirijo la palabra a mi hermano!

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza y pasó a explicarle a Sharotto sobre el ki. Estuvieron un par de horas, sentados y conversando, con Sharotto interrumpiendo cada tanto para aclarar sus dudas. Katanbra se apareció, también. Traía consigo limonada y galletas, que los saiyajines agradecieron invitando a la herajina a unirse a la conversación. Luego de un rato, Vegeta recordó la pequeña escena que transcurrió cuando llegó a la cabañita. Volteó a Katanbra, que estaba sentada junto a Sharotto, frente a él.

—Oye, Katanbra, ¿recuerdas la explicación que te deje para después? Pues la quiero ahora.

—Ah… eso. Verás tengo un poder especial, soy algo así como una… vidente.

—¿Qué? ¿Una sabia?

—Podrías decirlo así —aprobó ella.

* * *

Sharotto miró por la ventana de su habitación el cielo estrellado. Hacía rato que había cenado, y aún más rato que había despedido a Vegeta. Suspiró, apoyando la mejilla sobre su puño. El cielo azul aún le era demasiado extraño. De repente, una extraña luz apareció en el cielo. La saiyajina creyó que era una simple estrella fugaz, pero a la vez curiosa, pues emitía un brillo de un extraño verde espectral. Notó aún más sorprendida, que no era una, ¡eran seis! Lo asoció a un extraño fenómeno terrestre que desconocía y se retiró a dormir.

No sabía lo que le esperaba.

 _"Do me a favour and break my nose, do me a favour and tell me to go away, do me favour and stop asking questions._

 _She walked away, while her shoes were untied and the eyes were all red._

 _You could see that_ _we've_ _cried, and I watched and waited,_

 _'till_ _she was inside, forcing a smile and waving goodbye"._

— **Do me a favour, Arctic Monkeys**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Anime-Fan:** :3 Gracias.

 **medalit:** Es una reedición de hecho :3

 **Tu Catalana Agent Peridot:** Ay, gracias :3 ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad!

 **Little Dee-Dee**

 **12/03/16**

 **08:27**


	4. Devuélmeme la vida

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, y la canción pertenece a Evanescence**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Bring me to Life.**

—¿…Por favor?

—Kakarotto, ya te he dicho… ¡QUE NO! —le rugió su hermana furiosa.

—Oh, vamos… ¡entrenemos juntos!

Ella le echó una mirada envenenada.

—¿Qué parte de "no", no entiendes, Kakarotto?

—No es que no entiendo, ¡yo sólo quiero ver cuán fuerte eres! —explicó riendo y rascándose la nuca.

—Soy de clase alta, Kakarotto. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? —replicó ella hastiada, quería quitarse a su hermano de encima lo más pronto posible.

—¡Pero decirlo no es lo mismo que hacerlo! —insistió él—. He conocido un montón de villanos que dicen ser invencibles y súper poderosos, y créeme, no lo son.

Ella rodó los ojos, mientras se acomodaba los guantes. Pero le encantaban los relatos de batalla, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego.

—¿Enserio? Nombra uno.

—Freezer.

Sharotto se volteó como si le hubiera dicho que lloverían gatos. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y le miró como si estuviera loco. Él sólo río.

—Bien, ahora que tengo tu atención, ¿te parece si vamos a entrenar?

Volvió a rodar los ojos, pero aceptó. Le daba curiosidad también que tan poderoso se había vuelto su hermano menor. Eso sí, sólo iban a entrenar, que ni soñara que ella iba a entablar una conversación con él. No hoy. Al ver su aceptación, él sonrió aún más y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, hasta un claro. En él, se veían unas cuantas señas de que ya había sido usado como lugar de entrenamiento antes.

Goku empezó a estirarse, y Sharotto le imitó, en silencio. Se sintió satisfecha al ver que su hermano no parecía querer iniciar una conversación con ella justo ahora.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Shary?

« _Maldita sea»_ , pensó con fastidio. No había durado ni dos minutos en silencio.

—¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?

—Que si te hace sentir mejor, cuando Raditz murió, yo también morí.

La fémina arqueó una ceja y volteó para acomodar su armadura.

—Ya, claro.

—¡Te lo digo enserio! ¡Puedes preguntarle a Piccolo! ¡Había sangre por todos lados!

Eso llamó la atención de Sharotto, tanto que volteó a su hermano con curiosidad. ¿Sangre por todos lados? ¿De él o de Raditz? Aunque realmente no importaba de cuál de ellos, para Sharotto, se había derramado sangre de la familia y aquello era imperdonable.

—¿Estás hablando en sentido metafórico? —preguntó.

—¿Meta…qué? ¡No, me morí de verdad! Piccolo nos atravesó el pecho a mí y a Raditz. Y antes de que preguntes, sí, volví de entre los muertos.

—Pero… ¿có-cómo?

—Hagamos algo —pidió—, yo te explico. Pero me tienes que dejar explicarte toda la historia. Quiero que entiendas por qué hice lo que hice, ¿sí?

Sharotto suspiró de manera cansina y levantó la vista para mirar a la cara a su hermano.

—Muy bien.

—Siéntate, por favor —le indicó, haciendo eso mismo—. Es un poco largo —ella asintió y le imitó—. Muy bien, todo empezó un día en el que yo y Gohan…

—Creo deberías decir Gohan y yo, Kakarotto.

—No, porque tú no estabas. Como decía, Gohan y yo fuimos a la casa de Maestro Roshi, entonces…

Mientras Goku continuaba su larga explicación, lejos de él y de su hermana, algo se levantaba de entre las sombras. Algo, cuyas intenciones eran desconocidas y sus motivos inesperados.

—Bueno, y eso es lo que pasó cuando Raditz llegó a la Tierra. Cómo sabrás, no termina ahí. Luego, llegaron Vegeta y Nappa, y… —Goku paró su relato abruptamente y levantó la cabeza al cielo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Siento unos ki muy poderosos que… ah, lo olvidaba. Un ki es una energía…

—Deja—le cortó levantando la palma—, ya me explicó Vegeta.

Ambos se levantaron y decidieron dirigirse hasta allá. Goku era quién iba delante, tenía una idea algo confusa de quién podía ser, pero no estaba seguro.

En el lugar de la escena y medio escondidos entre los árboles, estaban Yamcha, Krillin y Ten Shin Han. Los dos primeros, habiendo estudiado en la Escuela de la Tortuga, eran habilidosos para confundirse entre los árboles, aún a pesar de sus brillantes trajes naranja. Para Ten Shin Han, en cambio, le resultaba algo difícil, incluso con su traje verde oliva puesto. Observaban a dos figuras por entre las hojas, tenían colas de mono y cabello negro y encrespado. Definitivamente saiyajines. Pero no entendían, ¿qué hacían esos dos allí?

De pronto y de la nada, llegaron Goku y Sharotto. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del guerrero. Su hermana, por otro lado, jadeó y se tapó la boca. Estaba en shock.

—Sabía que eras tú —soltó Goku, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estarías en problemas si no me reconocieras…, hermanito —contestó uno de ellos, era el más alto. Tenía el cabello largo hasta las rodillas y las facciones finas, sin dejar de ser rasgos de hombre. Era parecidísimo a Sharotto.

—Ejem —tosió su acompañante, era idéntico a Goku. Con la diferencia de que su piel tenía un tono más oscuro, casi rojizo y su cabello lucía aún más despeinado—. HOLA. Justo aquí —saludó con la mano.

—Turles… —regañó el de pelo largo, con tono de advertencia.

—Es bueno verte, Primo —saludó el menor con alegría, antes de acercarse a ellos y estrecharles la mano.

El de pelo largo le sonrió a su hermano menor y levantó la vista, encontrándose con los orbes verdes de su hermana. Sintió como le fallaba la voz y su sonrisa decaía. Parpadeó con fuerza, pensado que había visto mal, pero no, ella realmente estaba ahí. Esos ojos le devolvieron la mirada con una mezcla de sorpresa, tristeza y alegría, todo junto. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Raditz se apartó de su hermano y se acercó a su hermana, fue capaz de escuchar el jadeo que soltó Turles al notar la presencia de la saiyajina. Quedó parado justo frente a ella.

—¿Raditz? —preguntó, dudosa.

—¿Sharotto?

A la saiyajina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, éstas se desbordaron y Raditz se apresuró a limpiarlas con el pulgar. Ella se abalanzó contra su hermano, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y ocultando la cara en su pecho. La altura de su hermano le sorprendió, la última vez que lo vio eran casi de la misma estatura. Ahora, ella apenas le llegaba hasta el estómago a Raditz.

—¿Cómo volviste? —soltó ella con voz ahogada.

—No lo sé —replicó su hermano.

Una lágrima silenciosa y húmeda se deslizó por la mejilla de Raditz, él la limpió con rapidez, no quería que lo vieran llorar. Turles, por su parte, se acercó a ambos, haciendo que Sharotto levantara la vista. Él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, cosa que le prometía a Sharotto que luego él también le daría un abrazo, pero que ahora quería darle su momento a Raditz. De la nada, Ten Shin Han, Krillin y Yamcha saltaron desde el árbol soltando un grito de guerra. Turles arqueó una ceja, levemente divertido, Goku se rascó la nuca con confusión, y los gemelos los miraron molestos.

—Eh… Uh… Nosotros —balbuceó Yamcha al ver a Raditz y Sharotto—, no es un buen momento, ¿no es verdad?

Raditz negó, con la ceja arqueada.

—¡Pues disculpa! —respondió sinceramente Yamcha con una sonrisa y la mano tras la nuca.

—No hay problema —le restó importancia Raditz.

—Tal vez debería presentarlos —sugirió Goku poniéndose entre los dos grupos—. Chicos, éste es mi hermano, Raditz. Y a él ya lo conocen, mi primo Turles.

—Pero… ¡mira nada más! —soltó alguien en tono burlón desde el cielo.

—¡Vegeta! —soltaron Raditz y Turles sorprendidos.

—¡¿Pero qué haces aquí, Vegeta?! —soltó Raditz— ¿Tú sigues aquí en la Tierra? ¿Cuándo, dónde, cómo? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Demasiadas preguntas… —comentó Turles mareado y agarrándose la cabeza, para luego preguntar curiosamente—: Vegeta, ¿Qué te pudo mantener A TI en un planeta como este?

—Yo les cuento —se ofreció Goku alegremente, Vegeta arqueó una ceja como diciendo "¿Y este que va decir?" El menor aclaró su garganta de modo teatral—. Verán, la razón es realmente muy simple: Vegeta se enamoró.

El aludido le miró sorprendido. No, no, ¡Kakarotto no podía haber dicho aquello!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron sorprendidos Raditz y Turles.

Durante unos minutos, reinó el silencio. Hasta que Raditz soltó una risa, haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos y extrañados.

—Ja, ja. Kakarotto que buen chiste —el mayor sonrió pero, al ver como Goku arqueaba una ceja, se volvió a poner serio—. ¡Woah! Entonces… ¿es verdad?

—Yo la conozco —aseguró Sharotto.

Con esa declaración, a Turles y a Raditz ya nos le quedó más duda de que lo que decía Kakarotto era verdad. Miraron sorprendidos a Vegeta.

—Wow —musitó Turles.

—¡De seguro es una reina de belleza! —comentó Raditz comenzando a caminar en círculos y logrando que los humanos presentes soltaran una risa— De seguro es delicada, fina y no grita. No creo que sea de otra forma si es la pareja de Vegeta.

—De hecho, Raditz… —interrumpió Goku—. Tú la conoces…

—¿Enserio? –preguntaron Vegeta y el aludido al mismo tiempo, para luego cruzar miradas.

—Uh-huh. ¿Te acuerdas de la chica de pelo azul que estaba el día que viniste? Es esa. Y bueno… Es todo lo contrario a lo que dijiste.

Raditz parpadeó, un poco sorprendido. Claro que recordaba a aquella chica con aquel extraño color de cabello. Pero él había pensado que era la madre de su sobrino por la manera que lo estaba protegiendo ese día. Mejor no expresaba esa idea en voz alta, pensaba. O fijo que Vegeta lo desmembraba. Fue entonces cuando notó la presencia de Krillin, estaba cambiado pero recordó haberle visto ese día, cuando llegó buscando a su hermano.

—¡Ey! ¡No te había visto! —exclamó en su dirección con una sonrisa, no una sonrisa sádica. Una sonrisa amistosa, muy diferente a la que todos habían conocido alguna vez. Se acercó al trío, aún sonriendo. Ten Shin Han lo miró con desconfianza y Yamcha arqueó una ceja— Ey, sin rencores. ¿Te parece? —preguntó tendiendo la mano, aún sonriente.

—Eh…De acuerdo… —aceptó, tomando la mano de Raditz.

—Bueno, ya que estamos… hola, soy Yamcha —comentó, para luego tender la mano.

Raditz estrechó la mano de Yamcha y asintió, para luego mirar a Ten Shin Han, quién continuaba con la misma mirada y ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados. Arqueó una ceja. _"¿Y_ éste que se _cree?",_ pensó.Yamcha carraspeó, al ver la intensa batalla de miradas que se había desatado entre su amigo y el hermano de Goku. Se encargó de presentarlos, pero ya era tarde. La primera impresión ya estaba arruinada.

* * *

Raditz y Turles atravesaban el cielo como rayos, los demás guerreros le seguían un trecho más atrás. Y, aunque aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una persecución, ellos sólo los guiaban. Habían alegado tener una "sorpresa" para Sharotto, Goku y Vegeta. Los llevaron hasta un claro despejado, allí ya había alguien esperándolos. Aterrizaron sincronizados. A Sharotto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez, a Vegeta, por su parte, sintió que le iba a dar un infarto al miocardio.

—Bueno, bueno, no esperábamos tanta concurrencia —comentó, con tono burlón, un hombre parecidísimo a Vegeta. Con la diferencia de que su cabello era de un color más claro, una barba le decoraba las facciones y una capa caía hasta el suelo desde las hombreras de su armadura. El collar que colgaba de su cuello soltó un pequeño destello al ser alumbrado por el sol.

—Supongo, Vegeta —concordó el hombre junto a él, sin variar su expresión. Vestía una armadura verde, con breteles metálicos y protectores a los costados de la cadera junto a unos calentadores rojos en los antebrazos y las pantorrillas. Tenía un parecido perturbador con Goku y Turles, se diferenciaba por la piel morena y la cicatriz que adornaba su mejilla.

—¿Papá? —soltó Sharotto sin podérselo creer.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Goku con alegría.

—¿Padre? —preguntó con duda Vegeta.

—¡SORPRESA! —gritaron Raditz y Turles sorprendiendo a todos.

Goku se aproximó a ambos hombres y colocó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Bardock. Éste asintió en su dirección. El guerrero del traje naranja sonrió a sus nerviosos amigos, como diciendo " _Hey, tranquilos que no pasa nada, eh"_.

—Chicos, él es mi padre: Bardock. Papá, ellos son mis amigos: Krillin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han.

—Esto, ¿hola? —probó Yamcha.

Bardock sólo lo miró de arriba abajo con una ceja arqueada. De pronto, alguien más se sumó a la "reunión". Un ser verde con un keikogi violeta y un turbante alrededor de su cabeza. Su blanca capa ondeó en el aire en el que estaba suspendido. Se le veía molesto. Sus puños y dientes estaban apretados, y su expresión no era nada amable. Aterrizó sonoramente en el suelo, sin ni siquiera responder cuando Goku le saludó amablemente y le preguntó cómo iba todo en el templo, lugar donde vivía Piccolo.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?! —demandó saber un recién llegado Piccolo.

—Namek —escupió Raditz, lleno de ira al reconocerlo.

—Saiyan —le devolvió—. Muy bien, mejor acabemos con esto rápido. ¡Makkankosa…!

Al ver que Piccolo se llevaba dos dedos a la frente, Goku se apresuró a taclearlo. El namekusejin lo miró sin entender. El primero se levantó del suelo y soltó un suspiro cansino mientras se rascaba incómodamente la nuca.

—Parece que nadie se va a quedar tranquilo hasta que yo les explique —suspiró, haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos—. Verán, luego de la batalla con Cell…

 _"…Goku caminó por el pequeño senderito que daba vuelta al Planeta de Kaio-Sama, su mentor. Vio a Bubbles –un simpático monito- y a Gregory –un grillo de tamaño exagerado- junto a dicho mentor, quien se dio vuelta al oírlo llegar. Kaio-Sama era el dios guardián de la galaxia del norte, lugar donde vivía Goku. Le avisó que tenía otra "misión"._

 _Pese a estar muerto, al guerrero le habían permitido mantener su cuerpo en el otro mundo, como recompensa por sus buenas obras en vida. Pero con esa recompensa también venía una gran responsabilidad, cada tanto le encargaban misiones y la mayoría se trataban de mantener la paz en el otro mundo. Aunque las almas de los difuntos eran tranquilas, había un lugar donde nunca había paz: El Infierno. Era el nivel más bajo del más allá, dónde las almas en pena de los villanos más fuertes de la historia residían. En vida, Goku había tenido la oportunidad de pelear con muchos de ellos._

 _Antes de partir a su misión, debía buscar a otro peleador del más allá, de nombre Paikuhan y apariencia anfibia, era el pelador más fuerte de la galaxia del este. Goku a veces le buscaba para combatir, pero ahora era por una misión. Lo encontró cerca de la fuente que tenía el coliseo principal del cielo de los peleadores. El saiyajin sabía que estaría allí, sabía de antemano que a Paikuhan le gusta meditar frente al agua clara de dicha fuente. Se aproximó e intentó asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero su rival lo detuvo con rapidez._

 _—Tú nunca atacas por la espalda —expresó Paikuhan, confundido—. ¿Qué pasó?_

 _—Ya sabía que ibas a esquivarlo, y por lo visto has mejorado tus reflejos —comentó Goku, complacido._

 _—Hm. Gracias, pero… ¿asumo que sabes que tenemos trabajo?_

 _—Lo sé —le contestó, acercándose al él—. Pon tu mano sobre mi hombro y vayamos para allá._

 _Paikuhan asintió y lo hizo. Goku utilizó su técnica de teleportación y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estuvieron en el Infierno. No era un lugar muy vistoso, el clima era muy caluroso, lleno de un sinfín de horizonte rocoso e insoportablemente similar. Cerca de la "salida" –que era sólo usada por los ogros del lugar, los únicos autorizados a salir- había una fuente parecida a la del coliseo principal, sólo que de ésta brotaba sangre oscura y espesa, en lugar de agua suave y cristalina._

 _—De acuerdo —comenzó Paikuhan—, según los Kaios, había una puerta sellada que daba a una especie de "sub-sección" del infierno. Pero hace unas horas, el sello fue roto. ¿Qué lo habrá roto?_

 _—¿Y adentro?_

 _—¿Adentro, qué?_

 _—¿Qué hay adentro? —preguntó Goku._

 _—Una poderosa y destructiva raza de guerreros… O al menos eso dijeron los Kais._

 _—¡Genial! ¡¿Crees que quieran pelear?! —se emocionó Goku._

 _—Esperemos que no._

 _Goku se dio cuenta de un grupo de individuos cerca de la fuente de sangre y reconoció su raza inmediatamente, saiyajines. Como Vegeta, como él mismo. ¿Eran ellos las almas en pena que Enma Daio-Sama, dios del limbo, mantenía bajo sello? A Goku no le pareció justo en lo absoluto, ¿por qué estaban los saiyajines encerrados y no seres como Freezer, Cell y otros villanos? Éstos sólo eran encerrados o castigados cuando se "portaban mal". Es decir, ¡ya habían sido malísimos durante toda su vida!_

 _Los saiyajines que allí había no eran muchos, pero Goku, al haber sido criado en la tierra, nunca había visto tantos. Inconscientemente, buscó alguna cara que conociera. Llegó a reconocer una, la de un saiyajin de barba y capa. Le recordó a su "amigo" Vegeta, por lo que supuso que aquel era su padre, el Rey._

 _—Deja de sonreír como tonto y concéntrate — regañó Paikuhan—. Muy bien, necesitamos un plan… te diré que haremos…_

 _Goku se distrajo otra vez. Cuando Paikuhan hacía planes, sentía que se mareaba. ¡Lo confundía! Algo negro captó su atención al ver por el rabillo del ojo y volteó. Era un saiyajin muy alto con cabello negro y puntiagudo, largo hasta las rodillas. Le reconoció enseguida, ¡era Raditz, su hermano mayor! Sonrió y voló en su dirección con rapidez._

 _—¡Goku! —lo llamaba Paikuhan— ¡¿A dónde rayos vas?!_

 _Rápidamente lo siguió, Goku continuó volando en dirección a su hermano. Aterrizó a unos cuantos metros de él y corrió para alcanzarle._

 _—¡Raditz! —le gritó— ¡Raditz!_

 _Él volteó y buscó con la mirada al emisor. Cuando halló quién era que lo llamaba, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Corrió hacia él hasta que quedaron frente a frente, él arqueó una ceja._

 _—¡Hola! —le sonrió_

 _Luego sintió un durísimo golpe y cayó al suelo. Raditz le había pegado un puñetazo en la nariz, se la tapó. Al aún tener su cuerpo podía sentir dolor y aunque no pudiera deteriorarse o envejecer, si se podía lastimar. Raditz le tendió la mano mientras fruncía la boca contrariado, la tomó y le ayudó a levantarse. Cuando lo hizo se paró y se sacudió el polvo._

 _—Oye, eso no fue amable —se quejó._

 _—Tengo algo que decirte —le dijo Raditz, dirigiéndose a él por primera vez en años._

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—Escúchame y escúchame bien, Kakarotto —le indicó molesto y de brazos cruzados. Su mirada era incluso más fría que el hielo—, porque sólo te lo diré una vez._

 _Goku le miró, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante con anticipación. Él no se había esperado encontrarse con su hermano en primer lugar, ni mucho menos que él tuviera algo que decirle. Raditz, por su parte, lanzó un suspiro cansino, clavando la vista en el suelo._

 _—¿Qué-…? —trató de decir Goku, comenzando a impacientarse._

 _—Kakarotto —dijo finalmente levantando la vista—, no creí que tuviera la oportunidad de decirte esto algún día, pero aquí estás. Así que quiero que sepas que he visto tus batallas posteriores a mi muerte —viendo que Goku quería interrumpirle, Raditz levantó la palma, acallándole. Realmente le costaba decir aquello, y una interrupción no iba a ayudar en lo más mínimo—. Gracias a ello, he sido capaz de verte mejorar, superar a tus rivales. Se podría decir que te he visto crecer como guerrero —admitió, apartando la mirada un segundo y luego fijándola en su hermano una vez más—. En fin, pese a lo que pasó entre nosotros, estoy orgulloso de ti, Kakarotto. Aunque no… no creo ser la persona que debería estar diciéndote esto… hermano —Raditz frunció los labios, se sentía extraño al utilizar aquella palabra—. Pero no te preocupes, conozco a quién sí._

 _Raditz terminó de hablar y se apartó, dejando ver a una segunda persona. Un hombre de piel morena y armadura verde se encontraba parado allí. Su semblante no delataba emoción alguna y sus brazos estaban cruzados. Se acercó a los hermanos sin variar su expresión. Los ojos de Goku estaban abiertos como platos, ¡aquel hombre era igual a él! Sintió una fuerte punzada en la sien, a ese hombre ya lo conocía. Con sólo verlo, lo supo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, aquel tipo descruzó los brazos y le pegó una fuerte bofetada a Goku. Éste se sostuvo la mejilla y volteó a mirarle sorprendido. Raditz hizo una mueca._

 _—Padre… —intentó razonar, haciendo que Goku soltara un jadeo._

 _Eso sólo significaba…_

 _—Cierra el pico, Raditz —le ordenó con voz ronca—. Mi trato contigo fue el mismo, va igual para los dos._

 _—Pero… ¿papá? —trató decir nuestro héroe. ¡Era tan raro usar esa palabra por primera vez!_

 _Fue rápidamente silenciado con un rodillazo al estómago. El saiyajin de pelo largo tras ellos hizo una mueca y miró para otro lado. Goku, por su parte, se dobló del dolor, sosteniéndose el torso con ambas manos, debía dejar de distraerse. Pero no entendía, si ese era su padre –y estaba seguro de que lo era-, ¿por qué lo golpeaba? ¿Qué era lo que lo enojaba tanto? Recordó algo que una vez le dijo Raditz:"¡Has perdido el orgullo de los peleadores Saiyajin, los más fuertes del universo, Kakarotto!" Diablos. ¿Era porque no había seguido las tradiciones saiyajin? El pobre guerrero ya no sabía que pensar, así que iba a defenderse de la única manera que sabía: a los golpes._

 _Bardock quiso asestarle otro puñetazo pero Goku lo atrapó con rapidez, haciendo que su padre arqueara una ceja. El guerrero criado en la Tierra se convirtió en súper saiyajin y, tomando la muñeca de su progenitor, dio una vuelta y lo estampó contra una roca. Raditz soltó un jadeo. Los escombros creados por Kakarotto fueron removidos y una risa hizo eco por todo el lugar. Confundido, el guerrero buscó la mirada de su hermano, que lo miró mostrando que estaba tan confundido como él mismo._

 _—¡Eso era justo lo que quería ver!_

 _—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Raditz molesto—. ¡Eso no ha sido ni la mitad de lo que me has hecho a mí!_

 _—¿Oh? ¿Ahora te quejas?_

 _Alguien más apareció a escena, se trataba de Turles. Aquel encuentro derivó en una pequeña contienda entre el recién llegado y su primo. Goku suspiró cansinamente, mientras veía a Paikuhan acercándose a su posición. Aquel día iba a ser largo…"._

—…Y después, hablé con Enma Daio-Sama. Logré que les permitiera convertirse en guardianes del infierno —finalizó Goku.

—Sí, eso es más o menos lo que pasó —confirmó Bardock—. Ahora, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí.

El guerrero portador de una bandana roja le lanzó un puñetazo a su hija, que ésta esquivó rápidamente. Y con la misma rapidez, entendió que su padre la desafiaba, por lo que se precipitó contra el suelo y le pateó los tobillos, tomándolo por sorpresa, logrando que cayera. Antes de que Bardock siquiera tocara el suelo, su hija le propinó un fuerte codazo en el mentón, y aunque aquellos golpes podrían haber dejado inconsciente a cualquiera, el saiyajin solamente se levantó y escupió en el suelo un poco de saliva y sangre.

—Se nota que has mejorado mucho, de mocosa ni llegabas a tocarme —comentó complacido sacudiéndose el polvo de su vestimenta.

Todos los guerreros quedaron sorprendidos por aquella actitud, pero más aún al sentir un segundo par de ráfagas de ki, ¿de dónde era que salían? Explicaron la situación a los que no podían sentir el ki y volaron al lugar. Buscaron dónde aterrizar y se ocultaron tras unos arbustos. Allí había dos mujeres, una de largo y sedoso cabello negro, vestida en un elegante traje azul príncipe y una corona y capa rojas. La segunda mujer era más baja y menudita, su atuendo no era más que un simple vestido rosa y amarillo de apariencia metálica, el cabello lo llevaba corto hasta los hombros. Ambas tenían colas amarradas a la cintura, revelando que eran saiyajinas. Quedando completamente sorprendidos al identificarlas como las fuentes de aquellos ki.

—Pero si son… —soltó Bardock, estupefacto y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Mamá? —soltaron Raditz, Sharotto y Goku igual de sorprendidos.

—¿Tía?

—¿Madre?

Ambas voltearon al escuchar aquello. Los ojos de ambas se abrieron como platos. A la mujer de cabello corto los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ¡no podía creer lo que veía! La mujer de cabello largo, en cambio, no mostró emoción alguna en sus bellos ojos verdes. La primera mujer corrió hacia el grupo y saltó a los brazos de Bardock, aferrándole los propios alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de la cintura. El de bandana roja enredó sus fornidos brazos en torno al torso de ella como reflejo. Sintió como ella ocultaba la cara en el hueco de su cuello y se le derramaban las lágrimas. Involuntariamente, él la estrechó más contra sí mismo y enterró su nariz entre los cabellos de la mujer, inhalando su perfume.

—Gine… —susurró Bardock.

Los humanos no pudieron evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, se sentían intrusos en aquel momento íntimo de las familias. Sharotto no pudo creerlo, primero su padre… ¿y ahora su madre? Era extraño, pero no podía decir que no le agradaba. Después de todo, la última vez que los había visto fue cuando tenía siete años, unos meses antes de que explotara el Planeta Vegeta.

En cuanto a la segunda mujer, fueron Vegeta y su padre quiénes se acercaron a ella, que los miró con una ceja arqueada. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ella le pegó una bofetada a Vegeta mientras sonreía, él la miró sin entender.

—¡¿Me extrañaste, pequeño bastardo?! —exclamó poniéndose en pose defensiva.

—¡Por supuesto, Vieja loca! —le respondió desafiante desde el suelo portando una sonrisa muy similar e imitando su postura.

—Podrás verte como yo… pero eres igual a tu madre… —comentó el Rey Vegeta divertido mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Bueno, basta, ustedes dos.

Se colocó entre ambos para detenerles. La mujer se detuvo en seco y miró a su Rey con curiosidad, él le dio una sonrisa, casi como si dijera: "Sí, soy yo".

—Vegeta… —susurró.

—Mi Rosicheena…

Se tomaron de las manos simplemente. No necesitaban nada más para demostrarse lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Sonrieron. El hijo de ambos apartó la mirada con vergüenza, ¿por qué rayos eran así sus padres? Por su parte, Sharotto se acercó cautelosamente a sus padres, no quería admitir que se sentía incómoda al interrumpir el momento que estaban teniendo. Aunque… aquello también le generaba dudas. ¿Por qué estaban tan cariñosos de repente? Bien sabía que su padre podía ser más frío que el hielo en público, entonces, ¿por qué se le dio por abrazar a su madre? ¿Es que no se habían visto en el más allá? Por lo visto no fue así. Sus hermanos avanzaron justo detrás.

—¿Mamá? —habló ella.

La mujer levantó la cabeza, mostrándole a Sharotto que ella lucía justo como la recordaba. No había cambiado ni un ápice. Se refregó las lágrimas de la cara y miró a los cuatro hermanos nuevamente al borde del llanto.

—¿Shary? ¿Raditz? ¿Kakarotto? ¿Turles? —preguntó mirando a cada uno de ellos.

—Sí, Mamá —se atrevió a hablar Raditz—. Somos nosotros.

Ella se bajó de los brazos de Bardock y abrazó y besó a sus cuatro hijos. Hubo más lágrimas por parte de ella y –sorpresivamente- de Raditz y también sonrisas, de Bardock, Turles y Goku. Sharotto tenía una expresión en blanco. Participaba del abrazo, sí, pero no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Vagamente registró que su madre le besaba suavemente las lágrimas de las mejillas. Raro, ni sabía que estaba llorando. Luego de unos momentos, decidieron separarse.

—No puedo creerlo —expresó Gine secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Rosicheena le ofrecía—. Gracias, Rosi.

—Hm —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Oye, Mamá… —llamó Goku.

—¿Sí, Bebé? —preguntó, causando que Bardock rodara los ojos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Oh, nada. Sólo me preguntaba si te gustaría conocer a mi esposa.

Gine, curiosa, le preguntó qué era _"esposa_ ", pues ese término no existía en el vocabulario saiyajin. Goku le explicó a ella y los demás saiyajines presentes lo que significaba aquello para los humanos. Cuando acabó, todos soltaron un ligero _"Ahh, ya"_ como prueba de que, sí, habían entendido. Sin tener nada más que decir, se dirigieron a la casa de la familia de Goku. Éste último les pidió que esperaran un segundo mientras iba a buscar a su mujer, se la encontró en la cocina. Luego de explicar rápida y atropelladamente lo que pasaba –tanto que ella no entendió casi nada-, la llevó afuera con los demás.

—¿Es ella, Kakarotto? —preguntó Gine encantada y acercándose a ambos—. ¡Oh, pero si es tan bonita!

La mujer morena volteó a su esposo sin entender, pero él sólo le sonrió.

—Chi-Chi, te presento a mi mamá: Gine.

—¡¿Tu madre?! —se sorprendió ella, para luego aclararse levemente la garganta—. Eh… disculpe. Soy Chi-Chi, encantada de conocerla, señora.

—Oh, no, nada de señora. Dime Gine o Mamá, me gusta cualquiera de los dos —le corrigió con dulzura.

—Bueno, él es mi papá: Bardock y, a ellos ya los conoces, Raditz y Turles.

—Hola —saludaron simplemente éstos últimos, Bardock sólo asintió en su dirección.

En ese momento, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Bulma salía de la casa. Le preguntó a Chi-Chi que ocurría, pero ella ni llegó a contestarle.

—Bulma, ¿pero qué haces aquí? —preguntó Vegeta estupefacto.

—¡Ay, Vegeta! ¿Es qué tú no escuchas? ¡Si te avisé que vendría a tomar el té con Chi-Chi y 18!

—¡¿Y por qué debería recordarlo?!

—¡Ush! —se quejó—. ¡Nunca me escuchas!

—¿Eres la mujer de Vegeta?

—¡¿Quién pregunta?! —bramó, ella ya estaba bastante molesta con Vegeta por no prestarle atención al hablar como para que alguien le hiciera –según ella- "preguntas estúpidas". Sin embargo, se congeló cuando notó de quién venía aquella pregunta; una mujer de ojos verdes con una mirada idéntica a la de su marido. Siendo el hombre a su lado la viva imagen del susodicho.

Los demás saiyajines presentes no pudieron evitar soltar un jadeo, ¡nadie jamás le había plantado cara a la Reina de esa manera! A los humanos les dio igual, ya sabían que Bulma tendía a explotar de esa manera cuando estaba enojada. Lo que sí sorprendió a todos –sin importar si eran humanos o saiyajines-, fue la cara que tenía Vegeta. Había volteado el rostro y miraba el suelo. Aún así lograron ver su expresión: sus mejillas estaban rojas, se tapaba los ojos con la mano enguantada, incluso hubieran jurado que estaba sudando. Tosió con incomodidad.

—Bulma, ellos son mis padres: el Rey Vegeta y la Reina Rosicheena.

—Tienes carácter, niña —comentó ésta última, más lo hizo con una voz tan neutra que era realmente difícil averiguar sus verdades impresiones.

—Hm, me agrada —aprobó el Rey.

—Yo… —la científica se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió, tendiendo la mano—. Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, soy la esposa de su hijo.

—Encantados —dijeron ellos al unísono, sin responder a su saludo, causando que Bulma bajara la mano, incomodada.

De la casa salieron también 18 –con su hijita en brazos-, Katanbra y lo que a Raditz le pareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. Tenía una gran melena de rizos azules y unos bellos ojos del mismo color. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una gruesa chaqueta, pero vestía también unos pequeños shorts verde lima. Ella rió y abrazó a Goku, que la saludaba efusivamente. A continuación, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han se despidieron, alegando que tenían un partido y un compromiso al que asistir, respectivamente. Siendo seguidos por Krillin, junto a su esposa y su hija. Lunch –nombre de la chica azul- saludó a sus viejos amigos con un beso en la mejilla y se fue también.

—Pero qué muchachitos tan educados —halagó Gine, cuando los mencionados estuvieron fuera de su vista. Bardock arqueó una ceja en respuesta a su cumplido.

Pudieron ver entonces, tres figuras que se dibujaban entre los árboles aproximándose al grupo. Gine sonrió, hubo cosas importantísimas que se había enterado estando muerta, como que tenía dos nietos por parte de su hijo menor. Les reconoció enseguida, los rasgos eran tan similares…. Los dos pequeños siguieron acercándose al grupo, seguidos por el mayor que iba con ellos. El pequeño grupo paró en seco cuando sus miradas se encontraron con las de quiénes estaban frente a ellos. Goku dio un paso al frente, causando que sus hijos le miraran curiosos, se acuclilló frente a Goten.

—Hey, hijo. ¿Sabes? Tengo una sorpresa para ti y tu hermano —alegó.

—¡Wow! ¿Una sorpresa? ¡¿Dónde, dónde, dónde?! ¡Muéstrame, muéstrame! —rogó el pequeño.

Goku se levantó e hizo un gesto en dirección a su familia. Éstos, se aproximaron y Goten, al ver tanta gente que no conocía se escondió a medias tras la pierna de su papá en un pequeño arranque de timidez.

—Papá… —trató de decir Gohan, desconfiando y clavándole la mirada a Raditz. Él, dándose por aludido, le lanzó una mirada de disculpa, que dejó a Gohan completamente confundido. Luego vio que Turles le miraba de la misma manera.

—¡Trunks! —llamó Vegeta— ¡Ven acá!

El pequeño acató rápidamente la orden de su padre. Y Gine, por su parte, se acuclilló frente al menor de sus nietos, que se ocultó más tras su Papá.

—Hola —le saludó con una brillante sonrisa—. ¿Tú eres Goten, verdad? —el pequeño asintió, aún tímido, sacándole una sonrisa a la saiyajina—. Yo soy tu abuela Gine, ¿sabes?

Goten parpadeó, sorprendido por aquella nueva información. Miró a Goku, queriendo asegurarse que era verdad, éste asintió. Volvió a mirar a la mujer frente a él con un brillo curioso en los ojos. Gine sonrió y le tendió la mano. Goten la tomó suavemente y la abrazó.

—Aww… —suspiró ella y le alzó entre sus brazos—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre —comentó apartando unos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

—Eres bonita —comentó de vuelta, antes de fruncir el ceño con confusión—. Pero te ves muy joven para ser mi abuela.

Gine soltó una risita, encantada con el cumplido involuntario. Bardock se acercó a ambos y, al verlo allí parado con el rostro tan serio, Goten se encogió entre los brazos de su abuela. La saiyajina arqueó una ceja.

—Bardock, deja de poner esa mala cara. Lo asustas —le reprochó.

Su pareja la miró sorprendido, causando que todos a su alrededor se largaran a reír. Incluso Gohan se olvidó un momento de sus nervios y se permitió soltar una risita. Goten tendió su manito en dirección a Bardock, que la tomó con leve curiosidad.

—¡Él es mi hermano mayor! —exclamó señalando a Gohan, causando que toda la atención fuera en su dirección.

—Hola… —saludó rascándose la nuca.

Gine rápidamente dejó a Goten en los brazos de Bardock y se acercó a pellizcar suavemente la mejilla de Gohan, comentando lo fuerte y apuesto que era. El más pequeño de los Son le sonrió, para luego buscar con la mirada a los otros dos hombres presentes. Miró a su papá para que le diera una respuesta.

—¡Ah, casi lo olvidó! —dijo éste— Goten, conoce a tu Tío Turles y a tu Tío Raditz.

Ambos no hicieron más que sonreírle levemente. Desde los brazos de Bardock, Goten les tendió su manito. La cual fue tomada por Raditz, mientras Turles seguía sonriéndole. Y mientras todo esto ocurría, del otro lado del claro, se encontraba la familia de Vegeta. Trunks no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad a la pareja frente a él.

—Saluda Trunks —indicó seriamente Vegeta.

—Soy Trunks, Príncipe de todos los saiyajines, ¿y quién diablos eres tú?

—¡Trunks! —bramó su padre, furioso, Bulma soltó un jadeo.

« _Oh, oh»._

—¿Qué quién diablos soy? —preguntó el Rey Vegeta, acuclillándose para estar a la altura de su nieto— Pues yo soy el maldito Rey de todos los saiyajines.

—¿Entonces tú… usted es mi abuelo? —preguntó el niño enderezando la espalda y adoptando una expresión más seria.

El Rey Vegeta no hizo más que asentir. Trunks miró a ambos, finalmente reparando en la mujer que acompañaba a su abuelo. Notó que la manera de mirar que tenía era idéntica a la de su padre. Y eso daba un poco de miedo. Sin que eso lo molestara se les acercó. El monarca sonrió un poco y le dio una palmada en la cabeza. Su mujer también sonrió, para luego acuclillarse frente a él. Parecía estarlo inspeccionando; le apartó unos mechones de la cara y tomó su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla. Trunks la vio fruncir el ceño como su algo la molestara, pero lo ocultó rápido.

—Abuela… —le llamó.

—¿Hm?

—Me gusta el color de tus ojos —alegó.

A Vegeta casi le da un infarto, y con razón: su madre era muy sensible con respecto al tema del color de sus ojos. Entonces, para la sorpresa de Trunks y sus padres, Rosicheena sonrió con suavidad y acarició el cabello lila de su nieto.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, son… uh… lindos —Trunks tomó suavemente la mano de su abuela, para luego mirar a Bulma—. Mamá, ¿el abuelo y la abuela pueden venir a vivir con nosotros?

—Primero mejor pregúntales si es lo que quieren.

—Bueno no tenemos donde quedarnos… —sopesó el Rey Vegeta.

—…Y no queremos molestar —siguió Rosicheena.

—¡No hay problema! —alegó Bulma— Nuestra casa tiene muchas habitaciones, ¡estoy segura de que a Trunks le encantará tenerlos cerca! Mis padres también estarán felices de conocerlos.

Vegeta se puso completamente pálido al oír aquello. Estaba seguro de que la despreocupada actitud de los padres de Bulma no se llevaría para nada bien con la personalidad rígida y fría de sus padres.

* * *

—…Y aquí es dónde ustedes van a dormir —indicó Sharotto, abriendo la puerta de la habitación matrimonial—. No es muy lujoso pero es lo que tenemos.

—Por mí está bien —aceptó Raditz.

—Pues yo… hay una sola cama… —comentó Turles, rascándose la nuca y frunciendo levemente los labios.

—¿Y? —le respondió altaneramente su prima.

Él simplemente se volteó a Sharotto, dándole la espalda a Raditz, al tiempo que ponía una mano al costado de su boca.

—¿Pues es que tú no recuerdas el problema de Raditz? —siseó.

—Turles, estoy aquí —recriminó el aludido.

—¡Da igual!

—Es lo que hay —regañó su prima—, tómalo o déjalo.

—Entiendo… —suspiró derrotado—. Creo que lo tomaré.

 _(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

 _(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

— **Bring me to life, Evanescence Ft. Linkin Park.**

* * *

 **Respuesta a** **R** **eviews (¡No puedo creer todo el apoyo y el amor que estoy recibiendo!):**

 **Yunie Yandere: ¡De vuelta y prendida fuego, cariño! El siguiente capítulo es el que más**

 **Johaaceve: Está parte ya te la conocías, pero creo que le di un buen giro :3**

 **Celestia Carito: Tome su actualización, jovencita :3**

 **Medalit: :3**

 **Little Dee-Dee**

 **19/03/16**

 **10:39 AM**


	5. Animales

**Disclaimer:** **Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, y la canción pertenece a Martin Garrix**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Animals**

Raditz dio un bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina. Había pasado ya una semana desde su resurrección. Se puso a pensar en si aún había algo de pastel, pero le distrajo el ruido de la puerta al ser golpeada levemente. Arqueó una ceja y se dirigió a contestar, sin importar que no estuviera usando más que unos bóxers. Resultó ser su hermano, quién lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Kakarotto —saludó sorprendido—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Hola, Raditz —correspondió su hermano—. Lamento aparecerme tan temprano por aquí, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro.

Goku entró y Raditz cerró la puerta tras él. Fue entonces que, cuando el menor pasó frente a él, el de pelo largo notó algo extraño en su hermano; tenía cola. Al notar su mirada, Goku asintió. A Raditz le surgieron muchas preguntas, que no dudó en expresar en voz alta, mareando a su hermanito.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Y… ¿ya dije "cómo"?

—Síp, ya lo dijiste. Y… —se llevó la mano a la nuca e hizo una mueca—, realmente no sé si puedo contestar a todas tus preguntas. Es por eso que vine.

—Entiendo —dijo Raditz, llevándose la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba qué podría haber llevado a que la cola de su hermano volviera a crecer.

—¿Raditz? —preguntó alguien de manera somnolienta.

Era Sharotto, que bajaba las escaleras restregándose los ojos. Tal y cómo su hermano, no llevaba ningún pijama. Todo lo que llevaba era un traje de spandex negro. La parte de arriba era una simple banda que no le cubría más que los pechos y la parte de abajo era parecida a la de Raditz, sólo que dos tiras sostenían un par de medias de can-can. Ella se estiró y bostezó. Raditz le echó una mala mirada, causando que ella rodara los ojos. Él siempre había sido muy protector con ella, desde que eran niños, lo que también acarreaba que fueran muy unidos entre sí.

La saiyajina se congeló justo al pie de las escaleras cuando vio la cola que su hermano menor portaba. Al mirarle a la cara, él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿es qué aquí hay reunión o algo? —preguntó Turles, bajando también la escalera y en el mismo estado que Raditz: en bóxers.

Luego de explicarle la situación al pirata, Goku les contó que pensaba en la posibilidad de que desayunaran todos juntos y luego fueran a ver a Bulma. Pensaba que, tal vez, la científica pudiera darles una respuesta satisfactoria. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo, pero alegaron que no tenían ropa que ponerse más que lo que llevaban puesto. Sus armaduras de batalla estaban sucias, pues había entrenado el día anterior los tres juntos. Goku les dijo que aquello no era problema, que Chi-Chi y Gine lo habían supuesto y por ello les habían mandado algo de ropa.

Ellos agradecieron y tomaron lo que Goku les daba. Le dio una bolsa a Raditz y a Turles y a Sharotto le dio solamente una chaqueta. Se disculpó suponiendo que debía haberle traído algo más. La morocha se encogió de hombros y le aseguró que no importaba, pues esa era la ropa que ella usaba cuando no llevaba puesta la armadura. Él se la quedó mirando, ¿acaso su hermana bromeaba? Al parecer no…

—Ah, Raditz, antes de que lo olvide… —comentó Turles, justo antes de tomar con fuerza uno de los mechones de Raditz, haciendo que se inclinara—. Vuelve a quitarme el sueño como anoche y juro por la Diosa _que te raparé_ _mientras duermes con una jodida tijera oxidada_ , cabrón. ¿Entendido?

Raditz le pegó un fuerte empujón, quitándoselo de encima. Luego fueron todos a cambiarse.

* * *

—¡Por Dios, mujer! ¿No ves que tengo que ir a entrenar? —se quejó Vegeta por décima vez, intentando bajarse de la mesa dónde estaba sentado, sin tener mucho éxito.

—¡No aún, Vegeta! —insistió ella— Debo hacerte un par de pruebas, para ver cómo es que te ha vuelto a salir la cola.

—¡No soy tu puto conejillo de indias!

Ambos estaban en el laboratorio personal de Bulma. Ella estaba segura de que aquel suceso ocurrido a su marido debía tener explicación lógica. Le extrañaba aquello, pero Vegeta no quería hacerse ninguna prueba, pues le daba igual. En ese momento, la madre de Bulma entró al lugar, seguida por los padres de Vegeta y toda la familia de Goku.

—¡Bulma, cariño! ¡Tenemos visitas!

Ella se encaminó a saludar a todos, Vegeta en cambio se quedó dónde estaba, cruzado de brazos y mirando en otra dirección. Fueron Goku y Sharotto quienes se acercaron a él para saludarlo. Notó enseguida que no era el único al que le había crecido la cola. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión, todos comenzaron a preguntarse qué era aquello. Sin embargo, Vegeta ya lo sabía.

—¡Papá! —llamó Trunks, con su colita color lila sacudiéndose en el aire— ¡Ya llegó el tío Tarble!

—¿Pues qué demonios esperas? ¡Ve a recibirlo! —todo esto lo dijo sin mirarlo, más bien miraba la reacción de sus padres. No había tenido tiempo de explicarles lo de su hermano pequeño y aquí venía Trunks, gritando a los cuatro vientos que había llegado su tío Tarble— ¡Y ata esa cola! —regañó mientras Trunks se alejaba por el pasillo a la corrida, siendo fielmente acompañado por Goten.

—Vegeta… —le llamó seriamente Rosicheena—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre no avisarnos de esto?

—Iba a hacerlo, Mamá —alegó—. En serio, es sólo que no… agh, olvídalo. Como sea, Tarble está bien. Él se pasa por aquí de vez en cuando.

Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, el Rey Vegeta y Rosicheena salieron al patio a recibir a Tarble. Éste era más parecido a su madre, tenía los ojos negros y el cabello más corto que su hermano mayor, le colgaba un mechón sobre la frente. A diferencia de Vegeta, Tarble tenía una expresión amistosa y lucía una pequeña sonrisa. La cual se desvaneció en cuanto vio a sus padres. Se restregó los ojos queriendo asegurarse de que aquello era real. Es decir, ¡sus padres estaban muertos! ¡Murieron cuando él y su hermano eran apenas unos niños pequeños! ¿Qué hacían ahí? Sintió que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, pero la secó con rapidez. Había oído de la boca de su hermano que los príncipes saiyajines no lloraban.

—¿Tarble? —preguntó Rosicheena—. No puede ser, ¡mírate! ¡Estás hecho un hombre!

—Mamá, Papá… —suspiró, mirándolos alternativamente—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Nosotros tampoco —se mofó su padre.

Una segunda explosión llenó el lugar, está le vino sin cuidado a la familia real, excepto a Bulma y a Trunks. Teniendo la primera que agarrarse de su marido y el segundo casi que salía volando si no era porque su padre le agarró el tobillo sin siquiera inmutarse. Era otra cápsula, de la cual salió una mujer. Los dos Vegetas se quedaron boquiabiertos, Trunks se quedó estático y Tarble sólo sonrió. La mujer tenía una piel muy blanca, orejas puntiagudas y era muy alta. Llevaba un vestido de color purpura corto hasta los muslos y unas botas del mismo color. Se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa.

—Mamá, Papá —dijo el príncipe menor, tomado la mano de la mujer—, les presentó a mi esposa: Gure.

La aludida se inclinó levemente con la agilidad de una bailarina frente a sus suegros, quienes imitaron su gesto. Luego se enderezó y volvió a sonreír.

—Es un placer conocerlos. He oído mucho de ustedes, pero no creí que tendría la oportunidad de conocerlos, Rey Vegeta y Reina Rosicheena.

—¡Dios, Gure! —soltó Bulma— ¿Pero qué te has hecho? ¡Yo quiero un poco!

—Es sólo algo de lo que mi especie es capaz —explicó con simpleza, restándole importancia—. Funciona como la luna llena sobre los saiyajin, sólo que esto me sucede durante la luna nueva. Y dura hasta que la vuelva a ver otra vez

—Entonces esta no es tu verdadera forma —aventuró Rosicheena.

Gure soltó una suave risita.

—No, para nada, Reina Rosicheena. En mi verdadera forma soy algo más… pequeña.

—Bueno, de todas maneras estamos felices de conocerte —aseguró el Rey Vegeta.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Rey Vegeta.

—No hay de qué, niña.

Entonces, Sharotto salió de la casa, y sin invitación alguna se acercó a los recién llegados. Tarble la miró sorprendido y la saludó con efusividad. Luego fue tímidamente saludada por Gure, a quién le dio un cumplido por su cabello, ya que ambas iban peinadas de la misma forma. Bulma los invitó a pasar y les ofreció algo de comer. Fue cuando Vegeta sintió la presencia de alguien más acercándose a la corporación. Resultó ser Yamcha, Bulma se quedó para recibirle mientras los demás entraban. A la científica le extrañó muchísimo el hecho de ver a su mejor amigo con cara de preocupado. No era común verlo así y eso la preocupaba también.

—Hola, Bulma —la saludó, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Mira, necesito hablar contigo. Y también contigo, Vegeta —aclaró mirando hacia la puerta de entrada.

Bulma vio que Vegeta no se había movido de allí. Le extrañó, ¿acaso estaría celoso? No pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la tonta idea. Su marido se acercó a ambos, con rostro imperturbable.

—Escupe —ordenó él sin descruzar los brazos.

—Puedes verlo por ti mismo.

Vegeta y Bulma arquearon una ceja. Ella no veía que era lo que estaba mal, Yamcha se veía igual que siempre. De soslayo, vio que su marido se congelaba en su lugar, extrañada, siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y se congeló también. ¡A Yamcha le había salido una cola! Era igual a la que ahora tenía Vegeta. ¿De dónde diablos había salido? El príncipe gruñó molesto.

—¿Te parece gracioso venir a mi casa a…?

—¡No es una broma! ¡Te lo juro, Vegeta! Me desperté con esto ésta misma mañana. Ni siquiera sabía que también te había crecido la cola.

—Ven, Yamcha… —instó Bulma, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo adentro—. Vayamos adentro, seguro que los demás saben que rayos te pasó.

* * *

—…Y así me desperté… —finalizó Yamcha.

Para sorpresa de todos, al antiguo bandido se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y se desplomó en el suelo. Detrás de él pudieron ver a Bardock, en la mano tenía la cola de Yamcha. Todos lo miraron extrañados, y luego miraron a Yamcha. Estaba tendido en el suelo y parecía que estaba inconsciente, si no fuera por los ocasionales tics.

—Parece real —comentó Bardock, soltando al pobre.

El de la cicatriz suspiró cuando se vio libre y se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Goku.

—Bueno, ¿y esto cómo lo puedo atar?

—¿Atar? —preguntó su amigo del traje naranja.

—Sí, ¿no se supone que se ata esto? —insistió— Llevo toda la mañana tropezándome con la cola porque no sé atarla.

—Yo te explico —se ofreció Raditz.

Raditz amable y pacientemente le explicó a Yamcha cómo debía hacer para acomodarse la cola. Le explicó también que era más fácil que recuperara el equilibrio si la llevaba atada, y no suelta como la llevaba Goku. Quién estaba más que feliz de recuperar su cola. Y luego, pese a que Bulma lo invitó a quedarse, Yamcha decidió irse. No era fácil para él estar ahí, no cuando les veía reírse y conversar a todos, que era cuando un mal habido pensamiento cruzaba su mente: « _tú no perteneces aquí_ _»_ Y cuando lo pensó bien, Yamcha se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Ese no era su lugar, y eso lo incomodaba mucho. Le incomodaba aún cuando Gine y Goku lo recibieran con sonrisas, aún cuando la madre de Bulma le hubiera ofrecido pastelitos en cuanto pasó por la puerta, y aún cuando Bulma le hubiera invitado a quedarse.

Simplemente tenía que irse. El humano y necesario alivio de irse a otro lugar.

Y fue lo que hizo. Se despidió amablemente de todos y salió de la corporación. Se subió a su auto y no pudo parar de pensar en todo el camino a casa.

« _¿Estaré teniendo una pesadilla? Eso debe ser, no me puedo convertir en saiyajin de un día para otro… ¿o sí? ¿Y si Bulma hizo algún experimento raro conmigo la última vez que fui a su casa?"_ Sacudió la cabeza. No, su amiga no haría eso. No sin avisarle, al menos. « _Ahora que me acuerdo, yo nunca conocí a mi papá… ¿será un saiyajin? No, ya estoy pensando estupideces. Lo que voy a hacer es ir a casa, darme un baño y dormir una siesta. Entonces, cuando despierte, la cola habrá desaparecido y fingiré que nada de esto pasó_ _»_ _._

Se estacionó frente a uno de los edificios más costosos de la Ciudad del Este, lugar dónde vivía. Antes de salir del auto, se aseguró que tenía bien atada la cola cómo le había dicho Raditz. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su "pequeño cambio". Entró y se subió al ascensor. Su casa quedaba en el último piso del edificio, y al salir del ascensor todo lo que había era un corto pasillo, un ventanal y una puerta. La de su casa, porque no era un simple departamento como los de los pisos inferiores, era un Pent-House.

Cuando se hizo famoso jugando béisbol, le pagaban tanto que no sabía qué hacer con el dinero. Fue por eso por lo que decidió comprarse un Pent-House y el Ferrari que ahora descansaba en la cochera del edificio. « _¿En_ _qué diablos estaba pensando cuando_ los _compré?_ _»_ Pensó mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta. « _Otra de mis estúpidas ideas impulsivas, seguro_ _»_.

—¡Puar, ya llegué! —anunció mientras atravesaba el pasillo y entraba a la sala de estar.

La simpática gatita azul salió a su encuentro con la preocupación tallada en el rostro.

—¿Bulma-san pudo decirte algo? —preguntó mientras Yamcha la tomaba en brazos.

Sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa y la gatita se restregó contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes —le dijo acariciándole detrás de las orejas—. Me daré un baño, dormiré la siesta y cuando despierte… todo esto ya habrá terminado.

Era justo lo que había planeado en su cabeza, y esperaba que funcionase. Sin embargo, la gatita frunció el ceño.

—Yamcha, eso es muy tonto —insistió ella—. La cola no se va desvanecer.

—Tal vez lo haga… y tal vez no debí leer tus libros sobre transformaciones —contestó, dejando a la gatita sobre el mullido y cómodo sofá de doce plazas de la sala. Se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez el leer esos libros había desencadenado el brote de la cola. Última vez que los leía, ahora sí.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—Nada, iré a ducharme.

—¡No! ¡Yamcha, vuelve aquí!

—¡No te oigo por el ruido del agua! —insistió mientras entraba a su habitación, riéndose.

Su cuarto tenía baño propio. Desde que compró la casa había pensado que el baño era algo grande para ser un baño privado. Se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola tirada sobre la cama de dos plazas. Dos de las paredes –así como el resto de los muros que rodeaban la casa- estaban hechas completamente de cristal. Se veían las terrazas de los otros edificios y algunas plazas cercanas. Apoyó la mano sobre el cristal un momento, observando la vista. Suspiró, recordando que era más impresionante de noche, o al amanecer. Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó tirada junto a la chaqueta.

Entró al baño y abrió la llave de la ducha, pero cambió de opinión y la cerró. Para luego abrir el grifo de agua caliente de la bañera. Alguna razón le indicaba que ese día iba a ser largo. Eran sólo las nueve de la mañana, pero se sentía como si hubiera estado levantado desde la madrugada y no hubiera dormido el día anterior tampoco. Cansancio emocional, fue su conclusión. Se bañó y después –con el pijama puesto- fue a la cocina a comer algo. Decidió que no quería nada muy elaborado, por lo que se hizo un sándwich… terminando por comerse siete de esos y bebiéndose un cartón entero de jugo de naranja. Se dio cuenta que todavía tenía hambre y se comió una bolsa pequeña de papas fritas. Luego de tirar el envoltorio, estrelló la frente contra la mesa.

Puar voló hasta él y se apoyó en su hombro.

—¿Qué pasa Yamcha-san? ¿Todavía tienes hambre?

—No —aseguró levantando la cara de la mesa—. Ya estoy lleno. Es sólo que… rayos. Nunca había comido tanto.

Intentó darle a la gatita su mejor sonrisa de lobo del desierto, pero ella notó que la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos y se preocupó aún más.

—¿Sabes? Creo que me voy a acostar… buenas noches, Puarcita —le hizo una caricia detrás de las orejas y se levantó.

La gatita lo vio salir de la cocina y le siguió, para luego ver cómo se perdía en el pasillo y entraba a su habitación. Estaba muy preocupada, ¿qué era eso de "buenas noches"? ¿Qué Yamcha no se había dado cuenta de que apenas eran las seis de la tarde? Él, por su parte, fue directo a acostarse. Notó la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche y se pegó una fuerte palmada sobre la frente. « _Adelante…_ _»_ le torturó su conciencia culpable « _haz que la pobre Puar se preocupe porque ya no diferencias entre la noche y el día_ _»_ _._ Suspiró resignado y se envolvió en las sábanas para dormirse y olvidar un poco toda esa situación.

* * *

Yamcha se despertó sobresaltado y con el cuerpo bañado en sudor frío. ¿Acaso había tenido una pesadilla? No lo recordaba, se sostuvo la frente. Notó que se había hecho de noche y supuso que no debía ser muy tarde, él no era de dormir muchas horas. Sin embargo, el reloj marcaba las tres y media de la mañana. Se dejó caer en la cama otra vez, sintiendo que nada le salía bien. Entonces, recordó. « _¡La cola! ¡Seguro que ya no está!_ _»_ Se levantó, sintiendo el piso frío en los pies y pensando que por fin tendría algo bueno el día. Había un espejo junto al armario. _Perfecto_ , pensó. Se aproximó al espejo y cerró los ojos, nervioso. « _De acuerdo, a la de tres… uno… dos… tres…_ _»_

Abrió los ojos, esperando no ver nada en especial. Más ahí estaba. La cola de pelo castaño se bamboleaba en el aire, cómo burlándose de él. Dejó caer los hombros y pudo ver cómo la cola también caía inerte sobre el suelo, cómo si igualara su humor. Suspiró derrotado y se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? No entendía, él no era un saiyajin. ¿Por qué le había crecido cola? Por Kami… que día tan extraño.

—¿Yamcha? —escuchó tras de sí.

Miró por sobre su hombro, sólo para ver a Puar con una sábana cubriéndole su cabecita. La gatita solía dormir con él, o sino en el sofá de la sala.

—Vuelve a dormir, Puar —le indicó acariciándole detrás de las orejas y la colocó sobre una de las almohadas.

Ella hizo que sí con un gesto cansado y se acurrucó en el cojín, cerrando sus ojitos. Fue entonces, cuando el antiguo ladrón sintió dos pequeñas corrientes de ki sobre su cabeza, en la terraza. Se le hizo extraño, era como si ambas quisieran dejarse ver. Lo que le resultó aún más extraño era que no se movían, como si acaso esperaran a algo o a alguien. ¿Una trampa tal vez? Yamcha sacudió la cabeza, decidido de ir a revisar. Se levantó suavemente de la cama para no despertar a Puar y se aproximó al armario para ponerse su keikogi.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió silenciosamente de la habitación y fue hasta la puerta del balcón. Éste era enorme y estaba justo enfrente de su habitación. Levitó en el aire suavemente y se colgó del barandal de la terraza, asomándose apenas. Pero, siendo que la buena suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día, sintió la fuerte picadura de un insecto en su tobillo, haciéndolo saltar. Cayó de cara, justo frente al "enemigo". Los dos hombres que ocupaban la terraza lo vieron pero no hicieron amago de atacarlo, ni nada por el estilo.

—Al fin llegas —comentó uno de ellos, tendiéndole la mano. Tenía una voz grave y conciliadora.

Yamcha aceptó su ayuda y se levantó, después de todo no parecían querer atacarle o algo así. Ahí realmente pudo verlos bien. Quién le había tendido la mano era un hombre de cabello y ojos negros y tenía un bigote del mismo color. Llevaba una capa blanca y una armadura saiyajin de varios colores, pero los únicos que Yamcha pudo distinguir en la oscuridad fueron verde claro y ocre. El segundo hombre tenía los rasgos parecidos, sólo que su cabello era más largo, hasta los hombros y llevaba mucha joyería encima. Dos brazaletes, dos tobilleras un collar de apariencia pesada, un cinturón metálico y unos pendientes de aro en las orejas. Le regaló a Yamcha una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

—Es bueno verte, has… crecido mucho —le dijo el primero sonriendo.

El de las cicatrices lo miró confundido.

—¿Lo conozco?

La sonrisa del hombre decayó mientras soltaba la mano de Yamcha. Éste último se sintió un poco mal, le pareció que había herido sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, es normal que no me recuerdes… la última vez que me viste eras apenas un bebé —le tomó la barbilla, era apenas un poco más alto que él. Le movió la cabeza a los lados e hizo una mueca—. Mírate la cara, ¿pero qué te has hecho, Yamcha?

—¿No crees que deberías decirle quién eres antes de agarrarle la cara o algo? —intervino el segundo—. Sólo digo, porque por la cara que trae no creo que te recuerde, Papá —Yamcha le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento, a la cual el aludido sólo asintió.

—Hum. Creo que tienes razón, Broly. Bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? Bueno, primero que nada mi nombre es Paragus y yo soy… —tosió— tu padre…. Soy tu padre.

Paragus no sabía qué esperar, pero definitivamente no era esa la reacción que tenía en mente. La mirada de Yamcha se volvió fría como el hielo y tomó bruscamente la muñeca de Paragus con agarre de hierro. « _Diosa, no…_ _»_ _,_ pensó Paragus entre contrariado y espantado, « _¡que no haya salido como su hermano! ¡Que no haya salido como su hermano! ¡Puedo lidiar con un guerrero legendario, pero no con dos!_ _»._

—En ese caso, puedes irme quitando la mano de encima —le dijo con tono en apariencia calmada, pero lleno de ira contenida. Lo soltó de manera brusca y dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda—. Bueno, ya me viste y ya te conocí, puedes irte yendo por donde viniste.

Acto seguido, se paró sobre el barandal de la terraza y saltó, hasta caer sobre su propio balcón, el cual era tan grande como si se tratase de una habitación más. Notó una blanquecina luz empapándolo todo. La luna había regresado a su lugar en el cielo. Hum, tal vez debería avisarles de eso a sus amigos al día siguiente. Entró a la casa y le echó el pestillo a la puerta-ventana. Suspiró mientras apoyaba allí la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos. Así que ese era su padre… no era el superhéroe que de niño se había idealizado que era. Era un saiyajin que tenía quién sabe cuánta sangre de gente inocente manchándole las manos. Mentiría si dijera que le daba algo de curiosidad el saber quién era su acompañante, pero debía mantener la entereza.

Gruñó al sentir que su padre aterrizaba suavemente en el balcón detrás de él.

—Vete.

—Soy tu padre, Yamcha. No puedes hablarme en ese tono…. Ábreme la puerta.

—Tú eres el que no puede hablarme así, perdiste eso cuando nos abandonaste a mí y a Mamá —a Yamcha le dolió el pecho, hacía tanto que no hablaba de su madre—. ¿Con qué derecho vienes a buscarme ahora? ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a siquiera pedirme que te abra la puerta de mi casa?

A Paragus le dolieron esas palabras en el fondo de su ser. ¿Su hijo pensaba que lo había abandonado? ¡Pero si no había sido así! Apoyó las manos sobre el cristal. Broly, por su parte, aterrizó con agilidad sobre el balcón y rodó los ojos.

—Creo que ya la cagaste sin posibilidad de arreglo, Papá… —sopesó en voz alta.

—Él tiene razón, Paragus —le dijo Yamcha sin siquiera voltear o prestarles atención a quién acababa de hablar—. Se está haciendo tarde, tal vez deberían irse.

—No pienso irme hasta que me abras la puerta.

Yamcha, ni corto ni perezoso, volteó y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que Paragus pudiera siquiera acercarse, le volvió a cerrar la puerta en las narices.

—Listo ya la abrí —dijo Yamcha dándole la espalda otra vez—. Ya puedes irte.

Broly soltó una fuerte carcajada. Que le tomaran el pelo a su padre era graciosísimo para él, pues rara vez ocurría. Paragus apoyó la frente sobre el cristal, a punto de sacar su arma secreta. Él poseía un don saiyajin especial que le permitía convencer a las personas mediante las palabras. Un don rarísimo considerando que venía de una estirpe guerreros. Aunque él siempre había sido más intelectual que otra cosa.

—Hijo… —empezó, usando ese tono, su hijo menor se tensó.

—¡Y no me llames Hijo! ¡Ya te he dicho que no tienes el derecho! —le contestó.

—Oye, creo que me caes bien —dijo Broly acercándose también y apoyando una de sus enormes manos encima del cristal.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Yamcha mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

—Bueno, hola, soy Broly. Soy tu hermano menor.

—¡¿MI QUÉ?! —saltó Yamcha dándose la vuelta—. ¡Pero si mides como dos cabezas más que yo!

Broly solamente le sonrió y Yamcha se detuvo un minuto a pensar. De niño él siempre había querido un hermanito menor, y el que estuviera enemistado con su padre no significaba que debiera estarlo con él, ¿o sí? Apoyó las manos también sobre el cristal.

—¿Broly, eh? ¿Te gustan las galletas?

—Uh-huh, ¿por qué?

—¿Te gustaría pasar a probar algunas?

—Claro —sonrió.

—Perfecto, has recapacitado, hijo. Eso es muy bueno. Ahora ábreme la puerta.

La mueca de Yamcha le dejó claro a Broly quién estaba invitado y quién no. Broly asintió mostrándole que había entendido y su hermano le dio una gran sonrisa. Abrió la puerta-ventana con rapidez y entonces Broly empujó Paragus, que cayó sentado en el suelo por la fuerza del golpe. Entró y cerraron la puerta ventana otra vez, riéndose. Paragus se quedó completamente asombrado, ¿sus dos hijos acababan de…? Bueno, era algo agradable para él ver que comenzaban a llevarse bien. Y que usando sólo gestos habían sabido comunicarse, aunque haya sido para hacerle esa mala broma.

—Sí, sí, muy graciosos. Ahora ábranme.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Papá? Yo soy bienvenido aquí, tú no.

—¡No se hagan los tontos y abran la puerta! Vamos, ¡apúrense que hace frío!

—Tienes tu capa para calentarte —alegó Broly.

—¡Y has silencio que despertarás a Puar!

—¿Quién es Puar? —preguntó Broly curioso.

—¿Yamcha? —preguntó a su vez una vocecita.

La pequeña gatita azul flotó hasta quedar sobre el hombro de Yamcha. Miró con curiosidad a los dos hombres que ahora estaban en el Pent-House.

—¡Ella es Puar! —la presentó Yamcha sosteniéndola frente a Broly— Puar, ellos son mi hermano y mi… padre —esto último lo dijo con un tono poco propio de él.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente—. Yamcha, si él es tu papá, ¿qué hace afuera?

—Es una persona _non-grata_ en esta casa, Puar. Vamos por esas galletas, Broly.

* * *

Yamcha sirvió tres tazas de té caliente y las puso sobre la mesa junto a la bandeja de galletas. Puar ahora se encontraba en el hombro de Broly, quién le acariciaba tiernamente detrás de la orejas. Eso a ella le encantaba. Paragus seguía afuera, estaba fresco y ya eran las cinco de la mañana. Yamcha le ofreció más galletas a Broly, quien las aceptó gustoso. Se había cambiado el keikogi por su pijama otra vez, simplemente porque estaba más cómodo así.

—Supongo que quieres respuestas… —dijo metiéndose una galleta a la boca.

—Supones bien.

—Bien, adelante pregunta.

—¿Cuántos años hay de diferencia entre nosotros?

—Cuatro.

—Entonces tienes la misma edad que Goku —sopesó Yamcha, tomando una galleta. Su hambre parecía haber vuelto, pero era casi como si no hubiera comido en días—. Ah, perdona… Goku es…-

—Ahórratelo, ya conozco a Kakarotto. Nacimos el mismo día…

Broly se puso tenso y algo le decía a Yamcha que aquella no era la única vez que Broly se había encontrado con Goku.

—Okey, siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué traes tanta joyería encima?

—Papá me hace usarla, es para controlar mis poderes. Nací con mucho poder, y cuando crecí no hizo más que incrementarse, me es difícil controlarme.

—¿Qué tanto?

—¿Notaste que Papá está tuerto?

—Vi que tenía una cicatriz… pero no que estaba tuerto. ¿Acaso fuiste…?

—Fue un accidente —aclaró—. Cuando me transformo mis instintos se sobreponen a mi razón.

Yamcha se quedó pensando en eso, ¿él podría convertirse en súper saiyajin? Y si lo hacía… ¿perdería el control como Broly? ¿Tanto poder tenía que necesitaba tantas joyas? ¿Las necesitaría él? Eso le llevó a pensar, ¿cómo era que habían escapado del planeta Vegeta? No dudó en preguntarle a su hermano al respecto. Broly hizo una mueca al recordar.

—Es algo complicado, verás… el día que un saiyajin nace, se le mide su poder de pelea para archivarlo y ubicarlo en alguna clase. Hay cuatro clases: Baja, media, alta y realeza. Cuando yo nací, tenía un poder de, si no me equivoco, quinientos veintitrés. La única persona que tenía un poder mayor nada más nacer era Vegeta. Me parece que nació con quinientos noventa unidades o algo así, ¿notas cómo no hay mucha diferencia? —Yamcha asintió— Al principio nadie me hizo mucho caso… hasta que cumplí los dos años. Por supuesto, yo fui un guerrero de clase alta. Papá también lo es.

»Un día tuve un "pequeño" berrinche y mi poder escalo hasta las diez mil unidades. Fue esa misma tarde cuando el Rey Vegeta decidió que yo era una amenaza para su reino y que podría llegar a afectar la subida de su hijo mayor al trono. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que mandarme a ejecutar… —su hermano soltó un jadeo y Broly asintió—. Papá trató de intervenir, fue ante el Rey y le rogó que no me hiciera daño. No sé qué le dijo exactamente, pero el Rey Vegeta se negó a escucharlo y resolvió que él también debía ser ejecutado. Le disparó al estómago y mandó a que me apuñalarán.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó rápidamente Yamcha, preocupado.

—Según Papá, como el Rey Vegeta se la pasaba encerrado en el castillo y ya no salía a pelear, se debilitó. Entonces, el ataque que recibió no llegó a ser letal. Y como yo tengo mucho poder, mis heridas empezaron a sanar de a poco por sí solas. No recuerdo qué pasó después… sólo sé que estuvimos en un hospital de otro planeta por un tiempo. Aún… aún tengo la cicatriz de la puñalada en el estómago.

—No puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo eso…

—Ya pasó, no importa realmente.

—Hum. Si tú lo dices… oye, ¿tienes sueño?

—Ahora que lo dices… —Broly se estiró y soltó un bostezo—. Sí, estoy algo cansado, pero ha de ser por el viaje.

—Ven, te mostraré tu habitación —le instó, levantándose de la mesa.

—¿Mi habitación? ¿Y qué harás con el viejo?

—Sí, tú habitación. Supongo que ustedes van a quedarse un tiempo. Y ahora iré a hablar con él, hay un par de preguntas que quiero hacerle.

Broly asintió y siguió a Yamcha hasta la que sería su habitación temporal. Él se puso cómodo para dormir mientras Yamcha le deseaba las buenas noches. Fue a la cocina, llenó un vaso con agua y le puso hielo. Cuando quería él podía llegar a ser cruel, aunque se arrepintiera después. No tanto como Vegeta, claro, pero algo era algo. Tomó el vaso y se dirigió al balcón. Se sorprendió cuando, al abrir la puerta-ventana, se encontró a su padre dormido sobre una reposera, encima roncaba. Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. Vaya padre tenía, ¿eh?. Acto seguido, se aproximó a él y le vació el vaso de agua helada encima. Paragus se levantó de golpe al sentir el frío líquido sobre su rostro. Algo adormilado, se restregó la cara y se sentó derecho.

—¿Yamcha? ¿Y Broly dónde está? —preguntó para luego bostezar cubriendo su boca.

—Está adentro durmiendo.

Paragus se sorprendió al ver que comenzaba a amanecer. Acaso… ¿había pasado toda la noche durmiendo en el balcón por la travesura de sus hijos? Así parecía ser.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Las seis de la mañana —contestó Yamcha con ese tono frío que parecía caracterizarlo aquel día.

—Te noto un poco molesto —dijo Paragus con sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja.

—Vaya, eres muy observador —le respondió Yamcha, igualando su tono sarcástico—. Quiero respuestas, y las quiero ahora.

—Es entendible, ¿qué puedo responderte, hijo? —se sentó más derecho que antes, enfrentándolo.

Yamcha miró a un costado, con las mejillas coloradas, era una pregunta difícil, pero quería saber la respuesta a ella.

—¿Por qué te fuiste cuando yo era niño? —el tono de Yamcha sonaba entre triste y avergonzado ahora— ¿Tan malo fue tenerme que tuviste que irte?

Paragus suspiró, era justo la pregunta que no quería responder. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró a su hijo. Si quería su perdón debía contestar, aunque fuera doloroso y difícil.

—Es algo largo, pero te lo diré. Verás, antes de mandar a alguien a purgar los planetas, los saiyajines mandaban a alguien perteneciente a la casta científica para que recolectara datos: si el aire es respirable, cuál es el Ph del agua, y cosas como esas. Yo pertenecía a la casta científica y me mandaron a éste sistema para ver cuál de todos los planetas era el más habitable. Todos los demás planetas tenían problemas, o eran muy fríos, o estaban muy cerca del sol, o no se les podía implantar una fuente de oxígeno viable —Yamcha le miró sorprendido—. En mi época eso estaba en fase de pruebas, tal vez ahora ya se use o tal vez lo descartaron, no lo sé. Entonces, llegué aquí. El aire era respirable, la temperatura era perfecta y todas las demás cosas estaban en regla. Llegué hasta una aldea cercana al desierto…

—El Desierto del Diablo… —interrumpió Yamcha, Paragus asintió—. Ahí… ahí fue dónde crecí.

—Lo sé, hijo —prosiguió Paragus—. Me había hospedado en un lugar cercano a la aldea. Conocí a tu madre poco después, fue amor a primera vista… —el saiyajin se rió ante la expresión extrañada de Yamcha—. Debe ser extraño para ti escuchar hablar sobre el amor de la boca de un saiyajin, Yamcha. Pero así sucedió, en ese tiempo yo tenía veintiún años y tu madre diecinueve. Tuvimos una relación formal, si es lo que te preocupa. Pero poco después de que me presentó a sus padres, se enteró que estaba embarazada y esperando un hijo mío, o sea tú. Y aunque fueran conceptos diferentes para saiyajin y para humanos, le pedí que se casara conmigo, más también cometí el desatino de querer contarle a tu madre la verdad, sobre mí, sobre los saiyajines.

»Era joven e inexperto, pensé que tu madre me amaba lo suficiente como para perdonarme todas las cosas malas que había hecho. Yo… —a Paragus le falló la voz, pero tosió para cubrirlo—. Yo me equivoqué, Yamcha. Estaba muy equivocado. Ryokucha no pudo aceptar el hecho de que yo era un asesino. Todo había pasado tan rápido…, ella dudó de si realmente me conocía. Me echó de nuestra casa y me prohibió volver a verlos, a ti o a ella. Alegaba que te iba a criar ella sola, que no me necesitaba y que tú no necesitabas un padre si ese era yo. Eso me hirió bastante.

Un recuerdo algo borroso lleno la mente de Yamcha, ¡ya recordaba cuando había visto a su padre antes de esa noche! Fue cuando tenía dos o tres años, alguien había tocado a la puerta pidiendo ver a su madre. Era Paragus, pero Yamcha no lo había reconocido pues aún no tenía ni el bigote, ni la cicatriz. Había estado discutiendo con Ryokucha porque quería pasar a verlo a él. Recordaba las palabras exactas que había usado su padre: « _¡No puedes prohibirme que lo vea, Ryokucha! ¡Soy su padre y tengo el derecho!_ _»_ Y recordaba la respuesta de su madre, por supuesto: « _¡Él no es tu hijo, Paragus! ¡Ya te dije que ni él ni yo te necesitamos en nuestra vida, vete! ¡Vete y déjanos en paz!_ _»_ Recordaba toda la escena que se había montado en la puerta de su casa, por la simple presencia de su padre…

— _Por lo menos dime su nombre, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se llama nuestro hijo?_

— _Su nombre es Yamcha, y no es_ _"nuestro" hijo, ¡es mi hijo! ¡Mío y de nadie más! Ya te di lo que querías, ahora vete._

 _Ahí la curiosidad del pequeño Yamcha hizo acto de presencia cuando vio la pelea por el resquicio de la puerta. Paragus se congeló en cuanto lo vio. Era tan parecido a él…_

— _¿Mami? —preguntó, dejándose ver._

— _Yamcha, bebé, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? Deberías estar durmiendo._

 _Paragus hizo amago de acercarse a ambos, extendiéndoles la mano. Ryokucha le agarró la muñeca ágilmente. El mensaje era claro: no quería ni que se acercara._

— _Ryokucha…_

— _¡Ryokucha nada! Vete por dónde viniste porque aquí no te queremos…._

— _Yo entiendo… pero si cambias de opinión… lo que sea… yo…._

— _Tú, nada. He tomado mi decisión y pienso mantenerla, Paragus. ¡Vete, vete y no vuelvas a venir!_

 _En cuanto_ _, Paragus se fue a Ryokucha se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas. Se tapó la cara para que Yamcha no la viera. Ella ni siquiera tendría por qué estar llorando, ¡si ella ya se había olvidado de Paragus! Se sintió débil y estúpida al no poder darle ni siquiera una sonrisa de aliento a su pequeño hijo._

— _¿Qué tienes, Mami? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás lastimada?_

 _Ella levantó a Yamcha en brazos y lo abrazó muy fuerte._

— _No me pasa nada, mi amor, sólo… ¿tú sabes que te amo mucho, verdad?_

— _Sí, Mami. ¡Y yo también te amo mucho, mucho, mucho! —alegó riéndose, justo antes de secarle las lágrimas a su mamá y dejarle un rápido beso en la mejilla._

 _Yamcha recordaba que su madre había dormido a su lado esa noche, y que reanudó su llanto una vez que lo creyó dormido. Todo porque su padre había venido a visitarlos…._

—¿Yamcha? —preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Yamcha estaba llorando, sin darse cuenta siquiera. Sumado al emocionalmente agotador día que había tenido, el hecho de finalmente conocer a su padre y el haber recordado a su madre fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza, él ya era un hombre grande, ¿qué hacía llorando? Paragus le puso las dos manos sobre los hombros.

—¿Te puedo dar un abrazo…, Papá? —preguntó Yamcha de improvisto, agachó la mirada con vergüenza y las mejillas coloradas, sólo para no ver el rostro sorprendido de Paragus—. Es que yo… nunca pude… Digo, siempre quise… —dejó de hablar cuando sintió un par de brazos alrededor suyo.

—Lo entiendo… soy un pésimo padre. Me fui cuando, en su lugar, debí de haberme quedado. Debí haber estado para ti cuando me necesitaste, debí de haber peleado por ti —le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

A Yamcha se le sacudían los hombros de puro llanto, abrazó con fuerza a su padre. Se quedaron un rato así y, cuando Paragus se quiso dar cuenta, su hijo se había quedado completamente dormido entre sus brazos. Lo levantó como si aún fuera un niño y lo llevó hasta la que creyó su habitación. Supuso que aquel día había sido extenuante para él. Lo arropó y le acarició el pelo, una vez más. No vio a Puar o a Broly por ningún lado y el reloj de la sala ya marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Sintiéndose cansado, se recostó en el sofá y puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Para mala suerte de Paragus, Yamcha no era el único que estaba recordando sucesos largamente olvidados.

 _Cuando quiso saberlo se encontraba frente a una versión más joven de sí mismo. Notó donde estaba:_ la aldea cerca del Desierto del Diablo. _No tardó mucho en recordar que encontraría su "yo del pasado". Había intentado por segunda vez ir a buscar a su hijo. Sólo que esta vez, estaba siendo acompañado por Broly. Éste se había quedado esperándolo en otro lugar, pues prefería resolver algunos temas primero. Estaba completamente sorprendido al llegar, pues parecía que la temida aldea del lobo se había convertido en nada más que horribles escombros. Las casas parecían estar algo quemadas, pero sabía que sin importar el estado del lugar fijo que Ryokucha se quedaría. Después de todo, ella era la hija del líder de la aldea y querría que el lugar volviera a florecer._

 _Caminó lentamente, no se molestó en volar. Vio a los lejos la casa de Ryokucha… o lo que quedaba de ella. Ahora, sí. Corrió rápidamente, pues la casa había quedado en ruinas, muchas de las paredes se habían caído o estaban completamente calcinadas._

 _Entrar allí fue lo peor, era como ver su sueño roto… el perder a Ryokucha, el perder a Yamcha. Todo otra vez y al mismo tiempo. Vio algo en el patio. Era una tosca cruz tallada en madera clavada en la tierra. Por lo que Paragus sabía sobre la cultura humana, eso simbolizaba que allí… había una tumba. Se preguntó a quién pertenecía, una inspección más cercana se lo confirmó; allí tallado en la madera estaba el nombre de ella:_ Ryokucha _._

 _Volvió a entrar a la casa, preguntándose por qué nadie se había molestado en hacerle una tumba a su hijo. ¿Tal vez estaba vivo? Y si era así, ¿dónde estaba? Notó que en la pared faltaba algo. Allí no estaba la espada que había pertenecido al padre de Ryokucha. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se la habría robado algún líder rival?_

 _Fue entonces cuando aquel sueño lleno de recuerdos se convirtió en una pesadilla repleta de cosas inventadas. Volteó, encontrándose con que Ryokucha estaba parada justo frente a su propia tumba, en el marco de la puerta. Sostenía la espada de su padre, llevaba su cabello azabache despeinado, sus ojos azules como la más pura catarata cristalina lo miraban con furia. Vestía un corto vestido blanco, que estaba manchado con sangre en varías partes. Una herida sangrante podía apreciarse en su frente, la sangre le chorreaba por un costado de la cara hasta la barbilla._

— _¿Ryokucha?_ — _preguntó asustado_.

 _Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente le regaló una sonrisa macabra y se abalanzó sobre él, lista para apuñalarle con la espada…._

Paragus se despertó sobresaltado y cubierto en sudor, ¡menuda pesadilla había tenido! Sus fosas nasales pronto se llenaron de un delicioso olor a comida siendo preparada. Recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sacudió la cabeza, listo para levantarse. Cuando lo hizo se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya estaban sus dos hijos desayunando contentos.

—Buenos días, Papá. Preparé tocino y huevos fritos, ¿te apetece un poco?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —aceptó sentándose a la mesa y sirviéndose un poco de jugo.

—Venga, ahora dile la mala noticia —le animó Broly.

Yamcha puso mala cara mientras le servía el desayuno a su padre. ¡Iba a decirle cuando acabaran de comer! Pero no, Broly ya había abierto la boca y ahora Paragus querría saber. Y, como era de esperarse, preguntó por ello, antes de llevarse un gran pedazo de tocino a la boca, luego tomó jugo.

—Invité a mis amigos a venir… —soltó.

En un acto muy poco propio de él, Paragus escupió su jugo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se secó la boca con una servilleta y procedió a limpiar las gotas que habían caído sobre la mesa. Pasó a regañar a Yamcha por no avisarle que tendrían visitas y que esas visitas eran justamente las personas que menos deseaba ver. ¡Ellos simplemente no podían saber que ellos estaban allí! El padre de los hermanos se quejó, además, de que no estaba lo suficientemente presentable como para recibir visitas. Yamcha le respondió que no se hiciera problema, que ya les había traído ropa a él y a Broly para recibir a las visitas.

Recién ahí notó que Broly estaba vestido con unos jeans, una camiseta blanca y una gran campera color morado. Paragus vio que Yamcha le dejaba una bolsa junto a él, la tomó y abrió para ver el interior. Era una camiseta negra de mangas largas, jeans azul marino y unos zapatos de vestir. Los dejó junto a él y terminó su desayuno.

 **-[…]-**

Yamcha guió a sus amigos hasta la cocina, donde Broly aún estaba comiendo su tocino caliente. Goku fue el primero en verlo, y el guerrero legendario hizo una mueca cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—¡Oh, santo Kami-sama…!

—¡Goku, te lo puedo explicar! —alegó rápidamente Yamcha.

—E-eso es… es… ¡¿tocino calentito recién cocinado?! —prácticamente gritó el guerrero, tomando un tenedor al azar y pinchando un poco de tocino— ¡Qué rico…!

—¡Oye! ¡Eso era mío!

—Ah, hola, Broly —saludó amablemente Goku—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y qué haces en casa de Yamcha?

—Bueno —intervino el aludido, rascándose la nuca—. Resulta que Broly es mi medio-hermano. Por eso es que tengo cola.

—Oh, está bien —concilió Goku como si nada, de la manera que siempre hacía mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Broly—. ¡Bienvenido a la Tierra, Broly! No se te vaya a ocurrir destruir nada, eh.

—Sigue comiéndote MI tocino y ya veremos si queda algo que pueda destruir… —aclaró el aludido con tono frío.

—¡¿Qué diablos hace el fraude legendario aquí?! —tronó Vegeta, al entrar en la cocina. No había prestado ni la más mínima atención al comentario de Yamcha.

Paragus apareció en ese momento, justo cuando Bardock y el Rey Vegeta entraban a la habitación. El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que se podía cortar un cuchillo. Incluso Broly y Goku, que se había auto-invitado a comer tocino y huevos fritos, pararon de comer. Raditz y Sharotto, que también se encontraban ahí junto a Turles, Krillin, 18 y Tarble, se miraron entre sí con preocupación. Paragus y Bardock nunca se habían llevado bien, es más, se odiaban a muerte. Yamcha, intentando aligerar el ambiente, les pidió que se sentaran porque era algo largo de explicar. Fueron a la sala, al flamante sofá verde lima de doce plazas. Con un poco de ayuda de su padre y hermano, el antiguo bandido le contó a sus amigos lo que había pasado la noche anterior, omitiendo por supuesto la parte en la que, llorando, le había pedido a su padre que lo abrazara porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

Paragus incluso se tomó la molestia de explicar que traía consigo un intensificador de rayos blutz que él mismo había inventado. Él mismo que había usado para que a Yamcha le volviera a crecer la cola, el daño colateral fue que a todos les habían hecho efecto los rayos de la luna.

Todos quedaron satisfechos con la explicación y, siendo así, se retiraron. Yamcha, por su parte, se retiró a un entrenamiento que tenía con el equipo de béisbol. Era para el último juego de la temporada. Le avisó a Broly y a Paragus que regresaría por la noche y que se sintieran como en su casa en lo que él se iba.

* * *

La puerta del pent-house se abrió, dejando ver a Yamcha cargando con siete gran cajas de pizza bajo el brazo. Anunció que había llegado y que traía la cena. Le respondió el silencio, ¿tan tarde era? Cerró con llave la puerta y revisó su reloj de muñeca, eran apenas las ocho y media. Había logrado que el entrenador lo dejara salir temprano, ya que los demás se quedarían hasta eso de las diez y media, quizás más. El entrenador de los Titans estaba molesto con el equipo por el bajo rendimiento que había tenido los últimos partidos, ganando por apenas algunos puntos. Sin embargo, no estaba molesto con Yamcha, era su jugador estrella y el que había "salvado" los partidos previos. Como premio, le permitió salir temprano de la práctica.

Entró a la sala de estar y se encontró con un panorama que se le antojó realmente extraño. Broly estaba acostado boca arriba en el sofá, leyendo un libro. No era cualquier libro, si no que era Romeo y Julieta. Broly lo saludó sin levantar la vista y le agradeció el haber traído la cena, pues –según le dijo- lo más probable era que a Paragus se le hubiera quemado la comida. Yamcha no entendía, ¿tan poca fe le tenía al padre de ambos? Fue entonces cuando un horrible olor a quemado le llenó la nariz. Broly soltó un " _te lo dije_ , y se levantó para ir hasta la cocina, mientras se quejaba de lo malo que le había parecido el libro que había leído. Su hermano y él estuvieron discutiendo el por qué, pues a Yamcha si le había gustado el libro.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, sin sobresaltos. Luego, Broly y Yamcha salieron a conversar al balcón. A diferencia de la noche anterior, la noche se notaba algo más cálida. El de las cicatrices agradeció que se acercara la primavera, había considerado la posibilidad de volver a entrenar artes marciales. Había considerado la posibilidad de volver a pelear y lo haría. Contento con su decisión, se encendió un cigarrillo. Mientras lo hacía, no dudo en contarle a su hermano lo que había pensado.

—Primero que nada, apaga esa mierda —se quejó apartándose el humo de la cara con la mano y tosiendo un poco—. Y segundo, entrenar no te servirá, al menos no solo.

—Primero —le imitó él—, mi casa, mis reglas, ¡además estoy fumando en el balcón! Y segundo, ¿cómo que solo? ¿Acaso quieres entrenar conmigo?

—No es eso, Yamcha. Tu cuerpo se atrofió por estar tanto tiempo sin pelear. Necesitarás que alguien te guíe, y antes de que siquiera preguntes: no, yo no puedo.

—Oh, vamos, Broly, ¿por qué?

—Yamcha —dijo con seriedad—, a los dos años ya llegaba a las diez mil unidades de poder. ¿Crees que alguna vez he recibido entrenamiento? Y es retórico, no contestes. Como no he tenido entrenamiento tampoco sé darlo. Y no creo que nuestro padre pueda ayudarte tampoco, recuerda que estaba en la casta científica, no en los escuadrones.

El mayor se quedó pensando, ¿qué hacer? Miró el paisaje de luces nocturnas que se extendía frente a él como un bello despliegue de luciérnagas y tomó otra calada de su cigarrillo.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de la ciudad.

—Podemos hacer una apuesta para motivarte, ya sabes. Yo pongo las reglas y el premio.

—Dispara —aprobó Yamcha.

¡No sabía la suerte que tenía de que Broly conociera esa expresión terrícola! O de lo contrario ya le hubiera disparado a todo lo que se moviera, y a lo que no también. El menor mostró una sonrisita maliciosa, que enseguida convenció a Yamcha de que había hecho mal en permitirle poner las reglas. Se arrepintió al instante. Broly se tronó los dedos con su sonrisita, ahora presumida y triunfante.

—Primero, no puedes pedirle ayuda a Vegeta…

—Como si él fuera ayudarme —interrumpió Yamcha rodando los ojos y escupiendo otro poco de humo, antes de tirar la ceniza de su cigarrillo y dar otra calada.

—O a Kakarotto —finalizó Broly.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero… pero…!

—Pero nada. Tú me dejaste poner las reglas, ahora te aguantas. Seguro habrá alguien que pueda ayudarte, no te preocupes.

—¿Y el premio? Si gano la apuesta, ¿qué me vas a dar?

—Mi eterno e irrevocable respeto.

Eso no le sonó mal a Yamcha. Porque, ¡vamos! Todo hermano mayor debe ser el héroe de su hermano pequeño, ¿no? Suspiró, poniéndose el cigarrillo en la boca, le tendió la mano a Broly. Aceptaba la apuesta. El menor lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió, entendiendo sus intenciones. Tomó la mano de Yamcha y la estrechó con fuerza… tal vez demasiada. El antiguo ladrón hizo una mueca y se acarició la mano lastimada cuando Broly lo soltó, pero recupero la compostura rápido.

—Aceptó tu apuesta, y creo que ya sé a quién puedo pedirle que me entrene.

—Muy bien y recuerda, tienes, como mínimo, que llegar hasta la primera fase del súper saiyajin.

—Trato hecho.

—¡Bien, entonces! Buenas noches, Hermano —saludó apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

Yamcha apoyó su mano sobre la de Broly y le sonrió, deseándole buenas noches también. Era la primera vez que Broly lo llamaba así y le agradó, lo vio desaparecer por la puerta-ventana y centró su vista en la ciudad durmiente una vez más. Miró su cigarrillo, del cual no quedaba mucho, tiró la ceniza, lo dejó caer al suelo, y luego lo pisó para apagarlo. Observó a la estrellas y sonrió.

—Debo de estar loco para siquiera considerarlo…

* * *

—¡¿Qué quieres que yo qué?! —chilló Sharotto sorprendida.

—Quiero que me entrenes. Ya te he contado mis motivos, ¡te lo pido por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! —prometió.

—¿Se puede saber qué le andas pidiendo a mi hermana? —preguntó Raditz, apareciendo de improviso, con un vaso de jugo en la mano. Dio un rápido sorbo.

—Quiere que lo entrene —explicó la saiyajina, señalándolo.

—¿Necesitas entrenar? —le preguntó el de pelo largo frunciendo el ceño—. Pero… ¿tu hermano no es un guerrero saiyajin de leyenda? ¿Qué hay de…? Oh, espera.

—¿Goku no es un súper saiyajin de nivel tres? ¿Y tú? Oh, claro, espera… —le respondió imitándole la broma.

Raditz dio otro sorbo a su vaso de jugo.

—Me caes bien.

Sharotto arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, Yamcha… gracias por venir y por traer galletas, pero si me disculpas debo supervisar que cierta persona —esto lo dijo mirando a Raditz—, arregle el agua corriente. ¡Porque quiero darme un jodido baño con agua caliente!

—Deberías entrenarlo, Shary —le insistió su hermano sin siquiera inmutarse por su arrebato—. De los cuatro eres la que está más capacitada. Después de todo, entrenaste con la madre de Vegeta por mucho tiempo.

—¿Entrenaste con la madre de Vegeta? —preguntó Yamcha, curioso por la nueva información.

—Esa era la espada de ella —le confirmó señalando la espada que descansaba colgada en la pared.

Yamcha miró la espada, sorprendido, Raditz picó la espada con un dedo sólo para molestar a su hermana, que lo regañó, diciendo que acababa de limpiar el arma y que fijo que se la había vuelto a manchar. Acto seguido, él se retiró a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Sharotto, por su parte, se levantó con la clara intención de despedir a Yamcha e ir a supervisar a Raditz. Pero Yamcha insistió y ella no sabía qué debía responderle.

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso? —preguntó de manera altanera.

—Ya te dije que haré lo que sea.

—¿Te tirarías al suelo y ladrarías como perro mientras pongo mi bota en tu rostro?

—…Eso no…—se quejó avergonzado.

—Hum, por lo visto tienes dignidad. Bien, voy a entrenarte. Sólo tendré que pensar en qué quiero que me des a cambio cuando acabemos.

—¿E-en serio? ¡Gracias!

Sharotto asintióle dijo que de nada y le preguntó si manejaba espadas, diciendo que debía llevar una si pensaba en entrenar con ella. La otra condición era que el preparara el desayuno para ambos, ya que Yamcha también quería elegir el lugar. Sharotto sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había aceptado una vez que Yamcha se fue. Tomó un baño, cenó con sus hermanos y se fue a acostar. Al hacerlo, su mente comenzó a divagar en qué podía pedirle a cambio a Yamcha por el entrenamiento. Se levantó y miró por la ventana a la noche estrellada, ¿qué diablos tenía ese planeta qué hacía que todos los de su especie quisieran quedarse?

Y de repente lo supo… eso era lo que quería saber.

Y lo que le pediría a Yamcha.

 _We're fucking animals!_

— **Animals, Martin Garrix**

* * *

 **Palabras: 9,398**

 **Próximo capítulo: Viernes 1 de abril.**

 **Respuesta a Reviews:**

 **Celestia Carito:** **Actualizaré todos los viernes.**

 **Johaaceve:** **:D**

 **Little Dee-Dee**

 **25/03/16**

 **10:00 AM**


	6. Nota de suicidio

**Disclaimer: DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo es categoría M, contiene menciones sobre suicidio, violación y uso de drogas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Nota de suicidio.**

Sharotto dejó que sus pies rozaran el suelo con suavidad. Se encontraba en el lugar que Yamcha había elegido para que ambos entrenaran. Era un claro hermoso lleno de vida, repleto de flores e incluso tenía un fría cascada de agua cristalina. Aquella no era la primera vez que se encontraban allí, de hecho, habían pasado meses desde la petición de Yamcha. Sin embargo, ésta era la primera vez que el antiguo bandido llegaba tarde. Usualmente él llegaba primero que ella y ponía un mantel y dejaba todo preparado para que, nada más llegar ella, se pusieran a desayunar. Debido a esto, la fémina rara vez desayunaba en casa, para disgusto de Raditz.

A ella le agradaba la compañía de Yamcha, él era bueno para escuchar y no la acribillaba a preguntas cuando llegaba tarde, como hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona. Él simplemente la dejaba ser.

Se sentó a la sombra de un frondoso y fuerte árbol, esperando. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. La noche anterior había tenido un par de pesadillas sobre cosas que prefería no recordar. Suspiró de manera pesada, tratando de olvidar o, como mínimo, de no acordarse. El grito que había pegado la noche anterior había despertado a todos en la casa, y habían ido corriendo a ver que le había pasado sólo para encontrarla alterada y cubierta de sudor.

—Malditas pesadillas —musitó.

Yamcha llegó entonces, traía unas cuantas cajitas rojas atadas entre sí bajo el brazo. Se aproximó a Sharotto y la saludó con un rápido beso en la mejilla. A él también le agradaba enormente la compañía de ella, quien lo miró molesta, se levantó de dónde estaba y se cruzó de brazos. El de las cicatrices le regaló una sonrisa de disculpa y extendió el mantel sobre el pasto, en el sitio de siempre. Dejó las cajitas encima y comenzó a desatarlas.

Le había avisado a Sharotto que iría a las nueve en lugar de a las siete como todos los días. A ella no le molestó, no era la primera vez que se encontraban más tarde. Lo que si le molestaba era que él hubiera llegado dos malditas horas tarde. ¡Ya era hora de almorzar! A veces almorzaban juntos y otras veces se despedían para ir cada uno a almorzar a su casa. La saiyajina se sentó sobre el mantel y recostó la espalda en el árbol otra vez, cerrando los ojos.

—Traje algo de arroz frito… —le dijo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Hum.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Antes de que la saiyajina pudiera siquiera contestarle su estómago rugió, pero no dijo más nada. Yamcha hizo una mueca, mientras que, sentado frente a las cajitas, las desataba. Ella estaba realmente molesta, así que trató con su arma secreta; sacó una latita de cerveza fría y se la ofreció a ella, que la miró un momento, antes de aceptarla y abrirla. Ahora sí, el antiguo bandido sonrió, más notó que el enojo de ella no se había ido por completo. Diablos, ¡cómo deseaba que Broly no hubiera roto su reloj despertador! Comenzó a abrir las cajitas de comida que había traído, ofreciéndole unos palitos a Sharotto.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —le preguntó amablemente.

—Horrible.

—Uh, ¿por qué?

Sharotto volteó a mirarlo, luego miró la latita que descansaba entre sus manos. Bueno, confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contarle. En esos pocos meses él había sabido ganarse su confianza. Pero… ¿cómo se lo tomaría? Sabía que los terrícolas eran muy sensibles con respecto a temas que los incomodaban o que no les parecían normales. Por lo que ella sabía, inclusive tendían a excluir miembros de su propia especie por ser diferentes…. Sólo podía esperar que Yamcha no fuera igual.

—Dime, Lobo, ¿te has drogado alguna vez?

—No —le respondió extrañado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú sí?

—Yo sí —alegó con total sinceridad, antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—¿Sí?

—No tienes porque lucir tan sorprendido, ¿vale? —le dijo rodando los ojos—. Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando era una mocosa. Y tampoco fue la gran cosa.

Yamcha se quedó perplejo. No esperaba que ella soltara semejante confesión. La miró mientras ella se comía unos bollos de arroz. ¡Y pensar que ya creía conocerla! Se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía nada de ella. Pero estaba dispuesto a aprender cuanto le fuera posible.

—¿Cuántos años tenías…? Digo, ya sabes… cuando te drogabas.

—Quince.

—¡Eras apenas una niña! —se escandalizó él.

—Sí, ¿y? —le retó ella.

Se quedaron en silencio. Yamcha sentía la morbosa necesidad de preguntarle algo más al respecto, pero no lo hizo por respeto. Sin embargo, no tuvo que. Sharotto le miró y al ver la cara que traía decidió contarle, por alguna razón no le gustaba verlo preocupado.

—Sólo tomé pastillas, nunca llegué a hacerme adicta o a tener una sobredosis, si es lo que te preocupa.

—Ya veo —dijo él—. ¿Por qué decidiste dejarlo? —ella arqueó una ceja—. Porque está muy bien que lo hayas dejado, ¿eh? —agregó rápidamente.

—Bueno… —recostó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol—, supongo que ya habrás visto lo protector que es Raditz conmigo, ¿verdad? —él asintió y ella suspiró—. Una vez, volvíamos de una misión, y yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a tomar píldoras regularmente…

—Ahí sí que te estabas volviendo adicta —aventuró él, causando que ella asintiera antes de continuar.

—Así es, pero esa vez Raditz me descubrió. Me pegó una cachetada y me quitó las pastillas —se llevó la mano a la mejilla, como si el golpe hubiera sido sólo algunos minutos atrás, en lugar de años—. La tiró todas, no quedó ni una. Creo que las tiró por el retrete, no recuerdo bien. Después me agarró del cuello y me dijo, y de eso sí me que me acuerdo; _"Sharotto, ¿pero qué te crees que haces? Como se te ocurra volver a siquiera intentar hacer algo como esto, ¡me olvidaré de que eres mi hermana y te daré la paliza de tu vida! ¡Nuestros padres estarían completamente avergonzados de ti! ¡¿Qué diablos te parece que diría nuestra madre si te viera haciendo esto?! ¡¿Te pusiste, aunque sea, a pensar en mí?! ¿En Turles, en Vegeta, o siquiera en Kakarotto?"_

»Me acuerdo que después me soltó y me abrazó muy fuerte, se había puesto a llorar como un chico. Me pidió que no lo hiciera más, que no quería perderme como había perdido a Mamá y a Papá —a Sharotto se le cayó una lagrimita traicionera, pero se la secó rápido con la muñeca—. Después me dijo… —aquí le falló un poco la voz, pero tosió para ocultarlo—, me dijo que me quería muchísimo y que no lo volviera a preocupar más de esa manera, que yo era todo lo que le quedaba.

—Wow —soltó Yamcha sin saber que más decir.

—Bueno, no es como si no se la pasara haciendo esas cosas por mí —dio otro sorbo a la latita, su humor melancólico parecía haber cambiado de repente—. Como la vez que mató a esos dos bastardos que trataron de violarme —soltó un chasquido con la lengua—, los desgraciados.

Yamcha, que justo también estaba tomando un poco de cerveza la escupió toda. ¿Habían tratado de hacerle QUÉ a Sharotto? La miró sorprendido, ¿cómo es que ella podía ser tan liberal respecto a eso cuando lo contaba?

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa que pones esa cara?

—Es sólo que… no puedo creer que hables de eso con tanta naturalidad. Casi pareciera que no te importara. Digo, cualquier mujer no querría ni hablar del tema.

—Primero, yo no soy cualquier mujer. Segundo, ya te he dicho que no fue la gran cosa, ¡ni siquiera me tocaron! Solamente me rompieron un poco la ropa, estaban muy ebrios… ¿Y qué no sabes que cuando escondes algo, por mínimo que sea, estás dándole más importancia de la que debe? Todos los que me conocen saben lo que me pasó, no me juzgan por ello porque saben que no fue culpa mía —otro sorbo—. Los únicos que no lo saben son mi mamá y mi papá, se pondrían histéricos. Por eso prefiero no decirles nada. Mi papá es capaz de suicidarse con tal de volver al infierno para hacerle algo a esos desgraciados, aunque no creo que estén ahí.

—¿Acaso creen que hayan ido al paraíso después de lo que te hicieron? No creí tuvieras semejante capacidad de perdonar.

—No, no, yo no los perdoné. ¿Cómo dice el dicho? ¿Perdono pero nunca olvido? —preguntó curiosa, él asintió—. Yo ni perdono, ni olvido. La razón por la que te parece que "no me importa", es porque tienes razón, no me importa en lo absoluto —él la miró sorprendido—. Y deja de mirarme así, no entiendo por qué crees que siquiera debería molestarme. Ya no tomo pastillas, los bastardos están muertos, ¿qué importa ya? El intento de violación y mi episodio con las pastillas no define lo que soy, ni lo qué hago. ¿Por qué darle importancia entonces?

Yamcha se tomó un segundo para pensar en las palabras de Sharotto, tenía toda la razón. La miró, con una admiración por ella despertándose en él.

—Eres valiente —le dijo, logrando que ella soltara un resoplido y una risa. Como respuesta frunció el ceño—. No, enserio te lo digo. No creo que yo mismo pueda pasar por lo mismo que tú y estar así como si nada.

—Eso es porque le das a las cosas más importancia de la que debe, ya te lo dije. Oye, pásame otra cerveza —Yamcha tomó otra latita y se la entregó—. Hm. Y dime, ¿tú tienes algún hueso en la alacena?

—¿Perdona? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—¿No dicen así los humanos cuando tienen un secreto muy profundo que no quieren contarle a nadie?

Cuando Yamcha finalmente entendió a que se refería, sacudió la cabeza y se rió.

—Será esqueleto en el armario, Sharotto.

—Eso.

Yamcha mordió su labio y se miró la muñequera por el rabillo del ojo, ¿debería contarle? Después de todo, ella le había contado esas cosas horribles por las que había pasado. _"Tal vez no debería, seguro que va a pensar que estoy loco y no va a querer entrenarme más"_. Ella tosió para llamarle la atención, arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué era tan malo que no podía contárselo? Pero esperó, lo último que quería era apurarlo, él había sido paciente cuando le contó aquellas anécdotas. El de las cicatrices lo sopesó y decidió simplemente decirlo. Más no sabía cómo empezar, era un tema delicado para él. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

—¿Alguna vez has…? Digo, ¿has tratado de…? Ugh… —se trabó. Se quitó una de sus muñequeras azules, la de la mano izquierda, luego la dejó caer.

Ella tomó suavemente su mano, y se sorprendió al descubrir que la muñequera escondía una cicatriz con forma de cruz, cómo esas cruces que ponían en las iglesias. No esperaba que justamente Yamcha escondiera una herida, lo que la llevó a preguntarse: ¿por qué la esconde siquiera? ¿Qué oculta? Acarició levemente la marca con las yemas de los dedos. Siendo que ella tenía experiencia con heridas y cicatrices, no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de qué era vieja, tal vez tuviera años. Parecía estar hecha con alguna clase de elemento cortante.

—¿Qué es esto, Lobo? —preguntó ella curiosa.

"Lobo" era el nuevo apodo de Yamcha, el que ella había inventado para él. Miró una vez más la cicatriz.

—Hm —fue todo lo que él dijo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres contarme? —preguntó, admitiendo en su fuero interno que le molestaba un poco su actitud esquiva.

—Tengo miedo… de lo que puedas llegar a pensar de mí si te lo cuento.

—Yo no juzgo —le recordó.

Casi de manera involuntaria los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron, siendo la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos. Ella miró las manos de ambos, curiosa por el gesto. No era que nunca hubiera visto a alguien hacerlo, su propia madre solía hacerlo a diario con su padre –quien siempre terminaba pidiéndole que no hiciera eso porque lo hacía ver mal- y ella misma de niña siempre tomaba de la mano a Vegeta o a sus hermanos.

—La cicatriz… —comenzó, sintiendo repentinamente seca la boca—, me la hice con una cuchilla de cocina.

Ella arqueó una ceja, ¿una cuchilla de cocina? ¿Por qué la ocultaba entonces? Sharotto sabía que Yamcha cocinaba por lo que no le pareció raro que se hubiera cortado con una de las cuchillas. Pero… ¿qué estaba cortando que llegó a lastimarse de ese modo la muñeca?

—¿Y entonces por qué me la muestras? Digo, si fue un accidente no tendrías por qué… oh… —soltó, cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta—. ¿Intentaste suicidarte, Yamcha? ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente no vi otra salida, mi novia de ese momento me había dejado, había tenido una mala temporada en el béisbol, nada parecía salir bien. No le encontraba sentido a la vida, supongo —la vio fruncir el ceño—. Sé lo que estás pensando, crees que soy un cobarde por querer buscar la salida más fácil, ¿verdad? Y tienes razón, soy un cobarde —Yamcha le regaló una sonrisa triste.

—En realidad, estaba pensado que es más como una _parapléjica_ —dijo ella confundida.

—Paradoja —le corrigió con dulzura, ella aún tenía problemas con algunos términos, por lo visto.

—Eso, es una paradoja. Eres cobarde por buscarle la salida fácil, pero al mismo tiempo eres lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlo. ¿Cuándo dices que fue esto?

Yamcha recostó la cabeza en el árbol y suspiró.

—Estoy seguro de que Goku te ha contado lo que pasó con Cell —ella asintió—. Hm, esto fue unos años después.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó ella.

—La verdad… todo empezó una mañana de invierno… —narró con tono misterioso.

" _Estaba sentado en la cocina, tomado café. Hacía rato que estaba triste y sin ganas de hacer nada. Era raro, yo no solía estar así, es sólo que todo parecía salirme mal últimamente. Mi última novia –con la que había estado durante seis años-, me había dejado pidiéndome tiempo para pensar sobre nosotros. No se lo negué, yo nunca le había negado nada. La cosa era que esa misma mañana ella me había llamado para decirme que habíamos terminado para siempre. No me dijo el por qué, ni yo se lo pregunté, supuse que simplemente era mejor no saberlo. Me levanté y me fui a la sala de estar, encendí el televisor. Era el canal de las noticias, estaban pasando un caso policial sobre un_ _oficial_ _muy condecorado que se había suicidado con su propia arma._

 _Eso me llevó a pensar, ¿qué incita a alguien a suicidarse? Se me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, el ser olvidado, el ya no tener ninguna utilidad, el ya no servir para nada. Me di cuenta de que todo eso encajaba con la situación por la que pasaba. Haciendo que mi mente fuera recorrida por un pensamiento mucho menos agradable: ¿Y si yo me suicido?_

 _Esa simple pregunta me había hecho imaginar todo un paisaje de posibilidades y cosas que podía llegar a desencadenar. Inclusive imaginé como sería el funeral, mi funeral. No sé por qué_ _,_ _pero pese a que tengo buenos amigos no pude hacerme a la idea de que alguien iba a llorar mi muerte. Simplemente no lo creí, si yo me iba, ¿quién lo notaría? ¿Quién me lloraría? ¿Quién iría a dejarme flores? Ni siquiera sé si tomé la decisión o sólo fue un impulso. Me quedé pensando largo rato, incluso hasta que anocheció, comenzaron a pasar los días y llegó un punto en que yo no pensaba en otra cosa._

 _Fue una noche, cuando lo intenté por primera vez. Como el_ _Pent-House_ _en el que vivo queda en un último piso, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Me senté en el barandal del balcón con las piernas colgando. Podía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí y respirar el aire fresco de la altura. Me concentré en eso… tal vez demasiado. Acabé por distraerme con el vasto paisaje y no llegué a hacer nada. Descarte el saltar de una cornisa de la lista._

 _Una tarde, pasé por enfrente de una farmacia por pura casualidad y se me ocurrió inducirme una sobredosis. Estaba en una etapa en qué todos los días de una u otra manera mi mente se desviaba hacia ese lugar y buscaba nuevas formas para poder quitarme la vida. El problema era que recordé que a mí los fármacos no me hacían efecto como deberían y descarté eso también. Pero esa misma tarde fue cuando lo intenté y lo pensé, ambas por última vez. Había llegado a casa con una bolsa de varias cajas de aspirinas y una botella de vodka. Dejé todo en la mesa de la cocina y me fui a dar un baño. Me puse ropa simple y luego, finalmente, fui a buscar lo que había traído conmigo._

 _Lo siguiente que hice, fue tomar también una cuchilla de cocina no muy grande y me fui a mi habitación. Dejé todo en la mesita de noche y me acerqué a cerrar las cortinas, impidiendo el paso de la luz, dejándome en penumbras. Me senté sobre la cama, noté que algo cálido bajaba por mi mejilla, una lágrima. No entendí por qué lloraba, no estaba triste, ni tampoco feliz. Simplemente ya no sentía nada._

 _Finalmente, me senté en la cama, cuchilla en mano. Comencé lentamente a cortar la piel de mi muñeca, dolía muchísimo._ _Pero_ _mientras más dolía yo más profundo cortaba. Ya ni siquiera veía la herida, sólo rojo, el rojo de mi sangre. Decidiendo que ya era suficiente y sin saber que tan profundo había ido, dejé la cuchilla y tomé la bolsa con las cosas que había traído. Tomé unas cuantas aspirinas para aliviar el dolor y me bebí unos cuantos tragos de vodka que apenas si sentía quemar mi garganta. Hecho esto, me recosté en la cama, esperando que llegara el fin. Nunca había sentido tanta… paz. Sí, paz. Saber que el final llegaría pronto, que me tragaría la oscuridad, me llenó de paz. No tenía que preocuparme por lo que haría o a quién vería mañana, ni por lo que había hecho ayer._

 _Conocía el otro mundo, la única vez que llegué a visitarlo había sido en calidad de guerrero. Había muerto en batalla y eso me había garantizado acompañar a mis amigos a entrenar con una deidad. Sin embargo, esa vez fue diferente: moría por mi propia mano y en muchas religiones eso era considerado pecado, por lo que sabía. ¿Iría al infierno? ¿Conocería el paraíso? ¿Estaría alguien esperándome? ¿O mi cuerpo simplemente desaparecería de su existencia? Había oído que eso último podía pasar en muy raros casos. Comenzaban a hacerme efectos las pastillas y el vodka, me adormecía. Suspiré melancólicamente y me dejé llevar._

 _Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Mi celular empezó a sonar, sin saber siquiera que hacía, lo atendí. Incluso hoy día agradezco haberlo hecho, fue eso lo que me salvó aquella vez._

— _Hola, ¿Yamcha? Te habla Bulma, ¿hoy vas a venir verdad? —antes de poder siquiera pudiera sobreponerme al adormecimiento para responderle, escuché que alguien le pedía el teléfono y éste cambiaba de manos._

— _¡Hola, Yamcha! ¡Soy Chi-Chi! ¿Vas a venir?_

— _¿Adónde? —susurré, confundido y tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos que se me empezaban a cerrar._

— _¿Te olvidaste de que la fiesta de Bulma era hoy a las ocho, verdad? Te llamó por qué los niños han estado inquietos todo el día preguntándonos a mí y a Bulma si vas a venir. Nos están volviendo locas. ¡Oh, mira, parece que alguien quiere hablar contigo! Por favor, diles que vendrás y concédeme un poco de paz._

 _El teléfono cambió de manos una vez más y no pude si no apretar mi celular al reconocer las vocecitas que hablaban al otro lado._

— _¡Tío Yamcha! ¡Tío Yamcha! —eran Trunks, Goten y Marron, quien pese a tener apenas un año de edad ya sabía hablar bastante bien. Escuché a Goten preguntarme si iba a ir a llevarles golosinas_ _como_ _hacía siempre, y luego a Chi-Chi regañarle por ello. Escuché a Trunks diciendo que quería que fuera a contarle más cuentos de cuando era bandido y la pequeña Marron que me decía que quería que fuera a darle un abrazo._

 _Se me empezaron a caer las lágrimas, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me dieron ganas de cortarme la yugular por ser un imbécil egoísta. Carraspeé lleno de vergüenza mientras me secaba las lágrimas, y sin poder confiar en mi voz les prometí a los chicos que iría, causando que ellos vitorearan contentos. Una pequeña y débil sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Colgué y dejé el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Me levanté, sintiéndome completamente atontado. Todo dolía._

 _No sé cómo, pero me levanté y fui hasta el baño. En el armario del espejo tenía guardada una bolsita de cuero con algunas semillas senzu. Todos los guerreros Z teníamos algunas para emergencias, y esta lo era. No recuerdo muy bien, pero alcancé a comerla antes de perder el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre. Seguía tan cansado… mis instintos se sobrepusieron a mi razón y pese a que sabía lo fatal que podía ser quedarme dormido luego de semejante herida, me acosté, quedándome dormido al instante._

 _Desperté varias horas después, pensando que todo había sido un tonto sueño, para luego encontrar el reguero de sangre como prueba de mi cobardía. Oculté la cara en la almohada sin poder creer que yo había hecho semejante tontería. Dios, ¿en qué se supone que estaba pensando? Había entrado en razón, y eso era bueno, me había dado cuenta de mi error. Lo siguiente que hice fue levantarme y deshacerme de todo. No lavé las sábanas, directamente las tiré, refregué con fuerza el parqué de mi cuarto y los azulejos del baño hasta que ya no hubo marca, tiré el vodka a la basura y las pastillas al retrete. Cuando acabé, me senté en la cama y me miré la muñeca, me había quedado una cicatriz. Bulma, Chi-Chi y 18 eran muy observadoras, se darían cuenta y yo no quería que lo hicieran, por lo que me coloqué una muñequera allí._

 _El reloj marcaba que sólo me quedaba una hora para prepararme y lucir mi mejor cara de_ _'estoy bien'_ _frente a todos mis_ _amigos…"_

—Yamcha… yo realmente no sé qué decir —dijo Sharotto muy sorprendida, eso de no saber qué decir no le había pasado jamás. Ella dejó caer la mirada sobre las manos entrelazadas de ambos.

—Hum —soltó él, acariciando el dorso de la mano de ella con el pulgar.

Ese simple gesto era agradable para ambos.

—Y yo me quejaba de que trataron de violarme —se burló.

—Lo qué te pasó también es serio —le aseguró él sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

—No tanto como lo tuyo —le discutió—. Enserio, dime. ¿Qué crees que iban a pensar todos cuando te encontraran? ¿Realmente creías que no les importaría el que te hubieras ido así como así?

Él se encogió de hombros. No había pensado realmente bien lo primero, simplemente no estaba en su mente pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su final.

—No era tanto problema… escribí una nota de suicidio.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Una nota de suicidio, o carta de suicidio, es lo mismo —al ver que ella continuaba confundida, prosiguió—. A veces los que se suicidan dejan una nota corta o una carta de varias páginas. Yo les dejé una carta a mis amigos para qué supieran que lo que hacía me parecía lo correcto. Además, yo ya morí una vez… yo sé a dónde voy a ir cuando muera, no le tengo miedo a la muerte.

—Tú… ¿moriste? —preguntó estupefacta, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Goku de las esferas del dragón y le pareció lógico—¿Y qué hiciste con la carta?

—La guardé… no sé por qué —se encogió de hombros—. La tengo en casa, en el cajón del escritorio.

—Quiero verla

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

—Quiero verla —repitió muy seria.

* * *

Yamcha seguía sacando papeles del cajón de su escritorio. Sharotto estaba parada a su lado, golpeando el suelo con su pie de manera impaciente. Finalmente, Yamcha encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó la carta, que eran dos hojas blancas y lisas abrochadas entre sí. Con un poco de duda se las entregó a Sharotto, que prácticamente se la arrebató de las manos, leyendo con rapidez.

" _A quién encuentre esta carta…,"_ rezaba el comienzo _"ya no le encuentro sentido a nada. No siento nada, es como si se me hubiera podrido el corazón. No sé qué me pasa, pero acabaré con esto pronto y rápido. No quiero que se preocupen por mí, no hace falta. Realmente creo con firmeza que esto es lo que tengo que hacer. No quiero pasarme toda la vida esperando a_ _que_ _algo bueno me_ _pase_ _o a que me_ _cambie_ _la suerte. Simplemente ya no puedo más. He comprado una botella de vodka y varias cajas de aspirinas fuertes, aunque no es lo que usaré en primera instancia, claro. Voy a usar una de las cuchillas que tengo en la cocina, me gusta pensar que eso hará que acabe rápido._

 _Le pido a cualquiera de ustedes que por favor se haga cargo de Puar. Sé que ella se va a poner muy mal con esto, pero debo hacerlo. Agradecería que la cuidasen entre todos. Y por favor, es enserio, no se preocupen en lo más mínimo por mí; estaré bien. Sepan que esto no es culpa de nadie_ _,_ _y que yo no quiero que se preocupen._

 _Todo lo que les pido es que no me_ _olviden…"_

Allí terminaba la carta, a la mitad de la segunda hoja. La caligrafía era algo hosca, en algunas partes ilegible y en otras estaba tachada con el grueso plumón negro que Yamcha había usado para escribir. La cosa que a Sharotto no le parecía que la hubiera escrito el antiguo ladrón. Sí, era su letra pero… no creía que justamente él diría algo así. Lo único que realmente le decía que el autor de la carta era él era el pequeño párrafo que ocupaba en pedirles que se hicieran cargo de la gatita y que no se preocuparan. Eso sí era algo que Yamcha diría. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención era que nunca decía explícitamente que se iba a suicidar, siempre usando acabar cómo sinónimo.

No pudo evitar recordar lo que Yamcha había dicho antes, que luego de intentar suicidarse él había fingido que nada pasaba frente a sus amigos. ¿Estaría fingiendo frente a ella ahora? ¿Se siguió haciendo daño después de eso? Esas incógnitas llenaban la mente de Sharotto y la preocupaban, confundiéndola… pues ella nunca se preocupó por nadie ajeno a su entorno familiar o su círculo de amigos.

—Yamcha… —llamó con suavidad, él volteó a mirarla y descruzó los brazos—. ¿Estás fingiendo? Digo, ¿finges que estás bien ahora?

—No. Ahora ya estoy bien, te lo juro. De hecho… ven —la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y enredó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ella apoyó las manos y la mejilla sobre su cálido y duro pecho, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer. Aquel parecía ser un día de primeras veces. El primer abrazo, la primera confesión de secretos y el primer agarre de manos. Él enterró la nariz en el sedoso cabello de ella y se quedaron así un rato. Luego, la levantó con cuidado, casi como si ella no fuera más que una pequeña pluma y la acostó sobre su cama. Él también estaba algo cansado, por lo que se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó de la cintura. Seguramente a ella no le molestaría.

" _Debo estar loco como para siquiera considerarlo"_ pensó contrariado, pero tal y cómo imaginó ella no hizo más que acurrucarse contra él.

—Nunca me dijiste cómo es que Raditz… bueno…

—¿Cómo mató a los bastardos esos? —ofreció ella.

—Ajá…

—Bueno, no es muy complicado —murmuró contra el frente de su camisa—. Raditz no es muy fuerte, pero el cabrón sí que es inteligente. Inventó unos dispositivos que suprimen los poderes y se los colocó mientras estaban dormidos. Así le fue muy fácil acabarlos, porque aparte del aparato él tenía un control remoto que regulaba la intensidad del efecto.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Vegeta le ordenó que los destruyera, porque pensaba que si alguien los encontraba nos íbamos a meter en problemas. Y… bueno, Raditz no hizo más que acatar sus órdenes. No fue gran pérdida, no servían para mucho más.

—Uh-huh.

—Hm, cambiando de tema, ¿esto es incómodo para ti? —preguntó refiriéndose a como estaban acostados.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Para ti sí? —preguntó intentando apartarse al instante, pero ella se acurrucó más aún contra su pecho.

—Debería… pero no. Yamcha, ¿recuerdas qué, cuando nos conocimos, te dije que eras un pervertido?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Me equivoqué, no lo eres —sorprendiendo a Yamcha y a sí misma, rara vez admitía que se equivocaba.

Ella bostezó y se abrazó a su espalda, cerrando los ojos y dando el tema por terminado. Él también bostezó, imitando su gesto con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, de repente se sentía tan cansado…. Tal vez, ¿podrían dormir una pequeña siesta? Una siesta corta y rápida, no muy larga: sólo se dormiría un rato chiquito, no mucho más. Apenas eran las dos de la tarde… aún debían realizar el entrenamiento del día y…

—¡YAMCHA! ¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —oyó que le gritaban.

Yamcha se sentó de golpe, intentado despabilarse lo máximo posible. Su padre estaba parado junto a la cama, rojo de la ira. ¿Ahora qué había hecho? Pudo ver por el ventanal que se había hecho de noche y a su lado, vio a su acompañante sentarse con lentitud y cara de seguir soñando. Cuando ella vio a Paragus, le dirigió una mala mirada. Oh no, Sharotto se había levantado de mal humor. Y, por lo que Yamcha sabía luego de entrenar tantos meses con ella, aquello no era bueno, pero no entendía por qué estaba su padre tan enojado con ambos como para gritarles de esa manera.

La saiyajina, por su parte, tampoco entendía. No era como si hubieran tenido sexo o algo, ¡sólo estaban durmiendo la puta siesta en la cama de Yamcha! Y era por eso mismo que a ella no le molestó que él la abrazara mientras dormían. Cuando Paragus estaba por decir algo más, fue interrumpido por la morena.

—¿Se puede saber por qué mierdas gritas de esa manera, _Viejo_? —preguntó de malas formas.

—¡¿A quién llamas viejo…?! ¡¿Y se puede saber que haces acostada en la cama de mi hijo?!

—¿No es obvio? Me acabo de follar a tu precioso hijito, y él lo ha disfrutado bastante, ¿a qué sí, Yamcha? —preguntó apoyándole una mano en el hombro, pero él no podía ni hablar. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso ella? ¡Pero si era mentira!

—¡¿Cómo?! —se agarró en el puente de la nariz y tomó aire varias veces, intentando calmarse—. Mira, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, niña. Y tú y yo vamos a hablar Yamcha.

—Oh, claro. Adelante Yamcha, cuéntale a tu papito lo bien que la has pasado conmigo hoy, mientras tanto iré a tomar jugo. Aún tengo algo de sed.

—¿Aún? —preguntó Yamcha sin entender.

Sin responderle, Sharotto se levantó y salió de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Paragus.

—A la cocina. AHORA —dictaminó su padre enojadísimo.

Cuando entraron, Sharotto seguía en la cocina, sentada en la mesa y hablando con Broly, en su mano descansaba un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se acabó lo quedaba de un sorbo y dejó el vaso en el fregadero, usando por primera vez en mucho tiempo los modales que le había inculcado su madre. Le sonrió a los recién llegados y se despidió de Yamcha, prometiendo que se verían luego. Se acercó al bandido y rozó la punta de su nariz con la cicatriz de su mejilla, él se puso todo colorado y Paragus se congeló en su lugar.

—¡¿Qué ha sido todo eso?! —demandó saber Paragus cuando sintió el ki de la morocha desaparecer en la distancia—. ¡¿Y se puede saber qué hacías en la cama con la hija de Bardock?!

Broly, que había abierto una caja de galletas y estaba comiendo de ella, siseó al darse cuenta el gran lío en el que se había metido su hermano.

—¡PAPÁ! —se quejó el de las cicatrices— ¡Lo estás haciendo ver peor de lo que es! ¡Te juro que no estábamos haciendo nada malo! ¡Sólo dormíamos la siesta, enserio!

—Oh, ¿es así cómo le dicen ahora? _¿Dormir la siesta?_ ¡Porque eso no es lo que dijo ella!

Yamcha soltó un pesado suspiro y se levantó, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa e imitando la posición de su padre.

—Mira, Papá, no entiendo por qué estás enojado, pero el gritarme no va a arreglar nada. ¿Por qué no te calmas y luego lo hablamos más tranquilos? ¿Te parece?

—Tienes razón, hijo —expresó luego de exhalar lentamente—. Iré un rato a la biblioteca, ¿sí? No me esperen para cenar, tal vez… dé un paseo por la ciudad —esto último lo dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta, para luego salir por la puerta.

Yamcha enjuagó el vaso que Sharotto había dejado en el fregadero y tomó una galleta de la caja de Broly.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —no pudo evitar preguntarse en voz alta.

—El problema no es lo que hiciste —le contestó su hermano—. Es con quién.

—¡Yo no hice nada! ¡No me acosté con ella, por el amor de dios! —exclamó, colorado hasta las orejas.

—¿Qué? No me jodas, ¿en serio? ¿Solamente durmieron?—Yamcha asintió, haciendo que Broly parpadeara estupefacto. A continuación, dejó la caja, cruzó los brazos y se puso serio—. Yamcha, dime la verdad, ¿a ti no te gustan las chicas o algo así?

—¡No soy gay!

—¿Gay? Jódeme que los terrícolas tienen una palabra para eso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Los saiyajines tenemos un tiempo de vida más corto, ya que es más probable que muramos en batalla que por otra circunstancia, no tenemos tiempo para andar juzgando. Aunque al parecer, Papá tiene tiempo para juzgarte —Broly sacudió la cabeza—. Pero, de nuevo, no es el "qué", es el "quién".*(hagamos énfasis)

Yamcha gruñó mientras se ponía a sacar cosas de la alacena. A veces cocinar lo ayudaba a distraerse cuando estaba molesto y por eso mismo se había vuelto un completo experto a la hora de preparar platillos complicados. Más complejo el plato, más concentración necesitaba y más distracción le suponía la tarea. Buscó un libro que guardaba allí mismo, en la cocina, era de recetas. En cuanto lo encontró, leyó con rapidez, buscando las recetas con más tiempo de cocción y más cantidad de ingredientes. No importaba que fuera, el compraba todo tipo de comestibles todos los meses, así que no había problema.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó el de las cicatrices ojeando las páginas llenas de ilustraciones a color.

—Cualquier cosa, pero que no tenga brócoli —contestó haciendo a su hermano arquear una ceja—. No me gusta comer eso.

—Eso y todo, Brocolito es tu personaje favorito del programa de la zanahoria parlanchina esa.

—¡Primero! Se llama: _"Zanahorio, el guerrero del huerto de las zanahorias mágicas"_. Y segundo, ¡Brocolito es un buen personaje! No como Tacita de Té, que el muy debilucho se murió peleando contra los bichos tóxicos. Meh, como sea, nadie va a extrañarlo realmente. ¿Puedes creer que quieren revivirlo? No sé como vayan a hacerlo, pero no me agrada y… Yamcha, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Ah, lo siento, ¿qué? —contestó medio perdido, levantando la vista del libro.

—¡Ush! Sigues pensando en eso, ¿no es así? Mira, en eso eres igual a nuestro padre, él tampoco de deja de darle vuelta a las cosas hasta que tiene una respuesta que le venga bien. Parece que te pasa lo mismo. ¿Qué diablos te preocupa ahora?

—¡Es que no entiendo por qué diablos le molesta lo que acaba de pasar! ¡O lo que no pasó, siendo más preciso!

—¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

—Sí, sí, no es el qué. Es el quién. ¿Qué problema tiene con Sharotto? Ella es agradable…

—El problema no es Sharotto, el problema es su padre. ¿O no escuchaste cuando la llamó _"hija de Bardock"_? Papá odia a Bardock con todo su ser.

—¿Por qué? ¿O acaso es un odio injustificado como el tuyo hacia Goku? ¿Es que nuestras familias se odian o algo así? Digo, no es que yo los odie también. Goku es mi mejor amigo y Raditz, Sharotto y Turles me caen bastante bien. Me parece que Gine es una mujer muy amable, y no he hablado lo suficiente con Bardock como para saber si me cae bien. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…

A Broly le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo, odiaba cuando su hermano hacía eso. Se ponía a hablar y a hablar sin parar. ¡Y de cosas sin sentido para colmo! Se sentó en la mesa y apoyó la mejilla en su puño. Agarró un tenedor de plata que estaba colocado estratégicamente cerca de él y se lo lanzó a la cabeza al antiguo bandido. Como Yamcha estaba distraído, el golpe dio justo en el blanco, causando que se llevara la mano a la nuca, adolorido.

—¡AUCH, Broly! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Me dolió! —se quejó.

—Era para que te callaras—se excusó—. Y no, nuestras familias no se odian, que yo odie a Kakarotto es sólo casualidad y Papá tiene sus motivos, supongo. Aunque en su versión de los hechos, Bardock es un hijo de perra —Yamcha arqueó una ceja mientras sacaba unas verduras del refrigerador y las ponía sobre la tabla de cortar—. Él me contó lo que pasó, pero no sé. ¿Quieres que te cuente para sacar tus propias conclusiones? —su hermano asintió sin dejar de mirar las verduras que cortaba, haciendo que Broly soltara un suspiro—. Ya te dije lo que pasó cuando tenía dos años. Pero Papá, no sé si es por paranoia u otra cosa, cree que la culpa la tiene Bardock. Cree que él le dijo algo al Rey Vegeta que lo convenció de que éramos una amenaza para su reino.

—¿Qué crees que fue lo que le dijo? —preguntó Yamcha, curioso.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera creo que Bardock realmente haya hecho algo. Papá me dijo que estaba seguro de que lo había visto en el palacio mientras a él lo ejecutaban, pero como ya te dije, tal vez sólo estuviera delirando por la pérdida de sangre. Ya sabes, el deseo de culpar a alguien más de lo errores de uno.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender la última parte.

Broly volvió a suspirar y se rascó la barbilla. No pudo evitar que una sonrisita se asomara en sus facciones al imaginar la cara que pondría su hermano cuando le contará lo que seguía.

—Como ya te he dicho, Papá odiaba a Bardock. Y, aunque no lo odiaba antes, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las políticas que estableció el Rey Vegeta en su reinado, las cuales, si te pones a pensar eran algo justas. Todas las clases tenían los mismos derechos y los mismos castigos. Creo que la parte de tener un trato con el imperio de un tirano espacial fue la que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Papá —explicó—. Él estaba planeando en derrocar al Rey Vegeta.

Yamcha arqueó las cejas sorprendido ante la revelación. Ya había terminado con las verduras y siguió con la carne. El plato que estaba preparando era carne asada con revoltijo de verduras. Y de postre, helado. Sabía que, como siempre, seguiría la receta al pie de la letra y luego le haría sus propias "correcciones", siempre era igual, escogía una receta y terminaba cambiándola. Miró a Broly para que continuara.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que el Rey lo ejecutó por eso?

—No. Nadie sabía de ese plan. Él es así, muy perfeccionista. No le gusta que vean su trabajo hasta que *esté terminado. Fíjate, ni siquiera yo sabía. Es por eso que te digo que Papá delira, si nunca se lo dijo a nadie ¿cómo pudo haberlo sabido Bardock? Pero él insiste en que fue él quién se lo dijo al Rey. Además, a Bardock le convenía sacarnos de en medio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yamcha, metiendo la carne al horno para luego ponerse a preparar lo demás.

—Papá había reservado la misión al Planeta Tierra para mí. Quería que me quedara contigo hasta que él derrocara al Rey, así él sería el Líder y vendría por nosotros. Luego de que nos "ejecutaran" —hizo comillas en el aire—. La misión quedó libre. Tal vez es casualidad, o tal vez Bardock quería que Kakarotto viniera aquí en primer lugar. Tal vez esté molesto por eso, o porque tu novia es la hija de su peor enemigo.

—¡Sharotto y yo no somos novios! —se defendió Yamcha con las mejillas coloradas.

—Eso no es lo que pareció cuando se fue —aseguró Broly arqueando una ceja.

Ahora, Yamcha arqueó su ceja, ¿qué había hecho Sharotto cuando se fue? Ah, sí. Le había rozado la cicatriz de la mejilla con la nariz. Se sintió extrañado, ella nunca lo había saludado así. Pero, ¿qué tenía de malo? ¡Sólo había sido una caricia inocente! Cuando se lo cuestionó a Broly, él le dijo que era un estúpido y lo corrigió; para un saiyajin eso no era un gesto inocente. Eran gestos que sólo ocurrían en una pareja porque era algo realmente muy personal. Eso dejó a Yamcha pensando.

Rato luego, ambos se sentaron a comer, hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que a Broly se le ocurrió volver al tema del día.

—Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad a la hermana de Kakarotto —comentó, antes de meterse un gran pedazo de carne a la boca.

—Eso no estaría bien, Broly.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Goku es mi mejor amigo, estaría mal si yo me enamorara de su hermana.

—¿Enamorar? Yamcha yo no te lo digo para que te enamores de ella, te lo digo para que te la tires.

—¡Broly! ¡Eso es aún peor! ¿Tú eres o te haces? Ugh, mira mejor cuéntame, ¿Papá y tú ya encontraron algo sobre por qué volvieron de entre los muertos?

—Hm, no. Nada todavía, Papá ha estado leyendo todos esos libros que saca de la biblioteca, pero ninguno parece funcionar como explicación lógica.

—Ya veo, si puedo hacer algo para ayudar, me avisas, ¿sí?

Luego de cenar, se fue a acostar. Puar estaba dormida en la almohada de junto. Le sonrió y la acarició detrás de las orejas. Ese día le había mostrado a Broly algunas transformaciones y había quedado muy cansada la pobrecita. La pequeña felina se revolvió en su sueño. Yamcha, por su parte, se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes y se fue a acostar. El velador de la mesita de noche estaba ya apagado cuando a Yamcha se le dio por encenderlo y levantarse otra vez. Notó algo en el escritorio.

No había guardado la carta después de mostrársela a Sharotto.

 _Sharotto._

Guardó la carta en lo más profundo del cajón sin siquiera volver a leerla. Luego tomó su teléfono y sus auriculares, convenientemente ubicados sobre el escritorio y volvió a la cama. Se puso los audífonos y le dio a la opción de aleatorio. Comenzó a sonar la canción _"Is this love?"_ de Whitesnake. Por alguna razón, Yamcha se acordó de Sharotto. Tal vez era sólo por toda la situación que había tenido lugar esa tarde. O tal vez por el hecho de que le confundían sus acciones. O quizás un poco de ambas.

" _¿Es amor lo que estoy sintiendo?_ _¿Esto es el amor que he estado buscando?  
¿Esto es amor o estoy soñando?  
Esto debe ser amor, porque realmente tiene un dominio en mi  
Un dominio en mi  
No puedo parar el sentimiento. He estado antes de esta manera  
Pero, contigo encontré la llave para abrir cualquier puerta"_

No entendía porque esa canción le recordaba a Sharotto, pero fuese cual fuese la razón no le importó. Para Yamcha, Sharotto sólo era la hermana de su mejor amigo y la que le ayudaba entrenar. Y… tal vez también podría decirse que eran amigos, pero no sabía qué creería ella sobre ese último pensamiento. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, aunque la música siguiera encendida. Escuchó un sonoro Beep-Beep, que no paraba de repetirse. Se quitó los auriculares y caminó hasta su escritorio. Ahí estaba, un scouter de vidrio verde que le había dado Sharotto. Se lo había dado en caso de que debieran hablar. Lo colocó sobre su oreja mientras salía al balcón para hablar más tranquilo.

—¿Hola?

— _¡Mira quién aprendió a usar un scouter! Hola, Lobo, ¿cómo va todo allá? ¿Tu viejo aún está enfadado?_

—Salió hace unas horas, ya se está tardando. ¿Pasó algo?

— _No, sólo quería… saber cómo estabas, ya sabes. Tu viejo te ha de haber dado un gran regaño cuando se enteró que s_ upuestamente _follaste con la hija de su peor enemigo_ —escuchó como ella se reía.

—Hablando de eso, ¿por qué…? —fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta de entrada, indicando que ya había llegado su padre.

— _¿Por qué_ qué _, Yamcha? Vamos, habla_.

—Acaba de llegar mi Papá —explicó con rapidez—. Debo irme.

— _Hum, de acuerdo. ¡Mañana a la misma hora!_

—Claro… nos vemos… —oyó que se cortaba la comunicación y se quitó el aparato profiriendo un suspiro.

No había podido preguntarle por qué había dicho lo que dijo, dejándolo algo inquieto. Recordó lo que le dijo Broly y le entró la duda. ¿Y si ella estaba enamorada de él? Quiso golpearse la frente por idiota, ¡claro que no! Ella una guerrera de élite y él… bueno, él era él. Aunque a él no le importara mucho el nivel de poder, lo más seguro fuera que a ella sí. ¿Por qué de repente le preocupaba, si ella no era más que la hermana de su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué de repente le dolía el pecho? Se lo reprochó, tenía un código de honor que no pensaba romper, siendo tan leal como era a sus amigos.

" _No te puedes enamorar de ella, no te puedes enamorar de ella, no te puedes…"_ se repitió sin parar esa noche, mientras se iba a acostar, _"No te puedes enamorar de ella porque es la hermana de Goku. De ella no"_.

Así de fácil; de ella no.

 _Estoy sentado en la barandilla de un séptimo piso  
Pero, ya estoy muerto, por dentro y estoy cansado  
Estoy harto de vivir huyendo siempre del pasado  
Fui cobarde, me rendí más de una vez estuve a punto  
Apunto en mi libreta esta historia incompleta, ya ni lucho  
Páginas en blanco, tintadas del rojo de mi sangre (…)_

 _No hay testigo, no hay amigos, no queda ningún motivo (…)_

 _Hoy es lunes, martes, miércoles quizás puede que jueves  
No sé el por qué pero en mis ojos ya no llueve  
Puede que tu recuerdo me mantenga vivo  
Si el exilio no quiere mandarme directo al olvido_

— **Nota de Suicidio, Porta ft. Soma.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: Viernes 8 de abril.**

 **Little Dee-Dee**

 **02/04/16**

 **01:17 pm**


	7. Enamorado por accidente

**Disclaimer: DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Accidentaly In Love**

 **Y** amcha aterrizó en el mismo claro de siempre. Sharotto ya estaba allí, esperándole como todos los días. La notó distraída y se lo atribuyó al scouter que llevaba sobre el ojo izquierdo. Parecía estarlo revisando, apretaba el botoncito del costado una y otra vez, haciendo que varias letras que él no entendía aparecieran en el pequeño cristal. Ni siquiera había notado su presencia, y sólo estaba sentada algunos metros más lejos. El sol le daba en el rostro, pero a ella no parecía molestarle, y tampoco notaba como le sacaba pequeños destellos a su armadura recién pulida y a su largo cabello negro.

« _Hermosa»_ fue todo lo que a Yamcha se le ocurrió pensar mientras suspiraba como tonto. Enseguida se lo reprochó así mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza: « _¡Tonto, tonto! ¡Imbécil, idiota! Ya habíamos dicho que de ella no»_. Se acercó lentamente y la saludó, sintiéndose en completa evidencia y sin saber por qué. Sentía como si en lugar de haberlo pensado, lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Era un tarado.

—Hola, Yamcha —le saludó ella como todos lo días y con la sonrisa de siempre.

Sin embargo, a él le parecía la sonrisa más brillante que había visto jamás.

—Hola… —repitió como tonto, haciéndola arquear una ceja.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó levantándose de su lugar—. Porque si estás enfermo o algo no vamos a poder hacer nada hoy.

—¿Eh? ¡No! Estoy bien, enserio.

—Hum. Ya veo, empecemos —indicó ella—. Ah, lo olvidaba. ¿Cómo va el plan para nuestro viaje?

—Ah, ya te muestro.

Yamcha tomó la mochila que había traído consigo, sacó un anotador y un pequeño cuaderno con fotos. El "viaje" del que hablaba Sharotto, era el que iban a hacer juntos para que el de las cicatrices cumpliera su parte del trato. Al final, Sharotto había optado por la opción de que Yamcha le mostrara que hacía a la Tierra tan especial en cuanto a otros planetas. A él se le había ocurrido en empezar por mostrarle los lugares más vistosos de Japón, y después hacer un segundo viaje para mostrarle lugares alrededor del mundo.

Sharotto tomó el cuaderno y empezó a ojear las fotos en él. Siendo saiyajines y con la habilidad que tenían para controlar su ki, no haría falta comprar pasajes de avión. A la saiyajina le llamó la atención una foto encuadrada, no era diferente a las otras, pero le llamó la atención. Era un bosque de bellos árboles rosados que llenaban el piso con una fina capa de sus hojas. Pasó el dedo por sobre la foto.

—¿Ese lugar te gusta? —preguntó Yamcha en un suave murmullo.

—Sí… me gusta —respondió en el mismo volumen sin dejar de mirar la foto, volteó a verlo—. ¿Qué lugar es?

—Es un campo de cerezos —explicó—. Hay muchos lugares así en Japón.

—Prometiste que veríamos cosas únicas, no comunes —le recordó con una mala mirada.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Sharotto. Aunque aquí no es tan "único", Japón es el único lugar en el mundo donde puedes encontrarlo… creo.

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento.

—De aquí… —señaló la foto —, ¿es de dónde se sacan las cerezas?

—Sí.

Miró durante otro momento la foto. Él, por su parte, la miraba a ella que tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba concentrada y sus ojos verdes brillaban con curiosidad. Yamcha no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué de repente parecía notar todo sobre ella. Se le acercó un poco más, apoyando suavemente su mano sobre la de ella.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó suavemente.

—Quiero ir.

—Podemos ir hoy si quieres —ofreció.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, de hecho, incluso podemos almorzar ahí. Considéralo un… adelanto de lo que te mostraré.

Los ojos de ella prácticamente brillaban de entusiasmo, él no pudo evitar sonreír al notarlo.

—¿Es muy lejos? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—No. Podemos pasar el día entero allí. Aunque a velocidad máxima son dos horas de viaje —admitió rascándose la nuca.

Ella sonrió, asegurándole que no importaba, y volvió a levantarse. Le tendió la mano y él, sorprendido, aceptó su ayuda. Recogieron las cosas y luego emprendieron viaje. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, así que –según los cálculos de Yamcha- llegarían más o menos a las once. Justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. El paisaje debajo de ellos era increíble, desde lo alto se podía ver mucho. Aunque a Sharotto no le parecía lo mismo, ¿por qué a él le gustaba tanto esa vista?

Todo lo que ella podía ver era una combinación de azul, verde y gris y un ocasional punto colorido. Todo producto del agua, los árboles, las rocas y algún que otro animal que sobrevolaban. Cuando se lo preguntó, Yamcha le respondió que tal vez tendría que aprender a ver la belleza en las cosas simples, que si no el viaje no tenía sentido.

Fue cuando finalmente llegaron que ella entendió el significado de esas palabras. El lugar era una hermosura y la dejaba un poco… nostálgica. Los árboles color rosa eran tan parecidos a los que, en su niñez, había jugado y escalado. Recordó como en varias tardes calurosas cuando el último sol comenzaba a ocultarse; ella, Vegeta, Turles y Raditz se subían a las copas para mirar desde allí la ciudad. Era un hermoso espectáculo, aunque el único lugar que no se veía desde ahí era el palacio, siendo como era el edificio de mayor porte.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Yamcha, extendiendo un mantel en el suelo.

—Sí, me trae muchos recuerdos de Vegeta-sei —admitió ella.

Yamcha sonrió de lado mientras sacaba la canasta de su mochila. Había sido buena idea ir ahí, el mayor premio para él, después de todo, había sido verla sonreír así. Ella se sentó a su lado, todavía muy sonriente. Comenzaron a comer lo que Yamcha había preparado. Sharotto le halagó la comida, cosa que rara vez pasaba. Woah, ¿tan contenta estaba? ¿O era que realmente le había quedado rico el almuerzo? Como fuera, no le importó.

Lo que sí le importaba era preguntarle sobre lo acontecido el día anterior. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Realmente no sabía cómo iniciar el tema. ¿Qué decir? No podía soltarle un _"Oye, Shary, ¿por qué le dijiste a mi papá que hicimos el amor en mi cama ayer?"._ ¡Eso sonaba completamente estúpido! Reprimió un resoplido de frustración.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —soltó ella.

—¿Qué…? —frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo…?

—Está escrito en toda tu cara, Lobo. Es por lo de ayer, ¿verdad? Espero que tu viejo no se haya cabreado mucho contigo —expresó frunciendo el ceño—. Tu viejo es un amargado, después de todo, sólo fue una inocente broma.

—¿Fue una broma? —soltó sin pensar, completamente sorprendido y recordando lo que había pensado el día anterior.

Para incrementar su sorpresa, ella se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—¡Pues claro que todo fue una broma! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te había… violado mientras estabas durmiendo o algo así?

—No… no pensé eso. Me refiero a lo que hiciste después —alegó, con las mejillas completamente coloradas.

—Ah, eso. También fue parte de la broma, ¿qué no viste la cara de tu papito? ¡Se lo creyó! Pero, dejemos eso de lado, si tanto te ha molestado ya no lo haré más, aunque fue divertido.

Continuaron comiendo, pero Yamcha había comenzado a sentir un dolor horrible en el pecho. Pese a eso, se rió con ella como si también le hiciera gracia. « _Ya pasó»_ se decía internamente _«sólo fue una broma, nada más. A ella no le interesas de esa forma»_. Y, aunque Sharotto no lo supiera, acababa de romperle el corazón a Yamcha.

* * *

 **M** uy lejos de dónde Yamcha y Sharotto se encontraban, había otros dos saiyajines entrenando. Raditz y Turles estaban teniendo un pequeño combate amistoso en el patio trasero de la cabañita. Katanbra, por su parte, había ido a la arboleda nuevamente, esta vez a buscar más frutas pues tenía ganas de preparar un pastel.

Raditz se levantó con molestia del pequeño estanque, con la ropa y el cabello chorreándole. Turles lo había empujado allí y ahora éste se encontraba suspendido en el aire, riéndose a carcajadas de su primo. Ambos aterrizaron en medio del patio, dando por finalizado el encuentro. El más alto escurrió su cabello, dejando mojado el suelo. Su primo era un idiota, ¡si él ya se había bañado ese día! Ahora debería volverse a bañar. Increíble. Dio un par de pasos, rebasando a Turles y aún ocupado con su cabello.

—Oye… Raditz… —le llamó, al aludido le sorprendió que Turles parecía estar dudando en hablar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le cortó secamente.

—Tú… ¿crees qué…? Digo, ¿te parece…?

—¡Vamos, hombre, habla! —se quejó el más alto.

—¿Crees que un saiyajin se puede… enamorar? —preguntó, susurrando la última parte.

Ahora sí, Raditz volteó. ¿Su primo realmente acababa de preguntarle eso? ¿SU PRIMO TURLES? Si hubiera unas simples palabras que pudieran describir a Turles, para Raditz esas eran: _ninfómano mujeriego_. ¿Y ahora venía y le preguntaba si un saiyajin se podía enamorar? _¿Qué demonios?_ Al de pelo largo nunca le pareció extraño o ajeno el concepto del amor, desde niño que ese concepto había estado a su alrededor. Primero, en su casa, viendo a sus padres. Después, con su primera novia _Kymui_. Eso, sin contar el amor fraternal que tenía para con sus hermanos y su primo. Pero para los saiyajines ese sentimiento no tenía otro nombre que no fuera _aprecio_ o _atracción_ , dependiendo el caso.

—Contéstame, Raditz —se quejó Turles impaciente y con las mejillas algo rojas—. ¿Crees que un saiyajin se puede enamorar?

—Pues, supongo que sí, mira a Kakarotto y a Vegeta. Ahí tienes un ejemplo.

—¿Crees que es lo que hace que quieras quedarte aquí? ¡Es como si el amor fuera un virus!

—No seas dramático —se quejó su primo, rodando los ojos—. Ahora dime, ¿quién es?

Turles se puso el doble de rojo ante las palaras de su primo. ¿Ahora que le decía? Rayos.

—¿C-Cómo quién es? N-no sé de qué hablas, 'Ditz —alegó, intentando reír, pero la risa se le quedó pegada a la garganta.

—No te hagas el tonto. Que justo tú vengas a preguntarme esto… ¿de quién te enamoraste?

Algo en lo que lo que eran parecidos Turles y Goku, era que ninguno podía quedarse callado cuando realmente debían, era cuestión de tiempo para que el moreno confesara. Pero Raditz no necesitaba que lo hiciera, pues siempre había sido muy inteligente. Arqueó una ceja, tomando en cuenta las preferencias de su primo y las pocas mujeres que conocían en la Tierra…

—Yo… esto… —decía Turles completamente nervioso, pasándose una mano por el pelo y con la otra moviéndose enérgicamente arriba y abajo—. Ella… yo no…

—Ahórratelo. Es Katanbra, ¿no es así?

—¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo…? —sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Katanbra! ¡Es la amiga de Shary, joder!

—Pruébalo, ¿de qué color era la camiseta que traía hoy?

—Raditz, ¿qué diablos me estás preguntando?

—Tú le miras los pechos a cualquier mujer que se cruce frente a ti, sin importar si es amiga de nuestra hermana o no. Si no estás enamorado de ella como dices, sabrás responderme.

Turles lo miró sorprendido, ¿tan observador era su primo? O mejor dicho, ¿tan obvio era que andaba de mirón? Bueno, la pregunta no era complicada y respondió con lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

—Marrón. Ella llevaba una camiseta marrón.

—Error. Llevaba una camiseta blanca. Lo que es marrón es el paño que llevaba en la car… —Raditz se detuvo—. ¡Santa madre de la diosa…! ¡La estabas mirando a la cara! ¡Turles esto es serio!

—¿Y tú como sabes que llevaba una camiseta blanca? —le gruño con los dientes apretados, celoso—. ¿Tu sí le estabas mirando los pechos?

—No, simplemente la estoy mirando ahora que está detrás de ti —le explicó antes de sus ojos se desviaran tras Turles.

—¡¿EH?! —se sorprendió el moreno, volteando abruptamente.

Y allí estaba ella a unos cuantos metros en la entrada de la arboleda, sonriéndoles y agitando la mano en su dirección. Rápidamente correspondieron su gesto. Para Turles, ella era algo así como un ángel. Se les acercó y les ofreció probar unas frutillas que había traído. Ellos aceptaron gustos y Turles incluso se ofreció a cargar las pesadas canastas hasta la cocina. Raditz rodó los ojos y les siguió. Nunca creyó que viviría para ver a su primo enamorado.

* * *

 **R** aditz entró sigilosamente al cuarto de su hermana, que se estaba bañando. Se acercó lentamente hasta el tocador y tomó el cepillo para el pelo de Sharotto. El de él se había roto y el único que quedaba en casa era el de ella, pero estaba seguro de que no le iba a gustar ni pizca que lo tomara sin permiso. Junto al cepillo descansaban dos cuadernos, uno de tapas blancas y otro de tapas azules. Tomó el azul y, como oyó la puerta del cuarto de baño, lo escondió en su pelo y salió a la carrera de la habitación de su hermana.

Ya en su propio aposento, el de pelo largo se dejó caer en la cama. Sacó el cuaderno y comenzó a peinarse con el cepillo. Era un cuaderno con fotos de paisajes y al pie de cada una había una inscripción que detallaba el lugar exacto a modo de epígrafe. Eso lo llenó de curiosidad, empujándolo a continuar. De repente, se encontró con una foto sobre la que alguien había dibujado una cruz con marcador rojo. Era un lugar con árboles rosas que le recordaba mucho a Vegeta-sei. En el epígrafe, además de las indicaciones del lugar, alguien había escrito la fecha de ese día y especificado la hora de las once de la mañana. Ladeó la cabeza sin entender por qué podrían haber escrito eso, o por qué siquiera tacharían la fotografía.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, era Sharotto ya vestida pero con el cabello aún húmedo.

—¡Devuélveme mi jodido…! —se frenó— ¿Qué haces con eso?

—Pues lo estoy usando para peinarme, ¿para qué más?

—¡No hablo del cepillo, mastodonte sin cerebro! ¡Hablo del cuaderno! ¿Qué haces con él?

—¡Sólo me lo encontré y quería ver que era! ¡Enserio!

—¡Devuélvemelo! —demandó ella.

—¡No he terminado de verlo! ¿Qué tiene que te molesta tanto que lo agarre?

Ella se puso colorada y Raditz se congeló, jamás había visto a su hermana colorada por tener vergüenza. Sí por calor o por enojo, pero jamás por vergüenza. Ya enserio, ¿qué diablos significaba ese cuaderno para ella? Entonces, su hermana se agazapó y saltó sobre él. Para suerte propia, Raditz era rapidísimo. Aún más que cualquier saiyajin vivo o muerto, aquel era su don especial. Sharotto cayó contra la cama de su hermano, maldijo. Se levantó y como una verdadera depredadora se agazapó nuevamente para ir tras Raditz.

Aquello comenzó una reñida persecución en el cuarto, acabando en una escena bastante cómica. Pues, al verse acorralado, el mayor levantó el cuaderno por sobre su cabeza, dejándolo completamente fuera del alcance de su hermana. Ella, cegada por la vergüenza y el enojo, olvidó que podía volar y comenzó a pegar saltos para quitarle el dichoso cuadernito. Raditz estaba entre la espada y la pared. Lo cual sería literal si a la saiyajina se le ocurría ir a buscar la espada que le había regalado la Reina Rosicheena.

—¡Dámelodámelodámelodámelo! —decía ella, tan rápido que ni respirar parecía.

—¡TURLES ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE KATANBRA! —gritó Raditz, intentado llamarle la atención.

Funcionó.

—¡¿Qu-qué?!

—Gracias, ahora que tengo tu atención, ¿qué tiene de especial este cuaderno?

—Me lo regalaron —admitió ella.

—¿Quién? —preguntó suavemente.

—Eso sí que no te importa —le dijo con frialdad.

—¡Vamos, hermanita! —trató de persuadirla— Solías contarme todo, ¿qué pasó?

Ella lanzó un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer sentada en la cama. Aquello era verdad, siempre que Sharotto necesitaba un consejo o alguien con quien hablar, iba a buscar a Raditz. Él era quien la escuchaba pacientemente y la aconsejaba. Él siempre estaba para ella. Éste, luego de observar su reacción, se sentó junto a ella y dejó el cuaderno sobre su regazo.

—Tu cuaderno —le informó.

—Ya sé que es mío —le contestó rodando los ojos y ojeó un poco las páginas—. Me lo regaló Yamcha.

—¿Por qué?

—Accedí a ayudarle con el entrenamiento. A cambio le pedí que me mostrara algo que hiciera a la Tierra especial. Estamos… planeando un viaje, estos son lugares que tal vez visitemos. De hecho, hoy fuimos aquí —señaló la foto con la cruz roja.

—¿Hace cuánto se están viendo? —inquirió.

—Unos…

Raditz arqueó una ceja.

—¿Días?

—…meses. Unos meses.

El mayor comenzó a regañarla por no habérselo dicho antes y ella retrucó que ya estaba bastante grandecita como para recibir esos regaños. Raditz se puso completamente serio cuando un pensamiento cruzó, fugaz, por su cabeza.

—¿La cosa va enserio? ¿O sólo es un jueguito tonto?

—¡Diosa, Raditz! —se quejó ella con las mejillas nuevamente coloradas— ¡Él y yo no somos pareja! ¡Sólo somos amigos!

—Claro —dijo Raditz con sarcasmo—. Cuándo te trate mal, ¿puedo ser el primero en golpearlo?

—¿Por qué crees que lo hará?

—¿Y tú por qué crees que NO lo hará, en primer lugar?

— _Touché_ —admitió ella arqueando una ceja—. Oye, ¿me cepillas el pelo?

—Claro —aceptó Raditz tomando el cepillo de la mesita de noche y sentándose detrás de su hermana.

—¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste de Turles?

—¿Tú qué crees? —replicó— Oye, esto te va a sonar muy afeminado pero, ¿me dejas que te trence el pelo?

* * *

—No, no, no —musitaba Bulma contrariada, tecleando furiosamente en su computadora—. Esto está mal… muy mal.

—¡MUJER! —gritó Vegeta de la nada, asustándola.

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho y volteó a ver a Vegeta con fastidio. Él sonreía de manera socarrona, sólo llevaba puestos unos shorts y una toalla alrededor del cuello.

—¿Qué quieres, Vegeta? ¡Y más te vale que sea importante!

—¡Es importante, mujer tonta!

—¡Pues habla!

—¿Dónde está el frasco de aceitunas?

—¡Agh, Vegeta! ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Está en el refrigerador, en la puerta! Y si no está ahí, ¡es porque ya te lo comiste!

La alarma de la computadora de Bulma se hizo presente en su laboratorio, haciéndola voltear para seguir tecleando. Vegeta arqueó una ceja con curiosidad y se acercó a ver que hacía. La imagen mostraba al satélite de la Corporación Cápsula que Bulma había instalado para así poder rastrear el trayecto de cualquier no-meteorito que se acercara a la atmosfera terrestre. Ella continuaba con su frenético tecleo, pero una banda roja con grandes y centellantes letras blancas que decían " _ERROR!"_ seguían apareciendo en la pantalla de manera intermitente.

—¿Qué sucede, Bulma? —preguntó Vegeta.

—¡Alguna porquería extraterrestre está interviniendo mi satélite y no puedo reconectarlo o saber que lo provoca! ¡Estúpida máquina! —finalizó dando un sonoro golpe sobre el teclado con el puño cerrado.

¡Estaba tan frustrada! Y, aunque a Vegeta le daba muchísima gracia verla así, seguía curioso sobre que podría estar causando la interferencia. La tecnología de la Corporación Cápsula era de punta, no podía dejar de funcionar tan fácilmente. La mujer de cabello azul se aproximó a su mesa de trabajo y tomó una cajetilla de cigarros. A veces fumar la ayudaba a pensar con claridad, por lo que dio una calada y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, intentando descifrar el problema. Vegeta se le acercó por detrás y le quitó el cigarrillo para luego apagarlo en un cenicero cercano.

—¡Oye! —se quejó.

Él simplemente le puso las manos en la cadera y acercó los labios a su oído.

—Estás muy estresada, _Onna_. Así no vas a poder resolver nada, pero tienes suerte… tengo el mejor _medicamento_ para tu estrés.

—Hm, me vendría bien un descanso —aprobó ella, volteando entre sus brazos.

Tarble estaba recostado en un sillón de la sala jugando con una pelotita de tenis. Su padre y madre le acompañaban, el primero leía un libro y la segunda se pintaba las uñas con un esmalte rojo. El príncipe menor miró a su concentrado progenitor, preguntándose por qué podía interesarle tanto esa lectura.

—Papá… ¿qué lees? —preguntó cuando llegó un punto en que la curiosidad le pudo.

Siempre había sido curioso y había veces dónde que eso era un problema, pero no esa vez.

—Un libro sobre historia humana.

—Diosa, Vegeta, ¿para qué lees eso? —se quejó su mujer, mirando cómo había quedado las uñas de su mano izquierda—. Los terrícolas creen que su historia es tan interesante, escribiendo libros sobre ello… ¡puf! —continuó con el barniz de su mano derecha.

—Rosi, ¿el otro día no estabas leyendo un libro? —le recordó su marido— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¡Ah! —la reina sonrió—. Es uno que me prestó Gine, ¡eso sí es un libro! Se llama: _"Cincuenta sombras de Grey"_. En realidad son tres, por eso Gine me prometió que me prestará el segundo cuando lo acabé, de todas formas aún me faltan un par de capítulos más del primero para terminarlo. Oye, Tarble, ve a decirle a Bulma que gracias y devuélvele esto —pidió Rosicheena, cerrando el frasquito de esmalte.

—¡Sí, madre! —se apresuró a decir mientras se levantaba.

Esos meses el primogénito de la familia se había encargado de enseñarles a su hermano y padres como controlar su ki, por lo que no fue muy difícil para Tarble encontrar a su hermano y cuñada. Abrió sin cuidado alguno la puerta del laboratorio y se congeló en su lugar, pegando un agudo grito. Vegeta y Bulma estaban en una posición algo _comprometedora_. Al oír su grito, vinieron corriendo sus padres, viendo también a su hijo mayor en aquella situación. _Auch_.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó su madre escandalizada— ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

—Eh… ¿nada? —le salió decirle.

—¡Eso no parece exactamente nada, Onii-sama! —se quejó el menor tapándose los ojos de espaldas a la pareja.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡¿PUEDEN IRSE YA?!

—Hablaremos de esto —le previno Rosicheena.

—¡Sí, sí! Ya entendí.

Rato luego, Vegeta y Bulma aparecieron ya más decentes en la sala. El príncipe, ataviado en su spandex azul y su armadura plateada, se iría. Se ocuparía de revisar que andaba mal con el satélite. No volvería hasta la noche, lo cual era lógico tomando en cuenta que el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. El viaje no le fue largo, pues voló a velocidad de súper saiyajin. Cuando llegó cerca del satélite tampoco tuvo problemas, Bulma le había dado instrucciones precisas. Nada estaba dañado, pero encontró una especie de babosa repugnante de un color fucsia brillante, la despegó y la metió en una bolsa que traía consigo.

Al verse prisionera, la babosa comenzó a enroscarse en sí misma… asqueando a Vegeta. Se comunicó con Bulma vía scouter y ésta le informó que el satélite ahora funcionaba correctamente, sabiendo esto, volvió a la corporación con la muestra para su mujer. Ella la puso en una probeta y allí se quedó el bicho, retorciéndose e intentando ser libre de su prisión.

* * *

 **Y** amcha se despertó y bostezó, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Debía verse con Sharotto en media hora por el simple hecho de que ella se lo había pedido. Bostezó nuevamente y se dirigió a darse una ducha rápida. Cuando acabó se apresuró a ir a la cocina para buscar lo que había dejado de vianda la noche anterior. Aprovechó que no se había tardado tanto en la ducha como creía y arregló una de las muchas cajas de galletas que tenía en casa para llevarla también, pero se lo pensó mejor y llevó dos. Una de naranja y otra de moras. Empacó un termo con té y lo guardó todo en una mochila. Lo hizo en el más sepulcral silencio pero, para su mala suerte, su padre se había despertado. Entró a la cocina todavía vestido con la ropa que usaba para dormir y comenzó a interrogar a Yamcha sobre que hacía levantado tan temprano y que para qué era la mochila.

—Saldré a entrenar hoy, todo el día—explicó con rapidez—. Y, de hecho, estoy llegando tarde.

—Espera —le pidió con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Es qué no tienes un momento para tu viejo padre? No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar aún sobre _ya sabes qué_.

—¡Papá ya te lo dije! ¡Sharotto no es mi novia! Sólo… somos amigos, ¿sí?

¿Por qué le dolía decir eso si era verdad? Quizás por eso mismo, porque era verdad.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó arqueando una ceja

—¡Segurísimo!

—Hm, sí tú lo dices, Yamcha —aceptó finalmente—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que volveré a dormirme, aún es muy temprano para mí.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches, Papá —frunció el ceño—. O tal vez, debería decirte buenos días, no estoy seguro.

Paragus se echó a reír, deseándole "buenos días" a Yamcha también y retirándose a su habitación. El antiguo ladrón revisó su reloj, ¡rayos! ¡Tendría que haber salido hacía más de diez minutos! ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! Ni se molestó en usar las escaleras, salió directamente por el balcón. Cerró con cuidado y emprendió viaje.

Ella ya lo esperaba sentada en el pasto, no le extrañó que estuviera usando su habitual armadura. Al verlo ella le sonrió, se sentaron juntos y él aprovechó para mirar su reloj, quince minutos tarde… increíble. Lejos de enojarse, ella incluso le ayudó a extender el mantel y sacar la comida.

—Bueno, me pediste que viniera temprano, ¿a qué se debe? —preguntó curioso.

—Se me ocurrió que hoy, en lugar de entrenar tu defensiva, ¡vamos a entrenar tu ofensiva! ¿Trajiste la espada?

—¡Ah! —Yamcha se golpeó la frente, sintiéndose completamente estúpido—. ¡Me la olvidé en el pent-house! ¡Y mira que la dejé donde podía verla!

—De acuerdo… —la vio hacer un pucherito mirando su propia espada.

« _Dios… se ve tan linda…»_ pensó Yamcha mordiéndose los labios, pero sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar eso.

—Oye, antes de que lo olvide… no podré venir el próximo mes.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió ella, parándose frente a él de manera autoritaria—. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que mi _enamoramiento_ contigo?

—¿Perdona? —soltó Yamcha, creyendo que había oído mal y sintiendo que el corazón se le saltaba del pecho.

Por su parte, ella rodó los ojos.

—Dije, ¿qué puede ser más importante que mi _entrenamiento_ contigo?

—Ah… —musitó decepcionado.

—¿Qué entendiste? ¡Y no me has contestado, Yamcha!

—Nada, nada no es importante —suspiró—. Y no podré venir porque está por comenzar la temporada de béisbol otra vez, el equipo me necesita. Tendré que estar viajando mucho por los partidos. Hagamos una cosa, te prometo que te traeré una cosa de cada lugar que pueda si no te enojas conmigo.

—No hace falta que lo hagas… —aseguró ella sonriendo halagada—. Bueno, ¿un mes? ¿Seguro?

—Sí… bueno tal vez sean… tres meses… —susurró lo último, por miedo al enojo de ella.

—Hm, sí sabes que cuando vuelvas desearas no haber nacido por lo duro que será el entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

—Creo que podré soportarlo —aseguró con una sonrisa triste—. Casi acaba de amanecer, ¿te parece que empecemos el entrenamiento?

—¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día —sopesó ella ocultando su descontento, pero él lo notó en el brillo de sus ojos. Se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja—. Digo, no tiene porque ser hoy… tú de por sí ya estás ocupado y aún así viniste a verme.

En un arranque de valentía, o tal vez locura, Yamcha sostuvo la cara de ella entre sus manos, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos. Quería hacerla sentir mejor, cambiarle el humor. Estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir el golpe de su aliento contra su rostro, le dieron muchísimas ganas de besarla. Y casi lo hace, casi. Ella lo miró extrañada y arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué Yamcha se le acercaba tanto? Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, Yamcha la soltó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sharotto arrugando la nariz.

—¿Huh?

—Estás… raro.

—¡No, para nada! —le aseguró con una mano en la nuca y la otra moviéndose arriba y abajo en el aire—. ¡Te parece!

—Lo que sea… —dijo ella, dejando el tema—. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo que realmente debas hacer? ¿No tienes que empacar?

—Uh… sí…

Rato luego, ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de Yamcha mientras él empacaba. Estaría menos distraído si no fuera porque Sharotto estaba recostada boca abajo sobre su cama, leyendo una revista. Dios, ¡ni siquiera miraba lo que metía a la valija! Puar entró a la habitación para preguntarle a Yamcha si ya había hecho la maleta. Ahí se encontró con Sharotto y se acercó a ella, que le acarició detrás de las orejas, haciendo que la gatita ronroneara y se acurrucara entre sus brazos. El antiguo bandido sonrió. Cuando su equipaje estuvo listo, fue a dejarlo en la sala y volvió a su habitación, donde Sharotto lo esperaba acostada en su cama. Decidió no pensar en eso, no sería un caballero si lo hiciera.

—Así que… —empezó él, cruzando los brazos y apoyando un hombro en la pared.

—¿Terminaste de empacar? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. Oye, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? —le tendió la mano caballerosamente— Vamos, te invito un helado.

—Claro —aceptó ella, sonriendo levemente y aceptando su mano.

* * *

 **B** ulma se encontraba nuevamente en su laboratorio, pero esta vez, esperaba una visita. Dicha visita entró tan sólo momentos después, no era otro que Raditz. La científica de los ojos azules se sorprendió al no verlo llegar con la habitual armadura que solían usar los saiyajines. En su lugar, Raditz estaba usando unos jeans negros ajustados, unas _converse_ rojas y una camiseta de mangas cortas, también roja que tenía bordada las palabras _"Sexy Killer"_ en el frente. Su cabello usualmente salvaje estaba recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

—Hola, Bulma —le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

El saiyajin venía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y, nada más llegar a la mesa, se sentó en una de las banquetas de la mesa de trabajo y apoyó allí los codos.

—Ya te sientes en casa, ¿eh? —preguntó Bulma con sorna a modo de saludo.

—Hace mucho que no tengo la oportunidad de estar en un laboratorio, Bulma. Tenme algo de paciencia y… ¡oh, mira! —dijo tomando la probeta donde estaba la babosa que había traído Vegeta— ¡Pero si es una babosa de _morbav_! ¿Hace cuánto que no veo una de estas?

—¿Reconoces esta especie? —preguntó su interlocutora curiosa.

—Sí, como ya dije, una babosa de morbav. Son pequeños invertebrados de que alimentan de metal errante en el espacio, viven para comer y corroer. Son buenas mascotas —explicó.

—¿Comer y corroer? ¿Y qué es eso de "buenas mascotas"? —preguntó Bulma.

—Te mostraré —ofreció Raditz. Tomó un tornillo de la mesa y lo dejó caer dentro de la probeta. El bichito lo miró con sus ojitos negros, entonces abrió enormemente la boca y se tragó el tornillo—. Sus papilas gustativas tienen una especie de líquido corrosivo que les permiten descomponer cualquier metal para que pase a ser parte de su sistema. No crecen mucho más que esto, pero viven varias décadas. Tenía una de chico, pero Nappa se la comió —expresó con cierta melancolía Raditz, mientras acomodaba un mechón que se escapó de su coleta tras su oreja.

—Y luego estuvimos doce horas en el pabellón médico para que le hicieran un jodido lavado de estómago porque el mugroso insecto no era comestible —ambos se dieron vuelta al oír la voz de Vegeta.

—Hola, Vegeta —saludó Raditz rodando los ojos—. Bueno, Bulma, en lugar de esta probeta fea podrías poner a este pequeño amiguito en una pecera o algo así —sugirió.

Bulma sonrió y luego de avisarle que iría a buscar una, se retiró. Vegeta se sentó frente a Raditz –que seguía mirando al bichito- y cruzó los brazos. Raditz lo miró un segundo sin levantar la cabeza y volvió su vista a la probeta, dándole otro tornillo al animalito. La verdad era, que la insistente y penetrante mirada de Vegeta estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso. Se enderezó y aclaró su garganta, el Príncipe arqueó una ceja. Luego de unos incómodos minutos de silencio, Raditz volvió a hablar.

—¡Deja de mirarme! —casi gritó el más alto. Su acompañante arqueó una ceja otra vez y el guerrero volvió a aclarar su garganta—. Lo siento, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme como si fueras a arrancarme la cabeza, _por favor_? Me estás… poniendo un poco nervioso.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con _mi_ mujer? —fue todo lo que Vegeta contestó.

Raditz parpadeó estupefacto, ¿de qué diablos hablaba Vegeta? Lo pensó un segundo y, cuando entendió, se lanzó a reír a carcajadas, agarrándose el estómago. El Príncipe, por su parte, apretó los dientes mientras una vena parecía palpitar en su frente. ¿Es qué ese clase baja se estaba riendo de él?

—¡¿De qué demonios te ríes, maldita sabandija?!

—¡No puede ser! —soltó Raditz intentando aplacar su propia risa—. ¡Vegeta, Príncipe heredero de todos los saiyajines, celoso _de mí_! ¡DE MÍ! ¡¿Cómo no me voy a reír, Vegeta?! ¡Es comiquísimo!

—¡Yo no estoy celoso y menos de alguien como tú, maldito insecto insolente!

Raditz se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos y recuperó la compostura. Se aclaró la garganta una vez más y continuó.

—Vegeta, no tengo ninguna intención con Bulma, ¿sí? Tú sabes que a mí siempre me ha gustado lo tecnológico, y mira donde estamos sentados —mientras extendía las manos en alusión al laboratorio—. Aquí tienen de la mejor tecnología y Bulma quiere que me quede a ayudarla a ella y a su padre con los conocimientos que tengo de cuando estuvimos en el ejército. ¿Y ahora se te ocurre echarme de aquí? No quiero faltarte el respeto y que me mandes a freír espárragos, Vegeta, pero estás siendo muy egoísta. Toma en cuenta, tú siempre has tenido todo servido en bandeja de plata, incluso desde que somos niños —Vegeta quiso interrumpir, pero Raditz lo detuvo—. Sí, sé que te fue mal con la lagartija, pero, ¿te parece que lo tuve más fácil que tú, siendo menos poderoso? ¿Crees acaso que no lo pasé mal? No mereces estar en el infierno menos de lo que yo lo hago, después de todo, fue bajo TUS órdenes que purgábamos planetas. Y después de eso, de _todo_ eso, ¿quién es el que vive en una mansión, con una buena mujer y un niño hermoso? Tú, Vegeta, no yo. Y tú eres peor que yo…

—¡Encontré una pecera! —exclamó Bulma cargando con una pecera rectangular bastante grande.

Parpadeó curiosa al notar el ambiente tenso en el lugar. Raditz se acercó caballerosamente a ayudarla a cargar el vidrio, lo llevó a la mesa y lo dejó allí. Luego, volteó la probeta para que el bichito saliera por sí solo y lo tomó en su mano, para luego ponerlo finalmente en la pecera de manera cuidadosa. Vegeta giró sobre sus talones listo para irse y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Piensa en lo que te dije, Vegeta —pidió.

—Hmpf.

Vegeta no esperó abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la amiga de su mujer cargando una gran caja.

—¡Entrega especial para Bulma Brie-…! —se paró a sí misma y parpadeó— ¡Oh, lo siento, Vegeta! ¿Está Bulma?

—Ahí atrás —le indicó señalándola con su pulgar.

—Gracias, Vegeta.

—Hmpf —repitió el Príncipe.

La mujer de cabellos y ojos azules entró al laboratorio con una sonrisa mientras Vegeta se retiraba. Raditz la miró el rabillo del ojo y casi se le cae la lata de tornillos, que estaba usando para alimentar al bichito, en la pecera. Sintió calientes las mejillas, pero no entendía por qué se ponía así cuando ella aparecía, sólo se habían visto un par de veces. Cuando él había revivido, una vuelta que se pasó a saludar por casa de su hermano estando ella de visita y aquel día en laboratorio de Bulma.

—¡Lunch, amiga! —soltó Bulma, corriendo a abrazarla—. ¡Tiempo sin verte!

Raditz, gracias a los modales que le habían inculcado de chico, se apresuró a llegar junto a Lunch para ayudarle con la pesada caja que traía. Ella le agradeció y le sonrió.

—¡Ah! Tú eres Raditz, el hermano de Goku, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Lunch. Justamente, Raditz y yo estábamos a punto de tomar un descanso para comer algo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él, confundido.

—Sí, ¿por qué no te nos unes, amiga? Mi madre acaba de traer unos pastelitos deliciosos, ¿aceptas?

—Bueno, este era mi última entrega del día que tenía qué hacer. Así que, ¿por qué no?

Raditz dejó la gran caja sobre la mesa y comenzó a seguir a las dos mujeres frente a él, que ya comenzaban a conversar. Lunch se quejaba de que tal vez tendría que buscar un nuevo empleo, se la pasaba viajando y casi nunca estaba en casa –ahora vivía en un departamento en Ciudad del Norte- además ya había tenido problemas con su jefe por culpa de _la otra_. Raditz, entrando a la conversación por primera vez, le preguntó a qué se refería. Ella pasó a explicarle su "problema": cada vez que estornudaba se convertía en otra persona, y no recordaba lo que hacía ni adónde iba. Bulma le ofreció quedarse en su casa, ya que, justamente, ese era la última entrega que tenía que hacer Lunch antes de sus vacaciones.

—Oh, no, Bulma —negó Lunch—. No quiero ser una molestia en tu casa.

—¡Para nada, amiga! Es más —agregó—, ¡mamá!

Panchy se asomó por el marco de la puerta, llevaba una espátula en la mano.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¡Lunch se quedará con nosotros un tiempo! —aseguró ella, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

—¡Oh, qué bueno, querida! ¡Pero vengan que ya voy a servir los pastelitos!

* * *

—Dime una cosa, Sharotto —pidió Yamcha mientras le daba otra lamida a su helado.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?

—Me preguntaba… ¿tú tienes novio o algo?

—No para nada, ¿por qué?

—Sólo preguntaba, nada más.

Yamcha sintió menos pesado el corazón ante la negativa de Sharotto, porque, aunque se lo había prohibido y se había dicho mil veces que estaba mal, se terminó enamorando de ella casi sin darse cuenta. Aunque no lo admitía aún. Sabía que ella nunca podría corresponderle, esa no era la naturaleza de los saiyajin. Casi sin pensarlo, le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Ella miró sus manos y luego le sonrió, haciéndole corresponder. Estuvieron caminando juntos un buen rato, hasta que decidieron volver al claro, pues Sharotto se había olvidado sus cuadernos con las fotos.

—Oye, ¿vas a la fiesta de Bulma esta noche? —preguntó ella mientras guardaba los cuadernos.

—Síp, pero me iré temprano porque mi avión sale a las ocho de la mañana ¿y tú?

—También, pero no sé hasta qué hora me quedo.

Se quedaron callados un rato, sentados a la sombra de un árbol. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras unas montañas, bañando el bosque con su luz naranja. Yamcha suspiró y se relajó ante la bella vista. Se quedó completamente quieto cuando sintió que ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, la miró muy sorprendido. No quería hacerse ilusiones, ya había quedado en que ella no podía quererlo de la misma forma que la quería él.

El antiguo bandido pudo ver que ya había salido la primera estrella, lo que lo sorprendió. Se quería quedar así con ella para siempre, pero no podía ser, no esa vez. Faltaban dos horas para la fiesta y sería muy raro si llegaran juntos. Nadie sabía que ellos se veían ni mucho menos que él estaba enamorado de ella. Se sentía completamente estúpido por haber dejado que sus emociones se metieran en medio de su entrenamiento. Y, ahora, estaba sonando igualito a Vegeta. Increíble.

—Se está haciendo tarde… —sopesó.

—Hm, sí. Tienes razón —estuvo de acuerdo, mientras se levantaba.

—¿Te acompaño a tu casa? —le ofreció

—Si quieres… —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

—¿No vienes, Papá? —preguntó Yamcha mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—No, Hijo —le contestó tecleando en la computadora—. Tengo que revisar un par de cosas que encontré. Mejor vayan y diviértanse ustedes.

—Como quieras, Papá —dijo, esta vez Broly.

Ambos hermanos, acompañados por Puar, bajaron hasta la cochera y se subieron en el Ferrari rojo del mayor. La casa de Bulma no quedaba muy lejos del Pent-house, por lo que no tardaron en llegar. Broly se bajó del auto mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó su hermano.

—No sé… si debería estar aquí.

—¿De qué hablas, Broly?

—Yamcha, no le caigo bien a tus amigos o me odian o me tienen miedo. O ambas.

Yamcha rodeó el Ferrari y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Vamos, no seas así. Estoy seguro de que es sólo porque no te conocen bien.

—¡Ahí están ustedes dos! —soltó Bulma apareciendo por la puerta— ¡Al fin llegan! —tomó a cada uno del brazo y los guío adentro por el pasillo—. Pensé que no ibas a venir, Broly, pero qué bueno que lo hiciste.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado o…?

—Tú siempre vienes, Yamcha —le recordó ella rodando los ojos. El antiguo bandido le puso un tierno pucherito, prueba de que se sentía ignorado, y ella le dejó un beso en la mejilla—. No me pongas esa cara, sabes que me gusta que vengas.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta el patio. Estaba decorado con pequeñas lucecitas blancas, grandes mesas llenas de comida y, por supuesto, invitados. Yamcha notó, con mucha sorpresa, la presencia de Lunch en el lugar. ¿Hacía cuánto que no la veía? Hubiera ido a saludarla, de no ser porque la vio muy entretenida hablando con Raditz. Quién no se había ido desde la tarde y no paró de hablar con la chica de pelo azul en todo ese tiempo. El antiguo bandido no pudo evitar notar que Sharotto no estaba allí, pero como tampoco vio a Turles o a Katanbra, simplemente asumió que vendría con ellos. Justo detrás de él, como si la hubieran llamado, apareció. Linda y resplandeciente con su cortísimo traje negro de spandex.

—Hola, Shary… — _intentó_ saludarla Yamcha.

Pero ella pasó de largo, como si no lo hubiera visto, como si no existiera. El de las cicatrices sintió una puntada de dolor en el pecho, mientras la veía saludar a todos menos a él. No fue hasta rato después que se enteró cuál era el problema. Se había excusado para alejarse del grupo y fumar un cigarrillo. Vio a su hermano, aún sentado en la mesa, conversando con Raditz mientras comían el postre, Broly se había adaptado bien. Fue ahí cuando ella se acercó a él, detrás de un paredón. Él fingió no verla y volteó mientras se prendía su segundo cigarrillo de la noche. Con la molestia pintada en el rostro, ella le agarró el hombro con fuerza y lo hizo dar la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —demandó la saiyajina.

—¿Mi problema…? —preguntó Yamcha descolocado, ¿cómo, cómo? ¡Si era ella la que…!

—¡No me ignores cuando te hablo! —le ordenó.

—Porque tú nunca me ignoraste, ¿verdad? —ofreció, cruzando los brazos.

Parpadeó, ahora era ella quién estaba descolocada. Al entender a que se refería el bandido, se enojó.

—¡Justamente te lo venía a explicar, _lobo idiota_! ¡Pero si no quieres, simplemente me iré! —le riñó.

Él, sintiéndose muy tonto por no haber esperado a que hablara, la tomó con suavidad del codo, impidiéndole irse. Ella le miró con desdén y luego miró su mano, antes de mover su brazo bruscamente para que la soltara. No le gustaba la situación a ninguno de los dos, pero había que aguantarlo. Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró muy seria.

—Lo siento, Sharotto —se disculpó sinceramente mirándola a los ojos, ella sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo y frunció el ceño, ¿qué rayos…?—. No quise hacer que te enfadaras, pero me sentí un poco ignorado —admitió, rascándose la nuca. Le tendió la mano—. ¿Me perdonas?

—Por esta vez —le advirtió tomando su mano—. Ahora sí, no fui a saludarte porque no quería que mi padre pensara que eras mi novio o algo así. Él es muy celoso.

—En ese caso sólo habría que aclarárselo, ¿no?

—Mi papá es un hombre de puñetazos, Lobo, no de palabras.

Yamcha desvió la mirada en la dirección dónde se encontraba Bardock. No se veía tan malo, estaba ahí conversando, riendo y tomando cerveza con el Rey Vegeta. Sentadas en una mesa cercana estaban sus esposas, haciendo lo mismo. De repente, y casi como si Yamcha lo hubiera llamado, Bardock volteó a verlo. Que fue cuando el de la cicatrices los vio, esos ojos negros, crueles y fríos, _los ojos de un asesino_. Se estremeció ligeramente y escuchó a Sharotto soltarle un suave _"te lo dije"_.

—¡Sharotto, ven acá un momento! —la llamó el Rey Vegeta con una risa.

Ella arqueó las cejas, pero obedeció.

—Nos vemos, Yamcha. Llámame cuando vuelvas del viaje, ¿sí? Suerte.

—Adiós, nos… vemos —se despidió, viéndola caminar donde su padre.

Sharotto se acercó al grupo donde estaban sus padres, sus hermanos y su mejor amigo. Bardock y el Rey Vegeta estaban riéndose mientras Gine y Rosicheena sacudían sus cabezas con desaprobación pero también divertidas. Bulma le explicó a la muy confundida saiyajina que el Rey Vegeta les estaba contando de la vez que se había inundado el castillo de Vegeta-sei. Fue entonces cuando Sharotto sonrió de lado y vio que incluso a Vegeta le costaba contener la sonrisa.

—Sigo sin entender como dos mocosos de seis y cinco años inundan un castillo de tres hectáreas de extensión —comentó Bardock sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo que yo no entiendo —continuó el Rey Vegeta—, es de dónde sacaron la idea…

—Créeme, Papá —intervino Vegeta—, ni nosotros sabemos, ¿verdad, Shary?

Ella asintió riéndose, igual que todos. Cuando pasaron un poco las risas, a Goku se le ocurrió la _maravillosa_ idea de preguntarle a Sharotto de qué estaba hablando con Yamcha y ella estuvo a nada de hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho él a Raditz. Bardock, con el ceño fruncido, le preguntó de quién demonios hablaba. El menor le señaló al antiguo ladrón, que ahora se encontraba junto a la mesa, hablando con su hermano menor.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con el hijo de Paragus? —preguntó Bardock con fastidio.

—Le estaba preguntando la hora, Papi —le aseguró rodando los ojos—. Y le deseé suerte para el viaje que va a hacer.

—¿Tu madre no te había enseñado a leerla con las estrellas? —retrucó su padre, cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno, estas estrellas son diferentes, Bardock —retrucó, a su vez, Gine señalando el cielo.

Vegeta, viendo que algo no cuadraba, arqueó una ceja y le pidió a Sharotto que le acompañara a buscar chocolate a la cocina de la corporación. Ella se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se prestó a acompañarle.

—¡Yay! —soltó Goku con felicidad— ¡Vegeta va a traer chocolate, chicos!

—Es para mí, no para ti, Insecto —aclaró.

—Ow…

Aquello causó otra ronda de risas, pero Bulma frunció el ceño al ver que Vegeta le ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros a Sharotto. La Reina Rosicheena se inclinó y le susurró que no tenía por qué poner esa cara, Vegeta estaba más que acostumbrado a tratar a Sharotto así, desde niños. Ambos saiyajines caminaron hasta la casa y entraron a la cocina, Vegeta, sabiendo que los demás vendrían a buscar chocolate también, trabó la puerta. Sharotto, por su parte, ya había sacado una enorme tableta de chocolate con cerezas y almendras del refrigerador y la había puesto sobre la mesa mientras comentaba lo rica que le parecía la comida terrícola.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme que sucede?

—Creí que ya lo había hecho, _Papá_ —contestó rodando los ojos.

—No me digas así —se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces no actúes así —le regañó mientras rompía un pedacito de chocolate y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Vegeta, por su parte, se inclinó para tomar también un pedazo del dulce, lo dejó en su guante unos momentos mientras se sentaba en una de las banquetas del lugar. Sharotto le imitó.

—¿Entonces que pasa entre tú y el perro? —preguntó, finalmente dándole una mordida al trozo de chocolate.

—No le digas así a Lobo —lo regañó.

—¿Lobo? —preguntó Vegeta extrañado, pero sonrío. Al menos no le había errado con el apodo.

—¿Qué? Así le digo yo. No hay nada entre nosotros, para que lo sepas. Yo… lo estoy entrenando.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, comiendo otro pedacito.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué dé la pata y se haga el muerto?

—¡NO! —se quejó frustrada la saiyajina— Para que se convierta en súper saiyajin —explicó y se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—, tiene una apuesta con Broly o algo así.

—Si es para ver quien lo hace primero, dile que ya perdió —se burló.

—Hm, parece que todos menos yo pudieran hacer eso… —sopesó ella—. No importa, ya me llegará el turno, ya verán.

Vegeta soltó una risita bajo su aliento y se sirvió un vaso de jugo frío. Mientras le daba un sorbo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diablos había llevado a Sharotto a aceptar entrenar al perro ese. Así que se lo preguntó. Ella le explicó, no sin las mejillas coloradas, el plan del viaje y demás. Incluso, le mostró el dichoso cuaderno azul con las fotos de los lugares. El príncipe le inquirió acerca de por qué lo llevaba encima, ella le contó que se lo había olvidado en el claro y que Yamcha la había acompañado a buscarlo.

—Tal vez sólo soy yo —opinó Vegeta—, pero creo que el perro tiene segundas intenciones contigo.

—Sí, eres sólo tú —le aseguró—. Porque, para tu información, Yamcha no quiere acostarse conmigo.

—Eso no lo sabes —la contradijo—. Hagamos algo, te reto a preguntárselo.

—¿Qué? Vegeta, no voy a preguntárselo.

—¿Qué pasa, Muñeca? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que el perrito faldero pueda contestarte?

Sharotto frunció el ceño, contrariada ante las palabras de Vegeta y molesta pues no soportaba que la llamaran "muñeca". ¿Por qué tendría miedo de la respuesta de Yamcha? « _Sería estúpido, sólo somos amigos. No le gusto de_ esa _manera»_. Miró a su mejor amigo como diciéndole _"estás loco"_ , pero pensándolo bien….

" _¿Fue una broma?"_

" _Oye, ¿quieres ir a dar una paseo?"_

" _¿…tú tienes novio?"_

" _¿Te acompaño a tu casa?"_

" _Porque tú nunca me ignoraste, ¿verdad?"_

" _¿…me perdonas?"_

No, eso no era así y punto. Yamcha d _efinitivamente_ no quería llevársela a la cama. Se metió un último pedacito de chocolate a la boca y se sacudió las manos. Vegeta envolvió lo poco que quedaba del chocolate y se dispuso a guardarlo, abrió la puerta y volteó a ver a su amiga de toda la vida.

—Deberías tener cuidado… —la previno.

—Ya te dije que Lobo no quiere…

—No me refiero a eso —la interrumpió guardando la golosina—. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y fuimos de misión de reconocimiento al planeta Miyazay? —ella asintió— Ajá, entonces me imagino que también recuerdas la peste que nos dio a ti y a mí, ¿verdad?

La saiyajina volvió a asentir antes de fruncir el ceño con asco. Odiaba cuando no le avisaban que había pestes autóctonas de las que había que cuidarse. Aquella vez, en el ya extinto planeta Miyazay, fue una de las tantas ocasiones en donde no le avisaron. La misión era de ella y Vegeta, pues era un planeta muy pequeño. Conclusión; ambos volvieron a Vegeta-Sei con los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad que por allí rondaba. No fue la gran cosa para ellos pues durmieron la mayor parte del tiempo, pero casi que no la cuentan.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Acaso hay alguna peste de esas por aquí?

—Sí, la hay —explicó Vegeta, serio—. Aunque es un poco diferente, esta no se ve pero sí se siente.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja. No se creía ni una palabra.

—Ajá —le volvió a asegurar Vegeta—. Y es extremadamente contagiosa.

—Ya, claro.

—Te digo que hay una enfermedad invisible y contagiosa, ¿y qué me dices? _Ya, claro._ Además no tiene cura.

—¿Y cómo se llama esta _terrible_ enfermedad? —preguntó con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

—Los terrícolas la llaman… _amor_.

Para la sorpresa del Príncipe, Sharotto se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Terminó riendo tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para no caer, mientras que con la otra mano se agarraba el estómago. Cuando pudo calmarse un poco, le dijo a Vegeta que -con todo respeto- eso era lo más estúpido que había escuchado jamás. Que era imposible que existiera una enfermedad así, que no se pudiera ver, que fuera tan contagiosa y que no tuviera cura. Conocía enfermedades que tenían alguna de esas características, dos, tal vez, pero nunca todas juntas.

—Ya verás —siguió Vegeta, irritado por la burla de su amiga—. Te va a dar a ti también, y cuando pase no te darás cuenta, pero los demás sí. Es una maldita epidemia para los de nuestra especie.

—¿Ahora resulta que otros pueden ver que la tengo, pero yo no puedo darme cuenta de ser así? —rió de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza— No sé qué mosca te picó, Vegeta, pero me parece que en este planeta te volviste loco.

Vegeta se quedó refunfuñando mientras Sharotto salía de la cocina, lista para volver a salir al patio. En el camino, sin embargo, se chocó contra el pecho de alguien.

—¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde demonios…-! —un fuerte y repentino olor a la miel más dulce le llenó las fosas nasales— ¿Yamcha? ¿No te habías ido ya?

—Disculpa, Sharotto, no te vi. El pasillo está my oscuro por alguna razón… —comentó él. Y era verdad, pues todo lo que la morena veía era la silueta del bandido contra las luces blancas que le llegaban desde el patio—. Tuve que entrar otra vez porque me olvidé la chaqueta —la levantó para que ella la viera.

—Ya veo, entonces…

La de ojos verdes fue interrumpida por los insistentes bocinazos del Ferrari que estaba perfectamente estacionado afuera.

—¡YAMCHA! ¡¿VAS A VENIR O QUÉ?! —se escuchó el impaciente grito de Broly, su hermano mayor suspiró cansinamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo. O eso le pareció a Sharotto entre la oscuridad.

Yamcha comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la puerta, pero paró en seco y miró a Sharotto por sobre su hombro.

—Casi lo olvido, tu cuaderno blanco. Quedó en mi mochila y lo tengo en el Ferrari, ¿quieres que vaya a traértelo? —preguntó.

—No —negó rápidamente—. Si quieres llévatelo al viaje, a lo mejor te trae suerte.

El antiguo ladrón le regaló una sonrisa brillante como el sol, en lo que ella se preguntaba desde cuando demonios creía ella en la suerte.

—Si me lo pides así, me lo llevaré. Nos vemos en tres meses, Sharotto.

—Claro… ¡no olvides llamarme cuando vuelvas! —le pidió.

—No lo olvidaré, adiós —se escucharon los molestos bocinazos, otra vez—. ¡BROLY! —lo escuchó gritar mientras se alejaba— ¡Juro por Kami-sama que si gastas la batería voy a hacer que lo empujes hasta casa y que mañana, cuando me vaya…! —su voz se perdió en el exterior y ella no supo como terminaba la amenaza.

Rió por lo bajo, con la mano contra los labios para tratar de amortiguar el sonido, y volvió al patio con los demás, apenas dándose cuenta de que no vería a Yamcha hasta dentro de tres meses.

* * *

—¡…y que mañana, cuando me vaya, me laves el auto todos los días! —finalizó mientras se subía al Ferrari y lo encendía.

El resto del viaje fue callado, llegaron pronto al edifcio y Yamcha metió el auto a la cochera. Cuando salían del mismo, el antiguo bandido se ocupó de quitar un bicho que se había posado en el capó, con un gruñido. Broly frunció el ceño con fastidio.

—Ugh, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan obsesivo con eso?

—Broly, es un auto carísimo —le contradijo el de las cicatrices, como si eso fuera suficiente excusa—. Obvio lo tengo que cuidar.

—Como sea —expresó el menor, rodando los ojos mientras comenzaban a subir. Cuando casi llegaban al piso recordó algo que debía preguntarle a Yamcha, volteó a verlo—. Oye, ¿hace cuánto?

—¿Hace cuanto _qué_? —preguntó su hermano confundido, a la par que salían al pasillo que daba a la puerta del pent-house. Entraron.

—¿Hace cuanto que te acuestas con Sharotto? —preguntó de manera desinteresada, quitándose la chaqueta.

Yamcha volteó a mirar a su hermano completamente sorprendido, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? Broly arqueó una ceja, casi como si dijera _"¿y bien?"_. El antiguo ladrón parpadeó estupefacto sin saber que responder al principio y, al no saber que responder, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: se enojó.

—¡¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE…-?!

—¡Shhh! ¡Papá está durmiendo! —le acalló en un susurro, señalando el sofá. Dónde Paragus dormía plácidamente con papeles esparcidos a su alrededor y la note-book abierta pero apagada. Seguramente, se le habría acabado la batería rato atrás.

Ambos hermanos sacudieron la cabeza, Yamcha se puso a juntar los papeles tirados, notando que estaban todos escritos a mano en una letra que no entendía. Broly, por su parte, fue a buscar una manta y la tiró como si nada encima de Paragus. Luego de eso, Yamcha arrastró a Broly hasta el balcón y cerró con cuidado la puerta-ventana.

—Ahora, sí: ¡¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO, BROLY?! ¡¿DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS SACASTE QUE YO ME ACUESTO CON SHAROTTO?!

—Hey, primero que nada, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate —le ordenó—. Y segundo, o te acuestas con ella o s _ientes_ algo por ella. ¡Eso lo puede ver hasta un ciego, Yamcha!

—Deja de decir tonterías, Broly —le cortó Yamcha secamente, volteando para abrir la puerta-ventana—. Yo ya te dije que…

—Sí, sí, _"es la hermana de mi mejor amigo"_ —le imitó—. _"No debo pensar en ella de esa manera, blah, blah, blah…"_.

—Si te vas poner así, me voy a dormir.

Y dicho y hecho, Yamcha se fue a su habitación, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las once de la noche. Ya era tarde, increíble. Se acostó y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

 _Well baby I surrender_ _  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it_ _  
But there's no escaping your love_

— **Accidentaly In Love, Counting Crows.**

* * *

 **Quiero que sepan que éste capítulo NO fue beteado. No he podido contactar con mi beta últimamente, aún así disfruten de este capítulo y de los que vendrán.**

 **NOTA: A partir de ahora, los capítulos serán publicados con dos semanas de diferencia entre sí.**

 **Respuesta a reviews (capítulos 5 y 6):**

 **Johaaceve:** **(capítulo 5)** Yamcha lo va a tener dificil xD Sharotto es algo estricta... xD

 **Celestia carito:** **(Capítulo 5) ¡** Me alegro que te haya gustado!

 **valeria:** **(Capítulo 5) ¡** Así es! ¡Las aventuras de Sharotto en la Tierra regresaron!

 **Aconito:** **(Capítulo 5)** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aquí hay una nueva actualización.

 **Aconito:** **(Capítulo 6)** Como dije, aquí está la nueva actualización.

 **Yunie Yandere:** **(Capítulo 6)** No sabes lo mucho que me reconforta que me digas eso, uno de los objetivos de mis historias es el de cambiar la visión que tienen los espectadores sobre ciertos personajes no tan romantizados como los saiyajines. *le da pañuelos*

 **Celestia Carito:** **(Capítulo 6)** :D

 **2015: (Capítulo 6) ** Mil gracias! :D

 **Próximo capítulo: Viernes 29 de julio.**

 **Una pregunta: ¿Alguien quiere sugerir canciones para el fanfic o le gustaría ver una lista de las canciones que estoy pensando usar?**

 **Little Dee-Dee**

 **17/07/16**

 **07:00 pm**


	8. Tristeza en el área de despegue

**Disclaimer: DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Despair in the departure lounge.**

 **T** urles se despertó y bostezó, sintiendose un poco incómodo, pues el brazo de Raditz estaba alrededor suyo. Ese era el problema del que se había quejado con Sharotto el primer día de su estancia en la cabañita. Mientras dormía, Raditz se abrazaba a cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca, fuera lo que fuera. El moreno ya había tratado de todo, incluso había intentado poner una barrera de almohadas y dormir en el sillón. Así que simplemente suspiró con fastidio e hizo lo que hacía todas las mañanas, le pegó un codazo en el estómago a Raditz para liberarse y se levantó. Al hacerlo, se desperezó y volteó a ver a su aún durmiente primo, notando algo extraño en su mejilla, se acercó para ver que era. Resultó ser una marca rosa del algún labial que parecía haberse corrido un poco. El moreno soltó una risita y se dirigió a desayunar.

—…sé, el pronóstico dice que hoy va a haber unos treinta grados más o menos —escuchó decir a Katanbra.

—Pues para mí que va a llover, y créeme, Katy, los instintos saiyajines son mejores que cualquier pronóstico terrícola —oyó decir a su prima.

Entró en la cocina, para luego saludar a las dos mujeres. Katanbra, cuando lo vio entrar, se apresuró a cubrirse nuevamente el rostro. Turles arqueó una ceja ante el misterioso gesto, llevaban ya –según la cuenta de Raditz- diez meses viviendo en la cabaña y todavía no sabía cómo se veía el rostro de la rubia sin el molesto pañuelo marrón. Al principio, el pirata pensó que escondía alguna cicatriz por vergüenza, lo que descartó pues Sharotto también tenía cicatrices, especialmente una en el hombro bastante notoria, la primera que tuvo.

Se sentó a desayunar y se olvidó momentáneamente del tema, encendió la televisión. Estaban pasando el bloque de dibujos animados matutinos, su prima le arrebató el control remoto y cambió al canal de noticias. Estaba una reportera muy alegre pasando un informe sobre la victoria de los _Taitans_ de Ciudad del Este sobre los Piratas de Puerto Shuray, la alegre reportera, una rubia de ojos miel, relataba que los Taitans habían ganado también el campeonato japonés. Lo siguiente que apareció era una entrevista al entrenador y los miembros del equipo, que aún festejaban la victoria.

—¡Ey, miren! —soltó Raditz, que acababa de llegar a desayunar, con una risa — ¡El novio de Shary está en la tele!

—¡Vete al infierno! —le gruñó ella, lanzándole el control remoto.

—¡Pero si de ahí vengo! —se volvió a burlar su gemelo.

—Así que tú y el amigo de Kakarotto… —empezó Turles.

—¡Yo y Lobo nada!

—¿Lobo? —preguntaron sus tres acompañantes.

Sharotto se puso colorada hasta las orejas y se concentró en seguir comiendo. Realmente tenía que dejar de usar el apodo de Yamcha frente a otras personas. Continuó comiendo como si nada y los demás pronto la imitaron, poniendo fin a la conversación.

 _«Tal vez deba llamar a Lobo para felicitarlo»_ pensó la saiyajina _._

—Oigan, ¿hace cuánto fue la última vez que llovió? —preguntó Turles, cambiando el tema y retomando el que estaba cuando llegó.

—Hace exactamente cinco semanas, cuando fue el día siete —contestó Katanbra, pero se tapó la boca con rapidez, sonrojada y algo avergonzada

—Wow, Katanbra —comentó el moreno maravillado—. Si que tienes memoria, yo ni siquiera recuerdo que cené anoche.

—Tú tienes tan poca memoria que perderías la cabeza si no la tuvieras pegada —declaró Raditz rodando los ojos.

—Anoche cenaste pescado con papas, Turles —agregó tímidamente la rubia, cuando su receptor soltó un silbido de apreciación ella tomó valor y continuó—. Repetiste plato ocho veces, tomaste cinco vasos de jugo de naranja, tres de jugo de fresa, y de postre te comiste dos peras y una mandarina.

—Si no estuviera sosteniendo los palitos y el plato, te juro que te aplaudo, Katy —se excusó, levantando dichos utensilios.

—Kata tiene una memoria increíble —comentó Sharotto—. Es capaz de recodar absolutamente todo.

—Ah, sí… creo haber leído algo sobre eso —convino Raditz—. Creo que los humanos lo llaman "Hipermnesia".

Katanbra sonrió suavemente, preguntándose a sí misma si quedaría demasiado arrogante agregando que también era vidente y era capaz de crear lazos telepáticos con gente que quería. Decidió que así era, mientras ponía otro plato de fruta sobre la mesa. No le molestaba tener que cocinar para tres saiyajines, a ella le encantaba la tarea y era la que más disfrutaba cuando hacía los quehaceres. Se decidió de salir al jardín, ya luego desayunaría. No le molestaba que Sharotto la viera sin el pañuelo puesto, ya lo había hecho.

—¡Psst…! ¡Shary! —susurró Turles cuando Katanbra desapareció por la puerta— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Por qué susurras?

—¿Por qué diablos susurran los dos? —preguntó Raditz en tono normal.

—¡Porque este bruto es el que susurra! —corrigió la mujer—. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—¿Por qué Katanbra nunca come con nosotros y nunca se saca ese pañuelo de la cara? —preguntó curioso como niño pequeño— ¿Acaso tiene algo raro en su rostro?

—No, no tiene nada en su cara, Turles. Es algo cultural, tú no lo sabes pero ella es una princesa —su primo abrió los ojos como platos—. Una vez me dijo que, como tal, tenía que usar eso. En su cultura, está mal que los hombres la vean sin el pañuelo, a menos que sean su pareja. Aunque creo que sólo aplica a ella porque, como ya te dije, es una princesa.

—Ah… —soltó Turles sin saber que más decir.

* * *

 _ **Y**_ _amcha se sentó en el claro de siempre, parecía como si no hubiera cambiado nada en los tres meses de su ausencia. Había llegado un rato antes de lo que tenía acordado con Sharotto. Cuánto la había extrañado… quería verla cuanto antes. Y fue justo ahí cuando llego, vestida con un cortisimo vestido blanco veraniego. Prácticamente, se tiró a sus brazos._

— _¡Yamcha, Yamcha! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! —le decía contenta, aferrándose a su cuello._

 _Él la levantó y la dio vueltas mientras ambos se reían._

— _Yo también te extrañé, Preciosa —le dijo antes de dejarle un rápido beso sobre los labios, haciéndola soltar una risita._

— _¡Ay, Yamcha! —rió de nuevo, acurrucándose contra su pecho— ¡Te quiero mucho… mi guapísimo, alto, fuerte, esbelto y para nada perdedor, campeón de la serie nacional!_

— _Yo también te quiero, mi hermosa guerrera del espacio._

—Yamcha… Yamcha… ¡Yamcha!

El de las cicatrices se despertó sobresaltado, mientras le sacudían el hombro.

—¿Eh, qué?

—Te quedaste dormido, Yamcha —le dijo Matt, uno de sus compañeros de equipo—. El entrenador dijo que aterrizamos en una media hora.

—Ah, bien. Gracias, Matt.

—De nada. Oye, ¿vas a la fiesta que va a organizar Ryan?

—Ni muerto.

—Oh, vamos, hombre —se quejó el ya mencionado Ryan desde su asiento, que estaba cruzando el pasillo—. ¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Acaso tienes que cuidar a tu _hermanito_? ¿O tienes que llevar a tu gatita al veterinario?

Ahí estaba la razón del por qué no. A Yamcha, Ryan le caía pésimo. Ryan era _ese_ tipo de persona, ese que se hace amigos por conveniencia, ese que seduce a las chicas para tirarlas como basura a la mañana siguiente, ese que cree que porque tiene plata es dueño de todo y de todos. Está de más de decir que eso a Yamcha le daba asco. Miró a Puar, quien aún dormía pacíficamente sobre su regazo.

—No voy porque no me da la gana, Ryan. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—Como quieras… —dijo él como si no le hubiera afectado, pero Yamcha pudo ver lo que ocultaba, se había enfadado. _«Estúpido…»_ pensó el de las cicatrices—. Tú sí vienes a mi fiesta, ¿verdad, pequeño Matt?

Matt era la nueva adquisición del equipo, por ende era el más chico.

—N-no puedo, le prometí a mi novia Lauren que la llevaría a cenar hoy —se excusó, rascándose la nuca.

—Cancélalo —le aconsejó Ryan con una sonrisa de costado—. No puede enojarse por eso.

Yamcha no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, bien sabía él que Ryan le había echado el ojo a la novia de Matt.

—No le hagas caso, Matt —le aconsejó—. Tú lleva a tu novia a cenar.

—¿Tú qué te metes?

En una muestra de completo desdén, el antiguo bandido se puso los auriculares y encendió la música a todo volumen mientras Ryan le seguía hablando. Claro, Yamcha siempre se arrepentía cuando se portaba mal con alguien, pero cuando se portaba mal con Ryan no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo. Miró por la ventana, preguntándose cuánto tiempo habría dormido, pues lo último que recordaba era estar sobrevolando Puerto Shuray. Extrañaba a Sharotto, pero no se le pasaba por la cabeza pensar que se había enamorado… aún. Solamente le gustaba, o eso quería creer.

Miró por la ventana mientras acariciaba de manera inconsciente la cabecita de Puar. Sabía que aunque a él le gustara Sharotto, ella nunca podría corresponderle, no de esa forma. Desde chico siempre fue muy enamoradizo, sabía lo que seguía, primero iba a gustarle, después se iba a enamorar y, finalmente, después de que lo rechazara, iba a terminar ahogándose en chocolate, helado y whisky. Verla iba a ser un dolor constante, como cuando uno ve algo que puede tocar pero no puede poseer. _«Kami, me doy pena a mi mismo… tal vez debería dejar de verla»_ pensó contrariado _«debería dejar de ir a entrenar con ella. Al demonio la apuesta con Broly.»_

Buscó en su mochila y sacó el cuaderno blanco de Sharotto, le terminó haciendo caso, se lo había llevado al viaje. Lo abrió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Igual que el cuaderno azul, éste también tenía fotos. La primera página era una foto de Yamcha y Sharotto en el claro donde entrenaban, y después había dos más; una de ellos en el campo de cerezos y otra en el balcón del pent-house donde estaba ella sola sonriéndole a la cámara. Sintió que le tocaban el hombro y se quitó uno de los auriculares.

—¿Es tu novia? —le preguntó Matt amablemente.

—No, para nada. Sólo es una amiga.

—¿Una amiga? ¿Enserio? —se metió Ryan, que se había acercado para convencer a Matt—. Pero si es un bombón… ¿me la presentas?

A Yamcha le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo. _«Ni loco, ni muerto, primero te destripo…»_ fueron las cosas que pasaron por su cabeza mientras miraba a un expectante Ryan.

—No —fue todo lo que le salió decir.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no y punto! —le gruñó. No lo quería ni cerca de Sharotto.

Ryan nunca había visto a Yamcha reaccionar así, por lo que pegó un paso para atrás. Ahí dieron por terminada la discusión, rato luego aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad del Este. Desde las ventanas del avión pudieron ver el mar de gente que los estaba esperando. Todos con carteles de felicitación y a los gritos. Apenas había espacio para cruzar, por lo que el equipo se vio obligado a firmar autógrafos. Ryan prácticamente se tiró a firmar autógrafos y sacarse fotos con las fanáticas, sin olvidarse de darle su número a ninguna.

—Idiota… —musitaron Matt y Yamcha.

—Ya se la cobrarán… —supuso el primero, firmándole una camiseta a una señora entrada en años que quería llevársela a su esposo.

—Dalo por hecho —le aseguró Yamcha, firmando autógrafos para unos niños.

Entraron al aeropuerto a que les dieran sus valijas, ya dispuestos a ir a casa. Fue cuando una muchacha de más o menos veinte años con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, se lanzó a los brazos de Matt. Esa era su novia Lauren. Yamcha, al ver la escena, deseó internamente que Sharotto apareciera de repente para venir a felicitarlo. No necesitaba que viniera a abrazarlo o darle un beso, con que estuviera junto a él le bastaba. Inconscientemente, buscó su ki, sólo para encontrarlo en el monte Paoz, muy lejos de dónde él estaba. Estaba tan metido pensando en ella que no notó lo que se le venía encima…

Afuera del aeropuerto, estaba Paragus esperando a Yamcha con las llaves del Ferrari en la mano, pero fue repentinamente sorprendido al ver a su hijo corriendo desesperado hacia él.

—¿Yamcha…? ¿Pero qué rayos…?

—¡Papá, no hay tiempo! ¡Arrancaaaa! —gritó dramáticamente subiéndose al Ferrari con Puar y su mochila en brazos.

Paragus cargó la maleta de Yamcha –que había quedado tirada- en el baúl y se subió al auto.

—¡Miren, chicas! ¡Ahí está! —gritó una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos lila vestida con una camiseta de los Taitans, seguida por un grupito de otras chicas vestidas igual. Las fanáticas de Yamcha.

—¡ARRANCAAA! —rogó Yamcha.

Al entender el problema, Paragus se rió mientras encendía el auto y pisaba el acelerador. Cuando dieron vuelta a la esquina, Yamcha suspiró aliviado. Odiaba cuando sus fanáticas se ponían densas…

—Así que… ¿qué tal la victoria en Puerto Shuray, hijo?

—Divertida —expresó sonriendo—. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí por casa?

—No muy bien —admitió el mayor—. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Hoy descansa y ya mañana podemos hablar de eso.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con curiosidad el de las cicatrices.

—¿Qué acabo de decirte? —le regañó cariñosamente su padre—. Hoy descansa, mañana hablamos.

—¿…pero es muy grave?

* * *

 **B** ulma caminaba de un lado para otro por el laboratorio. Ya era la quinta vez en el mes que le reportaban un terremoto, tsunami, tornado o cualquier fenómeno natural similar ocurrido en ciudades cercanas. Aquello la frustraba bastante. Sí, Japón era un lugar donde eso pasaba constantemente, pero la Corporación Cápsula contaba con un sistema de rastreo de ese tipo de fenómenos para poder minimizar al máximo los daños producidos. Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo mientras continuaba caminando como leona enjaulada, mientras intentaba pensar en qué era lo que fallaba, pues ya había revisado los sistemas y éstos funcionaban bien.

Tomó aire un par de veces para calmarse y, luego de apagar su cigarrillo, se aproximó nuevamente a la computadora. Oprimió el botón de encendido, haciendo que en la pantalla apareciera una tierna foto que le había tomado a Vegeta durmiendo junto a Trunks cuando éste era bebé, la tenía de fondo de pantalla. Sonrió ante la imagen y tecleó los comandos para correr un diagnostico sobre los sistemas de cada uno de los receptores de la C.C. Suspiró cansinamente, el proceso tomaría un par de horas por la gran cantidad de artefactos que debía revisar el analizador.

Se quitó la bata, la colgó en un perchero y dando por terminado su trabajo del día se dispuso a salir del laboratorio. Se le ocurrió ir a ver qué estaba haciendo su hijo, se lo encontró en la sala de estar con los padres de Vegeta. El Rey Vegeta estaba contándole una historia de batalla de las muchas que tenía y Trunks le escuchaba atentamente. Sonrió y decidió salir al patio. Prendió otro cigarrillo y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. No hacía frío, pero Bulma sintió, pese a la paz reinante en el mundo, que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar…

—¿Qué tienes, mujer? —preguntó Vegeta, sorprendiéndola.

—¡Ay! ¡Vegeta me asustaste! —se quejó llevándose la mano al pecho, su marido arqueó una ceja— No me pasa nada, es sólo que no puedo quitarme esta horrible sensación de que algo malo va a pasar de un momento a otro —explicó frotándose los brazos, como si tuviera frío.

—Mujer tonta… nada va a pasar.

—Eso no lo sabes, Vegeta —se quejó nuevamente.

—Hmpf…

Vegeta se fue, dejando a Bulma sola con sus pensamientos. Algo estaba a punto de pasar y ella lo sabía.

—¡Psst…! ¡Bulma! ¡Psst! —la científica frunció el ceño al no ver a nadie allí cerca de ella— ¡Aquí arriba, Bulma!

La mujer levantó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con Raditz suspendido en el aire patas para arriba, su cabello caía cómicamente como una larga cascada azabache. Ella arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía, le preguntó que hacía mientras él se enderezaba y apoyaba los pies en el suelo.

—Quería cambiarte la cara te veías muy seria.

—¿Y cómo se te ocurrió?

—Bueno… —admitió rascándose la nuca—, cuando Shary está de mal humor, hago esto y ella se ríe. Así que, como ustedes tienen carácter parecido, pensé que te haría reír también.

Bulma soltó una risita y fueron hasta su laboratorio. Se pusieron a trabajar en un proyecto con el que llevaban un par de semanas. Raditz estaba tratando de explicarle a Bulma como armar un tanque de recuperación como los de la armada de Freezer. Aún estaban en los bocetos pero, para suerte de la mujer, el saiyajin sabía bastante sobre ello.

—Oye, B, he querido preguntarte, ¿qué es esa sábana blanca misteriosa y qué hay abajo?

—Esperaba que me lo preguntaras, Raditz —se acercó y destapó el objeto—. Es una nueva a _ir-bike_ de la compañía, aún está en proceso de pruebas porque tuvo algunos fallos que no encuentro el tiempo para reparar —frunció el ceño al decir aquello. Raditz, por su parte, se acercó a ella para examinar la motocicleta—. Hagamos una cosa, si logras hacer que funcione y solucionas los fallos, te la regalo. Considéralo tu prueba de iniciación.

—¿Enserio?

—Enserio.

—Bulma… la tendrás lista en la tarde…

* * *

 **S** harotto se sentó cerca de la cascada y ocultó sus rostro entre sus brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre una roca, dejando que las pequeñas gotas de agua salpicaran su rostro. Cerró suavemente los ojos, suspirando. Sintió como presencia se le acercaba y se detenía en el claro, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. En su lugar, esperó.

—¿Estás dormida? —preguntó Yamcha.

—No.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú, campeón? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, finalmente levantando la cabeza.

—Bien.

—¿Hoy si trajiste la espada?

—Hoy sí, pero… uh… ¿sabes? —soltó rascándose la nuca, nervioso— He estado pensando… y si…¿dejó de entrenar? Digo, ya mejoré mucho…

Sharotto saltó de su lugar como un resorte y se paró con aire autoritario frente al antiguo ladrón, hundiendo un dedo en su pecho.

—¡De eso nada! —regañó— ¡No he pasado _meses_ entrenándote para que me mandes a freír espárragos, Yamcha! Todavía no te has convertido en un súper saiyajin, ¡pero estamos cerca y no vas a echarlo a perder!

Yamcha parpadeó sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción. Pensaba que ella solamente le diría que bien, harían el viaje y luego adiós y buena suerte. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Qué ganaba con seguir entrenándolo? Ella tomó su espada escarlata y la apuntó su dirección, la invitación a un duelo. Suspiró cansinamente y levantó su propia espada. Estuvieron un rato usándolas, mientras Sharotto le explicaba varias técnicas que podía usar para mejorar. Luego, tiró la espada y le atacó. Él se sorprendió al principio, pero logró parar el golpe.

—Atácame —le indicó.

—¿Qué?

—Atácame —insistió, volviendo al ataque.

Lo siguiente pareció pasar en cámara lenta. Yamcha le lanzó un golpe, tan sólo para quitársela de encima, con tanta mala suerte que terminó dándole con el puño cerrado en el estómago. Sharotto trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó sentada agarrándose fuertemente el torso. Yamcha abrió los ojos como platos: ¡¿pero qué acababa de hacer?! Se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

—Kami… —musitó—. ¡Sharotto, lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que traiga algo? ¡Por Kami-sama, dime algo!

La respuesta de Sharotto fue rápida y clara, levantó la mano y le pegó un fuerte bofetón al de las cicatrices. Como estaba en cuclillas, Yamcha cayó sentado, con la mano sobre la mejilla lastimada. Se quedó sentado, en silencio, esperando que ella dijera algo más. Luego de un rato de silencio que al bandido se le hizo eterno, ella volvió a hablar, con algo de dificultad.

—Estoy… bien. Sólo… sólo me dejaste sin aire, ya estoy bien.

—¿Segura? —preguntó

—Segura —contestó mientras Yamcha la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya… —sopesó.

Y, antes de que Sharotto pudiera decir algo al respecto, Yamcha salió volando disparado a vaya uno a saber dónde. Ella frunció el ceño, mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarlo. Miró el árbol donde solían sentarse, él se había olvidado la mochila y la espada. Sacudió la cabeza, si las quería de vuelta, iba a tener que ir por ellas. La saiyajina se cargó las dos cosas –junto a su propia espada- al hombro y salió volando en dirección a su casa sin dejar de maldecir a Yamcha todo el camino.

Al llegar cerca de la cabañita, entró por la ventana de su habitación. No quería tener que explicarles a los demás porque había vuelto temprano de entrenar. Dejó las cosas de Yamcha tiradas en una esquina del cuarto y colgó su espada, se quitó las botas y la armadura, no sin una puntada de dolor en el torso. Arqueó una ceja y miró hacia abajo, allí, justo donde Yamcha le había pegado el puñetazo había un horrible moratón morado, casi negro. _«¡No puede ser!»_ pensó sonriente _«¡Soy una entrenadora increíble!_ ».

Cuando empezaron a entrenar, hace ya diez meses atrás, Yamcha apenas era capaz de esquivar los golpes de Sharotto. Esta era la primera vez que hacían ejercicios de ofensiva sin espadas, antes sólo lo había hecho esquivar golpes y hacer ejercicios con cosas pesadas como troncos o rocas grandes. Se quitó los guantes, la banda roja del cabello y los dejó sobre el tocador. Acto seguido, sacó su celular y trató de marcar el número de Yamcha.

" _Hola, soy Yamcha. En este momento no puedo contestar, déjame tu mensaje y te llamaré"._

Intentó de nuevo.

" _Hola, soy Yamcha. En este momento no puedo contestar, déjame tu mensaje y te llamaré"._

—Maldita sea, Yamcha. No me gasté esas estúpidas piedritas que encontré en comprarme un teléfono para que no me contestes.

Cuando al intentar por tercera vez le volvió a salir la contestadora, se dio por vencida y decidió dejar el maldito mensaje de una vez.

—Hola, ¿Yamcha? Soy Sharotto, mira tenemos que hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame cuando escuches este mensaje.

Dicho y hecho, se acostó a dormir una siesta. Despertó un par de horas después, cuando Raditz entró a su habitación, buscando el cepillo otra vez.

—¿Shary, me puedes prestar tu…? —él se congeló cuando notó el moretón en el torso de su hermana. Era algo difícil no verlo— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó ahí?!

—Raditz… cálmate —pidió sentándose en la cama—. Te explicaré, pero necesito que me escuches, ¿sí?

Raditz cerró la puerta y se paró de brazos cruzados frente a la cama de Sharotto.

—Te escucho.

* * *

—¡¿Qué hizo _qué_?! —gritó escandalizado— ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

—¡Raditz, te dije que me escucharas! ¡Tú no vas a hacer eso!

—Me dijiste que él era bueno contigo, que te trataba bien, ¿acaso me mentiste?

La saiyajina rodó los ojos y resopló fastidiada.

—No, no te mentí. Además, estábamos _entrenando_ y _yo le dije_ que me atacara. Estaba con la guardia bajada, Raditz, pero si tanto te molesta iré a hablar con él…

—No —dijo seriamente, ella arqueó una ceja—. No te le vas a volver a acercar, lo quiero lejos de ti.

—¡Raditz no seas terco! ¿Acaso ahora eres Papá? Porque para que lo sepas, sigo siendo más fuerte que él —aseguró flexionando su brazo derecho mientras lo palmeaba con petulancia—. Además, no me dejaste terminar, tengo una idea que te incluye —su hermano arqueó una ceja—. No has entrenado últimamente, ¿verdad? Pues bien, sólo déjame ir a hablar con él y solucionaremos ambas cosas.

Raditz se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró de manera cansina.

—Deja, te llevo.

—Sé volar —se quejó con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Quién te dijo que vamos a ir volando? —preguntó petulante— Pero llévate una chaqueta porque hace frío afuera.

Rato luego, ambos estaban cruzando la entrada de Ciudad del Este en la nueva motocicleta de Raditz. La entrada estaba marcada por un gran arco amarillo con las letras de color rojo con arbustos perfectamente cortados a los costados que parecían rodear la ciudad.

—¡Ja! ¡Te dije que con ese factor _turbo_ íbamos a llegar en un parpadeo!

—¡Ya veo! ¿De dónde dices que robaste a este bebé?

—¡Tch! Para tu información, me la gané legalmente en una apuesta con Bulma. Y, gracias a mi jodido intelecto superior, la Corporación Cápsula podrá sacar este modelo la siguiente primavera. Pero claro, ¡ninguna tendrá el mismo factor turbo que esta! —paró la motocicleta y se levantó los anteojos— Oye, creo que ya llegamos.

Sharotto se bajó de la motocicleta, acomodó su chaqueta y miró el edificio, síp, era el del pent-house de Yamcha. ¿Cómo lo supo Raditz? Ella no se lo había dicho, sólo por curiosidad se lo preguntó. Raditz se acomodó el cabello y la miró con cara de sentirse subestimado.

—No soy adivino ni tengo la memoria de Katanbra, Sharotto, pero estoy más que seguro que ese de ahí es el Ferrari de Yamcha —lo señaló—. Como sea, ¿vas a subir las escaleras de todos esos pisos?

—¿Quién dijo que voy a usar las escaleras? —preguntó sonriente, justo antes de flexionar las rodillas y saltar.

Raditz no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza mientras reía, su hermana era todo un caso. Sabía que ni muerta subiría… ¿cuánto? ¿treinta pisos? No, ni en broma. Apartó el guante de su muñeca y miró la hora, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde. « _Y, ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo se cree ella que voy a esperarla?»_ se preguntó de repente el saiyajin, dándose cuenta de que, siendo su hermana de la que estaba hablando, no era algo descifrable. Mientras tanto, ella iba contando los pisos que pasaba. No eran treinta pisos como decía su hermano, eran cuarenta y Yamcha vivía en el último.

—…37…38…39… ¡40! —musitó.

Broly, que justamente estaba tomando una malteada en el balcón, la miró sorprendido. Antes de mostrarle una sonrisa burlona.

—Vienes a ver a Yamcha —no era una pregunta.

—¿Está en su cuarto? —preguntó mientras aterrizaba sobre el balcón.

—Sí, ¿supongo que no debo decirte dónde está? —preguntó sarcásticamente y aún burlón.

—Sólo no le digas a tu papi que estoy aquí —contestó con la mano sobre la puerta-ventana, guiñando un ojo y con un dedo sobre los labios.

—Ni siquiera está en casa, despreocúpate.

La saiyajina entró a la vivienda riéndose con suavidad, caminó hasta el final del pasillo y abrió sin cuidado alguno la puerta de Yamcha. Mala idea. El de las cicatrices justo había salido de la ducha, por lo que sólo tenía puesta una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. En cuanto la vio a ella, parada en la puerta, se puso colorado hasta las orejas. ¿Qué rayos hacía ella en su cuarto? ¿Por qué había venido a su casa siquiera? Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios y se sentó sobre la cama. Yamcha sintió que la cara le quemaba.

—¿Po-podrías salir un mo-momento, por favor? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa por los nervios, maldijo internamente por ello— Ne-necesito cambiarme.

—No cuando te tengo dónde te quería…

—¿Q-qué?

—No contestas mis llamadas, ni respondes mis mensajes… ¿vengo a verte y encuentras una excusa para echarme? Olvídalo, me quedó aquí.

—P-pero… —sacudió la cabeza—. Mira mejor me cambio en el baño.

—Como quieras, aquí te espero.

Yamcha tomó su ropa y se dirigió a su baño privado. Le molestaba lo insistente que podía llegar a ser Sharotto. _«Ni siquiera sé porque me gusta tanto»._ Terminó de vestirse y salió del baño. Sharotto seguía ahí sentada, se sentó frente a ella cruzado de brazos.

—Te juro que no escuche tu mensaje… diablos, ¡ni siquiera revise el celular! —lo tomó de la mesita de luz y se lo mostró— Mira, ¿lo ves? Me sale que tengo un mensaje sin escuchar.

" _Hola, ¿Yamcha? Soy Sharotto, mira tenemos que hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame cuando escuches este mensaje"_.

—¿Esa es mi voz? —preguntó estupefacta— Digo, es mi mensaje y todo, pero… Diosa, casi que me da ganas de disculparme con cada persona con la que he hablado… —dijo ella, medio en broma, medio enserio.

Yamcha rodó los ojos, pues él mismo nunca había escuchado a Sharotto pedir una disculpa. Y, ella no lo hacía pues no entendía muy bien aquello. "Lo siento" sí existía en el vocabulario saiyajin, sólo que de niña no se lo habían inculcado –Bardock nunca se disculpaba- y tampoco entendía como una simple palabra podía solucionar algún daño. Sí había visto a otros disculparse –a Yamcha esa mañana, por ejemplo- pero no lo adoptaba como algo propio.

—Sharotto, realmente lamento lo que pasó… no sé en qué diablos estaba pensando. Será mejor que dejemos todo esto, ya te lo dije hoy, soy lo suficientemente fuerte y creo que no necesito ser… —se detuvo a media palabra cuando notó el moretón en el cuerpo de ella, que intentó taparse con la chaqueta, pero él la apartó con brusquedad—. ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡¿YO TE HICE ESTO?! ¡¿YO?!

Yamcha se separó de ella como si al tocarla se hubiera quemado. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Le habían dado unas horribles náuseas y, sinceramente, se dio asco así mismo. ¿Él la había lastimado así? De chico le habían enseñado que a una mujer no se la tocaba ni con el pétalo de una rosa, y ahí estaba Sharotto, sentada en su cama con un horrible moratón negro en el torso con la forma de su puño. « _La lastimé… ¿por qué me viene a buscar? Yo no quise hacerlo, yo_ _no quise lastimarla_ …».

—Se ve… se ve peor de lo que es… —trató de decir ella poniéndole la mano en el hombro, él apartó sus manos con muchísima delicadeza, no quería ni tocarla.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de levantarse e ir hasta el ventanal. Tomó la cajita de cigarrillos que tenía en el bolsillo y sacó uno. Le temblaban las manos.

—Yamcha… —trató de decir ella.

—No, vete —susurró.

—Yamcha —repitió.

—¡Que te vayas, Sharotto, que te vayas! —prácticamente le gritó. No quiso hacerlo, pero la situación lo estaba sobrepasando. Soltó una maldición entre dientes y se recostó contra la pared de cristal— Sólo… vete. Por favor…

Separándose de la pared, se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca aún con la mano temblorosa y dio la vuelta, esperando a escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Esperó unos minutos, más no fue así. Miró por sobre su hombro con fastidio, sólo para darse cuenta de una cosa; Sharotto estaba… llorando. Tenía los brazos cruzados, pero parecía más como si se estuviera abrazando a sí misma.

—Yamcha…

—Por favor… deja de torturarme…

—¡NO ESTOY TORTURÁNDOTE! —le gritó entre lágrimas.

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios lloras?!

—Cuando era niña… —le falló la voz, se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó otra vez—. Cuando era niña, un grupo de otros soldados me golpeaban y me decían… me decían que si no aguantaba la paliza o quedaba inconsciente me iban a violar —confesó entre sollozos, Yamcha se dio vuelta con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Qué? ¿Creías qué lo que te conté esa vez en el claro fue la única vez? Pues, no. No lo fue. Por ellos empecé a tomar pastillas, porque me ayudaban a aguantar… me ayudaban a _olvidar_. Cada vez más cantidad, cada vez más fuertes… Me dijeron que si le decía a Vegeta o a mi hermano… me iban a arrancar la cola. A los quince la cola deja de crecer… y los bastardos lo sabían. La cola es el honor de un saiyajin.

—Sharotto… —dijo Yamcha intentando hacerla parar.

—…el que era el líder… —siguió Sharotto, ignorándolo por completo. Aún se le caían las lágrimas, pero su mirada estaba perdida. Sus manos se engarfiaron, haciendo que se clavara las uñas por sobre la chaqueta—. El que era líder de ese grupo de depravados siempre me llamaba _"mi muñequita preferida"_ , una vez me dijo que era porque yo era la que más había durado… no sé a cuantas más chicas se lo hizo. Recuerdo que, cuando terminaban los golpes, él me levantaba por el cabello y me decía: _"muy bien, muñequita, hemos terminado por hoy. Ahora, como la putita que eres, irás arrastrándote solita a la enfermería y le dirás a la enfermera que te volviste a lastimar entrenando con los saibamen, ¿debo recordarte lo que pasará si no llegas, pierdes el conocimiento y/o le dices a alguien lo que realmente te pasó?"._

»Y yo me esforzaba por llegar, no sabes cuánto… Ni siquiera sé cuantas de las cicatrices que tengo en el cuerpo las produjo eso, pero estoy más que segura que esta es de ahí —se apartó el cabello de costado y Yamcha pudo ver una cicatriz en su cuello, que subía hasta su mandíbula, ¿cómo no la había visto antes?—. Él me dijo _"muñequita, me estoy cansando de esperar"_ y me rajó aquí con algo, creo… creo que fue un trozo de metal, no lo sé. Creyó que sería suficiente, pero no sabía nada del _zenkai power_ de los saiyajin.

Yamcha arqueó una ceja

—¿Qué es… eso? —se atrevió a preguntar. Se sentía un poco mareado por las náuseas, que hace rato habían dejado de ser por sí mismo para pasar a ser por esos degenerados que se atrevieron a lastimar a Sharotto. A _su_ Sharotto.

—El Zenkai Power es una habilidad que tenemos los saiyajines para que nuestro poder aumente cuando nos recuperamos de nuestras heridas, por más pequeñas que sean —explicó—. Cuando fui lo suficientemente poderosa… —se quedó callada.

—¿Sharotto? —inquirió después de unos minutos.

—Fueron dos años de tortura… cuando cumplí los diecisiete me había vuelto lo suficientemente poderosa. No sabes lo bien que se sintió… lo _liberador_ que fue, cuando uno por uno los torturé y los maté. Cuando se arrodillaban… —el de las cicatrices tuvo que pegar un paso para atrás cuando una macabra sonrisa decoró las facciones de ella—, cuando me pedían, no…, cuando me _rogaban_ piedad. Ni siquiera les respondí, excepto a él. A él le dije _"ya no vas a volver a lastimar a ninguna otra chica, ¿entendiste?"_ fue el último en morir, el que más dolor sintió y eso me alegra —soltó algo entre resoplido y risa—. Deberías haberme visto la cara, cuando los veía retorcerse me puse a llorar, ¡pero de felicidad! Y cuando lo vi a _él_ retorcerse y pedir clemencia me empecé a reír mientras lloraba. Sí, me volví bastante loca. Él me volvió loca… Pero el punto es… —su mirada volvió a ser triste—, después de todo lo que pasé, ¿me pides que te odie, que no te vuelva a ver por este _moretoncito insignificante_?

—Sharotto… —Yamcha no aguantó más y la atrajo hacia su pecho suavemente, una mano en su cabello y la otra en su espalda.

—Para colmo, tú eres todo un caballero. En cuanto te diste cuenta, me empezaste a pedir disculpas… ellos no hacían eso.

—Sharotto —repitió—. Yo te prometo… no, te juro, sí, te juro que ellos no te van a volver a hacer daño. Nadie va a volver a hacerte daño, no mientras yo esté aquí…

Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos, nadie le había dicho algo tan bonito jamás. Luego de unos largos minutos, él se separó pidiéndole que esperara un segundo que quería traerle algo. Fue hasta el baño y trajo una bolsita de cuero. La sacudió, hasta que de su interior cayó una pequeña semilla, tiró la bolsita sobre la cama y tomó la palma de Sharotto, dejando allí la semilla. Ella miró la legumbre y luego lo miró a él con una ceja arqueada, sin entender.

—Cómela, te hará bien —aseguró. Ella no entendía, pero aún así lo hizo—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó tomando el borde de su chaqueta, ella asintió y él apoyó la mano suavemente sobre donde debería estar la herida— Mira, ya no tienes nada. ¿Duele si tocó aquí?

—No… ¿cómo…?

—Semillas del ermitaño —explicó—. Sanan las heridas y te llenan el estómago. Ahora, dime… ¿te has preguntando que hace ese misterioso ramo de rosas encima de mi escritorio? —cambió de tema, dando una mirada al mueble.

—¿Huh? Ni siquiera lo había visto.

—Te lo compré para pedirte disculpas… eso y un paquete de bombones que te está esperando en mi refrigerador. Iba a dártelo mañana en el claro, y luego iba a decirte que yo…

—Eso es muy lindo, Lobo —interrumpió ella—. Y realmente me encantaría quedarme, pero Raditz me está esperando abajo.

—¿Ah, sí? Me gustaría hablar con él.

* * *

 **R** aditz miró por quincuagésima vez su reloj, ya habían pasado dos horas y el sol comenzaba a ponerse. De repente, los vio. A Yamcha y a Sharotto, que venían caminando en su dirección. Frunció el ceño. « _Así que darás la cara, ¿eh?»_ pensó. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Si creía que una simple disculpa bastaría, lo llevaba claro. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar arquear ambas cejas con sorpresa al ver a su hermana venir con un ramo de flores y una cajita con forma de corazón en las manos.

—Hola, Raditz, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien —contestó secamente.

—Yo también, gracias por preguntar —murmuró sarcásticamente—. Mira, lo que pasó… te lo puedo explicar.

—Sí, anda… explícame por qué diablos golpeaste a mi hermana, maldito bruto.

—Raditz… —pidió Sharotto muy seria.

—Tú ve para allá mientras hablamos —le ordenó.

—¿Ahora eres nuestro padre o qué? —se quejó, pero le hizo caso.

Ambos hombres la vieron ir a sentar a una banca de madera cercana. Colocó la rosas a su lado y abrió la caja de chocolates, prometiéndose darle a Raditz una dolorosa patada en la entrepierna en cuanto cruzaran las puertas de la cabaña. A ella nadie le decía que hacer. Mucho menos su hermano mayor dándoselas de sobreprotector. « _La que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa, 'Ditz»_. Tomó un chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca mientras los observaba. Si bien no podía evitar estar enojada por el comportamiento de su gemelo, tampoco podía pasar por alto que todo lo que estaba haciendo él era cuidarla. Ella se había asegurado de que ni Raditz, ni Vegeta, ni Turles se enteraran de las golpizas que le pegaban los otros soldados, no sólo porque la habían amenazado. Ella quería demostrarles que solita se defendía bastante bien.

" _Escúchame bien, Sharotto, porque te lo diré una sola vez… si quieres ser una guerrera, jamás, ¿me oyes?_ Jamás _debes depender de nadie más. ¿Entiendes? ¡Te tienes que defender sola y nadie tiene por qué venir a salvarte!"_. Esas habían sido las palabras de su padre cuando empezó a entrenarla para que fuera guerrera. Él así lo creyó más conveniente, en el Planeta Vegeta no había muchas opciones para las mujeres siendo la minoría que eran, podían ser o guerreras, o cocineras o simplemente prostitutas. Gine había tratado de enseñarle a cocinar, pero no fue capaz de aprender, y una mierda que Bardock iba a dejar que su dulce nenita se hiciera prostituta. La única opción que le quedaba era convertirse en guerrera.

Y ahí estaba, más de treinta años después, mirando a su hermano discutir con Yamcha, sin poder hacer nada. Internamente, se preguntó en que estarían diciendo. Se llevó otro chocolate a la boca mientras recostaba la espalda contra el respaldo de la banca, sabiendo que iba para largo.

—…si hay algo que no tolero —siguió Raditz—, es a los cobardes que golpean a las mujeres.

—¡¿Quieres escucharme por un maldito minuto?! —se quejó Yamcha— ¡Te estoy diciendo que fue un maldito accidente! _Ella_ me dijo que la atacara, ¡y yo ni siquiera quería!

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios lo hiciste?!

—¡Porque ella me atacó primero y yo traté de defenderme! —se quejó. Yamcha se tapó la cara con las manos, gruñó y tomó unos cuantos respiros para calmarse—. Mira, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta la situación, ¿sí? Me siento muy mal por lo que pasó y todo eso, pero ya le di a Sharotto algo para que se le quite el moretón, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué le diste exactamente? —demandó saber el más alto— ¿O qué? ¿Tampoco me lo dirás?

—¡Una jodida semilla de ermitaño! ¡Una puta semilla mágica que cura las heridas! ¿Era lo que querías oír? ¡Puedes verlo por ti mismo, ella ya no tiene el moretón!

Raditz parpadeó sorprendido. Frunció el ceño y miró sobre su hombro para llamar a Sharotto. Ella, por su parte, rodó los ojos y cerró la cajita. Para luego tomar todo lo que traía e ir al encuentro de su hermano.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó en tono cansino.

—Necesito ver tu abdomen, ¿puedo? —preguntó él.

Sharotto, entendiendo la situación, se apartó la chaqueta con la mano que tenía libre. Raditz arqueó ambas cejas, allí ya no había moretón. Su hermana le ordenó que se disculpara con Yamcha, cosa que –sólo por contentar a su hermana- realizó con vacilación, tendiéndole la mano al bandido. Él aceptó y le sonrió. Ella tomó a cada uno del brazo y los acercó a sí misma.

—Me alegra que se lleven bien —aseguró—. Lo necesitarán en el entrenamiento de mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron.

—Eso era lo que estaba por decirles. Raditz vas a empezar a entrenar con nosotros, así no estarás de flojo y Yamcha no tendrá que frenarse cuando entrenamos ofensiva.

—Te recuerdo que yo tengo trabajo —se quejó su hermano.

—Lo hablaremos en casa.

—Supongo que nos vemos mañana, ¿te parece si mañana te llevo el scouter? —preguntó Yamcha

—Perfecto, ¡te vemos mañana, Yamcha!

* * *

—No puedo creerlo —se quejó Raditz, sentándose en el sofá—. Voy para romperle la cara al imbécil que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana, ¡y terminó dándole la mano y acordando que entrenaremos mañana! ¿Qué mierda?

—Sí, los giros que da la vida, ¿eh? —preguntó Sharotto, sin prestar atención realmente mientras revolvía el refrigerador buscando el cartón de jugo. Al hallarlo, se apoyó contra la mesada mientras lo destapaba— ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar mañana?

—A la una, yo… ¡no bebas del cartón, usa un vaso! —se quejó— ¿Qué ya olvidaste todos los modales que Mamá nos enseñó?

—A la mierda los modales —dictaminó antes de dar otro sorbo, cuando acabó agregó muy seria: —pero si ves a Mamá no le digas que dije eso… —Raditz rodó los ojos, mientras habría la alacena y sacaba un frasco donde Katanbra guardaba las galletas—. Oye, Raditz, ¿estás seguro de que realmente quieres tener un trabajo? Digo, todavía tenemos muchos cristales de los que yo traje y…

—Sharotto, no es por el dinero, eso es más como un _bonus_ … es más por el hecho de que el trabajo, simplemente, me interesa —le explicó—. Ya sabes, me gusta la idea de estar en un lugar donde puedo ejercer los conocimientos que ya tengo y además aprender cosas nuevas —le quitó la tapa al frasco de galletas y metió la mano—. ¿Pero qué…? —miró dentro— ¡Está vacío! ¡Esta mañana estaba lleno!

—Turles se las ha de haber comido y… —se cortó—. Oye, hay mucho silencio, ¿dónde está, Turles?

Raditz arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. Ella, con una expresión similar, dejó por ahí el cartón medio lleno de jugo y subió las escaleras para buscar a su amiga. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y sin cuidado alguno, como siempre. No se esperaba para nada la escena que se encontró.

—Oye, Katy, ¿viste a Tur…?

Se tapó la boca al soltar una risita y volvió a salir. ¡Su primo y su mejor amiga estaban durmiendo juntos en la cama de ella! Salió suavemente sin cerrar la puerta y se asomó por el balcón del entretecho pidiéndole a Raditz que le pasara su teléfono celular. Cuando él quiso saber que pasaba, ella simplemente lo acalló prometiendo que bajaría y se lo mostraría. Asomándose con cuidado por la puerta, tomó la foto y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí al salir. Bajó las escaleras a la corrida y le mostró a su hermano la foto que había tomado, tal y como había prometido. Los gemelos rieron a carcajadas, tan fuerte que consiguieron despertar a su primo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo, dónde? —salió de la habitación y miró a sus primos— ¿Uh? ¿De qué se ríen? —Sharotto le mostró la foto de lejos. Turles primero abrió los ojos como platos, después sonrió y tendió la mano—. Muy graciosa, dame el teléfono.

Ella rió y corrió escaleras arriba, empujándolo al pasar para entrar a su habitación. Luego de varios infructuosos intentos por abrir la puerta de su prima, se rindió y bajó las escaleras con cara disgustada. Raditz, por su parte, se sentó en el sofá con lo que quedaba del cartón de jugo, unas galletas que encontró y unos planos.

—¿Cómo vas con tu cosa de cerebrito? —preguntó Turles, echándose en el sofá a su lado.

—Se llama ciencia, ignorante. Y voy bien, todo lo que necesito es un sustituto artificial que remplace el líquido de los tanques de recuperación. Diablos, si tuviera un poco, tal sólo un poco del fluido original podría crear una solución sintética… pero tendré que empezar de cero.

—Como quieras. Ah, oye, antes de que lo olvide. Hoy fui a entrenar con Kakarotto y el Tío Bardock. Le conté al Tío el problema que estamos teniendo para dormir, ¿y sabes qué? —Raditz lo miró arqueando una ceja— Me dijo que él y Tía Gine están durmiendo en camas separadas desde que llegaron porque son las únicas que hay. Me ofreció que, si queremos, le llevemos la cama matrimonial hasta allá y que nos traigamos los camastros que están en casa de Kakarotto, ¿qué te parece?

—Increíble —aseguró, antes de retomar su trabajo.

—De hecho, ¿por qué no vamos ahora?

—Agh, bien —se quejó levantándose—. Me ocuparé de esto después.

Sharotto, por su parte, había salido de su cuarto y había ido hasta el de su amiga. Ella estaba sentada frente al tocador, alisándose el pelo. Le sonrió a Sharotto cuando entró, no llevaba puesto el velo. La saiyajina se sentó a su lado y le explicó lo que había visto pero, antes de que siquiera pudiera felicitar a su amiga, la rubia comenzó a disculparse con la morena. Hablaba tan rápido que Sharotto ni la entendía.

—¡… y yo sé que es tu primo, pero… pero!

—¡Alto, alto! ¿Crees que estoy enojada porque te acostaste con Turles?

—¡No me acosté con él! ¡Sólo dormíamos la siesta! —Sharotto soltó una risita— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es enserio!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Te creo, amiga. Lo que pasa es que me hiciste acordar a algo, que ahora no es importante —agregó al ver que su acompañante arqueaba una ceja con curiosidad. Se levantó y, tomando el cepillo, comenzó a peinar los rizos de Katanbra—. Lo que quiero decir, Katy, es que no me importa si te estás acostando con Turles o no. Iba a decirte que estoy feliz por ti, tonta.

—Ah… —musitó ella avergonzada.

—Y dime, ¿qué te dijo cuando vio tu rostro?

—Bueno… dijo que no se esperaba que tuviera pecas…

Ambas se rieron, mientras la morena continuaba cepillándole el pelo a su amiga.

—Cuéntame —pidió—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Ay… —la saiyajina soltó un cansino suspiro—, ¿por dónde empiezo?

* * *

 **B** ardock estaba fuera de la casa de su hijo, recostado en el césped. Ya era de noche, había cenado y pronto sería hora de irse a dormir. Lo haría si no fuese porque aquella mañana había tenido una visión horrible que no se explicaba. La puerta detrás de él se abrió, llenando el patio de una amarillenta luz.

—¿Bardock? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera solo? —preguntó Gine sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano.

Él se sentó y suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro y su cabello. No quería decirle lo que había visto, no podía. Si a él aquello lo había perturbado de semejante manera, Bardock no quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría a ella. Gine apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Por qué sigues despierta?

—La cama está fría —contestó con una risita. El de la bandana rodó los ojos, sabiendo que esa era la manera que tenía ella de decirle que quería que fuera a acostarse también—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has tenido otra visión que no te ha agradado? —preguntó suavemente.

—Algo así… mira, ¿por qué no vas a dormir? Te alcanzaré un minuto.

—¿Qué viste? —quiso saber ella—. Anda, ¡puedes decírmelo!

—Sólo te diré… que eres una torpe y que tengas cuidado con las escaleras —bromeó.

—Ay, ¿era eso? ¡Pues tendré cuidado, Señor _sabelotodo_! —exclamó dejándole un golpe en el hombro, luego le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se levantó— Te espero arriba.

Bardock le sonrió y la vio entrar, sabiendo –sin necesidad de tener una visión- que ella ya estaría dormida para cuando fuera. Se refregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y suspiró otra vez. Mejor si ella creía eso. La visión que realmente había tenido era muchísimo más grotesca de lo que él mismo pudiera soportar. Sintió una puntada en la sien y maldijo entre dientes, no quería ver _eso_ otra vez. No quería _oírlo_ , no. Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza intentando resistirse a aquello, pero todo esfuerzo pareció inútil. Una vez que abriera los ojos –y sabía que lo haría, así lo quisiera o no- la macabra función empezaría.

Con un poco de vacilación se quitó la mano del rostro y miró a su alrededor. Con el paso de los años había aprendido que si una visión se hacía presente más de una vez, era porque debía prestarle verdadera y total atención. Por ello, se decidió a anotar en su mente cada maldito detalle, por mucho que lo lamentara después. Las risas y las burlas, los gritos y los llantos, todo parecía incrementar su volumen de manera abrumadora. Se agarró la cabeza mientras la sacudía a los lados, sólo quería hacerlo parar.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, se encontró envuelto en sudor frío, respirando pesado y, vaya sorpresa, agarrándose la cabeza. Miró a los lados sorprendido de encontrarse nuevamente allí frente a la casa. Sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y fue a tomar un baño. Cuando acabó, se fue a acostar y, justo como había predicho, Gine ya estaba dormida. Sin embargo, cuando se acostó junto a ella, -era mucho mejor ahora que Turles y Raditz habían traído la cama de dos plazas- sintió como daba la vuelta y le abrazaba por la espalda.

—Hm, ¿por qué tardaste tanto, Bardock?

—Me fui a dar un baño.

—Hm.

Luego de un rato, Bardock –que no podía parar de pensar- volvió a hablar.

—Oye, Gine… ¡Pst! —siseó mirando sobre su hombro— ¿Estás despierta?

—Ahora sí… ¿qué pasa, Bardock?

—Me preguntaba… ¿te parece si vamos a visitar a los chicos mañana? Hace rato que no vemos a Sharotto…

—Me parece una excelente idea, pero déjame dormir un poco, ¿sí?

* * *

 **T** al y cómo habían dicho la noche anterior, Bardock y Gine se dirigían a la cabañita donde ahora vivían sus hijos mayores. La mujer llevaba una gran canasta con el almuerzo, eran apenas las diez de la mañana. Aterrizaron no mucho tiempo después, siendo recibidos por Katanbra que justo estaba regando las flores de la entrada. Ella muy amablemente los hizo pasar y ayudó a Gine con la canasta. Turles apareció en el living, usando nada más que un par de bóxers negros, esos que parecía llevar siempre.

—Oye, nena, ¿quién era? —preguntó, pero se congeló al ver a sus tíos— Hola… —se rascó la nuca—. Bueno, esto es incómodo.

—Vaya, que sí —admitió Gine—. Pero no importa, tenemos tiempo, por lo que me vas a explicar desde cuando eres pareja de esta linda señorita y…

—¡En ningún momento dije que ella y yo…!

—No interrumpas, Turles —regañó Bardock.

—No necesito que me digas nada, cariñito. Yo me doy cuenta —alegó Gine muy orgullosa—. ¿Dónde están Raditz y Sharotto? Trajimos comida para almorzar todos juntos.

—Salieron a entrenar, pero seguro no tardan, Tía. ¿Por qué no van tú y Katanbra a la cocina, mientras me cambio?

Rato luego, estando ya cambiado, Turles escuchó el ronroneo de la moto de Raditz y la risa de Sharotto. Salieron a recibirlos y se sorprendieron del estado en el que estaba Raditz, tenía un montón de moratones y rasguños e incluso había ramitas y hojas enredadas en su cabello.

—¿Mamá, Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Sharotto sorprendida, abrazando a su madre— No que me queje, sólo quiero saber.

—¿No podemos pasar a visitar, acaso? —preguntó a su vez Gine— Trajimos el almuerzo.

—Genial, Má —aprobó Raditz, quitándose algunas ramitas—. Si me disculpan, iré a tomar un baño. O llegaré tarde al trabajo, maldita sea, Sharotto.

—¿Qué? Cuando trabajábamos con el lagarto marica no te preocupaba tanto estar limpio.

—Este trabajo es diferente, tonta.

—¿Te conseguiste trabajo, cariñito? ¿En dónde?—preguntó Gine sorprendida y feliz. Su hijo asintió y ella se acercó a abrazarle y darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Felicitaciones!

—Gracias, mamá. Bueno, es un puesto en uno de los laboratorios de la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma cree que puedo ayudarla con los conocimientos que tengo de cuando estuve en el ejército.

—¡Eso es grandioso, cielito! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Sharotto, por su parte, se acercó a abrazar a Bardock. Éste correspondió el gesto, hasta que sintió un repulsivo y empalagoso olor a miel llenarle las fosas nasales. El olor salía del pelo de Sharotto, era olor a macho, pero definitivamente no era el de Raditz. ¿Qué demonios? _«No. Mi olfato me engaña»_ se dijo, intentando convencerse. Disimuladamente, Bardock olisqueó un poco más. Era bien sabido por cualquiera que los saiyajines tenían un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado. Por lo tanto, le era muy a fácil a Bardock distinguir si uno de sus hijos tenía un olor fuera de lo común.

—Papá, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó ella al notar su extraña actitud.

Chequeó de nuevo. Casi suspira de alivio cuando vio que al menos no era olor a macho encelado. Pero olor a macho si tenía.

—¿Por qué tienes olor a macho en el cuerpo y en el pelo? —demandó saber.

Todos se quedaron callados y muy quietos, especialmente a Raditz. Bien sabía él que, si Sharotto no jugaba bien sus cartas y siendo que para mentir él era pésimo, digamos que Yamcha no iba a ser el único en convertirse en cadáver.

—No sé de que hablas, Papá —le respondió sorprendida, y lo estaba de verdad.

 _«Debí haberme bañado antes.»_

Aunque Bardock no fuese a admitirlo, él era MUY celoso con su hija. Así como lo era con Gine.

—¿Segura? —inquirió dudoso.

—Te parece, Papi —insistió ella—. ¿Por qué no entramos a comer?

—¡No sin que antes te laves toda esa mugre, jovencita! —regañó cariñosamente Gine.

Todos rieron y entraron a la casa.

 _He is pinning for her, in a people carrier,_

 _There may be buildings and pretty things to see like that._

 _But architecture won't do, although it may say a lot about a city or town,_

 _It doesn't say the funny things she does._

 _Don't try to cheer him up, because it just won't happen._

— **Despair in the departure lounge, Arctic Monkeys.**

* * *

 **¿1 sólo review?**

 **Vamos, chicos, ustedes aman esta historia más que eso.**

 **Próximo capítulo: 12 de agosto**

 **Reviews:**

 **Super Princess Saiyajin:** Gracias por comentar! Espero que siga encatandote!

 **Little Dee-Dee**

 **29/07/16**

 **06:02 pm**


	9. Lo que fuimos hasta el amanecer

**Disclaimer: DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Será por todo lo que fuimos hasta el amanecer.**

 **R** aditz se despidió por última vez de todos mientras salía por la puerta de la cabaña. Acababa de terminar el almuerzo y se dirigía al trabajo. Se había puesto una camiseta roja de mangas cortas, unos jeans ajustados negros y una converse rojas. Su cabello ya estaba prolijamente atado y sin ramitas. Se montó en la moto y la encendió.

—¡Mándale saludos a Vegeta de mi parte! —gritaron su padre y su hermana a la vez, por encima del rugido de la moto.

—¡Lo haré! —gritó de regreso.

No podía parar de pensar en la extraña actitud de su padre durante la comida. Prácticamente, le había preguntado cinco veces que como había estado y también se lo notaba molesto. Aunque eso se lo atribuyó más al hecho de que Sharotto tenía olor a macho en el pelo. Cosa que molestó mucho a su hermana pues, en cuanto él salió del baño, le fue a preguntar por qué diablos no le había dicho que se le había quedado pegado el olor de Yamcha. Él simplemente le respondió que no le pareció que alguien lo notaría.

Su hermana le pegó un puñetazo por eso justo dónde, esa misma mañana, Yamcha le había dejado un moretón mientras estaban entrenando. Lo cual a él no le pareció gran cosa pues bastaba con decir que Yamcha ahora tenía un bonito moretón idéntico justo debajo de la cicatriz. Aunque había dolido. Ya había entrado a la ciudad y estaba a unas calles de llegar a la Corporación, cuando comenzó a sonar el scouter que convenientemente tenía puesto.

" _Llamada entrante de Bulma…"_ , se leía en el vidrio. Apretó el botoncito rojo y contestó. Esa misma mañana, casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró que su scouter lo tenía Yamcha y se enojó con su hermana, pues ese era el scouter que le había pertenecido a Bardock. Y, como le dijo a su hermana, "si lo guardo, es por algo".

—Sí, habla Raditz… —contestó.

—¿Raditz? ¿Dónde estás? —se escuchó la voz de Bulma al otro lado.

Extrañado, echó una mirada a su reloj, aún faltaban diez minutos para que fuera su horario de entrada. No era que estuviera llegando tarde ni nada, ¿a qué se debía la llamada?

—A unas calles de la Corporación, ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

Le pareció escucharla maldecir.

—Te necesito en el laboratorio. AHORA. ¿Puedes llamar a tus hermanos y decirles que vengan? Es importante.

—Llegaré enseguida —cortó la comunicación y aceleró la motocicleta. Tecleó algo en su scouter—. Hola, ¿Sharotto?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué te olvidaste, Raditz?

—Bulma me pidió que les diga a ti y a Kakarotto que vengan, ¿puedes avisarle?

—Estaremos allá enseguida.

Aceleró la moto y apenas minutos después, llegó al lugar. Se encontró allí con sus hermanos, su primo, Katanbra y sus padres, que habían llegado más rápido gracias a la tele-transportación de Goku. Apagó la moto y la hizo cápsula, para luego entrar al edificio. Caminaron por los casi interminables pasillos hasta el laboratorio personal de Bulma.

Raditz se sorprendió de ver allí a Vegeta, Tarble y a sus padres. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio a Paragus, Yamcha y a Broly en el lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Yamcha tenía una venda donde le había golpeado. Bulma enseguida lo saludó y le preguntó que qué le había pasado en el brazo, pero él dijo que nada.

—¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Qué pasó? —inquirió curioso, en su lugar.

—Paragus encontró algo que quiere mostrarnos,—explicó ella—. ¿Paragus, podrías…?

—Seguro —contestó tecleando algo en su computadora, haciendo que apareciera una tierna foto de Yamcha y Broly sonriéndole a la cámara.

—¡Papá! —se quejaron ellos.

—¿Eso querías mostrarnos? —preguntó Rosicheena, arqueando una ceja.

Yamcha gruñó y se tapó la cara, estaba completamente rojo. Broly se rascó la mejilla con incomodidad y también gruñó.

—Eh… lo siento, ese es mi fondo de pantalla… —tecleó algo más y apareció un mapa que parecía tener constelaciones—. Ahora sí. Cómo sabrán, he estado investigando el por qué de nuestra vuelta a la vida. No he encontrado mucho, pero me he topado con esto. Me encontré con que hay muchos mundos siendo conquistados por una fuerza militarizada que desconocemos. Sin embargo, la manera que tienen de operar es muy similar a la del Imperio Kold.

—Alto, alto, ¿estás diciendo que alguien está conquistando planetas de la misma manera que lo hacía la _Planet Trade_? —intervino Turles.

—Eso… eso es exactamente lo que dije, muchacho —volvió la vista a su computadora—. Lo curioso es que están _reconquistando_ los planetas que alguna vez pertenecieron al Imperio, miren aquí tengo un ejemplo —tecleó algo que hizo que la pantalla se centrara en un planeta verde azulado—. ¿Lo reconoces, Bardock?

—El planeta Kanassa —aseguró Bardock.

—¿Qué hay de éste? —preguntó haciendo _zoom_ en otro planeta.

—Planeta Meat.

—No entiendo —interrumpió Goku—. ¿Qué tienen de especial esos planetas?

—Yo mismo los purgué. Al Planeta Kanassa fui el día que naciste tú —explicó su padre—. Y en el Planeta Meat masacraron a todo mi escuadrón, el único que quedó vivo fui yo.

Todos se quedaron callados luego de esas palabras. Miraron el mapa interestelar un minutos, hasta que Vegeta frunció el ceño y se acercó a la pantalla. Notó que muchos de esos planetas habían sido incluso misiones suyas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que un planeta en específico no aparecía.

—Paragus —llamó—. Busca la ubicación del Planeta Freezer 79.

Luego de teclear mucho y buscar bastante, el saiyajin tuerto se volteó al Príncipe con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo encuentro.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Sharotto, hablando por primera vez— Debería estar… hm… ¡justo ahí! —señaló un punto que aparecía vacío— ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Algo está ocultándolo, tal vez? —sugirió Raditz, causando que todos lo miraron.

—Con la tecnología de ahora eso no es imposible —sopesó Gine con una mano en la barbilla—. Pero, ¿quién y para qué?

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de averiguarlo antes que pase algo —dictaminó el Rey Vegeta—. La Tierra es un planeta con recursos muy valiosos y si están conquistando planetas con el mismo fin que antes, no tardarán en llegar hasta aquí, más aún estando en el radar por la existencia de súper saiyajines.

Todos asintieron, estando de acuerdo. Se decidieron a juntarse al día siguiente para definir qué harían y alertar de la situación a los demás guerreros Z, para luego simplemente irse. Raditz obviamente se quedó por ahí, debía seguir trabajando con el modelo del tanque de recuperación. Sharotto se había quedado porque estaba aburrida y sin nada mejor que hacer. A Bulma no le molestó, es más, le hacía gracia como la saiyajina le preguntaba a Raditz cosas como: _"¿Y esto qué es? ¿Y esto? ¿Y aquello?"_ Mientras estaban en eso, escuchó que tocaban la puerta del laboratorio.

—¡Pase! —concedió.

—¿Bulma? —preguntó Lunch, entrando al lugar con una bandeja llena de pastelitos— Hum, yo… pensé que tendrían hambre así que traje esto —musitó levantando ligeramente la bandeja.

—Genial, me moría de ganas por comer algo dulce —admitió Bulma, tomando uno.

Apoyó la bandeja en la mesa de trabajo y le sonrió a Raditz, haciendo que él se sonrojara, su hermana arqueó una ceja. Bulma soltó una risita y se acercó a la mesa.

—Y dime, Lunch, ¿has decidido si vienes a la fiesta de la corporación?

—Ay, Bulma, no lo sé. Yo no soy parte de eso.

—¿Y si vas con alguien que sí lo sea? —sugirió.

—Ay, pero, ¿quién?

Sharotto, entendiendo la situación se volteó a su hermano mientras le sonría de manera cómplice a Bulma.

—¿Y tú, hermanito? ¿Ya tienes con quién ir a la fiesta esa?

—No sabía que tenía que ir con un acompañante…

—¡Pues tienes que! —interrumpió Bulma.

—Sí es así la cosa —soltó Sharotto poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Lunch—. ¿Qué te parece la amiga de Bulma aquí presente?

—Uhh… yo… —miró a Lunch, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, no quería quedar mal diciéndole que no—. Tú… ¿qui-quieres ir… con-conmigo?

—Me encantaría —sonrió ella.

—¡Decidido entonces! —exclamó Bulma contenta antes de ponerse a hablar con su amiga sobre que vestido iba a prestarle y demás.

Raditz, por su parte, miró mal a su hermana. En realidad, él sí sabía que tenía que ir con un acompañante, pero prefirió dejarlo para último momento y así usarlo como excusa para no ir. Sin embargo, Sharotto lo sabía, le estaba haciendo un favor a su hermano. Bulma se inclinó sobre la mesa mientras firmaba algo en un papel, que luego estampó contra el pecho de Raditz mientras le pedía su amiga que la esperara afuera. Raditz la miró confundido.

—Tu paga del mes —le informó Bulma.

—¿Qué no cobro la semana entrante? —preguntó confundido, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, pero si vas a llevar a mi amiga a la fiesta quiero que lleves un bonito esmoquin.

—¿Qué? ¿O sea que no puedo llevar mi armadura? —se espantó Raditz.

—¡Claro que no! Mejor cómprate un esmoquin, ¿sí? La fiesta es mañana a las ocho, no lo olvides.

—Claro, claro —aceptó doblando el cheque a la mitad y guardándolo en su bolsillo, para luego entregarle los planos con los que estaba trabajando—. Aquí te dejó los planos para los tanques, sólo nos falta el remplazo sintético de la solución.

—¡Fantástico! Los leeré esta misma tarde —comentó emocionada— ¡Bueno, nos vemos!

Bulma salió del laboratorio y Raditz se puso a guardar sus cosas en la mochila que siempre traía. Bien sabía él que todo eso era culpa de su hermana. No estaba tan molesto como debería, pero aún así le fastidiaba. Cuando acabó de guardar, él y su hermana salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la puerta que daba a la calle, dónde Raditz desencapsuló la moto y se montaron. Justo cuando estaban a punto de partir, a Sharotto le empezó a sonar el celular. Era Yamcha.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Sharotto… sólo quería avisarte que mañana no podré ir es que… —Sharotto ya había dejado de escuchar. Bien sabía que Yamcha quería ir cancelando de a poco los días que iban a entrenar para luego ya no ir más. Ese truco con ella no iba a funcionar.

—¿Qué? Yamcha, no te escucho… se… me… corta… la señal, adiós —contestó antes de cerrar el teléfono, cortando la llamada. Raditz la miró por sobre su hombro con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Me llevas hasta casa de Yamcha? —preguntó.

Él sólo rodó los ojos y arrancó la motocicleta. En tan sólo minutos, estuvieron frente al edificio. Él insistió en acompañarla y ella de mala gana aceptó, no podía creer que Raditz todavía estuviera molesto por lo del golpe. El balcón estaba vacío, cosa que le extrañó a Sharotto, pero –sin darle mucha importancia- se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta ventana, para luego recorrer el pasillo hasta la puerta de Yamcha, la cual, esta vez, si golpeó.

 _«Ugh, ahí está otra vez»_ pensó contrariada la saiyajina cuando el bandido abrió la puerta. Últimamente, le pasaba que, cuando se encontraba con Yamcha, el pulso se le disparaba y se le arrebolaban las mejillas. Al principio pensó que se había enfermado o algo, por eso la primera vez que pasó le pidió a Katanbra que le tomara la fiebre en cuanto llegó a casa y le hiciera un chequeo anti magia por si las moscas. Le sorprendió no tener nada, más aún cuando los síntomas persistían. Yamcha la miró sorprendido, antes de sonreír un poco.

—¿Siempre entras por la ventana a la casa de la gente? —notó la presencia de Raditz, apoyado en el marco de la puerta ventana— Hola, Raditz. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Bien y tú?

—Bien, ¿quieren quedarse a merendar?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —aceptó ella haciéndole una seña a su hermano para que entrara.

Yamcha preparó un poco de té y puso un gran plato lleno hasta el borde de galletas sobre la mesita de la sala. Estando los tres ya sentados, Sharotto fue la primera en hablar.

—Así que no puedes ir mañana…

—No, no puedo. Tengo una fiesta… ya sabes, el equipo quiere hacer una celebración por ganar el campeonato nacional.

—Tsk… y yo que pensé que estabas haciendo excusas para ya no ir —soltó Sharotto, cruzando los brazos.

—Ya hablamos sobre eso… ¿segura que no quieres que deje de entrenar? Tendrías más tiempo libre…

—Tiempo libre es lo que menos necesito, entrenarte me da algo que hacer. ¿Vas a tirarlo todo al tacho sólo por un golpecito mínimo que me diste y qué ya ni siquiera tengo? —le regañó Sharotto, parándose y apretando los puños. _«Además, todavía no he descubierto por qué me pongo así cada vez que te veo»_ pensó contrariada— ¡No vamos a parar hasta que seas capaz de dejarme fuera de combate…! …O dejar fuera de combate a Raditz, mejor dicho… —se corrigió, mirando a su hermano, para luego enderezarse y cruzar los brazos—. Ahora, si no les importa, voy al baño.

Dicho y hecho, la saiyajina se dirigió al baño. Ambos hombres la observaron irse y prosiguieron con su merienda. Yamcha se sentía un poco incómodo, pues, al igual que Sharotto, creía que Raditz seguía enojado con él. Éste último, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del bandido, rodó los ojos.

—Deja de actuar como si fuera a atacarte de un momento a otro, ¿bien? Ya entendí que fue un accidente lo que pasó, no estoy molesto.

—Deberías estarlo. Me siento muy mal al respecto… ¿crees que pueda hacer algo para remediarlo?

Raditz rodó los ojos nuevamente mientras sacaba dos galletas del plato que tenía junto a él, ofreciéndole una a Yamcha. Él la aceptó.

—Podrías dejar de traerle chocolates a mi hermana. Se va a poner gorda y cuando lo haga tendré que decírselo y me dolerá.

—Aww, ¿te dolerá herir sus sentimientos? —preguntó Yamcha.

—¡No, hombre! ¡Me va a doler la paliza que me va a pegar!

Ambos rieron, ya más relajados.

—¿Entonces…?

Raditz sacudió la cabeza, causando que también se sacudieran los mechones de su cabello y que uno se escapara de su coleta. Se lo puso tras la oreja y volteó a Yamcha.

—Me parece que empezamos mal —sopesó, antes de tenderle la mano—. Soy Son Raditz, mucho gusto.

—¿Son? —preguntó Yamcha curioso, aceptando su mano— Soy Yamcha, por cierto.

Se volvieron a reír.

—Sí, Son. Papá supuso que para adaptarnos mejor a la sociedad terrícola sería prudente que todos adoptáramos el apellido de Kakarotto. Así que, sí, ahora soy Son Raditz.

—Ya veo… ¿los saiyajines no usan apellidos?

—No, usamos marcas de clan o eres conocido como "el hijo de…", hasta que tu viejo se muera o ganes tu propio mérito como para ser llamado de otra forma. Por ejemplo, allá abajo en el infierno, Kakarotto no es "el hijo de Bardock" como yo y mi hermana, es "el guerrero dorado que vengó a nuestra raza". Lo cual no es malo, en los valores saiyajines una de las cosas más importantes es el prestigio familiar, lo que es tu familia es lo que eres.

—Entonces… ¿yo soy un desterrado? —Raditz asintió solemnemente, un gesto mudo que expresaba que sí, así era y que lo lamentaba por Yamcha, pero que no se podía hacer nada— Genial, fui desterrado de un lugar en el que nunca he estado.

Raditz se rió.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos en buenos términos, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Raditz le contó entonces la treta que le había tendido su hermana hacía solamente un par de horas. Le pidió entonces que, si necesitaba un acompañante para la fiesta esa que tenía que ir, que se lo pidiera a Sharotto. El saiyajin quería devolverle el favor.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, seguro.

—Bien…

—¿Bien, _qué_? —preguntó Sharotto, apareciendo de repente y dejándose caer en el sofá— ¿De qué hablan?

—Hablamos de lo mucho que Yamcha quiere invitarte a salir.

El antiguo bandido se puso colorado hasta las orejas, no esperaba que Raditz usara justo _esas_ palabras. Palabras que, de hecho, eran ciertas. Él, completamente avergonzado, le explicó a Sharotto que era lo quería decir su hermano. Ella arqueó una ceja y se quedó mirándolo, el de pelo largo ya veía su plan irse por el caño y el de las cicatrices pensó que le diría que no. Ella tomó la última galleta y se la llevó a la boca, masticando con lentitud, a los dos hombres presentes les pareció que lo hacía apropósito.

—Pasas por mí a las siete y media, ¿verdad? —dijo finalmente.

—¿Entonces es sí?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Suena divertido.

* * *

 **H** oras después, Raditz y Sharotto estaban recorriendo el centro comercial. O más como que él la estaba arrastrando, pues insistía en que su hermana necesitaba un vestido para la noche siguiente. Ella, por su parte, insistía en que no, al contrario. Todo lo que debía hacer era limpiar su armadura y ahí tenía lo que necesitaba. Raditz rodó los ojos mientras tironeaba de su hermana con una mano y sostenía la bolsa del esmoquin que acababa de comprar en la otra.

—¡Vamos, Sharotto! ¡Si yo tengo que usar un jodido traje terrícola para la fiesta, tú también!

Luego de cuarenta minutos de forcejeo ciego, Raditz convenció a Sharotto de que se comprase un vestido. Como buen hermano, la dejó elegirlo, cosa que luego –pese a sus expectativas- no lamentó. Era un bellísimo vestido negro de strapless y escote corazón, falda de plato, con un lindo moñito púrpura alrededor de la cintura y corto hasta por encima de las rodillas. Y, ya que estaban ahí, Raditz le compró también un par de botas nuevas, altas hasta los tobillos, negras y con muchos cinturoncitos. Dando por terminado el día, ambos se retiraron a la casa, dónde ya los esperaban Katanbra y Turles, que no habían hecho nada realmente interesante ese día.

Cenaron y se fueron a acostar. Sharotto, por su parte, estando ya acostada, se encontró pensando más de lo que debería en la pseudo-cita del día siguiente. Se molestó consigo misma al hallarse con ganas de ir, no debía. Se suponía que su hermano había arreglado aquello sólo para molestarla. _«Supongo que cree que me está haciendo un favor, como yo a él. Pero a mí no me atrae Lobo de esa manera»_ pensó mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. En medio de todo ese lío que se había hecho en su mente, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó más tarde de lo usual, lo cual no le molestó pues no tenía mucho más que hacer. Las dos horas y media de sueño extra le habían venido bien, se sentía llena de energía. Bajó a la cocina, donde los demás ya estaban desayunando tranquilos, excepto por Raditz, quién miraba preocupado un informe especial que estaban pasando en las noticias. Se había desatado el pánico cerca de Ciudad del Norte debido a un terremoto de cinco punto cuatro grados en escala de Richter. Raditz no pudo si no agradecer que Lunch estuviera en la Corporación Capsula y no en la ciudad del norte, hubo una gran cantidad de heridos. Sonó un teléfono y el más alto se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Hola? Sí, lo estoy viendo. Sí, me doy cuenta que esto no es normal. ¿No captaron nada los radares de la corporación? ¿Cómo que no? ¿Quieres que vaya a ver si tienen algún desperfecto, Bulma? Entiendo, muy bien, te veo en un rato.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sharotto, sentándose a la mesa y sonriéndole a su amiga mientras ésta le servía un gran plato de tocino y huevos fritos con algo de arroz.

—Hubo otro terremoto, pero esta vez fue uno muy grande —explicó su hermano mientras picaba su tocino con el tenedor—. Bulma está molesta porque los radares que tenemos en la corporación no nos están avisando antes de que pase. Y es molesto porque están hechos para eso. Ya es el tercer evento de esta índole en lo que va de la semana, la semana pasada, en cambio, sólo hubo dos y en la anterior cinco. No hay una explicación posible para lo que está pasando, no tiene nada que ver el calentamiento global. Y, para colmo, todavía tenemos que averiguar qué es esa fuerza desconocida que reconquista planetas allá afuera.

—¿Tienes que ir a hacer un chequeo? —preguntó Turles— Digo, como le dijiste que la veías en un rato.

—¿Estás o te haces? Tenemos que ir, ¿ya te olvidaste? Para ver qué hacemos con lo de la fuerza militar intergaláctica esa.

—Ah, claro, claro. Tenemos que estar ahí a las diez, ¿verdad?

—Seh.

Terminaron de comer y Turles se ofreció a ayudar a Katanbra a lavar los platos. Cuando acabaron, se prepararon y tomaron ruta hacia la C.C. Resultó que ya los esperaban allá, entraron y se sentaron en la sala. Bulma trajo una gran pizarra blanca con rueditas y un marcador. Dibujó una línea diagonal en el medio, escribió "Tierra" en la esquina inferior de un lado y "FMID" en la esquina superior del otro. Luego, se volteó al grupo.

—Muy bien, ¿ideas? —preguntó, juntando las manos como si rezara.

—Bulma —intervino Bardock—. ¿Cómo esperas que tengamos ideas para enfrentarnos a esta " _FMID"_ —dibujó unas comillas en el aire— si ni siquiera sabemos _quién_ o _qué_ son?

—¡Pero no tenemos forma de averiguarlo, Señor Bardock! —expresó preocupada Lunch.

—No me digas "señor", niña. Y tampoco digas eso, siempre hay una forma.

—La pregunta es, ¿cuál? —sopesó el Rey Vegeta acariciando su barba de manera pensativa.

Todos tomaron un momento para poder pensarlo y recapacitar.

—Todavía no han venido a la Tierra y no sabemos si realmente lo harán… ¿por qué nos preocupamos? —preguntó Turles.

—Porque ese es el problema —intervino Sharotto—. No sabemos que van hacer y tampoco sabemos por qué hacen lo que hacen en primer lugar. Jodidos bastardos.

—Ni siquiera tenemos la tecnología suficiente para hacer un viaje rápido y averiguar algo —se quejó Raditz.

—¿Y la nave que preparaste cuando fuimos a Namek, Bulma? —Goku sabía que ambas naves habían quedado en el planeta Namek, pero también sabía que su amiga era capaz de construir una nueva.

—No serviría, Goku —contestó la aludida—. Necesitamos algo rápido y… —levantó la cabeza de repente, como si hubiera recordado algo—. ¡Esperen, tengo una idea! ¡Vengan!

Siguieron a Bulma hasta un laboratorio que, si bien habían visto muchas veces, nunca se preguntaron que había adentro. La puerta siempre permaneció cerrada. La científica de cabello azul abrió un pequeño panel de la pared que ni habían notado, había un escáner y Bulma apoyó la palma de su mano ahí. En cuanto el aparato terminó su tarea, las puertas corredizas se abrieron, dejando ver una polvosa sala llena de sábanas que cubrían unas grandes estructuras.

—Siempre me pregunté que había en este laboratorio —comentó Raditz, causando que todos arquearan una ceja en su dirección—. Es el único que nunca había visto.

—Aprovechando tu curiosidad, ¿les importaría a ti y a Goku empezar por destapar aquello? —pidió, señalando una de las estructuras más grandes, mientras Raditz asentía y le hacía una seña a su hermano.

Ambos levitaron hasta llegar casi al techo y tomaron un extremo de la sábana cada uno. No fue necesario tironear mucho de la tela llena de polvo para revelar lo que era. Una nave espacial, pero no era como si no la hubieran visto antes, es más, cierto moreno se emocionó demasiado cuando la reconoció. Turles prácticamente corrió hasta que su cara se estrelló con el metal de la nave. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si aquella no era otra que la fragata espacial con la que él saqueaba mundos y sistemas enteros en sus días de pirata. La nave era una blanca esfera perfecta, muy parecida a las cápsulas de escape saiyajin, pero más grande y, aunque no lo parecía, tenía todas las comodidades para un grupo pequeño de personas. O sea, para Turles y sus _Crusher Corps._

—¡No puedo creer que estuviera aquí todo el jodido tiempo! —exclamó con alegría Turles, restregando su mejilla sin que pareciera importarle la gran marca roja que había quedado en su rostro tras que se impactara contra el duro metal— ¡Y yo preocupado porque pensaba que algún otro pirata la tenía y yo no sabía cómo rastrearla!

—Sí, muy bonita —aprobó Bulma acercándose a él, encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Pero… ¿por qué hay un cuarto al que no se puede entrar?

—Se necesitan mis huellas digitales para poder tener acceso, pero nadie más entra. Sólo yo.

—¿Qué hay adentro? —preguntó aún más curiosa.

Turles se quedó callado con algo de desconfianza.

—Créeme, será mejor que le contestes —advirtió Vegeta, causando que Turles arqueara una ceja.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—¡Ella por sí sola ya es una amenaza! —alegó el Príncipe.

Esto causó una ronda de risas en todos.

—¡Ay, Vegeta! ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera insinuar que una flor delicada como **YO** puede ser una amenaza? —preguntó haciendo énfasis en el "yo", volteó nuevamente a Turles— Ya dime, ¿qué hay adentro de ese cuarto sellado tuyo?

—Mi tesoro… —admitió presumido, pero se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo. ¿Y si alguien quería robárselo?

Le bastó con examinar superfluamente las expresiones de todos para corroborar que no, no parecían interesados en su botín de pirata. Raditz, por su parte, estaba ocupado destapando una estructura más pequeña, era su propia cápsula de escape. Vaya sorpresa, Bulma parecía tener un cementerio de naves bajo el techo de la corporación. Notó que, de hecho, el cielorraso bajo el que estaban no era como los de otras habitaciones, pues estaba completamente hecho de cristal y parecía que se podía abrir.« _¿Una pista de despegue?_ » supuso con rapidez Raditz.

—Bueno —continuó Bulma, ignorando las reacciones del resto—. Podemos arreglar para hacer un viaje con alguna de estas naves… ¡pero hoy no porque tengo que organizar la fiesta de la Corporación!

Todos cayeron hacia atrás estilo anime y gotitas de sudor aparecieron en sus sienes. ¿Cómo siquiera pensar que una simple fuerza militar era capaz de detener los planes de Bulma? Sacudieron sus cabezas, al tiempo que ella los invitaba a volver a la sala para quedarse un rato más. Acabaron dispersándose.

Yamcha, que se había quedado en la sala junto al enorme ventanal, observó el exterior. Todos parecían estar allí en sus cosas. Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos la buscaron a ella, encontrándola recostada contra un tronco y hablando con Katanbra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo –con excepción de sus labios- estaba inmóvil. Suspiró melancólicamente con el codo apoyado en el descansabrazos y la mejilla contra el puño. Ya estaba hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás, se había enamorado de ella.

Pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Ir a decírselo no le pareció muy buena idea que digamos. ¿Qué respondería ella? Lo más probable era que negara sentir lo mismo, después de todo los saiyajines vivían por y para las batallas, en ningún lado decía _romance_. Se le cruzó por la cabeza que él mismo era un saiyajin y estaba enamorado, pero no contaba. Él era más humano que saiyajin aunque, con tal de tener la atención de ella, le hubiera gustado que fuera al revés; un guerrero despiadado capaz de llamar la atención de la última hembra de la especie.

—¡Yujú! ¡Planeta Tierra dirigiéndose a Yamcha! —prácticamente le gritó Bulma en el oído.

—¡AY! ¿Eh, qué, cuándo, dónde? —preguntó el desconcertado bandido mirando cómicamente en todas las direcciones, luego de caer del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

—¡Estoy hace cinco minutos tratando de llamarte la atención! —se quejó molesta— Quería saber si te quedó algún cigarrillo que puedas darme, me terminé el último atado que tenía.

—Ah, sí toma —contestó mientras se erguía y tomaba un paquete casi lleno de cigarros del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

—Gracias, amigo —tomó uno y lo encendió, para luego dar una rápida calada—. Hm, ahora dime, ¿a quién mirabas?

—¡¿Eh?!

La astuta científica de cabello azul siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de Yamcha antes de que ella llegara. Arqueó una ceja y miró a su amigo, que parecía estar traspirando balas.

—¿La hermana de Goku? ¿Te gusta Sharotto, Yamcha?

—¡NOOO! ¡¿Cómo crees, Bulma?! ¡Sí es la hermana de Goku! ¡Ella no es mi tipo de todas formas!

—Tú sí sabes que me doy cuenta cuándo me mientes, ¿verdad?

—Realmente no parecía cuando salíamos…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ahora desorientada la mujer de ojos azules.

—" _¡Ay, Yamcha! ¡Eres un maldito cerdo infiel!"_ —exclamó imitando la voz de su amiga—. _"¡Yamcha, volviste a engañarme! ¡No quiero volver a verte!"_

—Eso fue hace años… ¡ya supéralo! —se quejó la científica— Y, para que lo sepas, nunca te llamé "cerdo infiel". Te llamé "perro infiel", lo cual queda mejor.

—Duele cuando te acusan de algo que no hiciste y todos creen que es verdad, Bulma… —expresó Yamcha con tristeza—. Los chicos todavía me hacen bromas…

—¡Si los chicos te conocen!

—Lo dijiste tanto que para ellos se hizo verdad…

—No seas ridículo… —se volvió a quejar ella, justo antes de dejar la habitación.

Eso dejó nuevamente a Yamcha solo con sus pensamientos. Miró por última vez al ventanal, recordando que en la noche tenía esa tonta fiesta a la que tenía que asistir en la noche. Suspiró y salió a despedirse de todos, para que luego él y Broly se montaran en el Ferrari. Paragus les avisó que iría más tarde, pues debía sincronizar su computadora con los satélites de la Corporación, para recibir la información también.

* * *

 **A** daptarse a vivir en la Tierra era difícil. Eso pensaba Sharotto mientras caminaba por una calle de Satán City poco transitada. Le había costado comprender varias reglas humanas y había otras que todavía ni entendía. Era todo tan extraño para ella… sabía que los chicos estaban teniendo los mismo problemas –excepto Raditz, él es adaptable y nunca tiene problemas serios de ningún tipo- pero sin duda era la que más perdida se sentía.

Caminaba arrastrando los pies, más por una mezcla de cansancio y fastidio que otra cosa, pues se había recorrido casi toda la ciudad buscando un repuesto de Air Bike especifico que Raditz necesitaba, pero que no vendían en cualquier lado. Miró el reloj de su teléfono celular, debía apresurarse si quería llegar y prepararse para así estar lista a tiempo para su pseudo-cita con Yamcha. Resopló y fue hasta un callejón abandonado, para luego salir volando disparada de vuelta al Monte Paoz.

Raditz estaba bañándose cuando ella llegó. Fue alistar su ropa –cosa que nunca hacía- y esperó a que su hermano terminara de bañarse, pues al baño principal fue al único al que le pudieron poner agua corriente. Internamente se preguntó si a Yamcha le gustaría el vestido que se iba a poner, pero enseguida se lo reprochó. ¿Por qué le importaba? Ella misma sabía que era un vestido divino que le quedaría perfecto, al carajo la opinión de Yamcha.

Viendo que no le quedaba nada más que hacer sino esperar hasta que Raditz saliera del baño, tomó la laptop de su hermano, subió a su cuarto y la encendió. Aprovechando que el internet funcionaba rápido ese día, se le ocurrió buscar algo especifico. Decidida, puso las manos sobre el teclado y tecleó: _"definición de amor"_. Leyendo con cuidado, trató de asimilar la información que la pantalla ofrecía.

 _ **Amor, nombre masculino.**_

 _ **1\. Sentimiento vivo de afecto e inclinación hacia una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno.**_

 _ **2.**_ _ **Sentimiento de intensa atracción emocional y sexual hacia una persona con la que se desea compartir una vida en común.**_

Arrugó la nariz y tecleó algo más: _"síntomas del amor"._ Esperó, pero esta vez no apareció una simple definición, sino varias páginas, hizo clic en la primera. No sirvió de mucho, parecían más los síntomas de una obsesión enfermiza, asqueroso. Le llevó un rato encontrar una respuesta apropiada, pero lo que sí encontró fue que algunos de los síntomas incluían sonrojos y aumento del pulso. Cuando quiso averiguar más, se abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Era Raditz, que sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros de vestir.

—Sharotto, ya tienes listo el… ¡Sharotto! ¿Qué haces con mi computadora?

—Nada, nada. Ya la apago.

—¡Más te vale! —insistió él, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la propia.

Mientras tanto, Katanbra se aseguró de que los gemelos no estuvieran en ningún lugar y fue a hablar con Turles, que estaba sentado en la sala mirando la tele. Se sentó a su lado con delicadeza, mientras él le ofrecía una linda sonrisa.

—Mira, Turles, tenemos que hablar —dijo muy seria.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Adónde va esto? —preguntó suavemente pero con firmeza.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nosotros… ya sabes, tú y yo.

—Pues… nos divertimos, Katy. ¿No te parece? —le dio una sonrisa traviesa, pues realmente no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta de la rubia.

Eso descolocó a Katanbra pero, al entender –o lo que le parecía que significaba-, sintió que algo en ella se quebraba. Con un nudo en la garganta, se levantó y, sin decir nada más, corrió escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un sonoro portazo. Raditz entró a la sala arqueando una ceja, ya llevaba puesto el esmoquin que se había comprado el día anterior y se había peinado prolijamente el pelo en una coleta.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—No… no lo sé —admitió—. Kat está actuando raro, ¿no te parece?

—¿Qué se yo…? —respondió rodando los ojos.

—Oye, tengo algo para que pongas con ese traje tuyo —le contó con una risa, mientras se levantaba del sofá y buscaba algo entre los estantes.

Eran un par de lentes de marco negro y apariencia profesional, Raditz puso cara de " _demonios, no"_ en cuanto los vio. Sin embargo, Turles le insistió para que se los probara y el simple hecho de que se los hubiera conseguido especialmente para él, convenció al más alto de hacerlo. No le quedaban nada mal, combinaban con el traje a la perfección.

—¡Sharotto! —llamó— ¡Si quieres que te lleve apresúrate!

—¡Ya bajo…! —avisó ella, saliendo de su cuarto.

—Creí que irías a la fiesta con la amiga de Kakarotto —intervino Turles.

—Lo haré… pero le prometí a Sharotto que la llevaría hasta casa de Yamcha para que fuera con él a una fiesta, una diferente.

—Ah, bien. Ustedes vayan y diviértanse, intentaré averiguar qué le pasa a Katanbra.

Minutos más tarde, la motocicleta de Raditz cruzaba como rayo las colinas camino a la Ciudad del Este.

* * *

 **L** a ceremonia era un bodrio. Sin rodeos, Sharotto no podía pensar en una palabra mejor. Después del esmerado discurso de hora y media de duración dado por el entrenador, le había sucedido el magnate dueño del equipo con un discurso que hacía parecer que el millonario predicaba leyendo directamente de una biblia. En cuanto habían entrado, los sentaron en una mesa asignada previamente. Los habían sentado junto a Matt y su novia Lauren, pero aún quedaba dos sillas extras. Yamcha apartó caballerosamente el asiento de Sharotto. Justo después, aparecieron los que faltaban: Ryan y su acompañante.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Yamcha? —preguntó la mujer tomada del brazo de Ryan, completamente sorprendida.

—¿Maron? —preguntó a su vez Yamcha— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, ¿yo? ¡Sólo acompaño a mi lindo, lindo Ryan! —aseguró, dejando un beso a la mejilla del hombre a su lado.

—Claro, claro, cariño —dijo él sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba más ocupado mirando a Lauren.

—Wow, Yamcha… ¿quién es ella? ¿Tu nueva novia acaso? —preguntó Maron curiosa al ver a Sharotto.

—¡¿EH?! ¡No, no, no! Ella… ella es Sharotto… ¿recuerdas a Goku? Esta es su hermana.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Mucho gusto, Sharotto, soy Maron!

Hacía rato que habían llegado y, tan sólo unos minutos luego de comenzado el infame discurso, Ryan y Maron habían "desaparecido" a hacer vaya uno a saber qué. Sharotto se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho a Yamcha que sí, mas no pudo evitar que una sonrisita traviesa se dibujara en su rostro cuando fue el propio bandido quién se inclinó en su dirección para susurrar en su oído.

—¿Te gustaría escaparte de aquí conmigo?

—Por supuesto —rió.

Acto seguido, ambos se levantaron sigilosamente mientras Yamcha le dirigía una mirada de disculpa a Matt, que le devolvía el gesto con compresión. Pues, aunque el bandido no lo supiera, el Porsche amarillo de su colega iba a salir disparado justo detrás de su Ferrari rojo.

Ya saliendo, Sharotto se preguntó que tendría pensado Yamcha, ¿acaso la llevaría a su casa? Un vistazo a su reloj le confirmó que apenas era medianoche y realmente no tenía deseos de volver. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Irse a dormir? Ni en sueños, esa noche ella tenía ganas de divertirse.

—Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora, Lobo? —preguntó curiosa y con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Ah… no lo sé —contestó sorprendido—. ¿No prefieres que te lleve a casa? No tengo ningún problema.

—Nah, ¡hagamos algo divertido! Que la noche valga la pena, ¿tienes alguna cosa en mente?

—Todo lo que sé, Sharotto —metió la mano en el interior de su chaqueta—, es que no se dieron cuenta de que les falta algo —a continuación, sacó una botella de vino blanco que la saiyajina ni siquiera había visto.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó maravillada.

—¿Acaso no te había contado que yo era bandido? —preguntó a su vez, interrumpiéndola, mientras le sacaba el corcho sólo con las manos— Los viejos hábitos no mueren fácil, supongo… —frunció el ceño—. Rayos, debí haber traído unas copas o algo… que tonto soy… —su voz se había vuelto un suave murmullo, un reproche a sí mismo.

Ella simplemente soltó una risita mientras le quitaba la botella y daba un gran sorbo. Acabó lamiéndose los labios, era dulce y no muy concentrado.

—Algo me habías dicho… pero realmente no pensé que fueras tan bueno —admitió, mientras le ofrecía la botella. Sonrió al ver que él la aceptaba y daba un gran sorbo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Conoces algún lugar bonito al que podamos ir, Lobo?

—Conozco el lugar indicado —aseguró, devolviéndole la botella y regalándole su característica sonrisa lobuna.

Su mano fue hasta la llave y, con un rugido casi animal, el Ferrari vino a la vida, justo antes de convertirse en un relámpago rojo que zigzagueaba como un fantasma a través de la calle.

* * *

 **A** Raditz no le había ido mejor que a su hermana. No hubo un aburrido discurso que escuchar, por supuesto. Bulma no lo habría permitido, no señor. No en su fiesta. Sin embargo, todos los accionistas querían conocer al joven que les había garantizado unos cuantos millones de zenis para esa misma primavera que apenas comenzaba. Luego de que el último par de accionistas se retirara, el saiyajin se excusó lo más educadamente que pudo y salió al balcón del lugar. Suspiró cansinamente, agarrándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar. Si se presentaban un solo par de accionistas más…

La puerta ventana se abrió sonoramente detrás de él, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento. Se volteó con brusquedad, listo para hacer pedazos a quien fuera el insolente que se había atrevido a molestarlo. Quería estar solo. Mas allí estaba ella, con su vestido verde lima nuevo, sus zapatos rojos de charol y sus bellos bucles azules recogidos con adornos también rojos. Sus orbes oscuros, que le recordaban al más bello y profundo de los océanos, lo miraban con preocupación. Relajó su postura, temeroso de asustarla. Ella, por su parte, dio un paso en su dirección.

—¿Estás bien, Raditz? —preguntó en un bisbiseo, a él le costó un poco oírla, aún con su sensible oído saiyajin.

—Sí, Lunch, me encuentro bien… pero gracias por preocuparte por mí —desvió la mirada—. No estoy muy acostumbrado a eso —agregó en un susurro.

Ella se acercó a él y apoyó su mano sobre la suya. Raditz se apartó como si se hubiera quemado, pues ahí estaban otra vez, el pulso acelerado y las mejillas coloradas. Sentirse así lo confundía y le molestaba no saber por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así cerca de ella. Lunch junto su manos sobre su regazo, herida, pero ni de lejos había sido esa la intención de Raditz.

—Lo… lo siento, Raditz. No pretendía incomodarte…—aseguró—. Se-será mejor que me vaya… —Lunch comenzó a retirarse pero él apresó su muñeca con rapidez, sin siquiera voltearse.

—No, quédate —pidió.

—¿Raditz? —preguntó sorprendida.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabrías…? ¿Sabrías guardar un secreto? —inquirió, mirándola a los ojos—. Es que… necesito hablar con alguien, pero…

—Por supuesto —le interrumpió—. ¿Qué sucede, Raditz?

—¿Alguna vez…? —comenzó sin saber cómo seguir. Se detuvo a pensar un minuto, ella esperó pacientemente— ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no estás siendo sincera contigo misma?

—¿Sonaría muy loco si te pido que me creas al decirte que sí?

—¿Sonaría muy desesperado si te digo que lo hago? —preguntó amainando el agarre en su muñeca.

—Para nada, Raditz —aseguró, poniendo una mano sobre la suya y otra sobre su hombro—. Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

—Es sólo… ¡que no sé qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí!

—Creí que esto te gustaba… ya sabes, la ciencia y todo eso.

—Me gusta —admitió—. Pero no es ni la mitad de lo que soy. Ya me cansé de fingir… me cansé de jugar a que soy humano.

Lunch lo miró sorprendida, pues no se esperaba aquella confesión de su parte. Y tampoco entendía muy bien que quería decir eso, pero tan pronto como lo sopesó, se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, si lo hacía. Entendía.

—Crees que estás esforzándote demasiado para encajar en un lugar al que no crees pertenecer —aseguró, no era una pregunta.

Raditz la miró sorprendido, era exactamente como se sentía. Se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez, sólo tal vez… ella entendiera. Con todo eso de que ella era dos personas completamente diferentes a la vez.

—Algo así —admitió—, le ha sido más fácil a mi hermano porque él se crió entre terrícolas. A mí, por otra parte me criaron para ser un guerrero, no un maldito… un maldito… —buscó la palabra—. Carajo, ni siquiera sé en qué me he convertido… —soltó la mano de Lunch y apoyó ambos brazos sobre el barandal—. ¿Por qué mejor no los mato a todos como hacía antes? Al menos así algo del saiyajin que queda en mí regresaría —notó que Lunch temblaba—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, pero realmente me estoy cansando de fingir ser algo que no soy. Y eso es lo que somos los saiyajines, ¡guerreros que matan por la supervivencia del más fuerte! Será comprensible para mí si prefieres pasar de mi compañía ahora.

—No te tengo miedo —aseguró la mujer, con los labios temblorosos y frotándose los brazos. Se sentía extrañamente tranquila pese a lo que él había dicho—. Es sólo que tengo frío y no, no te voy a dejar aquí solo, Raditz. Es lo último que necesitas.

Él frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba alrededor del cuerpo de Lunch. Le quedaba bastante grande pero sonrió, enternecida con ese simple gesto.

—Gracias… por todo… —le dijo de corazón—. Como te dije, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de trato… lamento mucho si no he sido el acompañante apropiado esta noche.

Ella soltó una risita casi infantil y tomó su mano, haciéndolo arquear una ceja.

—Ven, te mostraré algo —indicó mientras lo hacía entrar al edificio.

La fiesta se había hecho en la propia corporación, obviamente. En uno de los salones de la planta baja. Bastó con subir un par de pisos para estar en el ala de las habitaciones. La mujer de cabellos azules lo guió hasta el cuarto donde se estaba quedando. Era una habitación simple, una cama individual, una cómoda, un escritorio y un gran armario. Raditz apoyó el hombro contra el marco de la puerta y ella, por su parte, se acercó a la mesita de noche. El saiyajin la vio sacar un pequeño cuaderno de cuero marrón atado con un cinturoncito de hebilla dorada.

—Vamos al balcón… —instó ella.

En el balcón había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, a la muchacha le gustaba sentarse ahí a desayunar o a leer en las tardes. Se sentó, le hizo un gesto a Raditz para que hiciera lo mismo y él obedeció. Lunch sonrió y abrió el libro, para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa y deslizarlo frente al saiyajin que lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué…? —empezó a preguntar, frunciendo las cejas.

—Te pedí que me creyeras cuando te dije que te entendía… ¿quieres saber por qué te entiendo? La respuesta está en este libro.

Él asintió y comenzó a leer. Era un diario, pero parecía corresponder a dos personas diferentes, lo que es esperable siendo Lunch de quien hablamos. A Raditz la lectura se le hizo interesantísima, el finalmente saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer era algo nuevo para él. Un pequeño pasaje llamó su atención, estaba escrito en prosa y con un bolígrafo púrpura.

—¿Lunch?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó señalando dicho párrafo.

—Oh… eso. Es sólo una vieja canción… me gusta mucho…

—¿La cantarías para mí? —preguntó antes de que siquiera su cabeza formulara la pregunta.

—¡Oh, Raditz! —dijo sonrojada— ¡No me pidas eso! No canto bien… enserio.

—Quiero oírte… —insistió él.

—¡Oh, bien! —cedió sonriente— Pero sólo una parte… —Raditz asintió y ella aclaró su garganta, tomando el libro—. _Tiene casi veinte años y ya está… cansado de soñar… pero tras la frontera está su hogar, su mundo y su ciudad. Piensa que la alambrada sólo es un trozo de metal… algo que nunca puede detener, sus ansias de volar. ¡Libre! Como el sol cuando amanece yo soy libre, como el mar. Libre, como el ave que escapó de su prisión y puede al fin volar. Libre, como el viento que recoge mi lamento y mi pesar, camino sin cesar detrás de la verdad y sabré lo que es al fin la libertad. Con su amor por bandera se marchó… cantando una canción, iba tan feliz que no escuchó la voz que lo llamó. Y tendido en el suelo se quedó, sonriendo y sin hablar, sobre su pecho flores carmesí brotaban sin cesar…._

Lunch lo miró, esperando una reacción de parte de su acompañante. Él sólo sonrió.

—Jamás había escuchado a alguien cantar tan hermoso… —halagó.

—Gracias.

Entonces, casi como si de magia se tratara, Raditz miró los ojos de Lunch y le parecieron los más hermosos que había visto jamás. Se acercó para verlos mejor. Lunch, por su parte, se acercó más, también. Al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y posaba suavemente sus labios sobre los de él. Los ojos de Raditz se abrieron como platos, pero se quedó quieto. Apenas segundos después, ella se separó y se arrepintió, al ver la expresión del saiyajin.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó él, tocándose los labios.

—Yo… ¡Raditz lo siento mucho! ¡No debí haberte dado un beso si no sabía…!

—¿Un beso? ¿Así se llama? —preguntó curioso.

—¿Nunca te habían dado un beso? —replicó sin podérselo creer.

—No…, es la primera vez… Nunca había oído de que algo así existiera tampoco. ¿Y qué significa?

—¿Qué significa qué?

—¿Qué significa que te den un beso?

Lunch se puso toda colorada.

—Bueno… es difícil de explicar…

—Tenemos tiempo… —insistió Raditz arqueando una ceja.

* * *

 **M** ientras tanto, Sharotto se esforzaba por bajar una pendiente de arena sin caerse. Comenzaba a amanecer, por lo que ella y Yamcha habían decidido hacer una parada en una playa cercana y luego irse cada uno por su lado. Hasta ese momento, la noche había ido increíble. Todo lo que Yamcha se encontraba capaz de pensar mientras le tendía caballerosamente la mano a la saiyajina era que no podía haber pedido algo mejor, una noche entera junto a su enamorada… En uno de los últimos pasos, Sharotto se resbaló. Sin embargo, los brazos de Yamcha se enrollaron con rapidez y agilidad a su cintura, evitando su caída.

—Dios, ¡Sharotto estás borracha! —se burló.

—Entonces tú también —se quejó ella—. Recuerda que te tomaste la otra mitad de la botella tú solito —miró alrededor maravillada—. Wow…

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Ella sólo asintió, cerrando los ojos y dejando que olor a agua salada llenara su nariz y que el ruido de las olas rompiéndose inundara sus oídos. Se agachó con rapidez y desabrochó las tiras de sus zapatos de tacón, optando por caminar descalza a través de la fría y blanca arena. La risa del bandido hizo eco entre las rocas al verla tan contenta y animada, luego miró el mar. Las grisáceas olas comenzaban a volverse azul claro bajo la incipiente luz anaranjada del astro rey.

—Caminemos… —instó ella, tomándolo de la mano.

Asintió, pero caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que decidieron sentarse sobre la arena y contemplar el mar y el amanecer. Un viento frío hizo a Sharotto temblar, por lo que Yamcha sacudió su blazer y lo puso alrededor de los hombros de Sharotto. Sorprendida por el gesto, lo miró pero él solamente le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

—No quiero que te enfermes —explicó.

—¿Cómo es que siendo tan dulce no tienes una mujer a tu lado todavía? —inquirió, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Tú crees que soy dulce? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Uh-huh.

—Pues no lo sé… ¡supongo que no he encontrado a la indicada todavía! —admitió con una mano tras la nuca.

—¿Y cómo sería ella?

—Bueno… yo… no lo sé…. Creo que nunca lo había pensado… —admitió sosteniendo su barbilla, pensativo—. Yo creo… creo que si me ama me va a bastar.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Sharotto.

—¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí… —admitió con una sonrisa boba—. ¿Y tú?

—No… —contestó dudosa. No estaba segura si lo que tenía eran síntomas de amor o qué—. Oye, cambiando de tema, deberíamos venir a la playa algún día. Ya sabes… tú y yo.

—¿A entrenar? —preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa ladina y una ceja arqueada.

—No. La verdad estaba pensando en venir y… sólo estar aquí… juntos.

Se quedaron un rato callados, Yamcha colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, que se acurrucó más.

—Sharotto… —la llamó él bandido, haciendo que ella lo mirara—. Ahora que parece que ya te adaptaste a la Tierra y estás con tu familia, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Crees que vas a casarte alguna vez?

—¿Casarme? —preguntó sorprendida—. Ah, te refieres a conseguir una pareja… no lo sé. Y no, tampoco sé que haré, creo que no me lo había preguntado.

—Y si…, en una situación hipotética, te enamoraras… ¿cómo sería esa persona?

La saiyajina se tomó un momento para responder. Yamcha arqueó una ceja cuando la escuchó soltar una risita.

—Recuerdo que una vez, de niña, me preguntaron eso mismo. Respondí que quería un macho fuerte, que cocinara para mí, que me quisiera mucho y que le gustara el color verde.

—¿El color verde…?

—Por mis ojos —explicó—. Odio que sean verdes.

—¿Por qué? ¡A mí me parece que son una belleza! De hecho, mi color favorito es el verde. Qué casualidad, ¿no?

—El tener ojos verdes significa que padezco una "condición" —dibujo comillas en el aire—. Esta condición me hace inmune al efecto de la luna llena, en otras palabras, mi cola es malditamente inútil y está de puto adorno. La Reina Rosicheena, la madre de Vegeta, tiene el mismo problema —agachó la cabeza, el pelo le cubría los ojos y Yamcha no podía verle la cara—. Ella fue la única fuera de mi familia que no me creyó un caso perdido y me tomó como su discípula. Le debo mucho —el bandido le frotó el brazo de manera tranquilizadora—. Me gustaría que si alguien se "enamorara" de mí como tú dices, no se fijara en eso. Pero claro… es sólo un anhelo infantil.

* * *

 **R** aditz despertó cuando un rayo de luz le pegó justo en el rostro. Maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó mientras se refregaba los ojos. Apenas amanecía y al sol ya se le había dado por molestarlo. Miró a Lunch, dormida a su lado y aún envuelta en su blazer negro. Volvió a recostarse con los brazos tras la nuca. Su acompañante se removió dormida, pero no se despertó. Él nunca había considerado tener una pareja, no desde que tenía diecisiete años. En esa época había tenido una mujer a su lado, una varexiana de nombre Kymui de largos bucles rosa chicle y piel color verde menta. Sus ojos eran de un profundo rojo fuego, casi anaranjados. La había conocido cuando tenían quince, ella era una de las nuevas enfermeras, entonces.

Sin embargo, dos años después, a Kymui la violaron y la mataron unos soldados de otro escuadrón. Nunca supieron quién fue.

El saiyajin no quería que le pasara lo mismo a Lunch… aunque él ya no estaba en el ejército y se veía capaz de protegerla. A ella no parecía importarle que él fuera un asesino… la miró mientras colocaba un brazo a su alrededor y la atraía hacia sí mismo. Se había decidido, la haría su mujer.

Más aún había algo que debía hacer primero.

Se levantó sigilosamente y notó que la puerta-ventana, continuaba abierta. Sobre la mesa, descansaba el diario de Lunch con sus hojas siendo movidas incansablemente por el viento. Entró el libro y cerró cuidadosamente el balcón. Recordó que Lunch solía guardar unas notas adhesivas _post-it_ en el escritorio, buscó un bolígrafo y escribió –con excelente caligrafía- una nota. Ahora sí, dejó el cuaderno con la nota pegada en la tapa sobre la mesita de noche. Se inclinó para dejar un beso en la frente de Lunch y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Sólo le faltaba hacer una parada en el laboratorio y luego iría hasta su casa a cambiarse de ropa.

Para cuando Lunch despertó, Raditz ya estaba a medio camino del Monte Paoz.

—¿Raditz? —preguntó, mirando alrededor, esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

Preocupada, se sentó derecha y se acurrucó en el blazer de Raditz. ¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Se habría enojado por el beso de anoche? Fue cuando notó que su cuaderno estaba sobre la mesita de noche, tomó la nota que tenía pegada y la leyó con una extraña mezcla de alivio y curiosidad.

" _Veme en el Grand Aporon a las 3:00 pm. Firma, Raditz"._

Se llevó la nota al pecho y soltó una risita. « _¿Para qué querrá que nos veamos allí? ¡Oh, oh! ¡A lo mejor ya se decidió y quiere que seamos novios! ¡Ay, sí! ¡Qué emoción!»_. Eso le alegró el día, por lo que se encontró tarareando mientras abría la llave de la ducha. Aquel día presagiaba ser bueno.

Por su parte, Raditz ya estaba bajando las escaleras con una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones deportivos grises puestos, combinados con sus zapatos favoritos, unas converse rojas. Escuchó unas risitas afuera y arqueó una ceja. Se apresuró a salir de la casa con la mochila al hombro. Allí afuera estaban Yamcha y Sharotto, tomados de las manos. Arqueó una ceja con fastidio. El bandido rápidamente empezó a excusarse, pero el más alto lo cortó levantando la mano.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea qué hora es? —regañó.

—¡Aw, vamos, Raditz! —se quejó su hermana— Ni siquiera vamos a ir a entrenar hoy.

—¿Van a ir a entrenar? —preguntó Turles, apareciendo de repente en la puerta de la casa, detrás de su primo sólo usando unos bóxers azules y blancos— ¿Me invitan?

—Hoy ya no, tengo sueño —se quejó Sharotto—. ¿Y quién dijo que puedes venir?

—Pueden seguir con su discusión si quieren, yo me voy —les dijo Raditz, desencapsulando su motocicleta.

El saiyajin se subió a su moto y desapareció por el camino. Yamcha se despidió de Sharotto con un beso en la mejilla y ella se fue a acostar. Se puso el pijama y se tapó, dejando que los brazos de Morfeo se la llevaran.

* * *

 **R** aditz miró nerviosamente su reloj, 2:58 pm. A lo lejos, vio el helicóptero de Lunch, por lo que, arrodillándose en el suelo, tomó la mochila que llevaba y vació su contenido. _Cling, cling_. Las pequeñas esferas de vidrio resonaban al chocarse unas con otras, mientras que comenzaban a brillar. En la distancia, varios guerreros habían notado la energía que comenzaba a esparcirse. Alguien había invocado a Shenlong.

Sin embargo, para cuando todos se acercaron volando, era demasiado tarde, pues todo lo que escucharon fue la gutural y cavernaria voz del Dragón eterno, pronunciando las siguientes palabras:

—TU DESEO HA SIDO CONCEDIDO. ¿CUÁL ES TU SIGUIENTE DESEO?

—Me parece que no funcionó… —comentó Lunch, desilusionada.

—Tal vez es de efecto lento… —retrucó Raditz.

—¡Raditz! —llamó Goku, aterrizando en el suelo.

—Ah, hola, hermanito… yo…

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿…perdona? —preguntó parpadeando, estupefacto por el tono de su hermano.

—¿Para qué invocaste al dragón? ¿Qué le pediste?

—Oh… —dijo dándose cuenta—. Mira, es un malentendido, Goku…

—¿Y por qué le pediste ayuda a Lunch?

Raditz ya se estaba enojando, ¡su hermano no lo dejaba explicarse! Un mal habido pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Raditz: _«él no confía en mí»_. Claro, había tomado el radar sin permiso, para luego invocar al dragón y pedir un deseo sin consultar a nadie, ¡pero él tenía una excusa! Una excusa de mucho peso. No podía creer que después de tantos años juntos en el otro mundo y con lo que su hermano y él habían pasado allí, el menor se atreviera a dudar de él. ¿Acaso no notaba lo mucho que Raditz había cambiado? Antes de siquiera poder pensar su siguiente movimiento, el mayor estrelló el puño cerrado en la mejilla de su hermano. Todos miraron la escena, sorprendidos con el arrebato del saiyajin de pelo largo. Goku, por su parte, se quedó sentado en el suelo con la mano sobre la mejilla lastimada, sin entender.

Entonces, una explosión blanca llenó el lugar.

Cuando aquella luz se disipó y pudieron ver nuevamente, se encontraron a Launch, su versión rubia y de ojos verdes, sentada en el suelo, mirando confundida a su alrededor. Enfrente a ella… estaba su hermana, la Lunch de ojos y cabello azul.

—Soy… soy libre… —gimoteó emocionada, con la voz quebrada y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Yo… yo también… ¡WO-HOO! —saltó la rubia levantando los brazos, llena de felicidad aunque sin entender muy bien qué rayos había pasado.

—¿Y BIEN? ¿VAN A PEDIR OTRO DESEO? ¡APRESÚRENSE! —llamó Shenlong.

—No, Shenlong. Ya no pediremos más deseos —aclaró Goku.

—ENTONCES ME DESPIDO.

Con eso, Shenlong desapareció y las esferas se elevaron, volviendo a dispersarse.

—Mi deseo… —empezó Raditz solemnemente, haciendo que todos se voltearan a él—. Mi deseo fue liberar a Lunch. ¿Sabes, Kakarotto? Dicen que la gente tiende a cometer muchos errores. Tal vez el mío fue pensar que podía confiar en ti, o tal vez el pensar en que confiabas en mí como yo lo hacía.

Y con eso, Raditz salió volando disparado, a vaya uno a saber dónde pese a los gritos de todos para que regresara. Goku se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, aún sentado como estaba, y con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

 _«¿Qué acabo de hacer?»_

 _Yo no sé todavía lo que me hiciste sentir._

 _Es como la fiebre cuando quema… si la nube que arrastras llegara a un sitio final…_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo guardas un secreto?_

 _Será por ti, será por mí._

 _Será por todo lo que fuimos hasta el amanecer…_

— **Será, Las Pelotas.**

* * *

 **¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Bueno aquí acaba de surgir otra linda parejita: Raditz x Lunch azul.**

 **Para diferenciar a las "gemelas" a partir de ahora, tienen que saber que la de pelo azul, que es de la que está enamorado Raditz, es Lunch (como almuerzo en inglés) y la rubia, la que a Raditz no le interesa, es Launch (que significa "lanzar" en inglés. En este contexto se me viene a la cabeza "lanzar cohetes", no sé por qué)**

 **Próximo capítulo: Viernes 26 de agosto.**

 **Little Dee-Dee**

 **14/08/16**

 **04:40 pm**


	10. Príncipe de la Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Príncipe de la Oscuridad.**

Amaba verla dormir. Tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Se atrevió a acomodar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, mientras ella suspiraba dormida, sin dar cuenta de su presencia. Siendo sincero, había veces que lo prefería así. Había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que la vió y, sin duda, sería mucho más poderosa esta oportunidad. No podía permitirlo, debía ponerse a entrenar lo más pronto posible. Como despedida, tomó la mano de ella y dejó allí un suave beso, murmurando una sola cosa más.

—…pronto…

Fue entonces cuando los ojos verdes de Sharotto se abrieron como platos. Se sentó en la cama, aturdida y aún somnolienta. El causante de su sobresalto había sido un sonoro trueno, acompañado por un atrevido relámpago que llenó la habitación de luz durante unos segundos. La saiyajina tembló estrujando las sábanas, desde niña odiaba las tormentas. Algo parecido a la fobia de su hermano menor a las agujas… sólo que ella no hacía tanto escándalo. Intentó calmarse, pero el constante ruido de la lluvia y otros truenos menores no ayudaba. Le gustaba la lluvia, sí, pero no las tormentas eléctricas.

Frotándose los ojos, resolvió volver a dormir. Suspiró suavemente y se concentró solamente en el ruido de la lluvia, ¡mucho mejor! Eso sí que era relajante. Sin embargo, parecía que el destino no quería dejarla dormir esa noche.

 _Squelch… squelch… squelch…_

Algo estaba subiendo las escaleras.

 _Squelch… squelch… squelch…_

Eran pasos húmedos, que se estaban dirigiendo a su cuarto…

 _Squelch… squelch… squelch…_

Los ojos de la saiyajina revolotearon frenéticos por la habitación, buscando su espada de escarlatium. La hallaron en la esquina más alejada de la cama, maldijo entre dientes mientras los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. « _No, no…»_ se desesperó _«ni yo soy tan distraída»_. Se volteó para estar de costado, de cara a la pared mientras metía la mano derecha debajo de la almohada, porque si su espada estaba lejos de la cama, eso quería decir que… ¡sí! ¡No se había olvidado de dejar la cuchilla al alcance! Contuvo la respiración, fingiendo estar dormida.

Había descubierto que cuando se ponía nerviosa no podía sentir el ki, no le pareció muy nuevo, estando nerviosa tampoco podía pensar bien. _"¡Sólo tienes que practicar más!"_ había opinado su hermano menor. _"Tienes que dejar de lado todo lo demás"_ le recomendó Vegeta. Pero nada parecía funcionar, si estaba nerviosa no podía y punto.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente con un chirrido y la habitación fue llenada con la luz que venía del pasillo. Sharotto intentó no tensarse, debía fingir que dormía. Los pasos volvieron a escucharse, esta vez acercándose a su cama. Afianzó el agarre en el mango del cuchillo y, al sentir que alguien le quería tocar el pelo, reaccionó blandiendo la cuchilla en dirección al intruso. Éste trastabilló para atrás y soltó un grito de dolor, junto a unas cuantas maldiciones. Sharotto soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y se apresuró a encender el velador de la mesita de noche, sin poder evitar sentirse muy tonta por lo que acababa de hacer. Había reconocido la voz que maldecía y el olor que llenaba la habitación.

—¡¿Te volviste loca o qué comiste?! —gritó Raditz, que se había caído de culo al suelo, mientras se sostenía la muñeca, su hermana había logrado hacerle un pequeño tajo en el dorso de la mano.

—Oops…

—¡¿Oops!? ¡¿OOPS?!

Sharotto dejó la cuchilla sobre la mesita de luz y se acercó a Raditz, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara. Él aceptó la ayuda y preguntó por qué estaba abierta la ventana. Ella, extrañada, miró la única ventana que su cuarto poseía, estaba abierta hasta arriba, tanto que las cortinas y parte de la alfombra bajo las mismas se habían humedecido por acción de la lluvia. Se acercó a cerrarla, dando un discreto vistazo alrededor. Nada, lo que más le extrañaba era que recordaba perfectamente el haber cerrado la ventana justo antes de acostarse porque creía que iba a llover.

Ambos gemelos bajaron a la cocina, donde Raditz se vendó la herida –por suerte fue en su mano derecha y él era zurdo-, mientras su hermana le servía de la comida que habría sobrado de la cena.

—Qué bueno que ya volviste —comentó ella.

—Hm.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Por ahí…

—¿Hablaste con Kakarotto, ya? —preguntó.

—No, ni voy a hacerlo —contestó con los dientes apretados—. Que venga él a hablar conmigo.

—Hm, claro. ¿Vas a venir a entrenar con Turles, Yamcha y conmigo en la mañana?

—¿Turles también va? —preguntó él sorprendido.

—Me convenció —admitió ella—. Como sea, Kata va a llevar dangos y bolitas de arroz mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Katanbra irá?

—Sí, me hará compañía mientras Turles, Yamcha y tú se matan entre sí.

* * *

 **G** oten estaba durmiendo tranquilo, cuando un pequeño ruido lo despertó. Le extrañó, se escuchaba como si alguien hubiera entrado a su habitación. Escondido como estaba debajo de las frazadas no podía ver nada, por lo que levantó un costadito de la manta para ver. Hacía tiempo, le había pedido a su mamá que le comprara una litera, pero Chi-Chi había dicho que no, más ese "no" resultó ser un "sí", porque Goku le había hecho una litera como regalo de cumpleaños. Él dormía en la cama de arriba y Gohan, con quien aún compartía habitación, abajo.

Al espiar debajo de la manta, se encontró una silueta que parecía estar revisando uno de los cajones del escritorio de Gohan. ¿Qué hacer? Resolvió que se arrastraría hasta los pies de la cama y sigilosamente bajaría la escalera, para luego saltar sobre su hermano, con la intención de despertarlo. En su cabeza parecía un buen plan… comenzó a ejecutarlo con lentitud.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de sus padres, Chi-Chi se removió intranquila y se sentó. Juraría que escuchó ruidos en la habitación de sus pequeños, y eso la preocupaba. ¡Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, por todos los cielos! A su lado, su marido se sentó, refregándose los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Chi? —preguntó.

—¡Shh! ¿Escuchas? Me parece que hay ruido en el cuarto de los niños —aseguró, ya lista para levantarse.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. Ha de ser Goten que tuvo una pesadilla y está buscando la lamparita de noche —la tranquilizó, mientras se levantaba de la cama—. Iré a ver.

Goku podía notar que el ki de Goten parecía alterado y notó que también el de Gohan. Hum, raro. Vio a su padre saliendo de su habitación con la armadura ya puesta y todo vestido.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué-?

—Silencio —susurró—. Vístete rápido y ven, hay alguien en el cuarto de los chicos.

El saiyajin menor se tensó considerablemente, estando en el otro mundo se había enterado de que su padre era capaz de prever el futuro y nunca lo había visto equivocarse. Pero… ¿por qué no le había avisado antes? Sin siquiera molestarse por sólo estar usando una remera y unos pantalones de chándal, se apresuró a ir a la habitación de sus hijos. Se encontró con que ambos estaban levantados y, para colmo, Gohan estaba en una pose defensiva enfrente de su hermanito, todo lo que podía ver era su silueta cuando los ocasionales relámpagos se hacían presentes.

Frente a ellos, una sombra que no podían reconocer por lo oscuro que estaba. Goku tanteó con la mano la fría y lisa pared, buscando el interruptor. Se sintió aliviado al encontrarlo, más ese sentimiento pronto se desvaneció cuando se halló incapaz de encenderla. Estaba cortada la electricidad. Al verlo, la criatura comenzó una desesperada carrera por llegar a la ventana. El guerrero por su parte, se le echó encima. La criatura tenía una piel rugosa y áspera casi como de un sapo gigante se tratara, se removió en los brazos de Goku, intentando huir. Forcejearon, y, con un movimiento muy ágil y bien pensado, el anfibio hundió su codo en el estómago de Goku, sacándole el aire. Para luego llegar a su vía de escape perfecto; la ventana.

Bardock, que había observado toda la escena, se apresuró a ir tras el intruso. Su hijo, por su parte, se apresuró a ponerse un par de botas y a seguirle. Aún llovía a cántaros y se había levantado un fuerte vendaval, era como estar en el centro de un huracán. Sin dejar que eso les importara, comenzaron a correr en su búsqueda. La oscuridad era peor afuera, no se podía ver más allá de un metro de distancia. El de armadura se convirtió en súper saiyajin, siendo sucedido por su hijo.

Pero, cuando menos lo esperaban, la criatura apareció frente a ellos, lista para atacar. Sin embargo, una flecha derribó al monstruo tras atravesarle el corazón, haciéndolo caer muerto en el suelo. Padre e hijo miraron la figura que comenzaba a salir de entre las penumbras, acercándose hasta que fue capaz de poner un pie sobre la cabeza del animal muerto. Goku frunció el ceño, el ki que venía del individuo era muy débil, pero a la vez se sentía como una fuerte presencia maligna.

—Buenas noches —saludó en tono formal, tenía una voz tranquila y musical—. Lamento interrumpirlos, caballeros. ¿Es usted el guerrero Son Goku?

—Eh… sí lo soy —se llevó la mano tras la nuca y rió—. Pero no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, sólo Goku está bien.

—Muy bien —aceptó el extraño—. ¿Hay por aquí un lugar más cálido en el que podamos conversar?

Bardock y Goku se miraron. Y el primero no necesitaba ser psíquico para saber en qué pensaba su hijo. Minutos después, el trío atravesaba las puertas de la residencia Son. Chi-Chi se les acercó muy preocupada, pero a la vez curiosa de quién acompañaba a su marido y a su suegro. Ahora que estaban dentro de la casa, fueron capaces de verlo mejor. Tenía la piel gris, el cabello azul peinado en una desprolija cresta y los ojos eran de un rojo carmesí. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un grueso pañuelo negro, que le tapaba hasta los pómulos. Definitivamente no era humano.

—¡Muchas gracias por salvar a mi Goku, Señor! —le había dicho la matriarca Son al escuchar la historia— Hace mucho frío afuera, ¿le apetece una taza de té caliente?

—Eso sería agradable, muchas gracias, señora.

Pasaron a la cocina donde ya estaba Gine y se sentaron en la mesa principal. El invitado, ya más cómodo, se quitó el pañuelo. Comenzó a explicar que venía de un lugar muy lejano. Parecían creerle, pero Bardock no podía sacarse la sensación de que había visto a ese tipo en algún lado, más aún con esa extraña marca de rayo que tenía en la mano izquierda.

—Verán, mi pasión siempre ha sido aprender técnicas de batalla autóctonas de distintos planetas. Y me gustaría mucho ser capaz de aprender a sentir el ki, oí que la Tierra sería el mejor lugar para empezar.

—¡Parece ser la especialidad de nuestro planeta! —se rió Goku— No tendré problema en enseñarte… uh…

—Coshe, mi nombre es Coshe. Bueno —dijo levantándose—, amanecerá pronto. Así que será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Y por qué eso? —preguntó Bardock lleno de repentina desconfianza.

—Mi especie es nocturna —explicó—. Muchas gracias por el té.

—Espere —dijo esta vez Chi-Chi levantándose también—. ¿Por qué mejor no se queda hasta que pase la lluvia? No querrá mojarse camino a casa.

—No quiero causarles molestias…

—¡Oh, no es ninguna molestia! —aseguró Gine.

—En ese caso me quedaré —sonrió mostrando unos afilados colmillos blancos como la nieve.

* * *

—¿Cómo rayos se convirtió esto en una salida de grupo? —preguntó Sharotto ayudando a Katanbra a desenvolver el almuerzo.

—Bueno, al menos ellos tres se están divirtiendo… creo —dijo dudosa, mirando a los tres saiyajines que tenían un encuentro amistoso en el cielo.

—Hum, como sea. Oye, ¿vamos a caminar? Necesito hablar contigo.

—También debo contarte algo… —admitió ella.

—¡EY, ustedes tres! —la miraron— Katanbra y yo iremos a caminar, ¡más le vale que la comida siga aquí cuando regrese o ya verán lo que les haré!

Ellos asintieron y continuaron con lo suyo. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a andar por un sendero, que pronto se perdió pero lo siguieron de todas formas. Katanbra empezó a contarle a Sharotto lo que había pasado con Turles y que no entendía por qué él había dicho eso.

—Mi primo es así —explicó ella—, no le hagas caso. Aunque existe la pequeña posibilidad de que no lo haya hecho apropósito, nunca ha tenido una relación seria. Y por lo que Raditz me dijo… él está muy enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Katanbra se iluminaron esperanzados.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad…

—Oye, ¿y tú que ibas a contarme? —preguntó la rubia, cambiando el tema—. Parecías preocupada.

—Creo que estoy enamorada… —dijo Sharotto como si nada.

—¿Qué? —chilló Katanbra, haciendo que la saiyajina hiciera una mueca de dolor por el agudo sonido—. Lo siento, olvido lo sensibles que son los oídos de los saiyajines. ¡Pero es fantástico, Sharotto! ¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco? ¿Es guapo? ¿Es fuerte? ¿Es bueno contigo? ¿Cuándo, dónde y cómo lo conociste…?

—Baja la ametralladora de preguntas, ¿quieres? Sí, le conoces —tiró el pulgar tras su hombro—. Está ahí atrás a los golpes con Raditz y con Turles. Creo que eso contesta el resto de tus preguntas…

—Lo hace… ¿y por qué "crees" —dibujó comillas en el aire—, acaso no estás segura?

Sharotto se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sólo estoy enferma… —sopesó—. Y seamos sinceras, no creo que él pueda llegar a estar enamorado de mí…

Mientras esa conversación se llevaba a cabo, Raditz, Turles y Yamcha habían hecho una pausa para descansar y tomar agua. Yamcha le pasó su botella a Raditz a la par que Turles tomaba uno de los bollos de arroz que había preparado Katanbra.

—Turles, ¿quieres morir? —preguntó Raditz, en referencia a la amenaza de su hermana.

—Si muero, moriré con el estómago lleno —contestó él, satisfecho consigo mismo. Se dejó el bollo en la boca mientras alcanzaba su mochila y sacaba un mapa—. ¿ _Refuerfas_ lo _fe_ hablamos en _fasa_?

—Habla con la boca vacía —regañó rodando los ojos— y sí, lo recuerdo.

Turles tragó lo que estaba masticando y extendió un mapa en el suelo. Yamcha miró sorprendido lo que parecía ser un mapa de estrellas con un camino trazado en el medio. El antiguo pirata miró satisfecho la creciente curiosidad del bandido, luego a su primo y éste asintió.

—Dime, Yamcha, ¿te gustan las aventuras?

—Supongo… —respondió dudoso, con una mano tras la nuca—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Turles?

—¿Y has estado alguna vez en el espacio? —siguió.

—No, pero… ¿por qué…?

—¡Perfecto! —lo interrumpió— Ahora, dime, ¿qué dirías si te digo que Raditz y yo conocemos un secreto que puede convertir a cualquiera en un súper saiyajin?

—Te diría que eso suena interesante, continua…

El pirata y su primo sonrieron de costado.

—En ese caso, nos gustaría hacerte una propuesta, pero hay una condición.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó el bandido, con la curiosidad al rojo vivo.

—Si dices que no, tienes que prometernos que no le vas a decir a nadie lo que te preguntamos.

—¡Trato hecho! —aceptó.

—¡Muy bien! Este es un mapa de la galaxia del norte, o sea dónde estamos ahora. Aquí está la Tierra —indicaba el pirata señalando distintos puntos en el mapa—. Y aquí, está el Planeta Might. Cuenta la leyenda que en el interior de sus bosques crece un árbol cuyos frutos crecen para ser consumidos sólo por los dioses.

—Alto, alto —interrumpió Yamcha—, ¿no será la fruta del árbol del poder que trajiste cuando viniste aquí la primera vez? —la sonrisa de Turles se ensanchó, contestando la pregunta de Yamcha—. Turles, ¡¿te volviste loco?!

Para su sorpresa, el pirata sólo se rió y le palmeó el hombro.

—No soy tan tonto, no me gustaría que mi primito tenga que matarme… otra vez. Sin embargo, en el Planeta Might, el árbol del poder crece sin problema. El lugar es completamente tóxico, pero la fruta es comestible. El plan es ir hasta allá y traer todas las que podamos. ¿Qué dices?

—No lo sé…

—Vamos —intervino Raditz—. Hm, ¿sabes? Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. A ti también te han considerado el más débil del equipo, ¿verdad? ¿En cuántas batallas quisiste participar y no pudiste? ¿Cuántas veces te sentiste dejado de lado? ¿Cuántas veces te sentiste _inútil_?

Yamcha había agachado la cabeza y el flequillo le cubría los ojos, por lo que no podían ver su expresión. Pero una cosa sí era segura, Raditz tenía razón. Y entendía lo que Yamcha sentía, el no poder participar en los torneos, en la peleas, porque simplemente todos los demás ya lo habían superado, estaban otra liga. Una muy superior a la suya. Por eso, cuando levantó la cabeza a los dos saiyajines les dio un poco de miedo la muy marcada determinación en el rostro de Yamcha.

—Iré con ustedes —aceptó.

—¡Bien! —festejó Turles chocando el puño contra la palma felizmente. Comenzó a doblar el mapa—. Pero será mejor que lo guardemos todo antes de que vengan las damas.

—¿Cuánto tomará ir hasta allá? —preguntó Yamcha.

—Dos semanas, una para ir y una para volver. Sólo estaremos allí un día, será más que suficiente. Iremos la semana próxima, ¿está bien para ti?

—Sin problema.

Y luego tuvieron que cortar la conversación porque aparecieron las dos mujeres. Se sentaron a almorzar tranquilamente, olvidándose del tema por un rato.

* * *

 **S** harotto tironeó más fuerte de la oreja de Raditz para hacerlo caminar, él maldijo con dolor y le hizo caso, caminó. Se dirigían a casa del hermano menor de ambos y el mayor no quería poner un pie ni a medio kilómetro de la propiedad, pero su hermana ya estaba más que harta de esperar a que a alguno de los dos se le ocurriera sobre ponerse al orgullo e ir a pedirle disculpas al otro. Al llegar a la casita, se encontró con que su madre también estaba harta. Traía de la oreja a su hijo con una mano y sostenía un rodillo de amasar en la otra.

—Oh, mira —dijo ella—. ¡Qué bueno que vinieron ustedes dos!

Ambas saiyajinas soltaron a Raditz y Goku, haciendo que ellos se frotaran adoloridos las orejas y, en el caso del mayor, que maldijeran.

—¡Ustedes dos son hermanos! —siguió— Y no pueden estar peleados de esa manera, así que si para cuando se haya puesto el sol no han hecho las paces, ¡haré que su padre les dé una tunda a los dos!

—¡Pe-pero, Mamá! —se quejó Goku—¡Sólo falta una hora para que se ponga el sol! —vio que su madre levantaba el rodillo como si le fuera a pegar, él se encogió y se tapó la cabeza— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Sólo baja eso, por favor! —cuando se aseguró de que el utensilio ya no representaba ningún peligro, se enderezó y volteó a su hermano— Ven, Raditz, vamos a caminar.

Él sólo asintió y le siguió hasta que sus figuras se perdieron entre los árboles y el verde del bosque.

—Y tú, jovencita, ven conmigo que vamos a tomar el té. ¿Qué es esto de no venir a visitar a tu vieja madre?

—Ay, mamá, no digas eso. Es sólo que he estado muy ocupada y no podía venir.

—¿Muy ocupada? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Con algún muchacho acaso?

—¡Ay, mamá, claro que no!

—Eso espero, ¡imagina como se pondría tu padre! Aunque yo no tengo ningún problema mientras haya nietos futuros en esa ecuación… —aseguró.

—¡MAMÁ!

Por su parte, a Goku no le estaba yendo mejor. Caminaba detrás de su hermano y ambos estaban en silencio.

—Raditz —probó el menor.

Silencio.

—Raditz —insistió.

Silencio.

 _«_ _Raditz…»_

El saiyajin de pelo largo paró en seco. Goku lo tomó como un buen indicio. Estando en el otro mundo después de la batalla con su hermano, había descubierto que poseía un inusual don, era capaz de leer la mente de las personas con un simple toque y a la vez, era capaz de decirles cosas también, todo con tacto. Sin embargo, en su segunda vez en el otro mundo, luego de hacer las paces con Raditz y Turles, el primero le había enseñado más acerca de eso. Aparentemente, algunos saiyajines nacían con un "algo" extra. Se había enterado que en su familia eso era común, su hermano mayor tenía "súper poderes" por así decirlo.

Y él había tenido ese don desde bebé, pero su hermano nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Al preguntar por qué, él le confesó que tenía miedo de que se lo llevaran a otro planeta por considerar su don demasiado peligroso. Raditz era la única persona con la que Goku no necesitaba del tacto para utilizar su poder. El susodicho sacudió la cabeza.

 _«No»_ escuchó en su mente.

 _«Raditz, vamos a hablar»_ insistió.

 _«Sí, pero no así. Basta»_

 _«Pero…»_

—¡Que no! —gruñó Raditz— ¡Tienes un maldito juego de cuerdas vocales! ¡Úsalas!

 _«No me obligues a lastimarte, Kakarotto…»_

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, Goku sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza. Raditz había cortado la conversación, aquello se sentía como si alguien hubiera estirado una bandita elástica hasta el límite, luego la soltara para que le golpeara la frente y ahora estuviera rebotando dentro de su cabeza sin parar. El mayor soltó una maldición, le había dolido también. Su hermanito, por su parte, apoyó la espalda en un tronco y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Quieres hablar? Bien, vamos a hablar —dijo Raditz sentándose en una roca frente al río con el que se habían cruzado. Tomó una piedrita y la lanzó—. Pero con nuestras voces.

Goku apenas atinó a asentir mientras se sentaba junto al mayor, con una mano aún sosteniendo su cabeza y frotándose la sien.

—Raditz —dijo una vez que remitió el dolor—. Realmente no me gusta que estemos peleados.

—A mí tampoco, pero mi confianza es algo que deberás volver a ganarte. En cuánto viste que había invocado al dragón, que Lunch estaba conmigo, inmediatamente asumiste lo peor. No quisiste escuchar que me había motivado a hacer eso, no, no. Estabas seguro de que había hecho algo malo. Y aunque admito que me costó volver a confiar en ti y lograr que confiaras tú en mi, realmente estoy decepcionado, Kakarotto —Goku agachó la mirada, mientras seguía tirando piedritas. Raditz, por su parte, ya no lo hacía, estaba cruzado de brazos—. ¿Acaso no te he demostrado mi cambio, hermano? ¿Acaso no dejé todo lo que alguna vez fui, lo que me hace saiyajin, todo por adaptarme aquí? ¿Y cómo me lo agradeces? ¡Desconfiando de mí a la primera oportunidad que tengas!

—Raditz, lo que hice estuvo mal…

—¡No me digas! —le replicó con agrio sarcasmo.

—Pero realmente no quiero que estemos peleados, no me gusta. Es raro… recuperar lo que alguna vez tuve… ¿sabes?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

—De ti, de mamá, de papá, de Shary, de Turles… de todos, creo. Sólo estuvimos todos juntos un tiempo hasta que Freezer destruyó nuestro planeta, después en el otro mundo, pero Sharotto no estaba con nosotros.

—Tuviste elección —le recordó agriamente su hermano—. Pudiste elegir que las cosas fueran diferentes. Aunque… he de admitir que también fue un poco mi culpa… —Goku lo miró—. Mira, ya ni siquiera importa… hubiera muerto de todos modos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Somos basura de tercera clase, ¿recuerdas? Si volvía sin ti… seguramente me hubieran castigado por ir a una misión no autorizada y para colmo volver con las manos vacías. Me costó mucho decidirme de ir a buscarte… por un lado, me agradaba la idea de tener a alguien que se pusiera de mi lado, ahora que Turles había desertado y creía que Sharotto estaba muerta —atrajo las rodillas a su pecho y apoyó allí su barbilla—. Pero por el otro, no quería que sufrieras lo que yo sufrí… —Goku ladeó la cabeza, sin entender y Raditz se arremangó las mangas de la camiseta, mostrando múltiples cicatrices—. ¿Crees que me las hice purgando? Pues no, te equivocas. Me las hice en peleas con tipos de otros escuadrones… —sin arremangarse, volvió a su posición y miró el cielo que comenzaba a volverse rojo—. Recuerdo que Nappa siempre decía que me pasaba por ser medio barrio bajero, pero… ¿cómo no serlo cuando en tu propio escuadrón no te aceptan?

Para sorpresa del saiyajin de pelo largo, su hermanito enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro.

—Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, Raditz —murmuró antes de ocultar por completo la cara en el hombro de su hermano.

—Yo también lo lamento… Goku —dijo antes de darle una palmada en la espalda—. Pero, vamos, será mejor que vayamos a casa antes de que Mamá mande a Papá a buscarnos.

—¡Tienes razón! Además debo llegar antes que Coshe.

—¿Quién es Coshe?

—Oh, es… te contaré en el camino… ¿sí? Vamos —dijo tendiéndole la mano y Raditz la aceptó—. ¿Quieres ver como luce?

Raditz se encogió de hombros y una imagen de los recuerdos de Goku danzó unos segundos por su cabeza. Paró en seco.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, pero este "Coshe" se parece mucho a alguien que yo conocía.

* * *

 **S** harotto también estaba enterada de la llegada de Coshe, pues ella y su madre habían aprovechado para salir afuera de la casa, ahora que el clima había refrescado un poco. Ese verano anunciaba ser caluroso. Cuando casi no se veía el sol en el horizonte, lo vieron llegar. La saiyajina menor se congeló, sintiendo que cada parte de su cuerpo entraba en pánico y en modo defensivo. Más aún cuando Coshe se acercó sonriendo.

—Buenas noches, señora Gine. ¿Cómo está?

—¡Hola, Coshe! Ya te dije que sólo Gine está bien —aseguró ella—. Mira, te presento a mi hija; Sharotto.

—¿Sal-Salvatore? —preguntó la susodicha, completamente aterrada.

Pero para su madre se vio como si ella estuviera temblando de frío, cosa que le extrañó, se estaba bien afuera. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sharotto?

—¿Salvatore? —preguntó Coshe igual de sorprendido que Gine— Lo siento, señorita, pero creo que me confunde. No estoy familiarizado con ese nombre, ni conozco a ningún Salvatore.

—Discúlpame —dijo ella parándose y apartando la mirada muy avergonzada—. Te he confundido con alguien más.

—No hay ningún problema —aseguró Coshe con una sonrisa, para él una confusión no era nada—. Los de mi raza nos parecemos mucho entre sí, ha de ser eso. Pero, señorita Sharotto, permítame el atrevimiento de decirle enfrente de su madre que no me esperaba que fuera usted tan hermosa.

—Sólo… sólo llámame Sharotto, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal —le pidió amablemente, mirándole las manos que estaban ocultas por guantes—. Tampoco hay necesidad de tanto halago.

—¡Pero si usted es toda una muñeca! —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Sharotto se tensó.

—Tengo que… debo… ir adentro…. Con permiso.

Gine estaba a punto de reprocharle semejante comportamiento a su hija cuando escuchó risas, sus dos hijos habían vuelto. ¡Y se estaban riendo! Justo detrás de ellos vino Bardock, que los miró con una ceja arqueada. Al menos no tendría que repartir palizas ese día. Luego de llamar a Turles y que este dijera que no podía venir –dando la excusa de que no se sentía bien y que quería dormir-, comenzaron a poner la mesa para comer. Coshe con gusto aceptó la invitación de Goku para quedarse. Sin embargo, a Bardock no se le pasó que el invitado no dejaba de mirar a su hija como si del más brillante tesoro se tratara. Y ella misma se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no parecía contenta con la atención extra.

Hm. Si ese quería algo con su hija, iba a tener que pasar por encima de su cadáver podrido.

* * *

 **A** l mismo tiempo, Katanbra dejó la última olla en la mesa y se sentó a comer frente a Turles. Él esperó a que ella tomara su porción y ahí fue cuando se sirvió.

—La salamandra frita está muy rica —comentó.

—Hum.

—¿Kat podemos hablar?

—Estamos hablando —la rubia no podía evitar recordar lo que le había dicho Sharotto esa tarde. _"…Y por lo que Raditz me dijo, él está muy enamorado de ti"_.

—Hablemos en serio.

—No, mejor sigamos hablando así. Porque nos divertimos, ¿no?

—Katanbra… no lo quise decir así… te lo juro…

—¿Y cómo lo quisiste decir?

Turles se agarró la cabeza.

—No… no lo sé.

—Bueno… cuando lo sepas puedes hablar conmigo otra vez… —dijo ella limpiándose los labios con una servilleta, lista para levantarse de la mesa.

El pirata le agarró la muñeca impidiéndole irse, en sus ojos estaba pintado un profundo remordimiento. La rubia apartó la mirada, si creía que con un simple gesto culpable iba a poder con ella lo llevaba claro.

—Katanbra… no sabré lo que quise decir… pero sí sé lo que no quise decir —la princesa arqueó una ceja—. Bajo ningún concepto quería decir que yo me divierto contigo, yo… yo… yo te quiero mucho, Kat.

—¡Ay, mi tonto piratita del espacio! —dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos y dejándole un beso en la sien.

—¿Me perdonas…?

—Sí, sí te perdono, ¡pero no lo vuelvas hacer!

—Ya no lo haré… nunca más… —prometió.

—¡Más te vale, eh!

En ese momento, Turles se tensó y Katanbra le miró curiosa. Él le devolvió la mirada, apartándola de sí mismo con delicadeza y con pidiéndole que se quedara allí mientras se encargaba de revisar algo. Había escuchado que algo se caía en el piso de arriba, en el cuarto de su prima. Subió cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido y entró en el cuarto de Sharotto, ¡estaba hecho un desastre! Lo que se habían caído eran los cajones de uno de los muebles. La ropa interior de Sharotto estaba regada por el suelo, igual que el cajón de sus tops.

Extrañado, bajó las escaleras, escuchando el ruido de la puerta de entrada al hacerlo. Se apresuró a bajar y explicarles lo sucedido a sus primos. La saiyajina muy molesta subió las escaleras, y ya estando en su cuarto, tiró todo devuelta en sus cajones, ella no era muy ordenada realmente.

—¡Buenas noches! —gritó, antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a dormir.

Sharotto pronto se quedó dormida, sin importarle en detenerse a pensar en por qué estaban sus tops y ropa interior en el suelo. Se despertó al amanecer, cuando el ruido de la ventana cerrándose de golpe inundó la habitación. Maldijo. Decidió levantarse, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer. En la cocina ya estaba Raditz, leyendo el diario y tomando una taza de café, ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Café, Sharotto? —le ofreció.

—Hum, nah —respondió ella arrugando la nariz—. Creo que sólo tomaré un vaso de jugo con unas galletas, como sea. ¿Qué haces levantando tan temprano?

—Hoy me toca entrar a trabajar temprano —explicó—. ¿Y tú?

—No pude volverme a dormir, y supongo que no tienes tiempo para entrenar conmigo hoy…

—No hoy, no. Y por lo visto, Turles tampoco. Mira, ¿por qué mejor no te das un baño, te cambias y luego sales a dar un paseo para hacer tiempo?

—Creo que eso haré…

—En ese caso me iré a trabajar… —dijo levantándose, para luego inclinarse y dejar un beso en la frente de su hermana.

Fue rato luego, cuando Sharotto –ya bañada, cambiada y desayunada- se puso a caminar por el bosque, no se adentró mucho. Por eso se sorprendió al ver frente a sí misma una figura encapuchada, que se quedó estática al verla. La mano de la saiyajina se deslizó hasta su cintura, donde se hallaba su espada de escarlatium. La figura se quitó la capucha, era Coshe.

—Disculpe, Señorita Sharotto. No quise asustarla.

—Está bien, no me asustaste. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Sólo regresaba a casa —explicó—. Es mi hora de dormir —reprimió un bostezo—. ¿Y usted, Señorita Sharotto?

—Sólo daba un paseo… Y ya te dije que no seas tan formal conmigo —Sharotto dio un pequeño vistazo a su reloj—. Hm, mierda. Me tengo que ir.

—¡E-espere, por favor, Señorita…! —rogó, haciendo que ella volteara con una ceja arqueada— Me… me gustaría saber… si usted estaría interesada en salir con… conmigo un día de estos.

—Lo pensaré, Coshe —contestó secamente—. Nos vemos.

Coshe suspiró derrotado, intentando consolarse con que ella le había prometido pensarlo… bueno no lo había prometido, pero él no perdía la esperanza. Mientras tanto, Sharotto se dirigía al claro de siempre a entrenar con Yamcha. Esa mañana sólo serían ellos dos, como antes. Aunque ya había desayunado, se comió también un pedazo de la torta que había traído él. Todo parecía ir bien. Casi terminando el día, decidieron hacer una carrera, devuelta al Monte Paoz. Sin embargo, en el camino, Sharotto se tropezó con un tronco caído, haciendo que ella misma cayera al suelo y se doblara el tobillo. Maldijo, pues aunque tenía semillas del ermitaño, éstas estaban en la mochila del bandido.

Dicho bandido, apareció y se fue a tropezar con el mismo tronco que ella. Pero no se lastimó, no, no. Solamente se cayó encima de Sharotto.

—¡Sha-Sharotto! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

—Lo que sea, sólo quítate de encima y dame una semilla, me torcí el tobi… —se cortó a sí misma y puso una mano en el hombro de Yamcha—. Shh, ¿oyes eso, lobo?

Ambos se prestaron a escuchar, había un pequeño gimoteo entre los arbustos.

—Sí… lo oigo. Parece venir de por allá.

Yamcha se levantó y fue hasta el lugar de dónde provenían los ruidos, encontrándose con un pequeño cachorro de lobo de pelaje negro azulado y ojos amarillos. Era el causante de aquel ruido. El pobre cachorro se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo sin vida de un lobo más grande. Sharotto se acercó cojeando hasta allí y se arrodilló junto a Yamcha. El pequeño lobito la miró, para luego acercarse tímidamente a lamer su mano, enterneciéndola. Ella adoraba los animales, como toda su familia. Tomó al animalito entre sus brazos y lo acarició detrás de las orejas.

—Tú vendrás a casa conmigo —declaró.

—Qué raro… —comentó Yamcha extrañado y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La loba no tiene ninguna herida… sólo dos puntos en el cuello.

—¿No la habrá mordido un vampiro? —se burló Sharotto, causando que el bandido a su lado, rodara los ojos— Bueno, como sea, vamos.

El lobito, casi como si entendiera, paró las orejas y miró a la saiyajina. Se escapó de sus brazos, corrió de vuelta con su Mamá y enterró el hocico en su pelaje.

—Creo que se está despidiendo —opinó Yamcha.

—Ya veo… Vamos, pequeño —dijo volviendo a tomarlo en brazos, cuando él mismo se acercó—. Ahora sólo debemos buscarte un lindo nombre.

Yamcha sacudió la cabeza y levantó a Sharotto en brazos.

—Vamos… —dijo—. Te llevaré a casa y te daré una semilla del ermitaño.

—Hum, bien. ¿Te conté que Coshe me invitó a salir?

—¿Quién es Coshe? —preguntó él sorprendido.

—Ah, claro… tú no lo conoces aún.

Entonces ella comenzó a explicarle quién era su nuevo pretendiente. Yamcha apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos. No conocía a este "Coshe" todavía, pero ya tenía ganas de golpearlo. Sharotto, por su parte, acabó explicando el encuentro que había tenido esa misma mañana. Notó que su acompañante traía mala cara, una expresión completamente ácida decoraba sus cicatrizadas facciones. Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te enojaste?

—No, para nada —mintió Yamcha, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

—No puse ninguna cara —dijo secamente.

—¿Sabes? —siguió ella, para ver que decía él— Creo que le diré a Coshe que sí.

—Haz lo que quieras. Es tu vida, ¿no?

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —se quejó ella, bajando de sus brazos, pues ya habían llegado. Lobito se encogió entre sus brazos, no le gustaban las peleas.

—Ninguno. Porque, como dije, es tu vida —replicó sacando la bolsita de semillas del ermitaño—. Queda una sola, úsala bien.

Se miraron unos momentos y luego Yamcha se fue sin decir ni una palabra. Sharotto rodó los ojos y sacudió la bolsita sobre su rostro, dejando caer la última semilla en su boca. Cuando sintió que mejoraba movió un poco su tobillo y miró por donde se había ido el medio saiyajin.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me gusta ese estúpido bandido —musitó ella mientras abría la puerta—. Como sea, ¡bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Lobito!

—¿Shary? ¿Ya llegaste? —escuchó que la llamaba Raditz.

—¡No, idiota! ¡Sigo allá! —le respondió— ¡Pero vengan! ¡Quiero presentarles a alguien!

Los tres que estaban en la cocina fueron hasta dónde Sharotto y ella dejó libre al animalito, se acercó tímidamente a ellos con las orejas gachas y olisqueó a la rubia. Katanbra soltó un suspiro de ternura y se arrodilló en el suelo.

—Aww, ¡qué lindo! A ver… a ver… —decía ella haciéndole caricias.

—¿Un cachorro de lobo? —se sorprendió Raditz, arrodillándose también.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora vivirá con nosotros! Su nombre… Su nombre es… —se lo pensó un momento—. ¡Su nombre es Pequeño Asesino! Pero podemos decirle Asesino para acortar.

— _¿Wuof?_ —ladró confundido el lobito mirándola.

—Le queda —aprobó Turles—. ¡Bienvenido, Pequeño Asesino!

 _Y durmiendo el vampiro de color azul, soñara con la princesa que opaca el sol._

 _Y Escucha que su rostro al sonreír es el más hermoso a su encuentro es que fui._

 _[…] Rey de oscuridad, con estilo bailarás sintiendo muy dentro el amor de tu vida._

 _[…] Recostada en la cama envuelta con satén, se encontraba la princesa soñando feliz._

 _Oh, hermosa dama de tan bello sonreír, casi me remuerde que pronto debas de morir…_

— _ **Lord Of Darkness, Vocaloid.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno, ¡miren quién regresó! Y... ¿acaso un sapo gigante acaba de estar en la habitación de Sharotto? o.O ¿Quién este Coshe que, según Sharotto se parece a Salvatore? ¿Quién es Salvatore, de todas formas? Oh, ¡miren! ¡Un lindo cachorrito de lobo (Yamcha, te hablan) acaba de unirse a la familia Son!**_

 ** _Hashtag de la semana #AmorOdioEntreYamchaySharyPorqueAmbosSeAmanPeroNoLoAdmiten._**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **06/09/16**

 **07:05 PM**


	11. La cuenta regresiva final

**Disclaimer: DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei y la canción pertenece a Europe.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: The Final Countdown.**

— **M** uy bien, muchachos, mañana es el día —dijo Turles con un brazo sobre los hombros de Raditz y otro sobre los de Yamcha—. Ya saben que deben traer, ¿eh?

—Sí —dijeron ambos asintiendo.

—¿Pudiste hacer todas las mejoras, Raditz? —preguntó curioso Yamcha.

—Sí, estará lista para que salgamos al amanecer.

—Bien… ¡y recuerden llevar algo para entretenernos o el viaje será aburrido!

—Yamcha, ¿cuál es tu café favorito? —preguntó Raditz.

—El macchiatto con caramelo.

Sharotto les aventó una piedra, con tanta mala suerte –o buena, según el punto de vista- que aterrizó en la nuca de Turles. Éste maldijo y la miró mal, haciendo que ella lo mirara de la misma forma. Su prima y Katanbra, estaban flotando en el cielo con las mochilas en las manos, esperándolos a él y a Raditz. Se despidieron de Yamcha y se fueron. Habían estado toda la mañana entrenando en el claro y ahora, luego de almorzar, volvían a casa.

Se habían asegurado de que nadie se enterara del plan. Es por eso que no se les hizo extraño cuando Sharotto preguntó:

—¿De qué hablaban con Lobo?

—De nada importante… —dijo Raditz—. Oye, ¿estás peleada con él o algo?

—¡¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?! —se quejó, adelantándosele un poco.

Raditz arqueó las cejas, sorprendido con la respuesta esquiva de su hermana. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Asesino salió ladrando a saludarlos. Le habían preguntado a Goku –que era el que más sabía- quien, luego de una pequeña inspección, les aseguró que debía ser un cachorro recién nacido y que no podría tener más de dos semanas. Era muy realmente muy pequeño.

Sharotto se retiró a su cuarto, Katanbra se sentó en el sofá de la sala a leer un libro y los dos saiyajines restantes fueron a la habitación que compartían. Debían comenzar a empacar lo más pronto posible. Sacaron unas maletas y comenzaron a hacerlo.

—Oye… ¿ya guardaste la _Play Station_? —preguntó Turles curioso.

—Sí, está en la otra mochila.

—¿Guardaste el reproductor de DVD ahí también? —Raditz asintió— ¿Y las películas y los juegos?

—Está todo ya —dijo el más alto cansinamente—. Sólo falta que empaquemos lar armaduras, la ropa y los cepillos de dientes.

—Entonces démonos prisa, hay que terminar antes de la cena.

—Hm —fue todo lo que su primo respondió, doblando una chaqueta y guardándola en la valija.

Turles se quedó callado un segundo.

—Oye, Raditz…

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué opinas de Yamcha?

—Me cae bien —dijo simplemente el de pelo largo, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y a ti?

—A mí también me cae bien… tú notaste como mira a Shary, ¿verdad?

—Lo noté, sí…

—¿Y no crees que necesita un empujoncito? ¿Eh, eh? —preguntó moviendo las cejas— ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

—No.

—¡Pe-pero…! ¡Se suponía que dirías que sí, y haríamos un plan…! ¡Y… y…!

—Turles —dijo muy serio Raditz—, que te guste meterte en la vida de la gente, no significa que a ellos les gusta que lo hagas. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a hacer algo.

—¿Vas a ver a Lunch?

—¡No te importa!

* * *

 **Y** amcha gruñó mientras rodaba de costado, sacando la mano de entre las sábanas para tantear la mesita de noche, buscando su reloj despertador. Eran las tres y media de la mañana y tenía que terminar de hacer los preparativos para el viaje que haría en tan sólo un par de horas. Se levantó tallándose los ojos y fue hasta el baño para cepillarse el pelo y lavarse los dientes.

Había decidido dejarse el cabello largo otra vez, ahora le llegaba hasta el cuello, pero no había crecido mucho en general. Cuando acabó, fue a cambiarse el pijama por su viejo traje naranja y –por si acaso- tomó una chaqueta de cuero marrón que tenía peludo en el cuello y los puños, e incluso tenía bordadas las insignias de la escuela de la Tortuga y la de Kaio-Sama en cada brazo.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo que se dirigían a su cuarto e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, se volvió a tapar con las frazadas y fingió que dormía. La puerta se abrió levemente, Yamcha esperó hasta que la puerta se volvió a cerrar para luego sentarse y volverse a frotar los ojos.

 _«A ver,»_ se regañó a sí mismo mentalmente _«¿cuántos años tengo? ¿Cinco?»_

El problema era que Paragus no sabía nada del viaje y, según Yamcha, no tenía por qué enterarse ahora. Preparó la mochila y luego se prestó a ordenar la cama pues prefería dejar todo limpio y ordenado. Levantó levemente a Puar de encima de las almohadas, la colocó sobre el diván que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, justo frente a una de las paredes de cristal, aunque en ese momento se encontraba cubierta por las gruesas cortinas color azul. Cuando acabó, se puso a quitar las frazadas y sacudir las almohadas.

Le dio un vistazo a la hora al terminar, eran las cuatro ya, recordando que Turles le había dicho que pasarían por él nada más salir el sol. Corrió un poco la cortina, aunque había algunos rayos asomándose y tiñendo el cielo de azul claro, aún no era tiempo. Volvió a revisar que no se olvidaba de nada por si las moscas, pero no. Hasta tenía el celular en la mochila, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido porque no hay recepción en el espacio, pero no era por eso que Yamcha se lo llevaba.

Se dio cuenta de repente de que sí se estaba olvidando algo, ¡su espada! La buscó por toda la habitación, pero no la encontraba. A ver, a ver, ¿qué era qué había hecho con la espada? La había sacado para pulirla, sí, ¿y después? Ah, sí, ¡la había vuelto a colgar en su lugar, arriba del televisor! Abrió lentamente la puerta y salió a buscarla, prácticamente rezando por no tener que dar ninguna explicación.

—Yamcha, hijo, ¿puedo preguntarte que haces así vestido y buscando la espada a esta hora?

El antiguo ladrón se dio vuelta en cuánto escuchó la voz de su padre. Paragus todavía estaba vestido con la camiseta de franela y los pantalones de chándal que usaba para dormir. Estaba cruzado de brazos y con una ceja arqueada. Está de más decir que a Yamcha la espada se le cayó sonoramente al suelo cuando escuchó que le hablaban.

—I-iba a ir a e-entrenar… —tartamudeó, sin saber que otra excusa poner.

—¿A esta hora? —soltó sorprendido Paragus— Hijo, entiendo que el conocer tu origen saiyajin haga que quieras ponerte a explotar al máximo tu potencial, pero no tienes por qué forzarte de esa manera. ¿No puedes esperar hasta las nueve por lo menos?

—Es… es qué me están esperando…

Paragus arqueó las cejas.

—Repito, ¿a esta hora? ¿Con quién es que entrenas, con un vampiro?

—Con unos amigos —admitió, esperando que eso contentara a su padre.

Lo llevaba claro si esperaba que Paragus se quedara tranquilo con algo tan críptico. Con la espada en la mano, fue hasta la cocina y, dejando el arma sobre la mesa, se puso a buscar algo para llevar de desayuno. Sacó una torta, que ya había envuelto para que no le pasara nada y una de las muchas latas de galletas. Había recordado que a Turles le gustaba el chocolate y a Raditz la canela, así que había preparado galletas con esos dos ingredientes.

Miró a su padre, todavía parado en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Conozco a estos amigos tuyos, hijo?

—Papá… —dijo cansinamente Yamcha.

—Sólo quiero saber…

—Insinúas que tengo malas juntas…

—Ay, Yamcha, claro que no…

—Papá… —volvió a decir Yamcha, detectado el sarcasmo en la voz de su padre—. No me hace gracia.

—Sólo quiero saber… ¿acaso no te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí?

—Voy a ir a entrenar con Raditz y Turles, ¿bien? —soltó molesto— Adelante, comienza a regañarme y a decirme lo mucho que odias a Bardock y como eso es suficiente razón para que no me junte con ellos.

Para su sorpresa, Paragus se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Yamcha arqueó una ceja mientras terminaba de guardar la comida.

—Supongo que me lo esperaba, esa es demasiada comida, incluso para ti…

—Yo no como tanto cómo ellos, Papá —interrumpió él.

—Como sea, si son tus amigos pues eso está bien para mí. Lo que yo piense de Bardock o no, no tiene porque afectar cómo eliges a tus amistades y… ¡puedes ir dejando ese paquete de cerveza donde lo encontraste, jovencito! —dijo al ver el interior de la mochila.

—¡Papá, no seas malo! Es sólo cerveza y yo tengo edad para beber.

—¡Se supone que vas a entrenar no a ponerte borracho! —miró al suelo con la ceja arqueada— Y también eso lo puedes dejar —dijo señalando el paquete de cigarrillos que se le había caído a Yamcha del bolsillo—. ¿Dónde van a entrenar?

El antiguo ladrón de agachó y levantó el atado, para volvérselo a guardar. Acabó de guardar la comida y dejó la bolsa allí. Lista para que fuera por ella en cuanto llegaran a buscarlo. Miró mal a su padre por la última pregunta.

—Sólo quiero saber hasta dónde tengo que ir para traerte de las orejas si no vuelves para la cena.

—No prometo nada… vamos a ir a la montaña —inventó.

Paragus arqueó una ceja como si no le creyera.

—Como sea, diviértete. Me voy a dormir —soltó finalmente.

—Lo que sea, adiós Papá, te quiero —dijo Yamcha distraído.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Paragus sorprendido, era la primera vez que Yamcha le decía eso.

Yamcha, dándose cuenta, se puso todo colorado.

—Nada, no dije nada.

—Hm, bien, diviértete. Sólo no me saludes como si te fueras a ir de viaje o algo así.

Aún con la cara colorada, Yamcha miró por donde se había ido padre hasta que escuchó la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse. Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y volvió a revisar la hora. Cinco y media de la mañana y el sol comenzaba a salir. Se recostó un momento en el sofá, para luego recordar que debía despertar a Puar. Se volvió a levantar y fue hasta su habitación.

—Puar… —la picó con un dedo y ella se removió levemente—. Puar, despierta. Puaaaar…

—¿Qué? ¿Yamcha, qué hora es?

—Cinco y media de la mañana, levántate, ¿sí?

—Es muy temprano —se quejó la gatita, frotando sus ojitos.

—Tú eres la que quería venir —le recordó—. Vamos, puedes dormir en el viaje.

Yamcha comenzó a juntar todas las valijas con rapidez, pues podía sentir los kis de los dos saiyajines acercándose. Le extrañó lo lento que se acercaban, ¿qué sucedía? Sin dejar que eso lo molestara –pues, de hecho, le daba más tiempo- se ocupó de llevar todo hasta el balcón, incluso a una muy dormida y somnolienta Puar. El sol ya era más que visible en el horizonte, como un gran semicírculo anaranjado. Finalmente, sintió sus kis casi como si estuvieran a su lado, pero no los vio.

—¿Qué carajo? —musitó para sí.

—¡Oye, Yamcha~~! —canturreó una voz.

El ladrón en cuestión, miró confundido a su alrededor, esa era definitivamente la voz de Turles, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

—¡Mira arriba, bandido!

 _Bandido_ , repitió Yamcha en su cabeza. Así como Sharotto lo llamaba "Lobo", Raditz y Turles le decían "Bandido". ¿Qué tenían en esa familia con los apodos? Estaba más allá de su compresión. Pero al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con algo más confuso todavía, solamente podía ver parte del torso de Turles, su cabeza y uno de sus brazos.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué re carajo? —preguntó _finamente_ Yamcha.

—Modo de invisibilidad —explicó, dando un golpe a puño cerrado que a la vista de Yamcha fue al aire, pero produjo un sonido metálico—. Pero, ¡ven, sube! —instó el pirata— A Raditz se le ocurrió que pasáramos por el _Starbucks_ antes de venir, así que por eso la tardanza.

—Okey. ¡Ahora atrapa esto porque es dónde guarde la cerveza!

Turles se apresuró desesperado a atrapar la valija en cuanto Yamcha le dijo eso, pudo escuchar unos cuantos tintineos metálicos y de algún vidrio al hacerlo. Cuando ya estuvieron todas las maletas, el pirata moreno le tendió la mano y, con Puar encima del hombro y una mano sobre la gatita para que no se cayera, saltó con fuerza y tomó la mano que le era ofrecida. De un tirón, el saiyajin lo hizo entrar a la nave. Era más grande de lo que el exterior aparentaba y el de las cicatrices dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el cómodo lugar.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Yamcha —dijo de corazón Turles—. Será más divertido el viaje si vamos los tres.

Quiso poner el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yamcha, pero se topó con Puar en el camino. La gatita cayó entre los brazos de su dueño, demasiado dormida como para registrar lo que acababa de suceder

—¿Y eso? —preguntó el pirata.

—Es sólo Puar —le respondió, antes de añadir preocupación:— Espero no te moleste que la haya traído.

—No, hombre, para nada… si quieres déjala dormir ahí —ofreció, señalando una especie de sillón contra una de las paredes de la enorme habitación.

Yamcha asintió

—Gracias.

El bandido se apresuró a dejar a la gatita allí, asegurándose de quitarle la mochilita que llevaba al hacerlo. Ahora sí, Turles le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

—¿Qué te parece? —dijo con un gesto de mano, como si lo abarcara todo.

—Es espacioso —aprobó—. Sólo un poco oscuro —agregó dándole un rápido vistazo a la ventana.

—Oh, créeme, agradecerás que esté así de oscuro cuando salgamos de la órbita terrestre.

—¡Eh, Turles! —llamó Raditz, subiendo por un pequeño túnel que, nada más al verlo, a Yamcha le recordó al de una alcantarilla. Sólo que estaba muy limpio para serlo—. Ya introduje las coordenadas, estamos despegando directo al Planeta Might. Hola, Yamcha, ¿cómo estás? Te estábamos esperando para el desayuno.

El aludido asintió y se ocupó de agarrar el pastel y la lata de galletas que llevaba en una de las valijas. En total había llevado tres, más una mochila. Turles los guió hasta el que parecía ser el comedor. Se sentaron en la mesa redonda y sacaron las cosas. Yamcha tuvo que volver a buscar en las valijas, pues necesitaba un cuchillo para cortar el pastel.

—¿Por qué rayos traerías utensilios para cocinar? —preguntó Turles curioso.

—Pensé que no les importaría que me encargara de la cocina —contestó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros mientras dejaba la valija junto a la mesada—. Me gusta cocinar.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Preparé el pastel que estás comiendo.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, Yamcha —comentó Raditz satisfecho—. Sé que trajiste algunas cosas, pero la heladera está llena, toma lo que necesites. Podemos poner el resto en el depósito. Por cierto… —le alcanzó un vaso de café con la marca del _Starbucks_ —, macchiato con caramelo, ¿verdad?

Yamcha asintió y le agradeció, para luego dar un sorbo a su vaso, estaba caliente aún. Se sentó en la mesita y los tres se dedicaron a desayunar. Raditz dio un rápido sorbo a su _Cappuccino_.

—¿Cuánto le dijiste a tu padre del viaje? —preguntó.

—Oh, um, verás… —le respondió Yamcha con la mano tras la nuca—. Mi papá cree que estamos nosotros tres —hizo un gesto girando su dedo—, entrenando en la montaña. Dijo que iría a traerme de la oreja si no volvía para la cena —soltó una risa y los otros dos le siguieron.

—Estaremos fuera de la órbita terrestre para entonces —prometió el pirata.

—Ya estamos fuera —intervino Raditz.

—¿Oh?, ¡genial! —soltó Turles, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y tomando la muñeca de Yamcha—. ¡Ven! ¡Te mostraré por qué te dije lo de la oscuridad!

Fueron hasta el salón principal, seguidos por Raditz y, al llegar, Turles hizo un gesto al enorme ventanal. Gracias a la oscuridad, eran capaces de ver todo lo que estaba afuera con una claridad impresionante.

—Wow… —soltó Yamcha, haciendo asentir a Turles—. Oye, Turles, ¿eso qué estás tomando es un café irlandés? —él asintió— ¿No es el que tiene whisky?

—Oh, sí… —respondió, mientras se ensanchaba su sonrisa—. Bueno, terminemos de desayunar y pongamos lo que trajo Yamcha en el depósito y el refrigerador. Y dime, Raditz, ¿cómo conseguiste que Bulma no se enojara contigo por desaparecer?

—Ah, no es la gran cosa, le dejé un pequeño regalito. Vamos a terminar de desayunar.

* * *

 **B** ulma tarareó una de las canciones del momento mientras caminaba en dirección al laboratorio, había despertado de muy buen humor ese día. Se encontró que alguien ya había entrado ahí y, de hecho, dejó una gran pila de hojas perfectamente acomodada sobre su escritorio. Extrañada, comenzó a revisarlos: eran planos, esquemas y apuntes. Todo era el trabajo que le había encargado a Raditz pasado a papel.

—¿Qué rayos? —soltó la mujer de cabellos azules mientras que sus ojos recorrían frenéticamente los planos.

Le había encomendado ese trabajo justamente al hermano de su mejor amigo porque era el único capacitado para hacerlo, aparte de ella, obviamente. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¡si le había advertido a Raditz que tardaría casi tres meses en completarlo! Sin embargo, ahí estaba todo el trabajo, tan sólo tres semanas luego de encargado.

Se encontró un sobre entre tanto papelerío. En el dorso tenía inscrito _"Para Bulma"_ , con caligrafía perfecta. Ya reconociendo al autor por su letra, abrió el sobre y se puso a leer.

" _Querida Bulma:_

 _Sé que tenía tres meses para terminar el trabajo, pero te lo dejó antes porque tengo que realizar un viaje de emergencia…"_

—¿Viaje de emergencia? —musitó la científica—. No recuerdo que me haya dicho algo de eso.

"… _Ojalá que me perdones por estar ausente estas dos semanas…"_

—¡¿DOS SEMANAS?! —chilló ella sorprendida— ¡¿Me adelantó tres meses de trabajo por DOS malditas semanas?!

Continuó leyendo cuando se recompuso de la impresión.

"… _¿Me haces un favor y le dices a Lunch que la llamaré? Olvidé decírselo antes de irme. ¡Espero poder ver alguno de los prototipos terminado para cuando vuelva! Ah, una cosa más, ¡por favor tampoco te enojes con Turles!_

 _Firma: tu amigo, Son Raditz"_

—¿Por qué me enojaría con Turles? —volvió a musitar la confundida mujer.

La mujer redirigió la vista a velocidad de rayo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta del laboratorio, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Dio a quien lo quisiera el permiso para entrar, siendo que no era otra que Lunch, trayéndole un poco de café y galletas.

—¿Desayunamos juntas? —ofreció— ¿O estás muy ocupada? —agregó con preocupación al ver la gran cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio de su amiga.

—No, para nada. ¡Ven, siéntate! —aceptó la científica, quitando algunos papeles—. Raditz me pidió que te dijera que te llamara.

—¿Oh? Ayer no me dijo nada.

—¿Ayer? Pero qué raro, si yo no recuerdo haber visto que volviera a entrar.

—Es que… entró por la ventana de mi cuarto —explicó Lunch, muy colorada.

Bulma arqueó las cejas y paró de masticar ante la nueva información. Se apresuró a tragar y tomó otro sorbo de café. Con el interés pintado en el rostro, se volteó a su amiga con la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas.

—¿Cómo dices que dices? Necesito _detalles._

* * *

 **B** ulma bajó de su helicóptero personal y avanzó hacia la cabañita sin molestarse en encapsularlo. Se encontró con Katanbra en el patio, regando las flores. Luego de unos cortos saludos, salió Sharotto por la puerta, extrañada de ver a la mujer de su mejor amigo ahí.

—¿Bulma? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Raditz me dejó una nota —explicó ella—. Me dejó trabajo adelantado porque, según la nota, iba a estar de viaje dos semanas. ¿Me puedes decir adónde se fue?

—¿Raditz? ¿De viaje dos semanas? ¿Qué mierda? —replicó Sharotto— A mí no me dijo nada, lo cual es raro… a mí me dice todo.

Katanbra se estremeció, siendo empática, podía sentir perfectamente lo herida que se sentía su amiga con aquello, aunque no lo dejara mostrar en absoluto. Bulma le miró sorprendida, a la par que Pequeño Asesino se acercaba a olisquearla.

—¿Oh? ¡Ay, pero que lindo! —suspiró, agachándose para acariciarle la cabecita—. A ver, bonito… a ver… ¡Qué bonito! ¿Es tuyo Sharotto?

—Así es… Bulma, conoce a Pequeño Asesino. Pequeño Asesino, conoce a Bulma.

—Oh, bueno… ¡un placer conocerte, Pequeño Asesino!

—Oye, Bulma, dime algo… ¿has sabido algo de Lobo hoy?

—¿Lobo? ¿Qué lobo?

—…Digo, de Yamcha… o sea, ¿no lo has visto hoy?

—Oh… no, para nada —soltó ella—. Bueno, ¡tengo que seguir en el laboratorio, nos vemos!

 _«¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Yamcha y Sharotto se gustan! Oh, Kami, ¡debo ir a contárselo a Goku!»_

Dicho y hecho, redirigió el helicóptero hasta la casa de su amigo y aterrizó en el patio delantero. Él estaba ahí ya, cortando algo de leña con un hacha. Ella bajó del vehículo y se acercó de brazos cruzados a saludarlo.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿cómo está mi Son favorito? —preguntó riendo.

—¡Bulma! Hola… yo estoy bien, y ¿tú?

—¡Bien! Pero tengo una cosa que contarte y una que preguntarte.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Sabías que Raditz estaba de viaje?

—No, ni idea… —respondió él, rascándose la nuca—. Qué raro… él siempre me dice todo…

—Sharotto me acaba de decir exactamente lo mismo… Hablando de ella… ¡no sabes lo que tengo para contarte!

—¿Qué Yamcha y Sharotto se gustan?

—¡No! Que Yamcha y Sharotto se… espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Goku se encogió de hombros y empuño nuevamente el hacha, cortando otro pedazo. Hubiera usado su ki o simplemente sus puños, pero Chi-Chi no quería eso.

—¿Sabías que ya salieron una vez? —preguntó.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Mi mejor amigo y ex-novio salió con la hermana de mi otro mejor amigo y yo no me entere? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Si el otro día yo hablé con Yamcha y no me contó nada!

El de cabello alborotado se rió entre dientes ante el arrebato de su amiga. Se sentó en un tronco caído y palmeó el sitio a su lado. Bulma se sentó aún murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Goku se rió más.

—¡Oh, vamos, B! ¡Es sólo algo que Raditz mencionó al pasar!

—¿O sea que Raditz te lo dijo?

—No, solamente lo pensó.

—¿Eh?

—¡Oh, claro, no te lo he contado aún!

—¿El qué? —se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero— ¡A mí ya nadie me cuenta nada!

—Bueno, resulta que tengo un "don" para leerle la mente a las personas —dijo acariciándose la frente—, o así me lo explicó Raditz. Es común que algunos saiyajines tengan poderes que otros no, aunque que yo sepa sólo somos nosotros dos.

—¿Cómo _nosotros dos_? ¿Y supiste lo que iba a contarte por leer mi mente, o leíste la mente de Yamcha?

—Sí, nosotros dos: Raditz y yo. Ambos tenemos habilidades especiales. Y no le leí la mente a Yamcha, o a ti. No me parece bien hacerlo sin permiso, además sólo puedo hacerlo tocando a la persona que quiero leer.

—Interesante —aprobó sosteniendo su barbilla—. Cuéntame más sobre estas "habilidades especiales", Goku.

—A ver… ¿por dónde empiezo?

* * *

— **M** aldita sea, Asesino. ¡Quédate quieto de una vez!—regañó ella.

El animalito se encogió en sí mismo por el tono que Sharotto había utilizado, incluso ocultó el rabo entre sus piernas. Ella resopló, para luego tirarse en el sillón y prender la televisión. P. Asesino intentó trepar para subir junto a su dueña, pero el sofá era muy grande, por lo que, rodando los ojos, la saiyajina lo ayudó a subirse y lo recostó sobre su pecho. Allí se quedó quietecito y sin hacer escándalo, haciendo que ella le palmeara la cabeza con aprobación.

Estaban pasando un programa sobre encontrar el verdadero amor, gruñendo se apresuró a cambiarlo. En otro canal pasaban una novela árabe sobre una mujer joven que era vendida como esposa y se terminaba enamorando del hombre que la compró, un completo caso de síndrome de Estocolmo. Cambió el canal, estaban pasando una película sobre una adolescente que se enamoraba de un vampiro que brillaba a la luz del sol.

Apagó la televisión.

Cerró los ojos y se puso un brazo sobre los ojos, maldiciendo la basura de entretenimiento que tenían en la tierra. Escuchó movimiento y miró al sillón individual, allí estaba su mejor amiga sentada con un gran _bowl_ de palomitas, sintonizando la novela árabe que ella no había querido ni ver.

—Kat, ¿qué carajo haces?

—Oh, estás despierta. No hago nada, sólo quería ver esta nueva novela que salió, se llama: _"Sila, esclava de amor"_. Le echaré un vistazo a ver qué tal. Oye, respecto a Coshe…

—¿Qué con Coshe, Kat?

—Oh, nada. Sólo pensaba que deberías aceptar salir con él, a lo mejor te diviertes, ¡cómo cuando saliste con Yamcha!

—Ni me menciones a ese estúpido bandido…

—¿Por qué? ¿Pelearon?

—Porque es un imbécil, punto.

—¡Pero es el _papi_ de Asesino! —Sharotto la miró como si estuviera loca— Digo, como tú y Yamcha lo encontraron, entonces eso te convierte en su _mami_ y a él en su _papi_. Además, ¿qué a Yamcha no lo llamas Lobo?

Asesino paró las orejas y miró a Katanbra, como si le hubiera entendido. La rubia le dio una mirada de "te lo dije" a su amiga, que la miró mal y se levantó, pues Pequeño Asesino se había bajado del pecho de su dueña y estaba arañando la puerta, pidiendo salir. Ya afuera, Sharotto se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza contra un tronco, había quedado de muy mal humor después de la pelea con Yamcha.

« _Haz lo que quieras. Es tu vida, ¿no?»_

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —musitó molesta— ¿Acaso Yamcha está celoso? No, eso sería estúpido, sólo somos amigos.

P. Asesino se acercó a ella jadeando y con la cola parada y moviéndose. Se metió bajo el brazo de Sharotto, quién acarició su lomo suavemente. La saiyajina no pudo evitar el preguntarse qué diría Yamcha si le decía que el lobito era hijo de ellos dos. Fijo que se sonrojaba o le daba un infarto. Más probablemente la segunda.

—Tienes un padre muy imbécil, ¿no es así? —preguntó al animalito— Ni siquiera sé porque me gusta… es raro, no lo sé. Bueno, si terminaste de marcar territorio, vamos adentro, ya tengo hambre. Y tal vez llame a Coshe para decirle que sí…

A P. Asesino no le gustó ni medio el sonido de aquello último.

Adentro, Katanbra estaba leyendo una revista, pero al ver a Sharotto, se levantó y se ofreció a servirle el almuerzo. Ella aceptó y se sentaron a comer, con P. Asesino degustando un filete de carne cruda. Al terminar de comer, a Katanbra se le ocurrió ir a la arboleda, no porque faltara algo en la casa, sino porque simplemente tenía ganas de ir. Sharotto, por otra parte, tomó la revista que la rubia había dejado sin terminar y se la llevó a su cuarto.

Se tiró en la cama y comenzó por hojear la portada, cuando un pequeño dibujo en la esquina superior captó su atención. Estaba segura de que ese era el logotipo que usaba el equipo de los _Taitans_ de West City, el equipo para el que jugaba Yamcha. Levantó las cejas con curiosidad al leer el pequeño epígrafe: _"¿Romance en el Equipo Taitan?"_ Curiosa, abrió la revista, encontrándose con el índice que especificaba las páginas exactas de cada noticia. Fue hasta la página.

" _Romance entre los Taitans: el sábado último, uno de nuestros fotógrafos captó en cámara el momento exacto en que Yamcha, el beisbolista estrella del equipo, salía de un fino restaurante junto a la manager del equipo Becky Hafford…"_

La saiyajina ni se molestó en leer el resto, simplemente dirigió la mirada a las fotografías que se acumulaban en la página. Reconoció a Yamcha por la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla. A la mujer que iba con él, sin embargo, no le vio nada familiar. Tenía unos cortos bucles marrones, la piel pálida, labios rosados como algodón de azúcar, ojos azules claros como el cielo, pechos pequeños y era bastante delgada.

Todo lo contrario a Sharotto, básicamente.

A ella la enojó tanto aquello, que su primer impulso fue estrellar la chismosa revista contra la pared, soltando un grito ahogado al hacerlo. El boletín cayó encima de su _boudoir_ , tirando algunas cosas de su lugar. Maldijo, ¿así qué a Yamcha le gustaban esa clase de chicas? Bien por él, bien por ella no ser como esas zorras. Bien por ella, porque no le importaba… Enserio, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Yamcha podía irse a freír espárragos, en su opinión.

Rodó de costado e intentó dormir, pero las palabras _bandido idiota y mujeriego,_ no paraban de resonar en su cabeza. Se acomodó en el borde de la cama, ocultando la cara entre las manos y gruñendo. Con decisión, se levantó y bajó las escaleras, con su fiel canino tras ella. El pequeño animalito la miraba curioso, mientras ella juntaba algunas cosas en una mochila y luego se la colgó al hombro.

—Ven —dijo levantando a su mascota con un brazo—. Vamos a cazar y luego a casa de tu tío Kakarotto…

Rato luego, Sharotto estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas frente a un animal muerto que ella misma había cazado. P. Asesino estaba contento con su "postre" que se encontraba degustando. El animal era un ciervo de esos que tienen motas blancas en el lomo, un ciervo _Bambi_. La saiyajina suspiró, y arrancó un pedazo del costado del animal, haciendo que el lobito le gruñera, pues fue cerca de donde él comía. En respuesta, ella frunció el ceño, para luego darle un pequeño y leve golpe en el hocico, sacándole un lloriqueo.

—A mí no me gruñes… —le dijo muy seria.

Asesino la miró con los ojitos tristes, lloriqueó otro poco y, al verse sin atención, siguió comiendo. Ella, por su parte, volvió a suspirar y miró el pedazo de carne cruda y rosada en su mano, que estaba algo mojado con sangre, una gota carmesí se deslizó por su muñeca. La lamió con rapidez y se llevó el pedazo a la boca, masticando suavemente pero escupió todo al sentir el metálico gusto de la sangre del animal en su lengua. Era sólo que no soportaba sentir ese sabor en la boca, no le gustaba para nada. P. Asesino lamió la sangre que brotaba del ciervo y luego seguía despedazando al animal.

—¿Por qué hice esto? —se preguntó en un bisbiseo— Ni siquiera tengo hambre…

Una mirada alrededor la hizo caer en la cuenta de dónde había terminado. Era el mismo lugar dónde se había encontrado con Coshe unos días atrás. Restándole importancia, tomó su mochila y sacó una botella de agua. Bebió un gran trago y sintió que P. Asesino la lamía. Al mirarlo, descubrió que le había dejado un pequeño rastro rojo en su rodilla, se lo limpió con el pulgar y cerró la botella, que ahora estaba vacía, antes de volverla a guardar. El lobito, lloriqueó.

—Te tengo muy mimado, ¿eh? —por debajo del lloriqueo de P. Asesino escuchó un ruido a agua que corría— Hay un río cerca, vamos, hay que lavarte esa mugre.

El pelaje negro azulado del animalito estaba manchado con sangre del ciervo, así que era una completa suerte tener aquel fuente de agua a tan sólo unos metros. Nuevamente tomó al lobito con un brazo y fue hasta allí. Al llegar, lo apoyó en el piso y le indicó que se quedara quieto, él obedeció. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar la botella de la mochilita para volver a llenarla con agua del río, al terminar, se quitó las botas y las dejó a un costado junto a su collar. Todo lo que llevaba puesto era un shortcito negro de Turles y una camiseta blanca de Raditz, solía usarles la ropa a ellos, a veces.

Metió los pies en el río, ¡estaba helado ahí dentro! Lo cual era perfecto con aquel clima tan caluroso. Se metió de chapuzón y extendió las manos, como indicándole al lobito que viniera con ella. P. Asesino se acercó al borde, olisqueó y se lanzó de chapuzón, también. A Sharotto le dio miedo de que se ahogara, pero comenzó a nadar en cuanto sus patitas tocaron el agua. Sonrió orgullosa, ¡ese era su cachorro! Lo atrajo a su pecho con suavidad y lo apoyó sobre su hombro, donde dejó una pequeña marca roja con su pelaje mojado.

—Eres un lobo muy sucio… —se quejó ella metiéndolo en el agua e intentando limpiar su pelaje—. Al parecer si eres hijo de Yamcha después de todo —se rió de su propio chiste y P. Asesino ladró estando de acuerdo.

Sharotto se sentó en el río y ahora el agua le llegaba hasta los hombros, levantó más al lobito. Mientras refregaba la última mancha de la sangre del ciervo, le pareció escuchar ruido entre los arbustos. Lo ignoró. Pero sólo hasta que P. Asesino paró las orejas y miró al costado, ladrando a un arbusto.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó molesta.

Ya bastante tenía con lo que leyó en la revista rato atrás como para que, además, alguien la estuviera espiando mientras bañaba a lobito. De entre el verdor, salió una figura encapuchada que Sharotto reconoció enseguida.

—¡Coshe! ¡Justo a quién quería ver!

—¿Señorita Sharotto? —preguntó él, completamente sonrojado. Bajó un poco su capucha— ¿Pero qué hace aquí? ¿Y có-cómo que quería verme?

—Sólo vine aquí porque esta sabandija —señaló al lobito—, se ensució mientras cazábamos un ciervo. Claro que quería verte… ¡vengo a decirte que sí!

—¿A-a d-decirme qu-que sí qué cosa, Se-señorita? —tartamudeó nervioso, sentía que el corazón le latía contra las costillas, tan fuerte que parecía que se saldría de su pecho.

—Ven, siéntate —dijo palpando el césped a la orilla del río—. Acompáñanos.

—¡Po-por supuesto, Se-señorita! —aceptó sentándose con rapidez, señaló a P. Asesino—. ¿Su mascota?

—Síp, ¡él es Pequeño Asesino! ¡Saluda!

La saiyajina acercó al lobito al recién llegado, pero en lugar de la cálida bienvenida que daba a todos, P. Asesino le ladró fuertemente a Coshe en el rostro. Éste último gruñó y frunció el ceño pero trató de ocultarlo e incluso intentó acariciarle las orejas. El lobito lo mordió.

—¡ _Auch_! —soltó sosteniendo su mano— Me parece que no le agrado mucho… ¿qué quería decirme?

—Primero que nada, deja de tratarme de usted, tenemos la misma edad ¿o no?

—Sí… —suspiró.

—¿Esta noche, entonces?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Creí que querías que saliéramos…

—¡M-me encantaría! Pero esta noche no puedo… ¿le parece…? Digo, digo, ¿te parece dentro de dos noches? Estaré disponible ese día.

—Perfecto.

—Bueno… ¡nos vemos! —se despidió con rapidez y subió nuevamente su capucha, antes de desaparecer elegantemente entre los arbustos.

Sharotto dejó al lobito en la orilla, donde se sacudió su pelaje y ladró mirándola como salía del río, con la ropa y el pelo chorreante. No le importó tener la ropa mojada, ya se secaría sola. Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar en dirección la cabaña, con P. Asesino justo detrás, que iba con la cola parada y moviendo las orejas. Internamente, le llegó una duda, ¿estaría bien que saliera con Coshe sólo porque la enojaba que Yamcha tuviera otra mujer?

—Bueno, no importa. Bien por él… —musitó molesta intentando sacarse el pensamiento de encima—. Se lo debo de todas formas, lo llamé Salvatore, por Moona. ¡Salvatore! El dijo que no importaba, que cualquiera se confunde —miró al lobito, que la miraba con ojos curiosos—. Si supiera el monstruo que era Salvatore, ya ni siquiera me hablaría —suspiró acariciándose la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello.

* * *

 **Y** amcha apoyó en la mesa el último plato del almuerzo y llamó a los demás, que aparecieron como rayos para comer. Turles traía uno de los packs de cerveza alegando que "debían ser las cinco en algún lugar del universo". El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, con una amena charla y muchos platos que lavar, lo cual no importó pues Turles se ofreció a ayudar con eso. Luego de un rato, pudieron terminar y el bandido de la cicatriz no tuvo mejor idea que ir a buscar a Raditz para pedirle un favor.

Se lo encontró en el pequeño sótano de la nave, que era dónde estaba todo el sistema de navegación y los motores. El de pelo largo estaba sentado frente a un panel abierto lleno de cables y con un destornillador en la mano.

—Raditz… ¿me prestas tu scouter?

—¿Para qué quieres que te lo preste? —preguntó mientras trabajaba con uno de los motores de la nave, para ver cómo funcionaba.

—Necesito hacer una llamada…

—¿A quién?

—A Sharotto…

—Hm —lo miró suspicaz y luego de unos minutos. Volvió a fijar su vista en el panel frente a él—. Bien, tómalo. Está ahí, al lado del tablero —señaló detrás de su hombro con su pulgar, más se aferró a la manga de la chaqueta de Yamcha—. Pero ten por sentado que si le dices algo indebido, _**me voy a enterar**_. ¿Y el viaje al Planeta Might? Tú vas a llegar antes por la patada en el culo que te voy a dar, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

Yamcha tomó el scouter que estaba en el tablero y subió hasta el primer piso, que era por dónde había entrado cuando llegó. Según Turles, la nave tenía tres pisos. El primero, que era donde estaba la puerta de entrada, la cocina-comedor, el depósito y el frigorífico. En el segundo estaban las habitaciones, Turles les había dicho que cada habitación se abría con una huella digital y –al estar todos sus tripulantes, bueno… muertos- la única habitación disponible era la de él.

—No se preocupen. Estoy seguro que mi cama es suficiente grande para nosotros tres —había dicho Turles al respecto.

Después, en el tercer piso, había una sala de entrenamiento y una sala de juegos. Había un baño en cada piso. E incluso había un pequeño ático, pero no lo habían visto todavía. Yamcha subió al segundo piso y entró a la habitación que compartiría con los otros saiyajines. Se sentó pesadamente en la cama y encendió el scouter, justo como le había enseñado Sharotto. Espero a que se aclarara la señal y prácticamente rogaba que ella le contestara. Luego de minutos, la oyó…

—¿Hola? ¿Raditz? ¿¡Qué demo-!?

—Hola… Sharotto… —la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

—¿Ya-Yamcha? —la escuchó toser— ¿Qué mierda haces con el scouter de mi hermano? ¿Y por qué me llamas?

Él sintió dolor en el pecho al oírla contestar así.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo y escuchar tu voz…

—Ajá…

—En serio te lo digo…

—Mira, no sé a qué juegas, Yamcha, pero yo no soy una de esas, ¿entendido? Por mí, tú y tu zorrita pueden irse… por ahí, supongo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —le urgió.

—Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que ya tenías novia? —Yamcha intentó interrumpirla pero ella se apresuró a continuar— No, no. No quiero escuchar excusas. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme perder el tiempo de esta manera? Quiero que te olvides, Yamcha. Quiero que te olvides de mí, del viaje que íbamos hacer, de nuestros entrenamientos. De todo. No quiero volver a verte, nunca más. ¿Sabes? Es gracioso, de hecho. Estaba empezando a pensar que tú… sentías algo por mí… Supongo que estaba equivocada. Adiós, Yamcha, por mí te puedes ir a la mierda.

Escuchó como la comunicación se cortaba, pero no movió ni un músculo. No entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasarle… ¿de dónde había sacado Sharotto que él ya tenía una novia? Tragó con fuerza, ¿no quería volver a verlo? Bajó la cabeza mientras se quitaba el scouter.

—Claro que siento algo por ti… —musitó como si ella pudiera escucharlo—. Te amo por completo, Sharotto…

Se recostó en la enorme cama con las piernas y los brazos extendidos, mirando al techo y sintiéndose desdichado. ¿Qué rayos se le había metido en la cabeza a Sharotto? Él no tenía ninguna novia… ¡A la que quería era a ella! Resopló, rodando de costado y cerrando los ojos. Ni siquiera se enteró de que se había quedado dormido.

* * *

 **D** e vuelta en la Tierra, Sharotto se encontraba moviendo de lugar todos sus muebles, haciendo espacio en el centro. Al acabar, encendió la pequeña televisión que tenía en una mesa y colocó un DVD. Desde niña, a la saiyajina le picaban la curiosidad los bailes autóctonos. Lo cual la mayoría de la especies tenían, ¡incluso los saiyajines! Pero los bailes saiyajines eran más ritualicos que otra cosa.

Pulsó el botón de _Play_ en el control remoto y la imagen mostró a una bella bailarina ataviada en un igualmente bello vestido strapless negro con falda de tul brillante. Sharotto se sentó en el suelo con un almohadón en las manos, prestando mucha atención a los movimientos de la joven. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro casi al son de la suave música, golpeando ocasionalmente el suelo.

Cuando el primer vídeo terminó, Sharotto lo rebobinó y se levantó de su lugar en el suelo. El almohadón que sostenía terminó estrellado contra la cama nuevamente y ella se paró en el centro de la habitación, dándole nuevamente al _Play_ y tirando el control sobre la cama también.

—Muy bien, veamos cómo me va con este —musitó, antes de comenzar a copiar los movimientos dulces y gráciles de la bailarina vestida de negro.

No era muy difícil para ella, era como copiar _katas_ o movidas de espada. Aquel estilo no era particularmente difícil, ya había probado con otros estilos como reggaetón y danza árabes antes. Aquellos movimientos no eran como la maldita danza del vientre, esa mierda SÍ era difícil. Lo que más le gustaba era que eso la ayudaba a concentrarse en esa sola tarea y a la vez, por extraño que sonara, distraerse si había algo que la molestaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que la saiyajina pegara un salto y mirara mal a quienquiera que se hubiera entrometido en su pequeña sesión de baile.

—¿Oh? ¿Estás bailando, Sharotto? ¡¿Puedo verte bailar?! —preguntó Katanbra toda emocionada.

—NO —respondió de manera cortante—. Estoy… entrenando katas.

—¿Con un vídeo del Lago de los Cisnes? —preguntó pícaramente la herajina, levantando la caja en la que había estado el disco.

—No estaba mirando eso —alegó tercamente la saiyajina.

—¡Aw, vamos! ¡Nunca te he visto imitar algún baile terrícola! ¿Puedo ser la primera que te vea?

Sharotto suspiró con fastidio indicándole a la emocionada rubia que se sentara en la cama y que, cuando ella se lo pidiera, presionara el botón de _Play_.

—Muy bien, este es un nuevo estilo que estoy intentando. Se llama _ballet_ , empecé hace unos minutos, ¡así que más te vale no juzgar! —Katanbra asintió vigorosamente y la de ojos verdes volvió a suspirar— Dale _play_ al vídeo.

Lo volvió a intentar, logrando que sus movimientos fueran más fluidos esta vez. Suspiró con felicidad, sumando más entusiasmo a su trabajo. La melodía parecía guiarla a ella y a sus movimientos, casi como si fuera una de las muñequitas de plástico que vienen en las cajitas musicales. Gruñó cuando ese pensamiento la distrajo en medio de un _Arabesque_ , aunque no supiera que se llamara así. Intentó apartar ese pensamiento, ella no era una muñequita. No era la muñequita de nadie.

 _«…mi muñequita preferida…»._

Ahora sí, casi tropieza, pero pudo enderezarse a tiempo para acabar en la misma posición que la bailarina del vídeo. Estaba parada sobre la punta de su pie izquierdo, con una pierna elevada y los brazos extendidos en direcciones opuestas, hacia atrás y delante de ella. Katanbra la aplaudió, aunque había notado los dos tropiezos que había tenido su amiga y que, de hecho, picaron su curiosidad. Sharotto no era de tener ninguna falta de coordinación como aquella, sabía que algo no muy agradable le cruzaba la mente. Pero, por su amiga, hizo como que no se había dado cuenta.

—¡Eso ha sido increíble, Sharotto! —halagó en su lugar.

—¿De verdad?

—¡De verdad!

* * *

 **P** aragus salió al balcón del pent-house, el sol ya se había puesto por completo, dejando ver a las primeras estrellas. En la casa era ya la hora de la cena, y el hecho de que su hijo mayor no hubiese vuelto todavía, lo preocupaba. Claro, su hijo no tenía dieciséis años como para irlo a traer de las orejas como había prometido hacer, así que sólo intentó llamar a su celular para ver si vendría a cenar.

" _Hola, soy Yamcha. En este momento no puedo contestar, déjame tu mensaje y te llamaré"._

—¿Qué rayos? —musitó.

No era para menos, Yamcha siempre le contestaba el celular.

—¡Papá! ¿Yamcha viene o qué pedo?

Decidió ignorar la colorida forma de hablar de su hijo menor mientras intentaba rastrear el ki de su primogénito por todo el globo. No lo encontraba. Lo intento nuevamente, su instinto paternal le advertía que algo andaba mal. A la tercera se dio por vencido y fue a la cocina a avisarle a Broly que empezara a comer porque tenía que hacer una diligencia de último minuto. Volvió a salir al balcón sólo que esta vez lo hacía con una chaqueta puesta y con un rumbo fijo; el Monte Paoz.

Bardock, por su parte, estaba recostado en el sofá con los brazos tras la nuca, viendo _Duro de Matar 4: Un buen día para morir_ y como jugaba su nieto más chico en el piso de la sala de estar. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que escuchó que alguien golpeaba levemente la puerta de la casa.

—Bardock, cariño, ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Si voy yo se me va a quemar el pescado —escuchó que le pedía dulcemente su mujer desde la cocina.

Rodó los ojos mientras gruñía, levantándose. Los golpes se volvieron a escuchar.

—¡Ya va! —se quejó fastidiado.

—Buenas noches, Bardock… —saludó Paragus cuando el de la cicatriz abrió la puerta—. Lamento aparecerme a esta hora, pero yo…

No fue capaz de terminar la frase, pues su interlocutor le cerró la puerta en las narices con el desinterés pintado en el rostro. Poco le importaba lo que tuviera Paragus para decir.

—¿Quién era, Bardock? —preguntó su mujer, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Nadie.

Los golpes volvieron a hacerse presentes, Gine arqueó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Bardock. Éste último se encogió de hombros, casi como un nene que no se quiere hacer cargo de su travesura. La saiyajina de cabello corto fue hasta la puerta.

—¡Oh, Paragus! —soltó— ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¿A qué debemos tu visita?

—Buenas noches, Gine. Lamento aparecerme tan tarde, pero yo… ¿podrías dejar de hacer morisquetas cuando hablo, Bardock? Estás empezando a molestarme.

— _Estás empezando a molestarme…_ —le imitó Bardock con fastidio, hasta entonces sólo había estado haciéndole caras a Paragus mientras éste hablaba—. Tu jodida presencia me molesta a mí, porque estás en _MI_ casa, ¿y me ves quejarme? ¡NO!

Gine lo miró mal, ¡su hombre podía ser tan infantil a veces! Su mirada se convirtió en una mezcla de disculpa y vergüenza al mirar a Paragus, se encogió de hombros. No había mucho que hacer respecto a la conducta de Bardock y ambos lo sabían.

—Podríamos acabar con esto rápido —ofreció el tuerto—. Tan sólo díganme donde puedo ubicar a Raditz.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó suspicazmente Bardock.

Paragus suspiró y se agarró el puente de la nariz.

—Pero… mi hermano está de viaje… —soltó de repente Goku, que acababa de entrar a escena con unas plantas en la mano izquierda.

—¿Cómo, cómo? —quiso saber el tuerto— Bueno, no importa. ¿Puedo hablar con Turles, entonces?

—Esto… es incómodo —admitió Gine, riéndose nerviosa y con una mano en la nuca—. Tampoco sabemos dónde está Turles… simplemente asumimos que está con Raditz…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que oíste, ya vete…

—¡Bardock!

—¿Por qué es tan importante siquiera? —preguntó ignorando la regañina de su mujer.

—Porque mi hijo me dijo que estaría con ellos el día de hoy. Oh, ¿y adivina qué? Yamcha tampoco aparece por ningún lado.

—¿A alguien se le ocurrió preguntarle a Shary? —preguntó el menor.

Los tres saiyajines voltearon a mirarlo con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Gine con curiosidad, Paragus con confusión y sospecha… y Bardock, bueno él era Bardock, por lo que su mirada era fría y calculadora. Goku sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta y que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Ni la mirada de Freezer, Cell o siquiera Kid Boo podía compararse con como lo hacía sentir la mirada de su padre.

—E-es que Yamcha y Shary son amigos, ¿no sabías, Papá?

—¡¿CÓMO?! ¿Tu hermana se junta con ese…?

—¡Cuidadito con cómo hablas de mi hijo, Bardock!

—Em… —Goku ya buscaba una manera de salir del paso, miró las plantas en su mano izquierda—. ¡Oye, Chi! —llamó levantándolas y dirigiéndose a la cocina— ¡Te traje el orégano y el romero que querías!

—¡Genial! ¡Tráelos aquí y ayúdame con la mesa, por favor!

Sharotto se despertó con tanto barullo, estaba dormida arriba en la pieza de sus padres. Había llegado para compartir la cena con ellos pero no se había sentido muy bien. Por lo que durmió una siesta. Se sentó sobre el primer escalón de la escalera, mirando con una casi imperceptible sonrisa la pequeña contienda verbal que se sucedía entre los dos hombres.

—Paragus… ¿no se lo preguntaste a Becky? —sugirió la saiyajina con desdén.

—¿Quién es Becky?

—Becky Hafford, la novia de Yamcha… —respondió con petulancia.

—Mi hijo no tiene novia —aseguró el saiyajin con bigote.

—Eso no es lo que dicen las revistas…

—Oh, ¿y cómo sabes tú eso? No sabía que eras amiga del hijo de Paragus —se quejó Bardock, cruzando los brazos.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese imbécil… —refunfuñó.

—Así me gusta… —aprobó su padre, asintiendo.

—Pero… si no están aquí o en mi casa, ¿dónde están? —preguntó Paragus con preocupación.

* * *

— **O** ye, Turles… —comentó Yamcha mientras cenaban—. ¿Cuánto crees que les tome notar que ya no estamos?

—Supongo que tan rápido como se dé cuenta tu papá —respondió Raditz sentándose a comer, haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran con una ceja arqueada—. Como tu padre vive contigo, es más probable que note antes tu ausencia de lo que Mamá o Papá noten la nuestra. Ni siquiera creo que Sharotto lo note.

—¿Por qué le tienes tan poca fe? —preguntó el de las cicatrices.

—Porque de los gemelos Raditz es el listo —explicó el pirata—. Shary sólo es bonita.

—¿Acabas de llamarme feo? —se ofendió el de pelo largo.

—Detente ahí, reina del drama. Eso, en especifico, no fue lo que quise decir —Raditz lo miró mal por encima de su hombro mientras se levantaba para buscar algo en el refrigerador—. ¡Oh, vamos, 'Ditz! ¡Sabes que intentaría algo contigo si no fuera porque somos primos y el incesto me parece asqueroso!

Ni Raditz, ni Yamcha se esperaban esa respuesta, al primero le apareció una gotita de anime sobre la nuca y el segundo sólo se quedo con cara de: "¿Qué carajos?"

—¿Alguien quiere jugar cartas después de cenar? —sugirió Turles, cambiando de tema como si nada.

Asintieron, luego de comer y de jugar, se fueron a acostar. Fue un poco incómodo, al haber una sola cama, pero Turles tenía razón, era lo suficientemente grande para los tres. Raditz dormía contra la pared, Turles del lado opuesto y a Yamcha le quedaban dos opciones: podía o dormir en el medio, o a los pies de la cama. Optó por la menos incómoda de las alternativas y se acostó esperando que Raditz con lo alto que era no le pegara una patada dormido.

A la "mañana" siguiente, el de pelo largo fue el primero en despertar. Sintió sed, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina a beber un vaso de jugo y después bajo al sótano a ver como seguían las cosas. Se encontró con que el radar captaba una nave cercana, estarían cerca de ella en una hora, más o menos. Eso lo preocupó, pues acababan de salir del sistema solar y era raro que hubiera naves allí en primer lugar. Una más exhaustiva inspección lo ayudó a descubrir que era una nave abandonada, pues no había señales de vida en ella. Volvió arriba.

—¡Buen día, Raditz! —saludó alegremente Yamcha, aún con la camiseta de franela y los shorts cortitos que usaba para dormir— ¿Desayuno?

El saiyajin sólo asintió, sentándose a la mesa. Turles, aún en bóxers, se les unió en su "pequeño" menú. Raditz explicó con rapidez lo que se había encontrado en los radares.

—¿Y qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Yamcha.

—Es una nave vacía —comentó Turles—. ¿Ganas de hacer una excursión?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Quién sabe? ¡A lo mejor hasta encuentro unas muestras para los tanques de la Tierra! —soltó con optimismo Raditz.

Luego de comer juntaron los platos, mientras Raditz bajaba a la sala de control. El aterrizaje fue suave y casi no lo notaron, hasta que el de pelo largo les avisó que así era. Turles les dijo medio en broma, medio enserio que llevaran una chaqueta porque hacía frío afuera, lo cual era obvio, estaban en el espacio, duh. Puar, por su parte se quedó durmiendo en las cómodas almohadas de la única cama del lugar, como sólo una gatita como ella sabía hacer. El pirata tomó una caja de cápsulas vacías.

—Hum, espero que tengas buen botín ahí dentro —musitó, guardando la cajita en su armadura—. ¿Eh, Bandido?

—Yo ya no hago eso —alegó el aludido.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó en respuesta el pirata— ¡Diviértete un poco!

Bajaron en aquel planetoide aburrido y gris. A Yamcha, sin embargo, le recordó mucho a la luna que el planeta Tierra ya no poseía. ¿Se sentiría así caminar sobre la luna? pensaba curioso, mientras seguía a los otros dos saiyajines.

Turles tiró la puerta de una patada mientras reía, esta se estrelló contra la pared más cercana con un estruendoso golpe metálico. El pirata se rió aún más, ¡aquello le recordaba tanto a sus días de pirata! Raditz rodó los ojos y, fiel a sus costumbres, olisqueó el aire para familiarizarse con el lugar, causando que se tensara y gruñera tapándose la nariz y la boca. El aire estaba viciado y parecía que, durante el tiempo que llevaba sellada la nave, algo se había estado pudriendo ahí dentro. Su primo también lo notó.

—Tenebroso… —bromeó.

Se adentraron cautelosamente en la oscura y lúgubre nave con lentitud. Sólo podían esperar que nada malo les pasara al estar ahí dentro.

 _We're leaving together, but still is farewell._

 _And maybe we come back to Earth. Who can tell?_

 _I guess there's no one to blame, we're living GRAND!_

 _We will never be the same again… Is the Final Countdown!_

— **The Final Countdown, Europe.**

* * *

 **¡YAY! ¡Esta vez tenemos dos reviews!**

 **Noemi: ** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, linda! Bueno verás, la versión original era tan mala que daba sida a los ojos D: Tuve que borrarla y empezar de cero, pero aún quedan cinco capítulos, que son todos outtakes, que en esta versión no están porque ocupaban mucho espacio. Puedes buscar la versión original en mi perfil bajo el nombre de "Mirada de Esmeralda".

 **Yunie Yandere: ** No vuelvas a desaparecer D: Te extrañé *la abraza* (?

 **IMPORTANTE:** El capítulo 12 tardará un poco más de lo usual en salir del horno, porque está bajo edición. Pero probablemente también saqué otro par de historias, una de terror y una de comedia. Pueden seguirme en mi perfil de **facebook** : **Dee-Dee Zednem**. Mandeme un mensaje diciendo que son de fanfiction y eso, no quiero confundirlos con acosadores o algo así ._. (?

 **Little Dee-Dee**

 **9/10/16**

 **07:37**

 **.**


	12. Rompe mi mente

**Disclaimer: DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei.**

 **Capítulo 12: Rompe mi mente.**

— **T** e dije que habría buen botín ahí dentro —comentó Turles contento y pagado de sí mismo, mientras apoyaba la espalda casualmente en una de las dos enormes cajas de madera que ocupaban la habitación.

—Creo que esta vez debo darte la razón, primo —rió Raditz, acomodando con amor y cariño los tubitos de muestras en una segura caja con divisores—. Bulma estará encantada con esto.

El pirata asintió, para luego encaramarse en la caja y meter el brazo. Sacó una botella, parecía de cristal y un acuoso líquido de un borgoña oscuro se removía en su interior, a Yamcha le recordó a una botella de vino tinto. Turles volvió con sus compañeros de un ágil salto y sacó el corcho con los dientes, justo antes de beber un buen y largo sorbo sin molestarse en ir a buscar un vaso siquiera.

—Propongo festejar lo mucho que nos estamos divirtiendo —le colocó un brazo en los hombros al de las cicatrices—. Excepto por nuestro amigo aquí presente, relájate un poco, ¿te parece? —sugirió dando otro gran sorbo a la botella.

—¿Quién dijo que no me divertí? —le preguntó, con su característica sonrisa lobuna.

Raditz arqueó una ceja, guardó las cajitas con los tubos en una cápsula, para luego guardar esa misma cápsula con otras iguales y dentro de su armadura. Se volteó a los otros dos. El bandido, por su parte, sacó una cápsula también. Apretó el botoncito y la dejó caer, causando que una nube de humo se hiciera presente que, al disiparse, reveló un cofre que parecía más un gabinete. Era metálico y bastante alto, ¡casi tanto como Raditz! Ahora sí, ambos lo miraron curiosos, él –sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento- abrió triunfante la "puerta" del cofre y de allí cayeron un sinfín de gemas y piedras preciosas de todos los colores y formas. Éstas sonaron como una pequeña tormenta de granizo al rebotar y entrechocar en el suelo de metal.

—Bandido —llamó Turles, con una gran sonrisa orgullosa—, me has impresionado.

Y Yamcha también sonrió, parecía que aquel vándalo de dieciséis años que alguna vez había sido el gran Rey Hiena del Desierto del Diablo aún estaba por ahí en alguna parte dentro suyo.

 **-2-**

 **K** atanbra prácticamente pegaba saltitos de la emoción junto a su mejor amiga.

—Entonces… ¿saldrás con Coshe mañana por la noche? ¿Cómo una cita? —preguntó sorprendida y feliz.

—Uh-huh —musitó desinteresadamente la saiyajina mientras posaba frente al espejo de su cuarto, acomodándose el pelo—. Ese es el plan.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Y te pondrás bonita como para tu cita con Yamcha?

—Kat… ¿qué te he dicho? —la regañó mirándola cansinamente de costado y con tono de advertencia en la voz— Además, ¿ponerme bonita? ¡Hmpf! ¡Si yo ya soy hermosa! —rió— Excepto por mis ojos y este par de bolas de grasa que tengo en el pecho —se quejó sosteniendo descaradamente sus senos.

La rubia no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante esto último, desde que la había conocido, Sharotto no paraba de quejarse por sus pechos. Katanbra no lograba entender por qué tanta queja, estaba más que segura de que su amiga debía de tener tres tallas más que ella… como mínimo. Como dato adicional, Katanbra no era exactamente plana que digamos…

—Pero fuera de eso… —continuó como si nada—. ¡Soy toda una _diosa_!

—Sí que eres modesta, ¿verdad, Sharotto?

—Ah, otra de mis cualidades —suspiró, pagada de sí misma, haciendo a su amiga poner los ojos en blanco.

—Se te ha curado bastante bien la cicatriz que tenías en el rostro.

—Ajá, qué pena, ¿no? —musitó acariciándose los pómulos y el puente de la nariz— Parece que esos bastardos con los que nos encontramos antes de llegar no eran tan rudos. Ni siquiera creo que quede marca. Tsk, una lástima.

Su interlocutora rodó los ojos otra vez, luego ambas bajaron al piso inferior y fueron hasta la cocina. Katanbra miró por la ventana.

—¿Crees que los muchachos estén bien?

—¡Pff! Eso seguro, despreocúpate.

—Hoy hace calor… —comentó luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—Sí —concordó la morena—. ¿Quieres ir a nadar un rato a la cascada?

 **-3-**

 **C** oshe miró como el último rayo solar se ocultaba y sonrió, pasándose una mano por el pelo, intentando acomodar su despeinado e irremediable cabello. Por fin había llegado el día, ese que él había esperado por tanto tiempo. Acomodó su capa y salió del lugar dónde se estaba quedando. Suspiró el aire fresco de la noche mientras volaba a toda velocidad a casa de Sharotto. Avanzó lentamente y arrancó lentamente una de las flores del esmeradamente cuidado jardín de Katanbra. Armándose de valor tocó la puerta. Esperaba ver salir a la saiyajina ataviada en un hermoso vestido de ensueño, como si fuera una princesa, sonriéndole.

Por eso se sorprendió, cuando ella salió con su usual armadura, el cabello desarreglado y para colmo con cara de malhumorada. Se esforzó para no arrugar la nariz y le dio torpemente la flor que traía entre las manos. Ella reconoció la planta como la del jardincito de su amiga, arqueó una ceja, pero la aceptó. La intención era lo que contaba, ¿no? Miró por el rabillo del ojo el ramo de rosas que le había traído Yamcha cuando ella le acompañó a esa fiesta. Justo cuando miró, un pétalo se cayó del florero y flotó suavemente hasta caer al suelo.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía? —se preguntó de repente saliendo de sus pensamientos y volteando hacia él..

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Su… Tu hermano me dijo.

—Hm, —sopesó eso un momento y luego se encogió de hombros, ese Kakarotto…— ¡Kata, ya me voy! —gritó sobre su hombro.

—¡Diviértete…!

Coshe se atrevió a tomar la mano de Sharotto mientras subían una ladera. Ella "sutilmente" se apartó, le molestaba la repentina cercanía. Lo disimulo colocando sus manos tras la espalda. No le gustaba aquello, es decir, ¡la cita acababa de empezar!

—Así que… ¿qué tienes planeado? —preguntó ella.

—Un paseo por el río… ¿qué tal?

—Suena bien…

Fueron hasta el mismo río en dónde se habían visto días atrás y se encontraron sin nada de qué hablar. Sharotto se dio cuenta enseguida, aquello no iba a funcionar. No era con Coshe con quién quería salir, sino con alguien más. Sin embargo, se propuso hacer un esfuerzo. Con quién ella quería estar ya no estaba disponible.

 _«¿Por qué rayos no puede ser soltero?»_ , se encontró pensando.

En la cultura saiyajin, de hecho, si una hembra quería estar con un macho que ya tenía pareja, ésta podía retar a la pareja de su pretendido a una batalla y la que ganara se quedaba con él. La saiyajina estaba segura de que esa Becky Hafford no debía ser muy fuerte, deduciendo por esa complexión tan delgada que tenía. Pero una pequeña parte de ella no quería pelear, no quería obligar a Yamcha a quererla sólo porque ella estaba encaprichada con él.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó amablemente Coshe al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos—. Si te sientes mal, puedo acompañarte a tu casa y salimos otro día, ¿qué te parece?

—Ah, no… —musitó ella contrariada, por una lado quería irse de allí, pero eso no sería justo para Coshe—. Estoy bien, vamos.

 _«Terminemos con esto…»_ pensó la de orbes verdes con un suspiro derrotista.

 **-4-**

 **Y** amcha se apoyó en el alféizar del ventanal de la nave, las brillantes estrellas lo estaban distrayendo. Venía de preguntarle a Raditz cuánto tiempo faltaba. Allí en la nave el tiempo pasaba rápido, ya llevaban casi una semana de viaje. En la Tierra, ya era viernes, y ellos habían partido el domingo último. En la mañana estarían ya en el planeta Might. Vio a Turles entrar cargando una canastas, se le acercó con curiosidad, detrás entró Puar.

—Ah, Bandido qué bueno que estás aquí —dijo Turles.

—Hola, Turles. ¿Qué haces?

—No mucho, estoy juntando estas canastas para guardarlas en dos cápsulas. Llevaré una conmigo mañana, la otra se la daré a Raditz. Planeo que llevemos estás para llenarlas allá y cuando volvamos a la nave que las pongamos en una caja, para que no se aplasten y luego la caja va en otra cápsula. Genial, ¿no?

—Uh-huh… Si quieres también puedo llevar una cápsula con las canastas.

—¡Genial!

—Son bastantes estas canastas —interrumpió Raditz—. ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?

—De hecho, esas son las últimas, Rad —le corrigió su primo—. Ahora hay que dividir estas sesenta canastas en tres cápsulas iguales.

—¡¿Sesenta canastas?! ¿No te parece que es demasiado? —preguntó Yamcha.

—Lo dice él que trajo dos cajas de seis botellas de cerveza grandes y dos packs de doce latas para dos semanas de viaje.

—¡Bueno! —interrumpió Turles, que de hecho le parecía que esa cantidad era poca— Terminemos con esto, cenemos y vayamos a dormir. ¡Mañana es el gran día, chicos!

Dicho y hecho lo hicieron, preparándose para el gran día.

A la "mañana" siguiente, todo estaba listo. Raditz había puesto el despertador para ser el primero en levantarse, ya que debía ajustar el curso para el aterrizaje. Por eso mismo se sorprendió al encontrarse con que Yamcha ya estaba levantado. Silbaba mientras preparaba el desayuno, dándole al de pelo largo un "buenos días" y una taza de café, justo antes de ponerse a freír el tocino y los huevos. Debido a eso, Raditz sonreía al sentarse en la sala de control, realmente comenzaba a caerle muy bien Yamcha.

Encendió su scouter y lo colocó sobre su oreja.

—¿Hmm? ¿Hola? —contestó una femenina y somnolienta voz— Yamcha, más te vale no ser tú —se apresuró a agregar—. Ya te dije que te olvidaras de mí.

—Buenos días, dormilona… —saludó suavemente.

La línea fue llenada por un par de segundos de silencio.

—¿Raditz? ¡Raditz! —saludó efusivamente y ahora completamente despierta— A-aguarda un segundo… ¡¿es qué acaso no tienes ni puta idea de qué hora es?!

—La verdad que no. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso me dirás que es muy temprano para que llame a mi querida hermanita?

—¡Son las cuatro y media de la mañana, jodido cabrón!

—¡Oopsie!

—¿Oopsie? ¡¿OOPSIE?! ¡Yo te daré tu…! —su regañó fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido del otro lado de la línea—. ¡Agh, mierda!

Raditz se levantó de golpe frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Shary? Linda, contéstame. ¿Qué pasó?

—No es nada… la ventana… creo que la rozó una rama. No importa

—¿No será ese vampiro afeminado que entra por tu ventana para verte dormir?

—No, por supuesto que… Aguarda un segundo… ¡santa mierda! ¿Acabas de hacer una referencia a _Atardecer_ , Raditz? ¡¿TÚ?! Además para que lo sepas, no me gusta el vampiro Eduardo. Prefiero a Jacobo.

—¿El hombre lobo? Shary eso es tan…

—¡Ni una palabra porque no me hace gracia! —interrumpió ella— Seamos sinceros, mi zapato tiene más personalidad que ese intento de vampiro… el lobo, por otro lado…

—Shary… —la cortó a media frase—. Llamé para saber cómo estabas… no para que me dijeras porque te gusta el lobo de _Atardecer_. Así que dime, ¿estás bien? Yo sólo tendré que soportar a Yamcha y Turles otra semana más, no te preocupes. Prometo que te contaré todo cuando regresé. Oye, dime… ¿en qué momento se dieron cuenta de que no estábamos?

Su hermana se embarcó entonces en una explicación de todo lo que se había perdido mientras no estaba, desde que se fue hasta la aparición de Paragus en la casa del hermano menor de ambos. Mientras Raditz escuchaba atentamente y asentía, Yamcha bajó la escalerilla del lugar con una bandeja en la mano derecha. Al notar que Raditz estaba ocupado sopeso la probabilidad de volver más tarde pero algo de lo que el de pelo largo hablaba le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás enojada con él? No, no lo sabía. ¿Tienes algún nombre? —preguntó curioso dando un último sorbo a su taza de café— Ya veo. ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte? —un fuerte, poderoso y avergonzado NO resonó por la habitación, hasta Yamcha lo escuchó— Ay, Shary no te pongas así, demonios. De todas formas, no me puedo creer que estés celosa, hermanita, no pensé que estuvieras interesada en él. Claro que no… —esto último lo musitó con sarcasmo—. Wow… ¿qué? ¿Saliste con Coshe?

Esa última línea llamó por completo la atención del bandido, terminando por hacerlo decidir quedarse, aunque sabía que no era correcto. Raditz se sentó derecho en la silla con expresión calculadora.

—Y cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo? ¿Trató de propasarse contigo? ¿Debo patear su trasero hasta Namek y de regreso? Hum, ya veo. Aún así, tendré una palabrita o dos con él cuando regrese. No, SÍ es necesario. Bien, nena, vete a dormir. Sí, dale un mimo a Asesino de mi parte. Chaito…

Raditz cortó la comunicación y se quitó el scouter, para luego colocar los brazos detrás de la nuca. Realmente había algo que no le agradaba de ese tal Coshe. No sabía que era, tal vez se debía a que él mostraba interés en su hermana o algo. Pero de verdad sentía que debía averiguarlo, no fuera cosa de que su hermana terminara lastimada o algo peor. Yamcha se acercó un poco dejándose notar, el saiyajin de pelo largo volteó a verlo.

—Esto… ¿Raditz? —preguntó, tanteando el terreno— Ten, te traje el desayuno —alegó apoyando la bandeja sobre el tablero junto a una ahora vacía taza de café.

—Ah, gracias —dijo sorprendido mirando la bandeja—. Espera… ¿cuánto llevas ahí?

A Raditz le había parecido hace unos minutos que había olor a comida en el lugar. Yamcha se balanceó de manera incómoda, frotándose el brazo.

—Emm… no mucho. ¡En serio! —agregó rápidamente al ver que Raditz arqueaba una ceja y lo miraba suspicaz— Tú… ¿hablabas con Sharotto?

Él asintió.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Está bien… ¿sabes qué? Tú y yo vamos a sentarnos a hablar, baja tu desayuno y luego tráete esa silla de allá —ordenó señalando otra silla de la habitación.

Yamcha sólo asintió, pues el tono de Raditz no dejaba lugar a discusión. Tomó un plato de desayuno bien cargado mientras suspiraba cansinamente. Mirando su plato, saltó hasta abajo a la sala de control. El otro saiyajin ya había preparado una mesa para que ambos se sentaran. Dejó allí su comida y, luego de arrastrar la silla, ocupó su lugar.

—Es obvio que entre tú y mi hermana, pasa algo… —comenzó él, metiendo un gran pedazo de tocino en su boca. Yamcha no le contestó—. La pregunta es… ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada. Nada pasa entre nosotros, Raditz. Sólo somos amigos, de verdad, sólo eso.

El más alto arqueó una ceja, mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja, para luego limpiarse con una servilleta y tirarla con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

—Me agradas, Yamcha —alegó—. Realmente me caes bien, pero no tolero que me mientan en la cara. Y tampoco tolero que tengas intenciones de encamarte con mi hermana menor.

—¿Qué ustedes no son gemelos ustedes dos? —le interrumpió.

—Sí, pero yo nací prime… ¡ese no es el punto, Bandido!

—Y, sólo para que sepas, ¡yo no tengo esa clase de intenciones con Sharotto! ¡Para nada! —Raditz gruñó— Yo… mira, realmente me gusta Sharotto. Muchísimo. Pero no tengo, ni de cerca, intenciones como esas. Ella me gusta, pero no de la manera que crees.

—¿De qué manera, entonces? —inquirió.

—Tú lo sabes…

—No —entrecerró los ojos—. No lo sé.

Yamcha se metió un gran pedazo de huevo frito a la boca para no responder, para ganar tiempo y así pensar en su respuesta. Raditz ya se estaba enojando, lo fastidiaba tanto que no le contestaran. El antiguo ladrón agachó la cabeza, logrando que su flequillo le tapara los ojos.

—Sharotto mencionó algo sobre una chica… —Yamcha levantó la vista—. Cree que ella es tu mujer, conozco a mi hermana mejor que nadie y sé que está celosa —levantó la palma al ver que su interlocutor abría los ojos como platos e intentaba agregar algo más—. Y sí, estoy muy seguro.

—¿Te dijo algún nombre?

—Becky Hafford… pobre chica, mi hermana le va a pegar una paliza, de seguro —bromeó.

Yamcha sintió que se iba a infartar. ¡¿Sharotto creía que él salía con Becky?! ¡¿Qué era eso de qué la iba a golpear?!

—¿No qué no tenías novia? —se molestó Raditz—. Por tu expresión veo que la conoces.

—¡No lo entiendes! —se desesperó el antiguo ladrón—. ¡Becky es…!

—¿Tu mujer? —intervino Turles, bajando la escalera con una revista en la mano— Tu gatita aquí presente intenta defenderte, pero no sé…

—¡NO, NO! ¡Becky es la esposa de Akira Miyazaki, el dueño del equipo de los Taitans! En otras palabras… ¡es mi jefa!

 **-5-**

—¿Shary? —llamó suavemente Katanbra, flotando en el agua de la cascada mientras su amiga tomaba sol.

—¿Hum? —correspondió sin moverse.

—Estaba pensando en una de las cosas que me dijiste…

—¿Cuál de todas?

—Sobre Yamcha… ¿has pensado en llamar su atención?

Sharotto se levantó los anteojos de sol y miró a su amiga con los ojos abiertos más grandes que huevos fritos de avestruz. Luego se los volvió a poner y se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo. Kat sonrió y nadó hasta la orilla para tomar un sorbo del sorbete que estaba en un vaso de jugo de frutas. Ir a la cascada para divertirse y merendar se había convertido en la actividad favorita de ambas. Más ahora que no estaban los chicos para interrumpirlas.

—Wow, Katy—musitó con sarcasmo la saiyajina—. Es una buenísima idea, ¿qué tal si me tiro de cara contra la bragueta de su pantalón en cuánto lo vea? Seguro va a fascinarle.

—¿No lo hará pensar que eres una cualquiera? ¿Acaso quieres que piense que eres más fácil que la tabla del uno?

La morena se cubrió el rostro con su camiseta, que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

—No importa, Katy. No importa. Aprovechemos la paz y la tranquilidad mientras esos tres idiotas no están.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, pero Sharotto mantuvo aquellos pensamientos girando en su cabeza. Ella no quería obligar a Yamcha, no y tal vez sólo fuera simple deseo carnal o un simple capricho lo que sentía por él.

Pero eso ni de lejos significaba que ella, una guerrera saiyajin, se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente por algo que quería.

 _«Veamos cuanto tiempo duras compitiendo contra mí…, Becky.»_

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Katanbra al verla sonreír sin motivo aparente.

—De nada. Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos sólo tú y yo contra el universo? ¿Qué pasó?

—Crecimos supongo —supuso la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse ambas mujeres volvieron a la cabañita, sintiéndose revitalizadas, pero también exhaustas. Katanbra se puso a preparar la cena y la dejó en el horno para Sharotto. No tenía mucha hambre por lo que sólo se comió una manzana y se dio un baño caliente. Al salir, fue a buscar a Sharotto, encontrándosela en la cocina, comiendo una zanahoria y revisando su celular. Frunció el ceño.

—No comas eso —se quejó, llamándole la atención—. Te dejé la cena en el horno —se acercó a apagarlo—. Ya está lista, además.

—Gracias, Kat. Oye, ¿sabes dónde dejó Raditz el portátil?

—Ni idea.

Más tarde, Sharotto subió a la habitación de su hermano y se puso a rebuscar. Para luego hallar sin mucho asombro que la computadora de Raditz estaba debajo del colchón.

—Ah, Raditz, eres tan predecible. Bien, vamos a ver qué es lo qué hay aquí dentro que no puedo ver —musitó frotando sus palmas entre sí y recordando la cantidad de veces que él se había negado a prestarle el aparato—. Hum, a ver… ¿ _C.C_? ¿Qué es esto?

La carpeta de nombre " _C.C_ " contenía otras cuatro carpetas más, llamadas: _Planos_ , _Fórmulas_ , _Modelos_ y _Esquemas_. « _¿Qué es todo esto?»_ se preguntó _«Parece la clase de cosas que usaría Raditz para el trabaj… Oooh, con que por eso no quiere que la toque. Tiene miedo de que borre algo importante. ¡Puff! ¡Cómo si yo fuese tan torpe! Uh, ¿qué hará este botón?»_ Hizo click en dicho botón y se hizo presente un mensaje en la pantalla.

 _ **Confirmar envío:**_

 _ **¿Está seguro que desea enviar estos 15572 elementos (17,9 GB) a la papelera de reciclaje?**_

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —musitó presurosa—. Cancelar, cancelar, cancelar… Uf, que susto.

Decidió entonces dejar de curiosear y entró al navegador, para luego insertar la dirección de Google en la barra de navegación. _"Cortejo humano"_ tecleó rápidamente. El internet ya había contestado sus preguntas una vez –o algo parecido-, y obviamente podía volverlo a hacer. Leyó con rapidez, tomando notas en un pequeño cuadernillo.

—Así que si yo hago todo esto… Yamcha se fijara en mí —tiró el cuadernito tras de sí—. ¡Pero qué tontería! ¡Yo soy una guerrera saiyajin! ¡No necesito semejante idiotez! —Un pequeño _pop-up_ hizo acto de presencia en la pantalla— ¿Oh? ¿ _Cómo_ _atraer a un hombre, llamar su atención y seducirlo en seis etapas_? —se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos—. Bueno, ya que estoy aquí sentada…

Hizo click en el enlace que la publicidad ofrecía y se puso a leer. Apagó la computadora al terminar. ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan complicados? ¿No podía simplemente ir y decirle lo que le parecía sentir? Una vocecita pesimista en el fondo de su mente se preguntó qué pasaría si Yamcha no le correspondía. Frunció levemente los labios mientras acomodaba lo que había desordenado.

—Supongo que él se lo pierde… —musitó mientras se desvestía en su cuarto, preparándose para dormir—. ¿Y si me dice que siente lo mismo? ¿Qué pasaría después? ¡Hmpf! Ya estoy pensando estupideces, mejor me acuesto a dormir.

Así lo hizo, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, sin poder dormir realmente. En una semana más, sólo una semana, sabría si Yamcha reciprocaba sus sentimientos o no. Se encontró con su labio tembloroso al pensar en la posibilidad de que él la rechazara. Incluso sintió algo raro en su pecho, como si allí hubiera un hueco que la hacía sentir dolor, podía darse cuenta de cómo su pulso se había acelerado. Se abrazó a sí misma, como si tuviera frío pese a la calurosa noche y, finalmente, se quedó dormida.

 **-6-**

 **Y** amcha caminó por aquella extraña jungla en la que se encontraba junto a Turles y Raditz. El lugar, que según el pirata del grupo era completamente tóxico, le recordaba a Yamcha al paisaje de una película de _Boris Karloff_ , todo en blanco y negro _._ De hecho, la noche anterior había visto una de sus películas, vieron _La Momia_ para ser exactos. Caminaron a través de la monocromática vegetación con Yamcha adelante, cortando las lianas con su chimistarra y Turles tras él, guiando el camino.

El bandido quería concentrarse y realmente lo estaba intentando, sin embargo su cabeza era un torbellino de preocupación y dudas. Preocupación porque Sharotto había salido con otro… porque probablemente fuera a perder el contrato con el equipo si el Señor Miyazaki no le caía bien la noticia de aquella revista… Dudas porque no sabía cómo actuar hacia la saiyajina de ahora en más… porque ya no sabía cómo iba a mantener el Ferrari y el pent-house si lo despedían…

 _«Bueno… eso del dinero se resuelve fácil… si en los Taitans ya no me quieren, en otro equipo me van a querer. Los Taitans no han perdido un partido desde que yo volví a estar con ellos. No ha de ser tan malo jugar con el uniforme de los Bombers, supongo. Por otro lado, el problema con Sharotto es diferente. ¿Cómo le hago?»_ Pensó preocupado.

—Casi llegamos —indicó Turles, pero Yamcha no le prestó atención.

No fue sino cuándo se hundió hasta los tobillos en algo húmedo y viscoso que regresó al mundo real. Una masa verde negruzca muy espesa recorría un camino, parecía ser un río. Yamcha puso una cara de completo asco, no quería ni imaginarse que era aquello. Turles se rió de él.

—¿Qué? —ladró Yamcha.

—Woah, ¡tranquilo, bandido! —le calmó levantando las palmas de las manos, a modo de defensa— Sólo iba a decirte que para eso son las botas altas de las que tanto te burlabas. Oh, y para que sepas… tenemos que ir sí o sí por aquí, hay que seguir el río así que esto es solo el principio.

Raditz levantó su cabello, temeroso de que algo indeseable lo tocara. El antiguo ladrón por su parte le propuso un trato: le mostraba una forma de que el pelo no tocara el río si lo cargaba hasta allá. Luego de unos segundos, Raditz aceptó y Yamcha se paró en una roca para luego quitarse la liga que tenía en el pelo, dejándolo suelto. Acabó por hacerle una trenza, que dejó caer por su hombro y se trepó a su espalda, haciendo que el más alto sostuviera sus tobillos como acto reflejo.

—Muy bien —aprobó Raditz—. Te has ganado el paseo, Bandido.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el lugar donde crecía el imponente árbol de la fruta del poder. Sacaron las canastas de las cápsulas y empezaron a llenarlas. Allí el suelo parecía estar hecho de un fangoso lodo oscuro, casi negro. Turles se metió entre las ramas y, luego de unos minutos, bajó con dos frutas del árbol.

—Prueben —dijo a sus acompañantes tendiéndoles una a cada uno.

Raditz olisqueó la fruta, para luego dar un gran mordisco. Le supo bien. Yamcha, por otro lado, dio un mordisco más pequeño. La consistencia recordaba a una manzana madura y el sabor era muy dulce, como un caramelo.

—¿Creen que pueda hacer un pastel con esto? —preguntó éste último.

—¿Puedes? —inquirió Turles.

—Puedo intentar.

—Genial, oigan, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer así que mientras lo hacemos, cuéntenme, ¿de qué hablaban esta mañana ustedes dos?

Yamcha sintió las mejillas calientes y le ignoró, poniéndose a trabajar. Raditz sonrió de lado.

—Bandido está interesado en nuestra hermanita.

—Hum, ya veo —musitó Turles—. ¿Le explicaste lo básico?

—Si te refieres a lo mucho que le voy a patear el culo si Sharotto no es feliz, pues sí. Lo hice.

—Sí, sí eso es genial —replicó su primo, restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano—. Pero me refería a que le explicaras cómo funciona el cortejo saiyajin. Estoy seguro de que es diferente al de la Tierra.

Raditz suspiró cansinamente y se puso a trabajar. ¿Realmente tenía que explicar eso? Yamcha lo miró curioso mientras llenaba su propia canasta.

—Yamcha —le llamó el primero mirando por sobre su hombro— Los humanos son de regalar flores, chocolates y esas cosas, ¿no? —Yamcha asintió—. Olvida toda esa mierda, para los saiyajines el cortejo es , "Algo robado, algo masacrado y algo asesinado mientras más rojo mejor" —Yamcha parpadeó estupefacto—. Eras bandido, la primera no debería ser muy difícil para ti, _Rey Hiena del Desierto_.

—Supongo… —sopesó.

Porque, vamos, conquistar a una saiyajina no podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

 **-7-**

 **K** atanbra golpeó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta de madera de la saiyajina. No hubo respuesta. Frunció los labios y tocó con más fuerza, escuchando unos gruñidos como respuesta. Rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta asomándose apenas, ¡Sharotto seguía acostada! Algo que no era difícil de descifrar pues había un gran bulto en la cama y unos cuantos mechones de cabello negro escapaban de entre las sábanas. Entró y cerró fuertemente la puerta, apropósito. Su amiga se revolvió y gruño más.

—Sharotto, ¿para qué me pides que te despierte si no me haces caso? ¡Ya es la tercera vez que te llamó! —se quejó la rubia poniendo sus puños en sus caderas.

—Ya estoy despierta… ya estoy despierta… —rezongó la saiyajina.

Katanbra sacudió la cabeza y procedió a destapar a Sharotto de un tirón, rodó los ojos cuando vio que ella no estaba usando más que un par de bragas blancas con un lacito negro. A estas alturas y después de haber viajado tanto tiempo juntas, a la princesa ya no podía sorprenderle nada de lo que la morena hiciera. La mujer en cuestión, se sentó refregándose los ojos y bostezando.

—¿Para que querías que te despertara? ¿Eh?

—Tengo que hacer unas diligencias en Ciudad del Este —explicó—. ¿Qué hora es?

—¿Oh? Bueno, son las ocho y si vas a salir, tengo algo para que te pongas.

—Tráelo —aceptó Sharotto antes de soltar otro bostezo.

La saiyajina se levantó y fue hasta su armario. Abrió el cajón el primer cajón junto a la puerta donde colgaba lo demás. Buscó un par de bragas limpias, podía sentir que las que llevaba estaban un poco… _húmedas_. Soltó una risita, mientras escogía unas panties rojas de lencería semitransparentes. Katanbra entró nuevamente a la habitación de su amiga con una bolsa de cartón de marca en la mano, se sonrieron con complicidad y la rubia le entregó el paquete.

Eran unos shorts vaqueros bastante cortos. A la de ojos verdes le encantaron, pues combinaban perfecto con una remerita vaquera que le había regalado Raditz. Se apresuró a sacarla del armario y lo tiró todo sobre la cama mientras buscaba sus botas con la vista.

—Ah, Kat, antes de que lo olvide. Raditz me llamó esta madrugada —rodó los ojos—, al parecer el cabrón no puede llevar bien el tiempo cuando está en el espacio, como sea. El punto es que me dijo que volverán en una semana.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Kat con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol, dolía mirarla.

—Me alegro de que estés feliz, bien, voy a bañarme.

—Voy a meter tus sábanas a lavar —contestó ella.

Katanbra se acercó a la cama y tironeó de la tela para quitarla de la cama. Al hacerlo un repentino y familiar olor le llenó las fosas nasales, haciéndola soltar las sábanas. No había sentido ese olor en las sábanas de su amiga desde que… bueno desde que ambas eran adolescentes. Se sonrojó profundamente… Hum, al parecer si quedaban cosas en las que pudiera sorprenderla la saiyajina.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué rayos hiciste anoche? —acusó.

—¡Tú no quieres que conteste eso! —le gritó desde el baño.

Katanbra asintió, era cierto. No quería saber por qué las sábanas de su amiga olían como si ella hubiera… _«No lo pienses… no lo pienses…. Sólo no lo pienses.»_ Convirtió la ropa de cama en un bollo y prácticamente la tiró sobre la cesta que estaba en el pasillo, luego levantó dicha cesta y entró al baño. El vapor ya empañaba el espejo y los cerámicos de las paredes. Sharotto estaba en la ducha con la cortina cerrada, cosa que no haría si no fuera porque Katanbra insistía mucho en eso. A la princesa la habían criado para ser una perfecta señorita muy decorosa, después de todo.

Aunque vivir tan tiempo con Sharotto la había llevado a preguntarse si el concepto "decoro" existía siquiera en el vocabulario saiyajin.

—¿Tienes algo más que lavar? —preguntó.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que unas bragas blancas con lacito negro, que Sharotto se acababa de quitar, aterrizaron perfectamente sobre la demás ropa de la canasta.

—Y nada más… —aclaró la saiyajina, corriendo un poco la cortina para ver a su amiga.

—Santo Kami, Sharotto… —se quejó su amiga arrugando la nariz—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diecisiete?

—Cumpliré cuarenta y tres dentro de poco… aunque para nosotros, los saiyajines, la edad es sólo un número —volvió a cerrar la cortina—. Pero si quieres darme algo bonito, no voy a detenerte.

Katanbra sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y se apresuró a bajar al pequeño cuarto de lavandería, mientras más rápido metiera esas sábanas a la lavadora, más rápido se iría el olor. Sharotto, por su parte, se sentía radiante esa mañana, más aún con las _actividades nocturnas_ a las que había tenido que recurrir porque no podía dejar de pensar en Yamcha. Soltó una risita al recordar que le había encontrado un buen uso a esos pensamientos. Tomó el champú y los esparció por su cabello, era de vainilla y coco, su preferido.

Suspiró mientras cerraba la llave del agua y salía de la ducha. Tomó una toalla, pero como no tenía ganas de perder tiempo, la tiró a un lado y simplemente elevó su ki durante unos minutos hasta que su cabello y cuerpo estuvieron completamente secos. ¡Vaya que aquello era muy útil! pensaba contenta mientras se calzaba las panties.

El shorcito vaquero que le había dado Katanbra era precioso, de color azul marino y tenía unas cuantas perlitas plateadas en los bolsillos traseros. La remerita, por otro lado, no tenía mangas. Lo que si tenía era botones dorados y, por lo general, Sharotto se la ataba justo encima del abdomen. Se dejó desabrochado más botones de los que quizá debería, pero a ella le gustaba así. Se cepilló el cabello y se lavó los dientes. Cuando acabó, bajó hasta la cocina, dónde Katanbra ya la esperaba con el desayuno.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue ir a sacar la moto de Raditz del cobertizo que estaba tras la casita. Su hermano le había enseñado a usarla unos días antes de irse, y ella no perdía oportunidad para usarla y practicar. Sonrió contenta y se encaminó a Ciudad Del Este.

 **-8-**

 **B** ulma, Lunch y Launch estaban sentadas desayunado juntas en uno de los muchos balcones del edificio de la Corporación. Charlaban amenamente, bebiendo un poco de té.

—Vaya, Bulma, sí que estás contenta esta mañana. ¿Pues qué pasó? —preguntó la rubia, codeando a su amiga levemente.

—Sólo estoy muy feliz porque conseguí un contrato para una de las nuevas invenciones de la empresa —contó alegremente antes de beber una taza de té—. Todo gracias a Raditz. Lunch para que lo sepas, tu novio tendrá un ascenso y un aumento de sueldo en cuanto vuelva del viaje.

Lunch dio un pequeño aplauso mientras reía.

—¡Oh! Mi Raditz es muy inteligente —soltó una risita—. Pero… lo extraño.

—¡Aww! —soltó Bulma.

—Bueno, entonces te traigo buenas noticias —dijo Sharotto, apoyándose en el barandal desde el lado de afuera.

—¡KYAAA! —gritaron las tres mujeres.

—¿En qué momento…? —empezó Launch.

—Acabó de llegar… Oye, Launch, wow. Lindo uniforme —halagó la saiyajina a ver que su con-cuñada estaba con un uniforme que sólo le había visto puesto a Yamcha y a su hermano menor—. ¿Ahora entrenas con el viejito verde?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así, siempre me han gustado las peleas y las artes marciales, pero nunca he tenido oportunidad de dedicarme a ello por completo. En las peleas clandestinas se hace buen dinero, ¿sabías? Nunca he podido dedicarme a ello por nuestro cambio de personalidad y bla, bla, bla. Aunque siempre nos confunden a mí y a mi hermana, y eso que somos BIEN diferentes. Siempre fuimos dos personas diferentes —Lunch asintió—, pero gracias a tu hermano ahora lo somos físicamente también.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —admitió la saiyajina, sentándose en el barandal del balcón, las gemelas la miraron curiosas—. Mi madre me contó una vez que si mi padre no me hubiera puesto Sharotto, ella me hubiera puesto _Shaditz._

—¿Los gemelos Shaditz y Raditz? —preguntó Bulma arqueando una ceja, divertida.

—Mamá tiene un sentido del humor increíble—le respondió con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos—. Aunque si te pones a pensar, _Sharotto_ rima con _Kakarotto_. Como sea, hablando de mis queridos hermanitos, Rad me llamó esta madrugada —miró a Lunch—. Me pidió que te dijera que te quiere y que te verá pronto, en una semana para ser exacta.

—¡Ay, qué bien!

—Oigan, ¿por qué no les hacemos a los chicos una fiesta de bienvenida? Hace mucho que no organizo una —ofreció Bulma, en un tono que dejaba claro que se haría sí o sí—. ¡Ay, ahora que me acuerdo, estamos en marzo! ¡Y en un semana también es el cumpleaños de Yamcha!

—¿Por qué no la haces de disfraces?—bromeó Launch, rodando los ojos.

—¡Amiga, que buena idea! De disfraces, entonces.

Sharotto se rió.

—Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que haga algunas compras —fue su despedida.

Se bajó de un salto y se dirigió a su motocicleta.

—¡Por cierto, Sharotto! —la llamó Bulma— ¡Me fascina esa remera que traes!

Sharotto levantó la mano, como si saludara y luego se subió a su moto.

 _«Así que Lobo, cumple años el mismo día que vuelve del viaje. Eso es una información, bastante interesante…»_

Se pasó el día buscando diferentes disfraces, los primeros que encontró fueron los de Turles y Raditz, no hubo mucho problema ahí. Caminó por un poco concurrido boulevard de Satán City, pensando en que aún necesitaba un disfraz para ella y otro para Katanbra. Cuando paró en una esquina para revisar la hora en el celular, se encontró a sí misma junto a una vidriera con luces blancas y fondo de polipropileno rojo. Uno de los trajes a la venta llamó su atención.

 _«¡Mira eso!»_ pensó feliz. _«Con el par de stillettos rojos que me compré debería de verse genial»_

Entró a la tienda, recibiendo una que otra mirada extraña de otros transeúntes que pasaban por ahí. En esa pequeña y humilde tienda, donde la dependienta era una señora entrada en años de cabello cano y ojos turquesa realmente muy amable, encontró lo que buscaba e incluso consiguió un disfraz para Katanbra.

—Oh, vaya, jovencita. Has elegido un traje muy bonito —rió la mujer mientras lo envolvía.

—Es para una fiesta de disfraces… —admitió Sharotto con una sonrisa ladina, mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador—. El otro es para una amiga.

La señora volvió a reír.

—¡Pero cómo están las cosas estos días! En mi época no se usaban esta clase de disfraces en absoluto, pero las cosas cambian —pareció recordar algo de repente—. ¡Oh! Creo que tengo algo por aquí que… —rebuscó entre las abarrotadas estanterías y sacó algo con rapidez. Sharotto no alcanzó a ver que era y la señora la guardó en una cajita con un lazo rosa—. Toma, cariño, lo necesitaras para _después_ de la fiesta. O tal vez durante… —soltó otra risita.

Sharotto tomó las bolsas que la señora le ofrecía. Metió la cajita en una de ellas.

—¿Cuánto le debo? —preguntó.

—Quinientos zeni por los dos trajes, jovencita —contestó mirándola por sobre sus anteojos.

Aceptó el dinero que Sharotto le ofrecía y le guiño un ojo.

—Diviértete en tu fiesta.

—Así lo haré, muchas gracias.

Sharotto salió del local y encapsuló todas las compras, para luego sacar la moto de su cápsula y dirigirse de vuelta al Monte Paoz. Hizo una parada en la casa de su hermano para avisarles sobre cuando volvía el mayor y sobre la fiesta. Finalmente fue a su casa, esperando que la semana se pasara rápido.

 **-9-**

 **Y** la semana sí se pasó rápido. Cuando Yamcha quiso saberlo, Raditz les avisó que estaban por entrar al Sistema Solar. Se levantó y se puso a preparar la cena para los tres, sonrió al saber que esa sería la última noche. Vio a Turles pasar como cinco veces por enfrente de la puerta de la cocina y sintió curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo. Al rato, entró Raditz que traía las cervezas que quedaban, una bolsa de malvaviscos enormes y una caja de galletas dulces.

—¿Qué es todo eso, Raditz? —preguntó el bandido.

—Al parecer, Turles ha preparado algo especial para hoy. Es la última noche, ya lo sabes.

—Bien —aceptó, apagando la hornalla—. La cena ya está lista, si quieren comer y…

—¡Vengan, perras! ¡Ya acabé! —avisó Turles, interrumpiéndolos— ¡Y si ya está lista trae la comida, Yamcha!

El antiguo ladrón rodó los ojos y tomó la cacerola caliente poniendo un trapo húmedo en las asaderas y la fue a llevar arriba. Turles los guió hasta el ático, que no era sino una habitación vacía, o _estaba_ vacía la última vez que la habían visto. Ahora en el centro, había tres tiendas de acampar, puestas en ronda alrededor de un tarro de metal pequeño llenó de carbón y madera seca. Los platos estaban puestos en pila al igual que los tres vasos. Los palitos descansaban dentro del de arriba del todo.

— _¡Voilá!_ Un campamento para la última noche… —dijo Turles mostrándoles lo que él consideraba su obra maestra—. ¡Y aún hay más! —aseguró, apretando un botón junto al ascensor.

El techo se abrió en dos partes hasta quedar a cada costado de la habitación, dejando ver un cielorraso de cristal que permitía ver todas las estrellas habidas y por haber. Raditz dejó la cerveza, los malvaviscos y la caja de galletas dulces junto a la que sabía era su tienda, vio cuando Turles la sacaba de la habitación. Yamcha le imitó colocando la cacerola de mariscos junto al tarro lleno de carbón. El pirata pareció recordar algo al ver dicho recipiente y le lanzó una bola de energía, causando que se encendiera la fogata.

—Hum, genial —aprobó Yamcha con una sonrisa—. ¿Me ayudan a traer el resto de la comida?

—Yo me encargo —se ofreció Raditz, levantándose.

Rato luego, estando ya todos en pijama y listos, empezaron a comer. Los langostinos bañados en salsa de tomate que había preparado Yamcha estaban deliciosos.

—Pásame el arroz, Yamcha —pidió Turles—. ¿Cómo creen que estén todos allá en la Tierra?

—Han de estar bien… —sopesó Raditz—. No es como si hubiera una amenaza inminente dirigiéndose a la Tierra justo ahora.

—Hum, sí supongo que tienes razón —le dijo Yamcha, estando de acuerdo mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella de cerveza y se la pasaba a Raditz.

Cuando terminaron de comer, bajaron todos los platos y se pusieron a comer los malvaviscos con las galletas, olvidándose de las preocupaciones por un rato. Según los cálculos del saiyajin más alto, llegarían a la Tierra por la mañana, alrededor de las ocho o nueve, para ser exactos.

A la mañana siguiente, prepararon todo. Era domingo, así que Raditz no tenía que ir a trabajar y Yamcha tampoco. Aterrizaron en el Monte Paoz y todos fueron a recibirlos. Luego de unos cuantos saludos, Bulma les dijo el plan de la fiesta y les advirtió que ya no podía echarse para atrás porque ya había contratado todo. Cuando quisieron alegar que no tenían disfraz, Sharotto intervino y dijo que había comprado un par de disfraces. Yamcha la vio y todo lo que quería hacer era correr hasta ella y explicarle porque no debía enojarse con él, que todo había sido un malentendido, pero se contuvo.

Sin embargo, cuando todos comenzaron a irse, Sharotto se acercó al antiguo ladrón y le susurró algo con rapidez.

—A las tres de la tarde, dónde siempre.

 **-10-**

" _Cambié de idea, mejor veámonos cerca de la fuente en la Plaza Mayor de Ciudad del Este"._

Yamcha arqueó una ceja al ver el mensaje en su teléfono.

 _«Bueno… al menos igual voy a verla… »_ pensó positivo _«Por un momento pensé que iba a cancelar nuestra cita y no me dejaría explicarle el malentendido. ¡Qué suerte que no fue así!»._

El bandido se lo auto-reprochó enseguida: ¡no era una cita! Estaba algo confundido por el cambio de lugar, pero no dejó que le importara demasiado pues, de todas formas, la vería y aclararían las cosas.

Cambió su keikogi naranja por algo un poco más "casual", para luego agarrar la billetera y bajar a la cochera del edificio. La Plaza Mayor no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, estaba apenas a quince minutos caminando, pero pensó que sería más cómodo para ambos conversar en el Ferrari. Antes de encender el motor, sin embargo, abrió la guantera y sacó un par de lentes oscuros y se los puso. Debía tener cuidado e intentar que NO lo reconocieran, no después del fiasco que se inventó la prensa rosa de que tenía un romance con su jefa.

Le tomó apenas cinco minutos llegar, se bajó del Ferrari y puso la alarma. Miró a ambos lados, pero su saiyajina preferida no estaba en ninguna parte. ¿Tal vez cambió de opinión, otra vez? El antiguo ladrón sacó su celular, pensando en revisar sus mensajes cuando…

—¡Loobooo! ¡Por aquí! —lo llamó ella, ¿quién más? Ella era la única que usaba ese apodo con él.

Levantó la vista, para luego arquear ambas cejas, ¿qué…? Le costó reconocerla al principio, ¡se había cortado el cabello! Ahora lo tenía hasta la nuca, pero con el mismo estilo desprolijo y despeinado de siempre. Llevaba un vestido veraniego de color ceniza, largo hasta las rodillas y de tirantes, conjuntado con unos tacones de charol negro que la hacían parecer un poco más alta. Se acercó y ella se apresuró a darle un beso en la mejilla, confundiéndolo, ¿acaso no estaba enojada?

—Hola… —soltó sin saber que más decir.

—Caminemos —instó ella, aferrándose a su brazo.

—¿Tú no…? Digo… ¿no? —ella arqueó una ceja, juguetona. Él simplemente sacudió la cabeza— Olvídalo, vamos.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar frente a un lago lleno de tiernos patitos amarillos, ancianos que los alimentaban y un par de niños que jugaban con un botecito de madera.

—Hum —se sentaron en una banca de color blanco—. ¿Y esto? —preguntó quitándole los lentes oscuros.

Auch, el sol sí que brillaba ese día.

—¡Devuélvemelos! —le pidió, ella se los entregó tentada de la risa por su reacción. Cuando volvió a ponérselos, sus ojos prácticamente suspiraron con alivio— Sólo no quiero que me reconozcan, no hoy…

Se sorprendió no muy gratamente cuando Sharotto frunció el ceño y pudo ver que efectivamente se le aguaban los ojos, lucía… ¿herida?

—¿Te…? —a Sharotto se le quebró la voz, pero tosió para ocultarlo— ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?

A Yamcha le tomó un minuto reaccionar ante su pregunta, pero Sharotto no esperó respuesta, simplemente se levantó y empezó a caminar lejos de él, que fue cuando el ex-bandido reaccionó, para luego levantarse y seguirla.

—¡Sharotto, no! ¡Espera, Sharotto!

La alcanzó y la tomó de la muñeca, causando que ella frenara en seco, pero no volteó.

—Suéltame.

—No. No hasta que me dejes explicarte.

—Vámonos —se quejó ella volteándose—. No quiero estar aquí, vámonos lejos —bajó la mirada con vergüenza—. Algún lugar dónde estemos sólo tú y yo…

—Vamos al… pent-… claro, al claro —iba a decir "vamos al pent-house", pero no quería que sonara como si él le estuviera pidiendo que ellos… tragó grueso y evaluó su reacción.

Ella sólo asintió. Una cuantas palabras más y ya estaban en el Ferrari, camino a los límites de la ciudad para, desde allí volar a su precioso claro.

—Shary, yo… —empezó él, tomándole la mano mientras manejaba.

—Ahórratelo —dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo, su voz sonaba cansada—. Demonios, me estoy cansando de esto.

A Yamcha se le estrujo el corazón, ¿de qué se estaba cansando, exactamente? ¿de él? ¿de su relación con él? ¿había siquiera una relación de la que cansarse? El resto del viaje se la pasaron callados, ninguno decía nada por miedo de sólo causar un daño irreparable. Cuando llegaron, el silencio ya estaba poniendo a Yamcha de los nervios y se ponía peor cuando no encontraba que decir.

Sharotto sólo se sentó en el verde y tierno césped del claro que compartían, él se sentó a su lado. Le colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y, para su sorpresa, ella no se apartó, incluso apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y una mano sobre su pecho. El ex-bandido no pudo creer lo fácil que esa cercanía lo calmaba. Con sólo sentir la fragancia de su pelo, el roce de sus manos, sus labios tan cerca de apoyarse en el hueco de su cuello…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, rompiendo el hechizo.

—No quería que la prensa nos molestara… —intentó explicar.

—No eso… —continuó, separándose de él. La extrañó enseguida entre sus brazos—. ¿Por qué siempre me buscas? ¿No preferirías estar con otras chicas?

—No quiero a otras chicas… te quiero a ti… —musitó tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

Lo miró a través de sus gruesas pestañas.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro…

—Pruébamelo —insistió.

Era ahora o nunca. Ella tenía que saber qué era lo que él sentía por ella, aunque se lo había prohibido, sus esperanzas estaban en lo alto; deseando con todas sus fuerzas que cumpliera lo que iba a pedirle.

—¿Qué? —soltó sin entender, mirándola directo a los ojos— ¿Probártelo? No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con…?

—Bésame.

Él se congeló, ¿ella acababa de pedirle un beso? Sabía muy bien que si tardaba en responderle, ella se haría la idea equivocada y luego adiós y buena suerte, pero, a la vez, quería hacerlo especial porque sería su primer beso con ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente, alternando entre mirar sus labios o sus ojos. Terminó cerrando los ojos. La sintió suspirar.

—Lobo… sólo bésame —volvió a pedir, un poco más ansiosa que antes.

Miraba nerviosa los labios del lobo del desierto, ¿por qué iba tan lento? Soltó un suspiro decidido y cerró los ojos, juntando sus labios con los del de las cicatrices.

No era como tantas veces había soñado…

…era muchísimo mejor.

Los labios del bandido eran bastante suaves, su boca tenía cierto sabor a cigarrillo, pero no dejó que eso le importara. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a los hombros de su lobo mientras profería un pequeño gemido cuando una de las traviesas manos de su ahora novio acariciaba dulcemente su cintura mientras la otra le bajaba un tirante del vestido.

—¡Hmm! —suspiró suavemente, enterrando los dedos en el cabello de Yamcha.

No era su primer beso, pero se sentía como si lo fuera, él estaba siendo tan dulce… sentía que tenía quince años otra vez. Quería ser toda para él. Sintió como él la acostaba en el césped debajo de ambos y se recostaba sobre ella, todo eso sin romper el beso. Se separaron para tomar aire y él acarició tiernamente su mejilla.

—Eres tan hermosa… —gimió contra sus labios.

Él la miraba con tanto amor… ¿o era pasión? Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, después de todo, crecer siendo perseguida y tomada por chica fácil sólo por el hecho de ser mujer le había dejado esa cicatriz, pero sabía que él no era así. Podía ver el amor que sentía por ella cuando lo miraba a los ojos, de hecho, comenzaba a sentirse estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Cómo actuaba, cómo la cuidaba, cómo la mimaba… era **obvio** que tan perdidamente enamorado estaba de ella.

—¿Sharotto? —preguntó suavemente, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella—. Te amo.

Ella se tensó y él pensó lo peor. ¿Qué acaso no había sido ella quién le había pedido un beso? ¿Y si no era realmente lo que quería? A Sharotto se le humedecieron los ojos y sorbió por la nariz.

—Wo Cha Dure —susurró suavemente, sin confiar demasiado en su propia voz.

—¿Wo Cha Dure? —replicó él sorprendido—. Lo siento, no te entiendo, yo no…

Lo callaron los labios de la saiyajina.

—Wo Cha Dure —repitió—, es el abreviado de "Wo ku cha jai kudure a ni mi" y significa: "Derramaría la sangre de mil reyes sólo para verte sonreír". Es lo más cercano que tenemos los saiyajines a un "te amo".

—Oh… —comentó, antes de sonreír—. T-tengo algo para ti, Sharotto —se separó de ella y rebuscó algo en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Sacó una caja negra de terciopelo—. Y-yo… estuve averiguando como son las costumbres de… esto… cortejo saiyajin…. Conseguí esto para ti, en cuanto lo vi… supe que debías tenerlo.

Yamcha abrió la cajita frente a ella, era un bellísimo collar de oro con pequeñas esmeraldas que colgaban de la cadena como finas gotas.

—Yamcha… —dijo ella sorprendida—. E-es hermoso… no sé si yo… nunca me habían… Yo no…

—Shh… no llores, hermosa —le dijo secándole una lágrima con el pulgar—. Sólo dime si te gusta.

—E-es perfecto.

—Igual que tú —sonrió afectuoso.

—Te amo… Yamcha…

 **-11-**

—¡No puedo creer que compraras nuestros disfraces para la fiesta en un _sex-shop_! —vociferó Katanbra estando al pie de las escaleras con las manos hechas puños.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Ese disfraz de monja sexy te queda genial! —le respondió Sharotto desde su habitación, dando los últimos toques a su disfraz.

Katanbra subió las escaleras, con las mejillas infladas y bufando. Todo había pasado porque en la bolsa en la que venía su disfraz, encontró una tarjetita que decía la dirección de la tienda. Oh, y también que era un _sex-shop_. El traje no estaba mal, era una especie de hábito negro, sólo que corto hasta las rodillas. Le había gustado… hasta que supo donde lo había comprado su amiga.

Sharotto se sentó frente al tocador, maquillando un poco sus ojos y, aunque sus labios de por si a eran rojos, les aplicó un poco de brillo plateado que además tenía sabor a fresas. Desabrochó dos de los botones de su camisa blanca y se acomodó la falda roja, que estaba decorativamente rasgada a los costados. Definitivamente los stilletos rojos habían sido una buena elección. Miró hacia su cama, dónde estaba la bolsa de su disfraz, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Miró a su amiga, en la puerta, con curiosidad, sólo para empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Katanbra entrando al cuarto—Mira, olvídalo. Lo único que me parece es que estamos llegando tarde, vámonos.

—Vamos, pues…

—¿Oh? ¿Qué es ese collar tan bonito que traes?

—Emm… bueno, verás… Ah, ni modo. Te ibas a enterar de todos modos, dame tus manos —se tomaron de las manos—. Concéntrate en lo que te mostraré, ¿vale?

Katanbra asintió y procedió a leer la mente de su amiga, sus párpados cayeron para que, cuando los volviese a levantar sus ojos se vieran completamente azules. Luego de unos minutos, los pudo volver a enfocar en el presente, encontrándose frente a sí a una muy sonrojada Sharotto.

—¡AWWWW! ¡Amiga, felicidades! ¡Qué lindo! Tienes mucha suerte. Siendo sincera, yo te shippeaba con Yamcha, ¡mi ship es canon! ¡YAY!

—Recuerda que esto no es manga, es fanfiction.

—¡Shh! ¡Calle su boca que mi ship es canon! —insistió la rubia muy pagada de sí misma.

—Cállate y vamos —se quejó, rodando los ojos. Por un momento se arrepintió de que Katanbra se enterara, pero sólo fue un momento, era Katanbra después de todo, ella siempre se enteraba de todo..

Al llegar se encontraron con Bulma, disfrazada de diosa griega con un vestido blanco y dorado conjuntado con una corona de laureles dorada. Frente a ella estaba Vegeta, vestido de Rey Espartano con una capa roja y una tela del mismo color alrededor de la cintura, no llevaba camiseta y traía una espada consigo.

—Vegeta —le decía ella, en un tono que parecía el que usaba con Trunks—, me encanta que te haya gustado el traje que elegí para ti y que disfrutes de la fiesta. ¿Pero realmente tenías que tirar de una patada a tu padre y a tu hermano dentro de la piscina gritando que esto era Esparta?

—¡Por supuesto, mujer! —la riñó cruzándose de brazos— Es parte de mi papel.

—Hola, ¿cómo les va? —preguntó Sharotto haciéndose notar.

—¿Sharotto? —preguntó el príncipe estupefacto— ¿Eres lo que yo creo que eres?

—¿No se nota? —preguntó ella a su vez con una sonrisa sarcástica— ¡Soy Caperucita Roja! Y Kat es una monja —aclaró señalándola.

—Y tú decías que el traje de Dieciocho era revelador, Bulma —la acusó su marido, volteando a verla.

—¡Shh! ¡Cállate, Vegeta! Vengan, mejor vamos a la fiesta. Dentro de un rato empezará el karaoke.

—¿Karaoke? —musitó Sharotto sorprendida.

Bulma asintió y las guió hasta el patio de la corporación, donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta y vaya que era grande. Sharotto escudriñó el lugar rápidamente, vio a su padre charlando con el Rey Vegeta, estando ambos vestidos de gánsteres. Su madre y la Reina Rosicheena eran un par de bailarinas de charlestón mientras hablaban con Chi-Chi que vestía el traje de la protagonista de _Kill Bill_. Su hermano menor estaba vestido como el padre de ambos. Se encontró con su hermano gemelo, vistiendo el disfraz de Conde Dracula que le había comprado y a su primo vistiendo una versión alterada del traje de cura, con las mangas arrancadas. ¡Oh! Yamcha también estaba allí con ellos, vistiendo un disfraz de lobo, y haciendo que una sonrisa socarrona se abriera paso entre los labios de la saiyajina.

—Oh, mira, parece que hemos encontrado una caperucita roja para nuestro lobo —bromeó Bulma al seguir la trayectoria de su mirada.

—Ya lo creo que sí —aceptó Sharotto ensanchando su sonrisa.

Detrás de ellos entraron Gohan y Videl, el primero usando su traje del Gran Saiyaman y ella con una camiseta, mallas y botas a juego rojas. Llevaba también una vincha con cuernitos escarlata y un tridente en la mano izquierda. Buu y Mr. Satán iban justo detrás de ellos, ambos vestidos de luchadores. Éste último, miró a Sharotto de arriba abajo, reparando más de lo que debería en su traje.

—Oh, ¡hola, chicos! —saludó la de cabello azul.

—Me parece bien que empieces a invitar a tu novia a nuestras fiestas, Gohan

—¡Ella no es mi novia, Tía!

—¡Y que se mantenga así! —aprobó el padre de la jovencita.

—De hecho —admitió ella—. He venido porque Gohan me cuenta sobre lo fuertes que todos ustedes son y yo… quiero conseguir alguien que me entrene.

—Videl…

—No, Papá, he tomado mi decisión… ¡y no pienso cambiarla!

—Hum, vaya —comentó Sharotto poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella—. Es una pena que yo no esté tomando estudiantes, Linda. Se nota que eres una muchachita con mucho potencial y espíritu, ¿lo sabías? Pareces bastante ingeniosa, también. Seguro que te las arreglaras bien.

—¡Muchas gracias, Señora! —agradeció de corazón, inclinándose un poco y con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Se lo agradezco de verdad… si alguna vez toma estudiantes me gustaría…

—Serás la primera en saber —prometió Sharotto.

—Yo tengo un gimnasio privado en mi mansión en las que ustedes dos estarían muy cómodas —ofreció Mr. Satán, haciendo que Videl se cruzara de brazos y frunciera el ceño—. Porque mi niña es muy fuerte y necesita de entrenamiento especial. Es bastante lujoso, además y ambas podrían…

—Gracias, pero no gracias —le contestó con acritud, su expresión se suavizó al voltear a Videl—. Como dije, serás la primera en saber, estoy convencida de que no gastarás ese potencial…

Con eso, Katanbra se dirigió a dónde Turles y Sharotto se encaminó a la mesa del buffet. Sonrió al ver que Bulma se había tomado la molestia de incluir una pila con platos extra grandes para los saiyajines. Se hizo con uno y se sirvió un pedazo de salmón glaseado, un bistec con salsa barbacoa, un poco de ensalada rusa, ensalada de huevo y zanahoria, puré de papas, algo de caviar, papas fritas, ocho camarones fritos, un muslo de pollo, un poco de atún, un pedazo de tortilla de papa y doce rollitos de sushi. La comida de vedad lucía deliciosa. Buscó una mesa libre, encontrándose con que Mr. Satán estaba sacudiendo el brazo en su dirección bajo la atenta y desaprobatoria mirada de su hija.

Sharotto hizo como que no lo vio y buscó otro lugar para sentarse. Gracias a la diosa, había una mesa libre. Bueno, no del todo, en ella estaba sentada Número Dieciocho, que le acomodaba el traje de mujer maravilla a su pequeña hija, antes de liberarla para que fuera a jugar con Goten y Trunks que estaban tiernamente vestidos de Batman y Robin.

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí? —preguntó al acercarse.

—Es mejor que comer sola —aceptó la androide por mera educación—. Está vacío.

Dieciocho estaba vestida de ángel, con un corto vestido veraniego blanco, unos tacones del mismo color, alas de fantasía y unos guantes sin dedos. Frente a ella, había un plato de langosta y caviar negro y rojo. Levantó el tenedor y se llevó un poco de esto último a la boca.

—Y dime, ¿dónde has conseguido ese traje tan bonito? —preguntó luego de tragar mientras cortaba un poco de langosta, Sharotto arqueó una ceja— Créeme, sé de telas y esa imitación de seda se ve bastante real.

—En un _sex-shop_.

Los ojos de Dieciocho se abrieron como platos, necesitaba más detalles. Y la morena no escatimó en ellos a la hora de contarle todo, la rubia se sorprendió cuando veía que el plato de la saiyajina se vaciaba incluso más rápido que el de ella.

—Así que… ¿tú también eres guerrera?

—Ah… lo era. Pero es un poco difícil con tanta testosterona por aquí. Más que nada me gusta porque me ayuda a distenderme. Además, se gana bien en las peleas clandestinas.

Sharotto asintió, había oído lo mismo de Launch.

—Entiendo —sacó un papelito y un bolígrafo de su cartera—. Toma, es mi número de teléfono. Si necesitas distenderte un poco o sólo pasar una tarde de chicas, llámame. Puedes pasarte por mi casa, también.

La androide sonrió un poco y la aceptó.

—Gracias.

Bulma avisó entonces que era la hora del karaoke. Los primeros fueron Goten y Trunks, cantando _"You've got a friend in me"_ ***** , luego subió Piccolo que optó por _"Call me when you're sober"_ *****. Gohan aplaudía feliz a su maestro, mientras que Videl miraba con cara de _¿qué demonios sucede_? Y Dende aplaudía por mera educación, intentando no llorar de dolor por el efecto que tenía el desafino de el namek mayor en sus sensibles oídos. Se preguntó secretamente si sería considerado de mala educación arrancarse las orejas y hacer que volvieran a crecer cuando Piccolo hubiera terminado.

Sharotto frunció el ceño con disgusto. _«No sé qué es peor»_ pensó. _«Que haya matado a mis hermanos, o que esté masacrando una de mis canciones favoritas»_. Rodó los ojos y fue hasta la mesa de postres, que se veía muy apetitosa. Allí se cruzó con Yamcha. Eso hizo que la mesa se viera incluso más apetitosa todavía.

—Oh, hey, Lobo —rió—. Que buen disfraz… ¿te gusta el mío?

Acercó su rostro al de Yamcha y batió las pestañas, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Te ves… increíble —admitió, algo nervioso.

—Tú no te quedas atrás… —ronroneó ella recorriendo suavemente el frente de su polera con el dedo índice—. ¿Qué no tienes calor con todo eso puesto? —él negó con la cabeza frenéticamente— Ah, bien. ¿Qué estás comiendo?

—Uh… helado de menta y cereza con crema chantilly, coco rallado, chispas de chocolate, chispas de colores, nueces, crema de malvaviscos, salsa de chocolate y salsa de caramelo. ¿Quieres…? ¿Probar un poco? —preguntó tendiéndole una cuchara llena.

—Claro —aceptó.

Se comió de un solo bocado la cucharada que Yamcha le ofrecía, realmente estaba muy sabroso aquel postre. Lamió sus labios.

—¿Te gustó?

—Está delicioso, me haré uno también —él frunció los labios—. ¿Qué?

—No te entiendo —admitió—. Esta misma tarde me dijiste que no querías que nadie se enterara, ¿y ahora flirteas conmigo?

La expresión juguetona de la saiyajina decayó.

—Te lo dije por tu bien. Mi papá es muy celoso y además odia a tu papá, ¿recuerdas?

—Me lo dijiste —le recordó Yamcha rodando los ojos y llevándose a la boca otra cucharada de su postre—. Y yo recuerdo perfectamente que te dije que no me importa…

La saiyajina dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj y suspiró. Le pareció que no estaba llegando a nada con aquello.

—Prometiste que me darías más tiempo —musitó mientras se armaba su helado—. Debería volver a casa…

—¡Es-espera! —rogó, tomándola de su mano libre.

 _«Agh, mierda. Ahora va a pensar que soy un desesperado…»._ Sharotto sonrió divertida, pues al parecer sí estaba llegando a algo. Volvió a batir las pestañas

—Dime.

El antiguo ladrón sintió que todas las palabras huían despavoridas de su cabeza y su cuerpo entraba en pánico. Miró los carnosos labios rojos de la saiyajina tenía muchas ganas de _morderlos,_ se mordió el propio en su lugar. ¿Qué tan mal estaría si le daba un beso? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría ella? Pasó de mirar sus labios a mirar sus ojos, esos bellísimos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas que a él le encantaban y lo habían enamorado. Más tuvo esa extraña y para nada agradable sensación… ¿esa dónde sientes que alguien te está mirando? Sí, esa, pero lo sentía a la millonésima potencia, miró disimuladamente sobre su hombro.

 _MAL-DI-CI-ÓN_

Paragus y Bardock, que se encontraban hablando con el Rey Vegeta, los estaban mirando.

Y Bardock parecía que lo quería asesinar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, intentando no mostrar su impaciencia— ¿O es que prefieres _mostrarme_ algo a decírmelo? —ronroneó, acariciando levemente su pecho y acercando más su rostro.

Los ojos de Yamcha se abrieron como platos, sus rostros habían quedado a simples milímetros con el último acercamiento de Sharotto. Sentía su suave aliento golpear su rostro, cerró los ojos un momento, haciendo que Sharotto sonriera satisfecha, ¡así le gustaba! Le gustó mucho aquello, saber que podía volverlo loco de esa manera la hizo sentir… poderosa, sí. Había sido capaz de intimidar hombres antes, pero con el uso de la fuerza bruta, no de su belleza.

Él la apartó con la mayor delicadeza posible por los hombros, causando que ella frunciera el ceño.

—Nos están mirando —dijo en un susurro—. ¡Discúlpame, Sharotto! ¡Lo siento mucho! —alegó sacudiendo sus palmas delante de él— ¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡Perdóname, por favor!

—¿Perdonarte…? —preguntó sorprendida y divertida, siguiéndole el juego—. ¿Por qué? Si no has hecho nada, Lobo. Venga, ¿qué querías decirme? _Sólo pretendamos un poco más…_ —siseó por lo bajo.

—Claro —sonrió.

—Ah, y por cierto —ronroneó—, feliz cumpleaños, Yamcha —se acercó a su oído y susurró—, te tengo un regalo, pero te lo daré después, ¿vale?

 **-12-**

 **R** aditz maldijo entrecortadamente entre dientes y subió a la corrida las escaleras. Entró en el cuarto de su hermana sin llamar a la puerta primero, como acostumbraba hacer. Ella estaba enredada entre las sábanas y aún en el mundo de los sueños, ¿cómo podía dormir tranquila en un momento como aquel? De manera presurosa, el saiyajin tomó uno de los extremos y tironeó, intentando desenredarla, logrando que gruñera en su lugar.

—¡Venga, Sharotto, levántate!

—¡No jodas, Rad! —gruño ella de la manera más amenazante que su somnolencia le permitía.

—Atacaron Ciudad del Norte —informó sin rodeos.

Vale, aquello era serio, por lo que Sharotto se despabiló del todo y se apresuró a sentarse. Buscó a tientas una camiseta entre los pliegues de la cama y se la puso. Tomó un short cualquiera del suelo y se lo calzó. Cuando buscaba sus zapatos, cruzó frente al espejo, dándose cuenta de que se había puesto la remerita del traje de Caperucita Roja que había usado unas noches atrás. Se la hubiera cambiado, pues estaba sudada pero el tono de Raditz y su expresión la preveían que no había tiempo que perder.

Se calzó las botas y salió, con su gemelo pisándole los talones. Hasta que llegaron a la cocina, donde Katanbra y Turles ya estaban viendo un reportaje en las noticias.

—… _y aquí nos encontramos con un hombre que fue testigo de la terrible tragedia acaecida está triste mañana de miércoles_ —contaba melancólicamente una joven reportera—. _¿Puede decirnos su nombre, señor?_

— _Gerard_ —musitó un hombre con la mirada perdida y expresión consumida. Su ropa se encontraba maltratada, con unas varias manchas oscuras en ella, obviamente sangre. Tenía cabello blanco a los costados de la cabeza y un abultado bigote cano— _. Soy Gerard Farberc, tengo cincuenta y tres años. Era ingeniero de distribución en la fábrica de allá_ —señaló un punto fuera de la toma, la cámara le siguió mostrando una pila irreconocible de escombros.

— _Díganos, Señor Farberc, ¿qué sucedió está mañana?_

— _Sólo… sólo dígame Gerard, señorita. Verá, mi esposa y yo nos encontrábamos desayunando junto a nuestra hija, ella ha venido de visita junto a nuestro nieto. Mientras comíamos, se escuchó un fuerte ruido, como si se hubiera producido un choque y casi de manera inmediata, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse, parecía un terremoto. Mi nieto Max estaba jugando en nuestro patio delantero, por lo que el primer impulso de mi hija fue irlo a buscar. Corrí tras ella, pidiéndole a mi esposa que se quedara dentro. Afuera todo era un caos, la gente gritaba y corría por todas partes. Había también unos extraños haces de luz. Yo vi…_ —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—. _Dios bendito, a uno de mis vecinos, Jeron Brown. Iba corriendo como todos los demás, pero una de esas luces lo alcanzó y atravesó su pecho, haciéndolo caer muerto al suelo._

Una anciana mujer a su lado, de cabello rubio y amables ojos azules, le tomaba de la mano y con la otra palmeaba su pecho.

— _¿Un rayo de luz, dice usted?_ —preguntó confundida.

— _Sí, un rayo de luz. Esta parte… es difícil de creer, pero le juró por todo en lo que creo que es cierto. Se había formado una enorme columna de humo y de ella vi salir cinco sombras. Eran unos… soldados, pero por sus rasgos pude verlo… no eran_ humanos _. Llevaban puestas unas extrañas armaduras y unos dispositivos sobre sus rostros. Se estaban_ riendo _, como si les divirtiera destruir nuestra ciudad, no vi muy bien sus rasgos además de los que obviamente no eran humanos, mi nieto sí. No ha parado de hacer dibujos de ellos porque piensa que son alguna clase de extraños superhéroes, como el Gran Saiyaman o como esos misteriosos guerreros dorados que aparecen cada tanto. Pude hacer que mi esposa y mi nieto entraran en la casa a tiempo, pero mi hija…_ —apretó un puño, levantándolo frente a él—. _Uno de esos malnacidos grito y lanzó… un rayo de luz desde sus manos. Le dio de lleno en el pecho a mi hija… mi preciosa Dennise. Ella… murió en mis brazos_ —una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos—. _Mi nieto sólo tiene nueve años, ¡nueve años! ¿Cómo le digo a mi Max que ya no verá a su madre? ¿¡CÓMO…!?_

Raditz apagó la televisión y encendió su portátil encima de la mesa de la cocina. Le alegró un poco que Bulma ya estuviera con las manos a la obra, estaba citando un video llamado de _Skype_ con todos. Atendió mientras los demás se sentaban a su alrededor.

—¡Dios! ¿¡Han visto eso!? —gritó compungida— Me encargaré de ver a ese hombre, tal vez pueda adquirir más información. Pero por ahora lo que quiero es que todos vengan a instalarse en la Corporación hasta que pase todo. Por favor… será mejor para todos, saben que hay muchísimo espacio aquí. ¡Así que los quiero a todos aquí a las seis de la tarde, sin falta! —su tono se convirtió en el de un General—. Traigan bolsas de dormir, equipaje, y todo lo que necesiten, ¡pero venir vienen! Y, ¿Chi-Chi? Necesitaré un poco de ese pollo frito que comí en tu casa el otro día, estaba bueno.

—Bulma…

—Dime, Sharotto.

—¿Está bien si llevó a Asesino?

—¿Asesino? ¿Quién es Asesino? —preguntaron varios a la vez.

Raditz levantó al lobito frente a la cámara.

—Ah, ya…

 **-13-**

 **S** harotto se tiró cómodamente en la cama, ya había empacado todo. P. Asesino subió a la cama y se acurrucó junto a ella, que acarició su pelaje. Se notaba su rápido crecimiento, pasó de ser del tamaño de un chihuahua a un perro pug en poco tiempo. La única razón por la que se había acostado era porque quería quitarse la jodida resaca que todavía traía. Sabía por experiencia que dormir después de beber mucho, _¡santo remedio!_ , parecía paraíso.

—Deberías estar feliz, Pequeño. Ya me arreglé con tu papi —soltó una risita y él la miró curiosa—. Iremos a verle hoy —ladeó la cabeza al ver que él sacudía la cola y acarició detrás de sus orejas—. Sí, ya veo, estás contento —bostezó—. Ñam, deberíamos dormir ya.

Se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños, hasta que escuchó un extraño ruido en su ventana. SIEMPRE era la maldita ventana. Bostezó y se desperezó, seguía cansada, por lo que no pudo defenderse cuando le cruzaron el rostro de un cachetazo. Sin embargo, aquello la despabiló por completo, haciendo que agradeciera haberse puesto la armadura y haberse anudado la espada a la cintura. Sacó la cuchilla debajo de la almohada, lista para blandirla en dirección al intruso. Más la dejó caer estupefacta al ver quién era su atacante.

—¡¿COSHE?!

—Prueba de nuevo, _Muñequita_ —le dijo sádicamente mientras la tomaba por el cuello y le mostraba el dorso de su otra mano… ahí había una marca con forma de rayo.

Sharotto, que tenía sus manos encima de la muñeca de "Coshe" intentando apartarla de su cuello, abrió los ojos como platos y soltó un jadeo. Claro, él se había cuidado muy bien de que ella no viera esa cicatriz, de haberlo hecho lo hubiera descubierto mucho antes… el día que se "conocieron". Los ojos de ella mostraban completo terror. P. Asesino ladró tratando de defender a su dueña, pero el de cabello azules lo calló lanzándolo a la pared de una patada.

—Salvatore… —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Sin dejar ir su cuello la tomó del pelo y tironeó hasta que ella se hubo levantado de la cama, para luego tirarla con brusquedad al suelo. Cayó de espaldas a él, luchando por respirar, ahora que estaba libre.

—Esto NO es real, no es real… no puede serlo —musitaba entre jadeos sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sólo es un sueño… una pesadilla. Porque cuando yo tenía diecisiete te maté… ¡Te asesiné! ¡De ti no quedó nada! ¡NADA!

— _Tsk, tsk, tsk_ —chasqueó la lengua—. Realmente deberías dejar de gastar tu aire diciendo tonterías, muñequita… —la regañó en tono burlón, cruzándose de brazos—. Estoy vivito y caminando. Y, por supuesto, he venido a buscar a mi _preciosa muñequita_. A mi _preferida_. Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? _"No le volverás a hacer esto a ninguna otra chica"_ —se acercó a ella y la hizo voltear para poder levantar su mentón—. ¿Por qué empezar de cero y buscar una cualquiera cuando te tengo a ti? —preguntó dulcemente junto antes de cruzarle la cara de otro cachetazo. Esta vez, logró que Sharotto escupiera un poco de saliva y sangre sobre el piso de parqué—. Está bien, basta de juegos… tendremos tiempo para eso en casa.

Y con eso, se le echó encima, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y haciendo que sus manos se cerraran alrededor de la garganta de la saiyajina, cortándole el aire. Ella trató de apartar esas asquerosas garras de su garganta, pero todo lo que podía hacer era patalear y retorcerse mientras arañaba el rostro de Coshe… no, no Coshe. Salvatore, él era Salvatore. El monstruo de sus más oscuras y profundas pesadillas. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla, no podía volverá a pasar por todo eso, por los que fueron los dos años más negros de su vida. ¡Ella ya había dejado todo eso atrás…! No… ¡ NO!

—¡No llores! —le gritó, pegándole otro cachetazo.

— _¡Ack!_ ¡Suéltame! —jadeó—. ¡Hablaremos de esto!

—No hay nada qué hablar, _cariño_ —musitó cerrando las manos aún más alrededor de su cuello.

Sharotto sintió que se le nublaba la vista, sin saber si era por la falta de oxígeno o por las lágrimas que se atiborraban en sus ojos. Finalmente, y luego de mucho pataleo con todo lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas, el cuerpo de la saiyajina cayó inerte y rendida sobre el suelo de parqué. Salvatore sonrió con todos los dientes, no había usado toda su fuerza pues obviamente lo último que quería era matarla.

Sólo por jugar, le dio otra bofetada para ver si se despertaba, no funcionó.

—¿Hm? ¿Dónde está la putita que nunca derramó una lágrima mientras yo la golpeaba? ¿Qué les mintió a sus hermanos y a su Príncipe con tal de no perder lo único que la hace saiyajin? —preguntó riendo sádicamente mientras tironeaba de su cola, ella no se movió— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MUJERZUELA QUE ME ESCUPÍA A LA CARA Y ME MANDABA A LA MIERDA CUANDO LA LLAMABA PUTA Y LA TIRABA COMO SI FUERA BASURA?! ¿DÓNDE?

Mientras eso sucedía, Raditz colocó las maletas de todos en la puerta. Unos ruidos llamaron la atención de sus oídos. Arqueando una ceja comenzó a subir las escaleras, en dirección a la puerta de su hermana. Más cuando abrió la puerta, la ventana se encontraba abierta y no había nadie allí. Levantó a un muy lastimado P. Asesino del suelo y éste ladró en dirección al mismo. El saiyajin frunció el ceño y se fijó en una mancha roja del piso, acuclillándose pudo notar un ligero olor metálico. Sangre, sin duda. Por lo que gritó por sobre su hombro, presuroso y espantado.

—¡Turles, ven!

Welcome, little child to your darkest fears inside  
Come and join the fun take a journey thru the night  
Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you more  
Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light  
So grab your only ammunition your common sense and torch  
The corridors are filled with fright when something's on the porch  
How long will you last through these memories of the past  
Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours

— **Break my mind, Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **Al fin les traigo este capítulo… tardé bastante, lo sé. Supongo que la historia lo vale, ¿verdad? Si alguien sigue ahí y todavía quiere leer esto… sólo puedo agradecérselo.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Noemi:** Si sigues ahí, gracias por tu comentario. Aquí la siguiente parte.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **11/06/17**

 **07:38 PM**


	13. Locked Away

Disclaimer: **DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Encerrada.**

 **B** ulma aterrizó su helicóptero personal y lo encapsuló frente a la humilde casita. Se acercó por el estrecho caminito, del que estaba segura una vez había sido un enorme y muy esmeradamente cuidado jardín, y tocó la puerta.

—¿Diga? —preguntó sorprendida la mujer al reconocerla.

—¿Señora Farberc? —preguntó a su vez Bulma, la mujer asintió—¿Me permite hablar un momento con su esposo?

—Sí, pase, por favor… —pidió aparatándose de la puerta y poniéndose en modo anfitriona al instante—. ¡Gerard, cariño!

El hombre asomó la cabezanmnvc.

—¿Beatrice? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Esta señorita te busca.

—¿Bulma Briefs? —preguntó sorprendido.

Rato después, estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Bulma anotaba en un pequeño block de notas lo que Gerard Farberc tenía para contarle. Bebió un último sorbo de la taza de té que Beatrice había preparado para ella. Se rascó la sien con el extremo del lápiz, mientras continuaba anotando. Cuando acabó, agradeció el té y sacó un manojo de llaves y una tarjeta de su bolso.

—Tal y cómo lo pensé, ustedes me han dado muy buena información, Señor y Señora Farberc. Por ende, me he tomado algunas libertades para agradecerles. Sé que una ciudad en ruinas y sin fuente de trabajo no es un lugar para criar a un niño. Y nuestro último portero se jubiló hace unos días.

—¿Me…? ¿Me está ofreciendo trabajo?

—Ajá —señaló el manojo—. Son las llaves de su nueva casa, está a unas cuadras de la Corporación y usted entra a trabajar a las siete treinta. Así que, ¿qué dicen?

Beatrice tomó sus manos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Muchas gracias, señorita, muchas gracias! ¡Es usted un ángel! ¡Qué dios la bendiga, que dios la bendiga!

Bulma volvió a agradecer y dejó todos los datos al Señor Farberc. Luego se fue a su casa, entrando directamente a su habitación. Dónde ya se encontraba Vegeta, sentado en el escritorio dibujando, éste la miró por sobre su hombro pero sólo volvió a su trabajo sin decir ni una palabra. La científica se quitó los tacones y se acercó a enredar los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué está dibujando mi Príncipe Artista?

Vegeta simplemente se encogió de hombros, cambiando su lápiz de 3B por un lápiz de colorear verde. Durante la espera por los androides, Bulma había descubierto que al saiyajin le gustaba dibujar. Por eso, un par de días después de su descubrimiento y con asesoramiento de su hermana mayor Thights, había visitado una tienda de artículos de arte y se había comprado –por lo menos- una cosa de cada clase. Pinceles, acrílico, trementina, témpera, lápices de colores, de dibujar, de sombrear, biromes de colores, con gel, de brillo, un atril, lienzos, reglas, blocks de hojas en blanco e incluso unos aerosoles.

Todo había sido dejado "accidentalmente" sobre el escritorio del cuarto que en ese momento ocupaba el príncipe. Dos semanas después y pensando que había gastado dinero en nada –no que importara mucho, ella era Bulma Briefs, duh-, encontró que alguien había dejado un retrato muy hermoso de ella sentada en el patio leyendo y que –según Thights- estaba pintado con todas y cada una de las cosas que Bulma había comprado.

Vio que Vegeta empezaba a guardar los lápices en la cartuchera y tomó el dibujo. Era una hermosa cascada en el bosque perfectamente dibujada. Suspiró, vaya artista que tenía por marido. Para él, dibujar era como entrenar, no le gustaba que lo molestaran mientras lo hacía. Luego de que Vegeta guardara su dibujo en un "lugar seguro", bajaron a la sala de estar, donde parecía estar reunida toda la familia. El Rey Vegeta y el Dr. Briefs estaban en medio de una partida de ajedrez, Tarble leía un libro, Rosicheena charlaba con Panchy y Trunks se encontraba mirando un partido de fútbol americano.

—¿Cómo va el partido, muchacho? —preguntó el Rey Vegeta moviendo uno de sus alfiles.

—Van ganando los _Gators_ de Florida, Abuelo.

—Bien.

Un scouter rojo –de los que habían traído Raditz, Turles y Yamcha de la nave que asaltaron-, empezó a sonar como loco.

—Es el tuyo, Ros —comentó el Rey Vegeta sin dejar de mirar los movimientos del buen doc, ah, rayos. Ese era su último caballo, movió una torre dos posiciones. Mucho mejor.

—Discúlpame un momento, Panchy —pidió educadamente la reina levantándose y tomando su aparato—. ¿Diga? ¿Gine? ¿Gine qué…? Shh… Shh… Sabes que no te entiendo cuando lloras así. Pásame con Bardock. ¿Bardock? Bien, te pasaré con él —le tendió el scouter a su pareja—. Es Bardock y quiere hablar contigo.

 **-[…]-**

 **S** harotto abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó, intentando aclarar su visión. Le dolía la cabeza y la mareaba el fétido y húmedo olor que llenaba el lugar. Estaba oscuro y frío, haciéndola sentir pérdida y pequeña entre tanta negrura que la rodeaba. Sentía unos horribles pinchazos en las muñecas que le dolían demasiado y las sintió mojadas también. De repente, un chispazo amarillo se hizo presente, alguien había encendido un fósforo. Frunció el ceño pues no podía ver al dueño de aquella mano grisácea sin cuerpo, pero sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Un farol de aceite se encendió, iluminándolo todo con un suave resplandor naranja.

Esto le permitió a la saiyajina familiarizarse un poco más con su entorno. Parecía una simple cueva, su vista exploró rápidamente pues Salvatore parecía estar ocupado sacando cosas de una caja. No quería ni ver que era, debía buscar una manera de escapar. Sin embargo, todo lo que podía ver eran dos paredes uniformes a sus costados sobre las que bailaban sombras gracias a los sempiternos movimientos de la llama. Había también unos cuantos charcos en el suelo sobre los que aún caían algunas gotas.

La única salida parecía ser aquel desconocido y negro "pasillo", cuya entrada se dibujaba frente a ella no muy lejos.

—Ah, mira —sonrió dulcemente Salvatore, llenándola de ganas de vomitar. Esa sonrisa le daba asco—, parece que finalmente has despertado.

—¡Púdrete! —le gritó queriendo levantarse, pero —¡AY!—, no podía.

Por supuesto, esta vez él había hecho su tarea, le había atado los brazos extendidos hacia los costados y los tobillos separados. Había conseguido metal de _Cobruro_ , era algo pesado, de color oro y con una característica especial: _era letal para los saiyajin_.

—Esa es la saiyajina que vine a buscar —aprobó—, aunque no estaría mal que te domesticases un poco, eres bastante revoltosa. Ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya me has traído problemas, tsk, tsk —reprochó mostrándole la venda que envolvía una de sus manos.

—Me están buscando —le advirtió.

—Ay, muñequita… había olvidado lo graciosa que eras —se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza para luego levantar su mentón—. **Nadie** está buscándote, si quisieran buscar putas se hubieran ido a algún cabaret. No a buscarte —tocó tiernamente la punta de su nariz—. Porque eres descartable y reemplazable —se separó de ella y buscó algo en la caja, dándole la espalda—. Bueno, suficiente charla, empecemos a jugar.

Sharotto dejó caer la cabeza, bien sabía que insultarla y arrancarle a cuentagotas el orgullo era parte de sus enfermos jueguecitos, pero no por eso dejaba de doler. Lo vio sacar un látigo. Se retorció.

—Si te resistes mucho… —le advirtió sacando una especie de brazalete dorado con una perlita turquesa—, voy a tener que usar esto. Tú la reconoces… ¿o no? Después de todo, fue tu hermano el que inventó estos dispositivos.

—¿Un reductor de poder? —se sorprendió ella. No, no podía ser, el color y la estructura no parecían ser los mismos— ¡NO! ¡Mientes! ¡Raditz los destruyó!

—Lo hizo —confirmó Salvatore—. Pero no pudo destruir por completo los planos, me los encontré en el laboratorio de la base. Me hice con una copia antes de que tu querido hermanito los borrara.

 **-[…]-**

 **G** oku miró a sus alrededores por última vez, antes de suspirar nuevamente y negar con la cabeza en dirección a su hermano mayor. Allí tampoco estaba Sharotto. Les había avisado a todos sus amigos y se prestaron a ayudarle enseguida. Estaban rastrillando todo el monte, pero sólo lograron cubrir una pequeña porción de él, pues para cuando habían podido hacer una búsqueda propiamente dicha, se había empezado a poner el sol.

—¡Goku! —llamó Raditz, haciéndolo voltear— ¡Vegeta encontró algo!

Rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar del que provenía el ki del Príncipe. Era un gran claro, dónde también estaban su hermano menor y su madre. Esperaron a que llegaran todos y Vegeta les mostró la gran espada de color rojo escarlata que se había encontrado tirada.

—Hay sangre en ella —comentó Número Dieciocho—. Y una repugnante cosa negra.

—Es sangre también —aseguró el hijo menor de Bardock haciendo que lo miraran—. Creo que sé de quién… Coshe. Una vez, cuando entrenábamos, vi que sangraba de ese color.

—Entonces… ¿fue Coshe quién se llevó a Sharotto? —se sorprendió Turles.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —secundó Raditz— Parecía que a él le gustaba ella… no que me agrade eso —añadió frunciendo el ceño.

Su padre y primo imitaron su gesto. Claro, a ningún padre, hermano o primo le agrada ese tipo de cosas. Tarble les llamó la atención para ver algo, Bardock se acuclilló y miró con el ceño fruncido lo que el Príncipe menor señalaba.

—Es una cola —remarcó Paragus, haciendo que Bardock rodara los ojos—. O más bien un pedazo de cola.

—No me digas, g _enio_. ¿Qué más puedes decirnos?

—¿Sharotto intentó cortarse la cola? —preguntó Katanbra con los ojos como platos.

—O tal vez él intentó cortársela —sugirió Broly—. Una cola dañada tiende a ser un problema para los de nuestra especie.

—Broly tiene razón —apuntó Raditz—, pero no por eso ella queda completamente indefensa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, pensando. A continuación, fue el Rey Vegeta quién rompió el silencio.

—Está anocheciendo, deberíamos…

—¡NO! —le interrumpió Bardock entendiendo que quería decir—¡No podemos dejar de buscarla! ¡No sabemos lo que ese malnacido…!

—¡BARDOCK! —le interrumpió el Rey Vegeta, tomándolo por los hombros— Entiendo cómo te sientes, de verdad que lo entiendo. Pero, tú mismo lo dijiste antes, ese hijo de puta es de hábitos nocturnos, no podemos arriesgarnos a qué sepa que lo buscamos y se la lleve a otra parte. No sabemos qué tan metido esté "Coshe" en todo esto, pero lo que sí sabemos es que no dudará en usarlo en nuestra contra si debe enfrentarnos. Te prometo por mi honor de rey saiyajin que la buscaremos a la primera luz del alba, pero por ahora lo más seguro es que volvamos a la corporación.

 **-[…]-**

 **Y** empezaron a pasar las horas… éstas se convirtieron en días, y cuando quisieron saberlo, ya había pasado una semana y media. No era tanto tiempo, pero el saber lo que le podían estar haciendo a Sharotto y con quién estaba, ponía nerviosos a todo. Raditz se levantó a la madrugada, un día y entró al laboratorio. Allí tenían puesto un enorme mapa del Monte Paoz pegado en una pizarra que ya tenía varias cruces rojas encima. El hecho de que Goku conociera el monte entero como la palma de su mano ayudó bastante, pero no había sido suficiente. Ya empezaban a preguntarse… ¿qué pasara cuando esté lleno de cruces rojas el mapa? Aunque nadie quería pensar en eso, era una posibilidad cercana…

El saiyajin de pelo largo se frotó los ojos y bostezó, había estado sacrificando varias horas de sueño últimamente para ver si podía encontrar algo más. Se estiró un poco y se calzó un par de gafas de lectura con simples marcos negros, no las necesitaba pero con ellas no se le cansaba la vista tan rápido. Examinó el mapa, su hermano menor ya había indicado todos los sitios que podían ser usados como escondites. En todo el trabajo que llevaba ya había hecho un perfil digno de los archivos criminales del FBI, pero seguía sin encontrar a su hermana y comenzaba a pensar que ya no lo haría más.

Para colmo, no podían usar las esferas del dragón, no aún. Goku le había explicado que tenían reglas para eso y que necesitarían tiempo para que se recargaran…

 _«Sólo dos meses más… »_ se recordó a sí mismo.

Pero no sabía si su hermana tenía esa cantidad de tiempo…

Tal vez incluso ya fuera demasiado tarde…

De vuelta en la habitación que ocupaba Raditz, Yamcha se había despertado al oír la puerta cerrarse cuando el más alto salió. Miró a su derecha, donde Turles dormía plácidamente, inconsciente a la situación actual. El bandido ya se estaba acostumbrando a los extraños horarios de Raditz, es decir, ¿qué puede uno hacer a las tres y media de la madrugada? Se sentó con lentitud, restregándose los ojos para quitarse un poco el sopor del sueño. Su cama estaba empotrada junto a la pared y en ella había una ventana en la que se podía ver perfectamente el cielo estrellado.

Atrajo las rodillas a su pecho y suspiró. Las estrellas parecían brillar menos cada día, incluso cuando ya no había luna que les quitase protagonismo. Después de todo, el primer astro nocturno había sido destruido por Piccolo antes de la _invasión saiyajin_ como a Vegeta le gustaba llamarla. Por otro lado, la que había creado Paragus era artificial y acabó por consumirse al amanecer.

Se sentía un perfecto estúpido. ¿No le había prometido a Sharotto que él la iba a cuidar? ¿Qué ya nadie podría volver a lastimarla o hacerle algún daño? Suspiró, otra vez… de verdad que era un perfecto imbécil.

Recordar lo que había pasado tiempo tras la fiesta de disfraces sólo lo hizo sentir peor… había sido la primera vez que ella y él habían… Sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en la suave piel de Sharotto, el brillo en su mirada traviesa, el sabor de sus labios, el rubor de sus mejillas, su cabello revuelto encima de las almohadas… Suspiró, para luego dejar escapar una media sonrisa al recordar que todavía tenía la marca sus uñas en la espalda.

—Sharotto… ¿dónde estás? —musitó, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sólo pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado… tragó con dificultad, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se volvió a acostar, abrazando la almohada y enterrando su rostro en ella. Todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era encontrarla… Inmediatamente, se sobresaltó. Turles estaba despierto y levantado, le había puesto una mano en el hombro. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que le habían hablado.

—Sólo quería ver si estabas despierto —aclaró el pirata, sentándose en el borde de la cama, Yamcha le imitó—. ¿Problemas para dormir?

El antiguo ladrón rodó los ojos y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama.

—Sí, el problema se llama Raditz —explicó haciendo a Turles arquear una ceja, quién se recostó quedando de costado y colocó un brazo debajo de su cabeza—. Se está levantando a cualquier hora y siempre me despierto cuando se va. Está… empezando a preocuparme.

—También me preocupa Raditz —admitió el moreno—. Y no somos los únicos, pero todos tienen la cabeza en otra cosa con esto de Shary.

—Lo… Lo sé… — contestó él mordiéndose el labio, su voz tampoco era la mejor.

—Venga, Bandido — le sonrió comprensivamente Turles—. Conmigo no tienes que hacerte el fuerte. Acuérdate que nosotros somos _Keyzaes_.

—Keyzaes… —repitió Yamcha con una sonrisa.

Estando de viaje, tanto el pirata como su primo le habían llamado de esa manera. Resultaba ser una palabra en saiyajin antiguo y también lo más cercano que tenían en ese vocabulario para describir a los amigos. Yamcha siempre sonreía con eso. Turles se levantó y se estiró.

—Raditz parece estar en el balcón —comentó—. Vayamos a verle.

Yamcha asintió y se levantó también. Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron al penumbroso balcón, donde Yamcha se tuvo que agarrar del hombro de Turles y éste iba con la mano sobre la pared. Como ya no había luna, las noches eran de completa oscuridad. Así que todo lo que pudieron ver fue una gran silueta sentada sobre un sillón de mimbre con la cabeza gacha. Había, junto a él, un sillón del mismo material pero de dos plazas en lugar de una. Se sentaron en él, haciendo que Raditz levantara la vista para mirarlos. Tenía una botella de cristal en la mano, su primo se la arrebató y dio un sorbo.

—Así que… ¿vas a decirme de qué va esto, Rad? —preguntó Turles, pasándole la botella a Yamcha que, con la vista ya más acostumbrada a la oscuridad, la tomó.

—Me preocupa Shary —admitió.

—A todos —intervino Yamcha, devolviéndole la botella y aprovechando para encenderse un cigarrillo.

—Es que me parece que sé quién es el desgraciado que se la llevó…

—Sí, Coshe —dijo Turles rodando los ojos.

—La verdad… me parece que Coshe es y siempre fue Salvatore.

—¿Salvatore? —se sorprendió Turles— Él murió, Rad, y tú lo sabes. Ambos fuimos a su funeral…

—Nosotros también estuvimos muertos.

—¿Quién es Salvatore? —preguntó curiosamente Yamcha, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Era amigo de Shary cuando estábamos en el ejército —explicó Raditz—. Era igual a Coshe, y ella pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Siempre pensé que ella estaba enamorada de él o algo, cuando salía no me decía a donde iba. Me molestó pues nos contamos todo, ya lo sabes. Pero no entiendo por qué la secuestraría. Ahora que recuerdo… Shary solía lastimarse mucho en ese entonces. Estaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería. Y cuando Salvatore murió… ella estaba como ida… como si… no le importara.

Aquellas palabras le recordaron a Yamcha algo que prefería olvidar para siempre. Recordó aquella vez en su casa… cuando había golpeado a Sharotto por mero accidente y ella le había contado lo que le había sucedido de niña.

"… _grupo de soldados me golpeaban, y me decían… que si no aguantaba la paliza…"_

Pero no quería recordar aquello, no con la situación como estaba… con ella perdida y quizás en manos de ese…

"… _o quedaba inconsciente…"._

Sintió un retortijón en el estómago, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Con ímpetu, se puso de pie y dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, antes tirarlo al suelo para pisarlo fuertemente. Sacudió la cabeza a los lados, intentado quitarse el mareo. Agh, eso sólo lo hizo empeorar. Y… Dios, casi podía escucharla sollozar.

"… _me iban a violar"._

Y ahora aquello último se repetía en su cabeza como disco rayado. Se dobló sobre el barandal, sintiendo que toda la cena consumida horas antes estaba viajando sin escalas hasta su garganta. Tragó forzosamente y jadeó. Los otros dos estuvieron a su lado en un segundo.

—¿Bandido? —preguntó Turles con preocupación, pero Yamcha no le respondía— ¿Bandido? ¡Bandido!

—¡Yamcha, contesta! —le urgió Raditz, sacudiéndole el hombro.

Pero era tarde, Yamcha acababa de recordar lo que le había prometido a Sharotto luego de esa confesión.

" _Yo te prometo… no, te juro, sí, te juro que ellos no te van a volver a hacer daño. Nadie va a volver a hacerte daño…"_

Su visión comenzó a nublarse.

"… _no mientras yo esté aquí"._

Entonces… todo se volvió negro.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, Katanbra se despertó sobresaltada y con el cuerpo perlado en sudor frío. Había tenido aquella pesadilla otra vez, se secó las lágrimas y se sentó. Casi no durmió… otra vez. Tal y como cada noche desde que Sharotto había desaparecido. Fue hasta el baño de la habitación y mojó su rostro con agua fresca, tembló un poco pero se secó y se acomodó el pañuelo sobre el rostro. _«Tal vez si bebo algo de café…»_ , pensó esperanzada.

Bajó a la cocina, encontrándose con Raditz y Turles. El primero estaba llenando un cuenco con agua del grifo. La miraron curiosos cuando entró, el pirata moreno estuvo a su lado en un segundo.

—¿Qué pasa, linda? —preguntó preocupado, acariciando su mejilla— ¿Te despertamos?

—Tuve otra pesadilla —admitió bajando la mirada, Turles levantó su mentón—. Iba a hacer café, ¿quieren un poco?

—No, debemos ocuparnos de Yamcha justo ahora —contestó Raditz cerrando el grifo—, pero gracias…

—¿Qué le pasó a Yamcha?

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde se encontraba Paragus vestido con una camiseta y unos pantalones de franela, estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Miró a Katanbra, a Turles y finalmente, a Raditz.

—¿Y bien? —les preguntó.

—Estábamos en el balcón hace rato… —explicó el primogénito de Bardock—. Se empezó a sentir mal y después se desmayó.

—Parecía tener náuseas —acotó su primo.

Paragus gruñó, Katanbra se puso a preparar el café.

—Esto es lo que quiero que hagan… —dijo con un autoritario tono el saiyajin más viejo—. Tú —señaló a Raditz—, lleva eso arriba por si acaso y cuando estés ahí, quiero que le tomes la temperatura, necesito saber si tiene fiebre —miró a Turles—. Y tú, ve a buscar un par de toallas y una manta, por si las dudas.

Ambos primos se retiraron, obedientes, pero Paragus escuchó perfectamente cuando el mayor musitó:

—¿Y ahora se cree doctor?

—Para tu información, _mocoso del demonio_ —gruñó volteándose a él—, estudié medicina y trabajé como asistente en un hospital antes de que tú siquiera entraras a la pubertad. Así que antes de hablar, ¡mejor pregunta!

—Disculpe a Turles —pidió Katanbra dulcemente, cuando se hubieron ido los chicos—. Él no piensa mucho antes de decir las cosas, lo lamento.

—No importa, niña —le contestó, sirviéndose un vaso de agua y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

Paragus le deseo buenas noches y se encaminó al piso superior para poder ver a su hijo mayor. Por su parte, la rubia se sirvió un termo de café y se movió a la sala de estar, donde encendió la televisión. Estaban pasando una vieja película en blanco y negro llamada _"La noche de los muertos vivientes"_. Suspiró y dejó descansar su rostro sobre su puño. Esperaba poder distraerse con aquella simple tarea que no requería ni mucho esfuerzo ni energía. Desde que ella y Sharotto se habían conocido cuando ninguna de las dos llegaba a los dieciocho años de edad, tenían una especie de _conexión_ especial. Se encogió en la cálida manta que había traído consigo. Extrañaba a su mejor amiga. Muchísimo.

No se habían conocido en la mejor situación tampoco. Todo había comenzado una tarde soleada en el planeta ZXP-856 _… había llegado allí con la promesa de un lugar para pasar la noche. No tendría que recurrir a ello si no la hubieran… abandonado. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo y tantas vivencias ÉL se hubiera ido así como así. Luchando contra un sollozo, se encaminó al lugar. Era un simple barcito en las afueras de la ciudad. Un anuncio era lo que la había llevado allí, buscaban a una jovencita para trabajar en esa humilde empresa. No sabía, ni lo especificaba el aviso, de qué iba el trabajo pero supuso que cualquiera era bueno._

 _A pesar de estar en las afueras, era un lugar bastante vistoso._ «Han de buscar una camarera» _pensó ingenuamente la muchacha, entrando al lugar. Todos los hombres –acompañados por mujeres descaradamente vestidas-, se voltearon a verla, ignorando a sus respectivas compañías. Ella se encogió en sí misma y se sonrojó bajo el pañuelo. Una mujer de piel naranja, cabello rojo vivo y ojos de un azul marino intenso se acercó a ella con mala cara. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su ceño estaba fruncido._

— _¿A qué vienes, niña? —pronunció de mala forma y poniendo énfasis en la última palabra como si fuese un insulto._

— _Vengo por el trabajo —admitió tímidamente jugueteando con los dedos—. Necesitan una camarera, ¿verdad?_

 _La mujer abrió sus ojos como platos, pero rápidamente ocultó su expresión._

— _No. Ya no, vete —le urgió, haciéndola voltear y empujando sus hombros para que se fuera._

— _Pero… pero… —intentó decir ella._

— _¡Kashrina! —tronó una voz grave—. ¿Qué crees que haces?_

 _La voz provenía de un hombre que parecía de la misma especie que la tal Kashrina. Era bastante alto y fornido. Parecía fuerte, la tomó la mano y la hizo salir a un patiecito tras el bar. Se asustó cuando vio que había varios hombres esperándolos, se tensó visiblemente pero ya era tarde._

— _¿Ella es la nueva, jefe? —preguntó uno de ellos._

— _Eso parece, mi amigo… —empujó a la rubia al suelo—. Enséñenle como tiene que comportarse._

 _Luego de unos cuantos golpes, Katanbra perdió la consciencia y no supo muy bien que había pasado. Sólo supo que una vez que se hubo levantado, Kashrina estaba limpiando sus pocas heridas –ella hubiera esperado más de esa manga de brutos-, y tratándola de modo muy maternal._

— _¿Q-qué pasó?_

— _Shhh… tú descansa y no te preocupes por nada, ya pasó._

— _¿Pero_ qué _fue lo qué pasó, Kashrina? ¡¿Acaso ellos…?!_

— _Ellos nada, linda. Fue por eso que traté de echarte de aquí, no quería que te hicieran lo que nos hicieron a mí y a las demás. Pero de todas formas ya no importa, porque somos libres —exclamaba extasiada._

— _Estoy hecha un lío —admitió la princesa dejándose recostar en aquel catre improvisado. ¿En qué clase de lugar extraño se había ido a meter?_

— _Deberías… —comentó alguien uniéndose a la conversación._

 _Katanbra se sentó y la vio, era una saiyajina de ojos verdes y cabello irrealmente largo y encrespado. Se miraron entre sí por un momento, curiosas la una de la otra. Lo que más raro le pareció era que recordaba perfectamente el hecho de que los saiyajines sólo se preocupaban por su especie y por nadie más. Kashrina se excusó y fue a revisar a las otras chicas. La saiyajina se sentó al borde de la cama y le puso la mano en el hombro, mala idea. La princesa jamás usaba sus poderes de vidente por accidente, nunca, pero aquello pareció automático como si_ tuviera _que pasar. Ese simple toque le alcanzó para aprenderse toda la vida de Sharotto… casi como si fuera su propia vida. ¿Sharotto? Claro, ese era el nombre de ella._

— _¿Te llamas…? ¿Katanbra? —preguntó Sharotto muy sorprendida frunciendo las cejas, pues no recordaba haber tenido la oportunidad de preguntárselo antes._

 _Okey, eso estaba mal. MUY MAL. El don de Katanbra –se suponía- funcionaba en UNA dirección, esa muchacha, Sharotto o cómo se llame, no tendría por qué saber su nombre siquiera._

Katanbra no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, ¡y eso que sólo había sido el principio! Días después, dejaron la posada, que siguió siendo un burdel. El problema que tenían esas chicas no era por ser prostitutas, en ese planeta ese era incluso un trabajo bastante respetado, el problema era que los tipos que manejaban el lugar las trataban pésimo y habían obligado a chicas de otros planetas –en donde la prostitución no era culturalmente aceptada como en ZXP-856- a trabajar allí. Kashrina fue la que tomó las riendas del negocio cuando estuvieron todos muertos –punto para Sharotto- y las invitó a que volvieran a visitarlas o a quedarse si no tenían más a donde ir. Ambas se negaron, Sharotto estaba haciendo algunos "trabajos" como _caza-recompensas_ alrededor de la galaxia y Katanbra la acompañó porque odiaba estar sola y, en su opinión, eso era mejor que ser prostituta.

Desde entonces, ambas habían tenido aquella conexión especial, que le había permitido a la princesa tener aquellos sueños donde no era su amiga, sino ella la que estaba atrapada allí en esa mohosa y repugnante cueva casi a oscuras. Ella sentía su dolor. Había tratado de convertirlo en una ventaja para ellos, pero no podía decir mucho por lo oscuro que estaba y demás. Por suerte Goku se conocía todas las cuevas del monte Paoz, pero había muchas.

 **-[…]-**

 **S** harotto se despertó de golpe.

Seguía rodeada de ese nauseabundo hedor al que no podía acostumbrarse –y que quemaba su nariz al estar tan concentrado- y aquel calor intenso. ¿Cuánto llevaría allí? ¿Una semana? _¿Dos?_ Pff, a lo sumo llevaría tres allí, pero no lo creyó posible. Un minuto… Salvatore no estaba y Salvatore siempre estaba allí. Siempre estaba o golpeándola, o insultándola, o sólo la observaba mientras sufría como el enfermo que era. ¿Acaso ya era de día? Esa era la única manera que tenía de saber la hora, o al menos diferenciar entre el día y la noche. Salvatore se pasaba el día entre siestas, y ni bien se levantaba –a veces casi ni dormía y al día siguiente recuperaba esas horas durmiendo un poco más- se ocupaba de "jugar" con ella. Después de todo, ella era su "muñequita" y para eso la tenía allí. Pero no pudo evitar preocuparse, Salvatore no estaba, simplemente no estaba. Obviamente no le preocupaba el bienestar de ese jodido monstruo, para nada.

Lo que la preocupaba era que lo último que recordaba era que él la había dejado inconsciente de un puñetazo. ¡Santa Diosa Moona! ¡Ahora lo recordaba ¡HABÍA QUEDADO INCONSCIENTE Y A MERCED DE SALVATORE! Todo le dolía, desde hace días, así que no podía estar segura de si el realmente había… No, no debía –ni quería- pensar en eso. Oh, diosa, oh no, no, no. Sólo… no… Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara, él ni siquiera se había molestado en sanar sus heridas esa vez. Su boca estaba seca, su estómago rugía ferozmente, su garganta ardía, todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera hecho de plomo. Las heridas habían sido tan malas como las anteriores –incluso peores que las de veintiséis años atrás-, pero al no haber sido tratadas estaba segura de que éstas últimas finalmente cumplirían su objetivo.

Ya no queda nada por qué luchar. Pensó en su familia, sus amigos, la gente que quería.

 _«Perdónenme, pero ya no soportaré más esto. Ya no puedo… él ganó»._

 **-[…]-**

 **B** ardock sintió una pequeña molestia en el pecho, haciendo que hiciera una mueca y se llevara la mano allí. Sabía que tenía que ver con su hija, no podía ser otra cosa. Esas "pequeñas molestias" comenzaron al mismo tiempo que las pesadillas de Katanbra: cuando Sharotto desapareció. Cuando Gine se enteró, le hizo hacer unos estudios para asegurarse de que estaba sano. Y lo estaba, como un jodido buey. Al saiyajin no le había gustado ni medio tener que hacerse los exámenes, sobre todo porque el único capacitado para hacérselos era Paragus. Quién, por obvias razones podría haberle dado un diagnostico con una cura estúpida o algo así, sólo para molestarlo. Y, siendo honestos, Paragus lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por lo que estaba pasando Bardock en ese momento.

Sabía que él estaría igual si uno de sus hijos desapareciera.

Bardock se apartó la mano cuando la molestia pareció ceder de a poco y se concentró en lo que sucedía en ese momento. Todos estaban en el laboratorio, frente a la condenada pizarra con el mapa del Monte Paoz, pero no la miraban. En su lugar, miraban a Goku quién si estaba observando el mapa con mucha concentración, sentando en una silla vuelta al revés y con los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo. Buscaba algún indicio de dónde podía estar su hermana, a su lado, Katanbra volvía a relatar todas sus pesadillas hasta ahora, intentando ayudar. Ahora sí que luchaban contrarreloj, pues ya se los había advertido Goku, estaban por entrar en otoño.

En esa época, los animales del monte se preparaban para invernar nuevamente y para ello buscaban las cuevas subterráneas que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar. El problema no eran los animales en sí, sino que éstos tapaban las entradas de las cuevas para hacerlas invisibles a los depredadores. Y las hacían invisibles para ellos también. No sabían que tan debilitado estaba el cuerpo de Sharotto, ni por qué no podían sentir su ki por ninguna parte. No sabían si podría abrirse paso entre las estrechas entradas por sí misma.

—Espera, alto… —pidió repentinamente el guerrero—, descríbeme la cueva otra vez.

—Es oscura y húmeda, Salvatore enciende un farol todos los días, para que ella no se quede a oscuras del todo. Es muy grande, como de… —hizo el cálculo mentalmente y luego gesticuló con las manos—, tres a cuatro metros de alto y unos… diría que dos metros y medio de ancho.

—Es muy grande para ser una cueva subterránea —sopesó Chi-Chi, sosteniendo su codo en una mano y su barbilla en la otra—. Las cuevas de este tipo suelen terminar en pasillos angostos y muy estrechos. ¿Estás segura, Katanbra?

—Yo vi un pasillo —alegó la rubia, empezando a ponerse nerviosa y evitando hacer contacto visual.

—Podrías estarte equivocando, ¿qué tal si sólo nos estás enviando a un jodido callejón sin salida? Literalmente —se quejó Broly frunciendo el ceño. Realmente no conocía lo suficiente a Sharotto como para que le importara su desaparición, pero había alguien a quién si le importaba y mucho… a su hermano.

Broly podía ver como Yamcha se esforzaba de sobremanera en las búsquedas y como su ser entero parecía quebrarse cuando volvían con las manos vacías. Odiaba verlo así. Siendo honesto, le parecía que Katanbra sólo los atrasaba. Vio a Turles acercarse a ella y tomarla en brazos, lo miró mal.

—NO la atosigues —le gruñó, haciendo énfasis en el _no_ —. Ella no pide tener esos horribles sueños pero, ya que lo hace, está tratando de usarlos para ayudarnos.

La princesa se acurrucó entre sus brazos, halagada por esas bellas palabras y sintiéndose protegida.

—De hecho —interrumpió Goku, con los ojos clavados en el mapa y llamando la atención de todos—. No hay ninguna cueva subterránea con esas medidas, por lo que es una cueva corriente. Aun así no hay muchas cuevas de ese tamaños —se volteó a verlos con los ojos brillantes—. Son pocas, ¡ahora sí que vamos a encontrarla!

 **-[…]-**

 **S** harotto oyó ruidos extraños por fuera de la cueva, pero los ignoró. Hasta que les sintió entrar, ¿alguien venía? ¿VENÍAN POR ELLA? Sonrió de felicidad, pensando que su familia finalmente la había encontrado. Comenzó a hacer ruido, sin importarle una mierda si Salvatore se despertaba o no. ¡Habían venido a buscarla, por fin! Una mal habida partecita de su mente se preguntó qué dirían todos cuando la vieran así. Diosa, no. Se quedó muda como una muerta. Era mejor para todos si ella se quedaba allí. No quería que se enteraran que había sido la puta de Salvatore, de cómo se había dejado golpear y los demás. La había forzado, sí, pero eso no quería decir que no había pasado nada.

Maldijo el día que había conocido a ese bastardo.

Alguien se estaba acercando… y Sharotto supo que sólo había imaginado los sonidos de afuera. ¿Quién vendría a buscarla? Nadie, porque Salvatore tenía razón. Ella era descartable y reemplazable. Cerró los ojos, intentando dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia, pero no podía. Unas manos suaves y cálidas tomaron su rostro, haciéndola abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Las manos de Salvatore no se sentían así para nada, esas eran ásperas y frías. Vio un pequeño destello y el farol –que Salvatore ya no veía necesario usar- se prendió e iluminó su alrededor.

—¿Ya-Yamcha? —preguntó sorprendida al ver a quién tenía enfrente.

Diosa, ¡su voz sonaba deplorable! Toda ella debía de verse deplorable, sintió vergüenza y se encogió sobre sí misma. Él, por su parte, apoyó su frente contra la de ella y sonrió. ¿Acaso estaba soñando otra vez?

—Finalmente te encontré… no te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí enseguida —aseguró intentando forzar las cadenas y quemándose las manos en el proceso—. ¡Auch! ¿Qué…?

—No las toques —rogó ella con voz ronca y débil—. Es metal de _Cobruro_ , te hará daño…

—Déjamelas a mí —pidió Broly, arrancando con facilidad esas porquerías.

Yamcha atrapó a una muy debilitada Sharotto entre sus brazos la levantó estilo novia cuando Broly liberó sus tobillos y le susurró cosas tranquilizadoras y bonitas al oído para mantenerla calmada mientras salían de allí.

—¿Y Papá? —preguntó Yamcha mientras sostenía a la saiyajina como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Lidiando con el bastardo, ya le ha dado la señal a los demás, están viniendo. Tal vez deberías despegarte un poco de ella si no quieres que Bardock te golpeé.

—Me encargaré de eso cuando Bardock llegue, hasta entonces, no pienso alejarla de mí.

Sharotto, sintiéndose segura y protegida, se dio el lujo de descansar cómodamente en los brazos de Yamcha. Paragus tenía bien agarrado a Salvatore y no iba a soltarlo. Éste vio como Yamcha sostenía tiernamente a la saiyajina y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, llévatela —le dijo, a Yamcha le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que le hablaban a él. Salvatore rodó sus ojos carmesí—. Quédatela si quieres, pero te advierto que te aburrirás de ella, como yo lo hice. Porque, tal y como se lo dije a ella, es una puta descartable y completamente reemplazable. Como todas las demás.

Yamcha miró a Sharotto, vio como se encogía en sí misma, intentado ocultar su rostro. Era casi como si le creyera esas horribles mentiras a Salvatore. Odiaba que él hablara como si ella no estuviera presente, como si sólo fuese un juguete. Salvatore jamás podría amarla y desearla como lo hacía él. Por eso murmuró un "sostenla" que escapó apenas por entre sus dientes apretados y dejó a su enamorada en los brazos de su hermano. Luego y con ímpetu se paró frente a Salvatore.

—Wow… eso fue rápido… ¿tan pronto te aburriste? La verdad que no creo que sirva ni para ser prostituta, no es buena para eso —se lamió descaradamente los dientes—. O para algo en absoluto, ni como comida, su sangre no es tan dulce como puede parecer.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Yamcha le había estrellado el puño contra el rostro, haciendo que un enfermizo crujido llenara el lugar. Paragus se vio muy sorprendido ante el arrebato de su hijo, es decir, él nunca reaccionaba así –a diferencia de su hermano menor que a la primer provocación saltaba a la pelea-, tenía que admitir que ese bastardo realmente se lo merecía, eso sí. Yamcha agarró fuertemente el rostro de Salvatore con una mano.

—No volverás a hablar de ella de esa manera, ni siquiera la miraras, ¿entendido?

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —le desafió, aceptando el reto.

—Yamcha… —le llamó Broly—. Sharotto se desmayó.

Él frunció el ceño y dejó a inconsciente a Salvatore de un simple puñetazo y corrió a ver como estaba ella. Salvatore no podía hacer mucho si no estaba consciente, por lo que Paragus lo dejó caer sobre el duro suelo de roca. Salieron. Salieron. Salieron. Todos los esperaban afuera, viendo sorprendidos como Yamcha venía cargando a Sharotto con su padre y hermano a sus flancos. Raditz y Turles profirieron gritos de felicitación, acercándose. Bardock se acercó a Yamcha con rapidez, arrebatándole a su pequeña de sus brazos, pero asintió en su dirección. A Yamcha, eso le pareció un gracias.

—¿Dónde…?

—Adentro —se apresuró a contestar Paragus, interrumpiendo a Bardock—. Yamcha lo noqueó.

—Vegeta… —pidió sin dejar mirar fijamente al antiguo bandido, finalmente volteó a ver al monarca—. ¿Podrías…?

—Desde luego… —aceptó, tomando a la hija de su amigo en brazos.

Desde el interior de la cueva comenzaron a escucharse gritos de agonía, era obvio que Bardock le estaba dando la paliza de su vida a Salvatore y que no iba a detenerse hasta que éste estuviera bien muerto.

—Vegeta… —musitó Rosicheena—. Tal vez deberías…

—Ir a ayudar a Bardock, entiendo —asintió el Rey, justo antes de dejar a Sharotto en los brazos de su mujer—. Toma, llévala con Gine y fíjate que esté bien, Bardock me mataría si se entera que la descuidé.

—Vegeta, no fue eso lo que quise… —pero su marido ya había entrado en la cueva—. Olvídalo.

Quince minutos más tarde, Rosicheena estaba en una habitación tipo enfermería que Bulma había preparado limpiándole las heridas, la sangre y la mugre a Sharotto. Gine lo hubiera hecho, pero se desmayó al ver el estado en el estaba su hija, fue demasiado para ella, sinceramente. Mientras Rosicheena tarareaba una canción, alguien más apareció en la habitación, era Gine con Paragus.

—¿Ro-Ros? —preguntó la saiyajina de pelo corto, la voz le temblaba mucho.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cómo está mi niña?

—No lo sé, no soy médica —musitó frunciendo el ceño.

—Por eso le pedí a Paragus que viniera —explicó Gine, señalando al aludido—. Él sí es médico.

Paragus se puso unos lentes y sacó un guante de látex para colocarlo en su mano derecha.

—¿Cuál dirías que es su peor herida? —preguntó en tono profesional.

—Hum —sopesó mirando a su discípula—. Creo que la que tiene en el abdomen. Está toda llena de costras, se ve bastante mal…

Gine se echó a llorar otra vez y quiso salir corriendo, pero, al hacerlo, chocó contra el duro pecho de Bardock que venía a ver como estaba su hija.

—¿Gine? —vio a Paragus— ¿Y él qué demonios hace aquí?

—Gine me pidió que viniera —explicó Paragus sin mirarlo mientras tanteaba la herida… un momento, eso no eran costras…

Bardock miró a su pareja, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas coloradas.

—No quiero pedirte que te quedes —dijo finalmente, cruzando los brazos.

—No tienes qué —le aseguró, volteó su vista a la saiyajina y frunció el ceño, moviendo con suavidad una de las costras hasta que la misma se desprendió.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el Rey Vegeta, que recién entraba.

—Costras —contestó Rosicheena a su pareja.

—Rosicheena —dijo seriamente Paragus—. Esto no son costras.

—¿Ah no? —preguntaron ella y Bardock a la vez.

—¿Qué son entonces? —preguntó Gine apretujando un pañuelo entre sus manos, algo en su interior la prevenía sobre realmente querer saberlo.

—No sé que sea todo lo demás, pero esto que saqué —les mostró el pedacito que ahora descansaba en su palma con un poco de sangre y pus—, es un pedazo de su armadura.

Unos minutos más tarde, Paragus estaba en la habitación de la saiyajina preparando una bandeja con instrumentos quirúrgicos. Yamcha y Raditz habían pasado por ahí para ver cómo estaba Sharotto, con sólo verle las heridas, al bandido se le revolvió el estómago y se puso pálido como una hoja de papel. Sólo la había visto entre las sombras de la cueva donde Salvatore la tenía prisionera.

—¿Yamcha? ¿Qué te pasa? —le había preguntado su padre.

—Yo… —tragó con dificultad—. Yo no… no puedo, lo siento… —y luego, salió a la corrida de la habitación.

Raditz frunció los labios, dio una última mirada a su hermana y luego fue tras Yamcha. Hasta él tenía que admitir que su hermana nunca había estado en peores condiciones. Su padre entró con el ceño fruncido, junto a su madre que aún lloraba –Raditz empezaba a preguntarse de dónde sacaba ella tantas lágrimas- y se preparó para salir. Sin embargo, algo que Paragus le llamó la atención, haciéndolo mirar por su hombro.

—¿Tu hija tiene hecha una histerectomía?

—¿Una _qué?_ —preguntó Bardock con los labios fruncidos.

Paragus soltó un suspiro cansino y miró a Raditz –que seguro si sabía lo que era- mientras arqueaba una ceja, como repitiendo la pregunta. Sin embargo Raditz no entendía, ¿cómo histerectomía? Que él supiera nunca le habían hecho eso a su hermana.

—No que yo sepa… ni siquiera veo por qué la necesitaría.

—Sigo sin entender que es esta jodida… —Bardock intentó recordar la palabra pero falló— _cosa_ de la que están hablando. ¿Y por qué crees que a mi hija se lo han hecho?

—Claro, nosotros nunca necesitamos eso en el Planeta Vegeta, Bardock. Una histerectomía es cuando a una mujer en edad reproductiva se le quita el útero por algún motivo. Me llamó la atención por la cicatriz que tiene aquí.

—No pensé que esa cicatriz durara tanto —admitió Vegeta, entrando al lugar—. No se preocupen, se la hice yo. A Shary le pareció más seguro para ella y para el resto del equipo si la lagartija creía que ella no podía tener bebés.

—Ella nunca me dijo nada de esto —se quejó entre dientes Raditz.

—Intentaba protegerte, insecto… —alegó Vegeta rodando los ojos—. Mientras menos gente supiera mejor, ya sabes.

Escucharon a Paragus soltar una maldición.

—¿Qué mierda pasa ahora? —gruñó Bardock al oírle. Paragus no maldecía porque sí, a diferencia de él.

—Su pulso está acelerado y demasiado débil, voy a tener que estabilizarla para poder operarla, todo lo que le hicieron le está empezando a pasar factura —se apresuró a ponerle una máscara de oxígeno—. Esto va a ser difícil, pero necesito que salgan para que yo pueda trabajar.

Raditz asintió, con una mano tomó las de su madre y le puso el brazo libre sobre los hombros. Le dolía dejar a su hermana así, pero alguien debía quedarse con su madre, pues sabía que Bardock no se apartaría del lado de su hija. Paragus ya lo había previsto y no dijo nada. Vegeta dio una última mirada a su amiga de la infancia y luego salió sin decir ni una palabra. Los tres saiyajines fueron hasta la sala donde estaban todos reunidos. El de pelo largo ayudó delicadamente a su madre a que se sentara en un espacio libre del sofá y ordenó a Turles que le trajera un vaso de agua.

—¿Qué ocurre? —demandó saber Rosicheena.

—A-algo le ocurre a mi… a mi bebé… —sollozó Gine casi sin poder hablar.

—¿Qué tiene Sharotto? —preguntó Yamcha lleno de preocupación.

—Le están pasando factura las heridas, según Paragus —explicó Raditz, mientras su madre rompía en llanto nuevamente—. Shh… Mamá, por favor no llores… —volteó nuevamente al grupo—. Paragus está con mi padre, intentan estabilizarla para poder curarle las heridas.

—Vamos a ver si podemos hacer algo —dijo el Rey Vegeta a su mujer.

Ella sólo asintió y ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo. Ahí comenzó una espera de largas horas, todos llevaron sillas y las colocaron junto a la puerta del cuarto que habían acondicionado para que hiciera de enfermería y enfrente de ésta. Fue como esperar siglos…

Gine no podía dejar de llorar.

P. Asesino dormía inquieto sobre el regazo de Turles, que lo acariciaba ausente mirando a la nada.

Katanbra les rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía que salvaran a su amiga, mientras sostenía la mano libre de su novio y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Raditz estaba sentado con codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas.

Vegeta, de brazos cruzados, golpeteaba el pie contra el suelo y miraba al reloj a intervalos irregulares.

Tarble había intentado hablar con su hermano para que se calmara diciendo que había muchas posibilidades de que todo saliera bien, pero el mayor lo mandó a callar.

Yamcha, sentado justo enfrente del cuarto y con un codo sobre la rodilla, se tapaba los ojos y le temblaban los labios, incluso le costaba un poco bastante tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Puar restregaba su cabecita contra el cuello rígido de Yamcha, mientras se recostaba en su hombro.

Número Dieciocho, que se había vuelto de alguna manera cercana a Sharotto en los días anteriores a su desaparición, alternaba entre girar su anillo de casada y enroscar su cabello en su dedo.

Goku, con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, estaba tieso como una tabla con Chi-Chi murmurando palabras de consuelo en su oído.

Todos los demás habían decidido dejarlos solos. Gohan, que en ese momento estaba con Goten y Trunks, acarició la espalda de su hermanito suavemente –lo tenía en brazos- mientras Videl se sentaba a su lado. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Fue cuando a Yamcha se le ocurrió romper el silencio que se había instalado en aquel sombrío pasillo.

—¿Alguien sabe…? —comenzó, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. Tragó con dificultad— ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con Salv… Coshe?

Turles lo miró y parpadeó, como si saliera de un gran trance.

—Eh… está muerto… el Tío Bardock y el Rey Vegeta lo mataron a golpes.

—Ah… —fue todo lo que Yamcha musitó.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con el repentino ruido. Bardock salió y buscó con la mirada a Gine, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo e ignorando a todos los demás. La saiyajina de pelo corto lo miró y pudo verlo en su rostro, algo malo había sucedido. Bardock miró a Paragus, que salió del cuarto quitándose los guantes de látex, ahora ensangrentados, que se había puesto antes, pudieron notar que incluso había varias manchas de sangre en su ropa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Raditz levantándose y soltando la mano de Lunch— ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Paragus soltó un suspiro cansino y les dio una mirada sombría.

—He hecho todo lo que pude y he usado todos mis conocimientos. Conseguí sanar sus heridas —todos suspiraron aliviados, pero el saiyajin aún tenía algo que decir—. Sin embargo, ella… entró en coma. Y no sé si algún día despertará…

 _If I got locked away and we lost it all today, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? If I showed you my flaws, If I couldn't be strong, tell me honestly, would you still love the same?_

— **Locked Away, R. City & Adam Levine.**

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Yunie Yandere:** ¡Oh, my gooood! –te abrazo bien fuerte- Pensé que ya nadie leía esta historia desde que la dejé en hiatus, pero prometo terminarla, ¡incluso prometo terminarla ESTE año! ¡Muchas gracias, linda, tu review me hizo la noche!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **01/07/17**

 **07:46 p.m.**


	14. Waiting for love

**Disclaimer: DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei y la canción es de Avicii.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Esperando al amor.**

El silencio volvió a instalarse. Yamcha ya no podía soportarlo, por lo que se levantó, de manera tan brusca que casi tira a Puar. Sentía que la habitación se hacía más pequeña cada segundo, necesitaba salir. Salir y tomar algo de aire fresco. Sin excusas ni palabras, comenzó a cruzar el pasillo hacia la salida. La gatita se posó sobre su hombro, pero él le dijo suavemente que necesitaba estar solo. Yamcha atravesó la puerta principal y luego ya no volvió a entrar. Empezó a caminar, sin siquiera pensarlo, parecía un autómata. Casi como una cruel coincidencia, el sol era completamente opacado por nubes grises y llenas.

Cuando hubo caminado unas cuadras, comenzó a llover. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, aunque estuviera lloviendo con fuerza y se le hubiesen empapado la ropa y el cabello. Algo le decía que Sharotto tardaría mucho en sanar… tenía tantas ganas de matar a ese desgraciado, pero ya no era posible, Bardock ya se había encargado de eso. Se sentía un imbécil, y en su mente no paraba de repetirse lo que había pasado entre ellos unas noches antes de su desaparición, en la fiesta de disfraces. La lluvia que caía sobre su rostro comenzó a mezclarse con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, como si sintiera frío, que debería pues la temperatura había decaído bastante con la lluvia. Llegó a una parte de la ciudad poco familiar para él, había estado un par de veces allí antes, pero en ninguna oportunidad se había quedado tanto tiempo. Miró casualmente sus alrededores, irónicamente había una iglesia en la acera contraria y a su costado –frente a la capilla- una licorería. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró. El dependiente era un hombre entrado en años que usaba un par de gruesos lentes redondos. Acomodaba unas botellas, cuando escuchó la campanilla de la entrada.

—La Iglesia es enfrente, muchacho —fue lo primero que dijo al voltear y verlo durante unos segundos.

—No soy religioso… —contestó Yamcha, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Entendía por qué el hombre le decía eso, debía de tener la apariencia de alguien que se va a tirar por un barranco o algo así.

El dependiente frunció el ceño y se acercó al mostrador. Le pidió una identificación y el antiguo ladrón resopló. Sabía que sus genes saiyajin lo hacían parecer más joven pero nunca pensó que tanto. Antes de siquiera enterarse que era mitad alienígena, había usado eso a su favor. Cuando se inscribió en el equipo de Los Taitans, alegó que tenía dieciocho años en lugar de veintiocho. Realmente aparentaba la mitad de la edad que tenía, unos… ¿qué? ¿Veinte? Sacó la tarjetita de su billetera y se la entregó al hombre, quien miraba curioso la tarjeta del club del equipo para el que jugaba que descansaba en su billetera. Eso o la gran cantidad de billetes que tenía. El vendedor se concentró un segundo en la tarjeta y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Pero si eres… —musitó, centró su mirada en él con el rostro completamente serio—. Sé que no es mi asunto, muchacho… pero tal vez no deberías…

—Por favor… —interrumpió Yamcha con la voz cansada—. Ahórremelo…

El hombre asintió.

—Entiendo. Sé que esto te lo piden a menudo, chico, pero mi nieto es fanático tuyo. ¿Crees que podrías firmarle un autógrafo? —preguntó amablemente el hombre acercándole una hoja de papel blanco y un bolígrafo azul. Yamcha se encogió de hombros, aceptó la lapicera con la mano helada y preguntó por el nombre del niño—. Timothy, Timothy Tomoya. Bien, ahora que ya está eso listo, ¿qué vas a llevar?

—Dos botellas de vodka, una de tequila y una de whisky.

Su interlocutor frunció el ceño, pero acató el pedido. Yamcha pagó quinientos zenis por las cuatro botellas y salió con la bolsa en la mano. Aún llovía a cantaros, pero no le importó, sintió por primera vez el frío de aquella noche sin luna. Sacó la botella de tequila y le arrancó la tapa, yéndose por donde había venido. Dio un gran sorbo a la botella e hizo una mueca cuando el ardor se hizo presente en su garganta. Realmente no había nadie afuera con aquel horrible clima.

Quería olvidarse de todo por un rato. Olvidarse de que Sharotto estaba en coma, de que había sido tan cobarde como para no hacer cierta pregunta que se le había pasado por la mente cuando, paseando juntos por la ciudad, se cruzaron con una vistosa joyería… no era como si él no pudiese pagar ese anillo que había llamado la atención de su amada… un anillo de esmeraldas, igual de bonito que sus ojos. Y sobre todo quería olvidarse de lo que había pasado en la fiesta de disfraces… Que sucedió de nuevo en el pent-house unos días después… y otra vez más después de eso. Joder, le dolía físicamente pensar en eso último.

Yamcha ya se había terminado la botella de Tequila e iba por la mitad de la de Whisky. El recordar a Salvatore lo enfurecía, por lo que estrelló la botella contra una pared cercana, haciendo aparecer una gran mancha amarronada que comenzaba a mezclarse con la lluvia. Tenía ganas de golpear algo o alguien. Su deseo se cumplió, mientras abría la primera botella de vodka y tomaba un gran trago. Ya casi no sentía la quemazón del alcohol en su garganta, pero lo que sí sentía era la fija mirada de alguien sobre él. Miró a sus alrededores, pensando que debía estárselo imaginando.

Sabía que no estaba en sus cabales y que estaba muy ebrio… pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Hola… —susurró una voz ronca y confiada—. ¿Te aburriste de ella y saliste a embriagarte?

El antiguo bandido se dio la vuelta, dando otro sorbo a la botella. Woah, sabía que estaba borracho, pero no tanto como para ver cosas que no estaban ahí. Miró la botella que tenía en la mano y se preguntó si tenía algo más que vodka adentro, encogiéndose de hombros decidió que no importaba y tomó otro trago, uno más largo esta vez. Su mirada se posó en aquella figura encapuchada cuyos ojos rojos parecían relucir en la noche.

—¿Y ella dónde está? —demandó saber él.

—Ni muerto te lo diría… —tsk, tsk, y ahora estaba hablando con sus propias alucinaciones. Patético.

—Hm, no me importa de todas formas. Ella no me importa… ¿por qué a ti siquiera te importa tanto una simple y vulgar prostituta? Pero, como ya te dije, ni para eso sirve… ni siquiera la probé, ¿por qué hacerlo? Ella iba a rendirse y a dejarme que lo hiciera —Yamcha sintió un retortijón en el estómago—. Si no pelea, ¿cuál es el punto? Si no lucha… —mostró todos los dientes, que parecían relucir en la oscuridad—, entonces no es divertido.

Y ahí era donde se daba cuenta, que aquello era de verdad una alucinación. Salvatore le estaba diciendo lo que él quería oír, que no había tocado a Sharotto de _esa_ forma, que ya no le interesaba y que jamás volvería a perturbarla, ni en sus peores pesadillas. Recordó sus ganas de propinarle la golpiza que no había sido capaz de dar antes. Dio un último trago, vaciando la botella y tirándola a un costado. El sonido hizo eco en el estrecho callejón a su derecha. Estaba cabreado, ebrio y con ganas de matar. Sus ojos relucían con el instinto asesino de un verdadero saiyajin.

—Eres un desgraciado… —musitó con una sonrisa de lado.

Y se le echó encima, porque, alucinación o no, iba a descargar toda su furia y frustración en él.

 **-[…]-**

 **P** aragus se estiró y soltó un bostezo mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Sharotto. Golpeó suavemente pero no había nadie, por lo que entró. Al pasar, se hizo con un cuaderno que le había sido facilitado por Raditz, lo abrió en la segunda página y fue anotando los signos vitales de Sharotto para poder compararlos con los del día anterior. Había hecho cuatro entradas el día de ayer: una cuando la estabilizaron, una segunda luego del almuerzo, luego por la tarde y una última por la noche antes de irse a descansar. Planeaba hacer lo mismo hasta que Sharotto despertara… si es que lo hacía.

Bardock no había perdido la esperanza, pues aún confiaba en que las esferas del dragón le devolverían a su hija cuando éstas acabaran con sus cuatro meses de recarga. Sólo quedaban quince días más. Gine entró con una pequeña bandeja y una suave sonrisa.

—¿Café?

—¿Ah? Sí, gracias.

—¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar?

—Dos, por favor.

Gine le echó las dos cucharaditas y lo revolvió para que se disolviera. Cuando acabó le dio la taza a Paragus.

—Gracias, Gine.

—No, gracias a ti —le contradijo, haciéndolo arquear una ceja—. Quiero agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mi niña.

—No es nada —alegó, sonriéndole—. Aunque no puedo decir mucho de Bardock, sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí si mis muchachos estuvieran en problemas.

—Dalo por hecho… —le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a acariciar con suavidad el cabello de su hija—. Despertará pronto, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… es una niña muy fuerte…

La sonrisa de Gine se ensanchó.

—Como su padre.

—Ahora está bastante estable.

—Despertará pronto, lo sé. Mi corazón me lo dice. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Si necesitas algo, por favor házmelo saber, Paragus.

Él asintió y Gine fue hasta la puerta.

—Ah, espera, Gine. Hay algo, de hecho. Dime, ¿has visto a mi hijo hoy?

—¿A Broly? Claro, está en el patio con Tarble.

—En realidad, me estaba refiriendo a Yamcha.

—¿Yamcha? Pues no, no le he visto. Deberías preguntarles a mis chicos, ellos seguramente saben dónde está.

—Lo haré. Ah, ¿y Gine? Por favor dile a Kakarotto que quiero hacerle un par de preguntas.

Ella asintió y salió. A continuación, entró Bardock. Miró a su hija y luego a Paragus.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer… pero tendré que pedirte que te detengas.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—De Gine. Ella no es como yo, es débil y su corazón es frágil. Hasta un tuerto como tú debería ser capaz de verlo. El que le estés suavizando el golpe será peor después —observó a su hija—. Yo sé que no despertará, al menos no por sí misma, tendremos que juntar las esferas del dragón.

Ahora fue Goku quién se unió a la escena. Se acercó y dejó un rápido besito en la mejilla de su hermana. Sonrió mientras colocaba una pequeña flor silvestre de color blanca en su mano inerte. Luego, volteó a su padre y a Paragus, que lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Mamá me dijo que querían hablar conmigo.

—Explícame cómo funcionan las semillas del ermitaño —pidió sin rodeos.

Goku se embarcó en una rápida pero minuciosa explicación, mientras Paragus le escuchaba atentamente. El saiyajin tuerto había encontrado unas cuantas heridas en la muchacha que lo habían confundido, pues parecían tener semanas, otras hasta meses y cuando preguntó, le dijeron que no las tenía antes de que la secuestraran. En uno de los días que se la pasaron buscándola, Videl se había torcido un tobillo y Goku se había ofrecido a darle una semilla del ermitaño, pero no fue capaz de encontrar el saquito de cuero. Había desaparecido. Ahora, Coshe se había ganado la confianza de Goku para acercarse a su hermana, así que también podía haber aprovechado para robarle las semillas.

Después de todo, Goku era demasiado ingenuo y confiado.

 **-[…]-**

 **P** aragus se encontraba en el techo de la Corporación, estaba usando años de experiencia con el ki para poder hallar el de su hijo. Ya era mediodía y Yamcha no había vuelto todavía. Finalmente, lo encontró después de barrer doce veces la ciudad, estaba en el pent-house. ¿Qué hacía allí? Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue sin molestarse en usar la puerta, entró directamente por el balcón. Pisó un charco pegajoso con olor a alcohol. Presuroso, entró al cuarto de su hijo, teniendo que taparse la nariz pues el olor a alcohol era insoportable. Encontró a su hijo despatarrado encima de la cama, con la ropa aún húmeda, y con sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas. Negó con decepción.

Lo hizo dar vuelta y lo sacudió para que despertara, dándose cuenta de que el ojo donde Yamcha tenía la cicatriz, estaba hinchado y algo amoratado. Paragus frunció el ceño, un poco más arriba y hubiera perdido el ojo, y demonios que él sabía que eso no era cosa para estar jugando. ¿Acaso se había metido en una pelea? No, no podía ser, pues estaba seguro de que Ryokucha lo había criado mejor que eso. ¿Tal vez lo habían atacado? ¿Pero quién pudo ser?

El tuerto pateó algo accidentalmente. Se acuclilló y lo tomó, era una botella vacía de _Jack Daniels_. Sacudió la cabeza. Dejó la botella en el cesto de basura.

Bueno, por ahora debía dejarlo dormir pues estaba seguro de que despertaría con una resaca de los mil diablos. Le dejó ropa limpia al pie de la cama y fue hasta la cocina para prepararle el almuerzo, no era bueno cocinando pero hacía el esfuerzo. Quería hacer algo simple pero no podía encontrar nada. Así que bajó hasta la ciudad y compró la comida preferida de Yamcha en un delivery. Mucho mejor. Al volver, su primogénito ya estaba levantado y haciéndose un café. En cuanto lo vio, lo hizo dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo para mandarlo a que se bañara, le sirvió la comida y le preparó una pastilla. Saiyajin o no, no era bueno que tomara medicamentos con el estómago vacío. Yamcha se lo agradeció suavemente y ya no dijo más nada.

—Dios… se me parte la cabeza… —lo oyó quejarse.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando…

—Papá, por favor… —le cortó con voz cansada—. Te agradezco que hayas venido a ver como estaba y me hayas traído el almuerzo, pero no necesito que me des un sermón sobre que debo y que no debo hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no soy un niño y sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Así que por favor…

—Entiendo, hijo, pero entiéndeme tú a mí, también. Saliste que parecías un zombi y no volviste en toda la noche. Y, para colmo, cuando llegó acá, te encuentro completamente intoxicado y con la cara hecha pedazos. ¿Con quién te peleaste?

—¿Cómo que la cara hecha peda…? —Yamcha se levantó con rapidez y fue hasta el espejo que tenía en la sala—. Pero si… yo no…

Volvió a sentarse enfrente de su padre. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior… a ver, a ver… vamos a ver. Se acordaba de haber caminado luego de salir de la Corporación, se acordaba de la licorería en frente de la capilla, se acordaba de lo que compró… La memoria de un par ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad saltó como un chispazo en su cabeza. Aquello no podía haber sido real, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Por favor, dime, hijo, ¿con quién peleaste?

—Yo… no lo recuerdo… —mintió.

—¿Y recuerdas qué fue lo que tomaste?

—Hum —agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, concentrando la mirada en sus fideos. Su voz salió como un suave susurro—. Una botella de Tequila, dos de Vodka y media de Whisky, cuando llegué también me tomé lo que quedaba de un Jack Daniels. También… uh… fumé atado y medio de cigarrillos.

—Yamcha… hijo, ¿qué te está pasando? —preguntó consternado, haciéndolo encoger de hombros.

—Supongo que tuve un mal día…

—¿Eso haces cuando tienes un mal día? ¿Salir a embriagarte?

—Papá… ¿podrías sólo…?

—Es por ella, ¿no es así? —le interrumpió.

Sí, era obvio que era por ella. Paragus ya se había dado cuenta de ciertas cosas. Al principio no le había molestado, incluso lo vio como una oportunidad para finalmente hacer las paces con Bardock. Pero Sharotto no era la clase de mujer que quería para su hijo. Era muy vulgar en cuanto a la forma de vestirse y de hablar, maldecía todo el tiempo, tenía mala actitud y siempre le faltaba el respeto. Era mala para Yamcha. El antiguo bandido se levantó y puso el plato y los palitos en el fregadero. Abrió el grifo, tomó una esponja y luego vertió un poco de detergente sobre los platos. Ni siquiera lo miraba.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo —Paragus se levantó y le tomó del hombro, haciéndolo voltear para mirarlo—. Te enamoraste de ella, ¿no es verdad?

—¡¿Y QUÉ SI LO HICE?! —le gritó, haciéndolo pegar un paso para atrás.

Yamcha jamás le había contestado así, por lo que Paragus no sabía cómo reaccionar. Frunció el ceño. Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue lo mismo que hacía cuando Broly era niño y le faltaba el respeto.

Le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

—¡No me hables en ese tono! ¿Ves lo que ella te está haciendo? ¡Por Diosa, Yamcha, tú no eres así!

—¿Y tú qué diablos sabes acerca de mí? —le preguntó en un tono frío y extrañamente calmado.

—Yamcha, soy tu padre y…

—Que te hayas acostado con mi madre no te convierte en mi padre. Un padre, por lo poco que yo sé, no hace las cosas que tú sí haces. ¿Estuviste conmigo cuando era bebé? ¿Cuándo quemaron la aldea del lobo hasta los cimientos? ¿Cuándo Mamá murió? ¡NO! ¡Y yo quedé solo! ¡SOLO! ¿Sabes tú lo que es eso? ¡Tenía trece años! ¡Sólo era un niño! ¡UN NIÑO QUE ESTABA ASUSTADO Y NECESITABA A SU PAPÁ! ¿Y tú dónde estabas? ¿EH? —Yamcha estaba respirando pesado, tenía los puños apretados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas— No me importa si te arrepientes de todo, ¿crees que fingiendo que me quieres puedes arreglar cuarenta malditos años de abandono? ¡CUARENTA! Si pude sobrevivir sin ti cuando era niño, puedo hacerlo perfectamente ahora.

—Yamcha, no. Déjame explicarte, no sabes lo que estás diciendo…

—Con un demonio que no —sonrió de lado y sacudió la cabeza—. Si dejo que una sola palabra más salga de tu boca, usarás ese don tuyo para convencerme de que estoy equivocado y que te perdone porque tú me quieres. Tú no me quieres, ni siquiera te importo, estoy seguro de que tampoco te importa mi hermano. Y no pongas esa cara —dijo al ver que Paragus arqueaba las cejas con sorpresa—. Broly no tiene la culpa de que seas semejante bastardo, Broly es mi hermano y nada va a cambiar eso. ¿Crees que no me contó lo que le hiciste? ¿Qué le pusiste las cadenas de cobruro contra su voluntad?

—No hables como si supieras lo que es mejor para tu hermano.

—Como si TÚ lo supieras. Raditz me dijo que hay una sola manera de aplicarle cobruro a alguien. El metal tiene que estar al rojo vivo, ¿no es así? ¿no es por eso que tienes marcas de quemaduras en las manos?

Paragus instintivamente se tocó las manos. Sí, ahí estaban. La única prueba de su crimen. Las infames marcas de quemaduras de cuando le había puesto las cadenas de cobruro a Broly.

—¡No tuve otra opción!

—¡Siempre hay otra opción! ¿Me vas a decir que tampoco tuviste opción con la diadema y el brazalete de control?

—¡BASTA! —le gritó Paragus, con una vena palpitándole en la frente— ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí el tener que irme?

—No fue difícil, no digas mentiras… un segundo estabas aquí y al otro ya no, porque así eres tú. No me termino de creer el que le hayas contado a Mamá la verdad y ella hubiera dejado de quererte. Mamá nunca tuvo la capacidad de dejar de querer a las personas, así que es obvio; ella nunca te quiso. De la misma manera que tú nunca me quisiste a mí. Ya sé lo que vas a decir y no, no me importa que eso me convierta en un bastardo, un hijo ilegítimo que solo le recordaba a Mamá tu existencia. De la misma manera que no me importas tú y no me importan tus mentiras. No me importa si soy medio alienígena o no. Lo único que me importa ahora, es esa mujer que está en coma, peleando por su vida mientras yo estoy discutiendo estupideces contigo —se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque eres doctor, no puedes remediarlo. Si no puedes curarla, no puedes hacer nada por mí, _Paragus_. Vete.

De acuerdo, eso sí que dolió. El haberse acostumbrado a que Yamcha siempre le llamara "Papá" hizo que al oírlo llamarle por su nombre un parte de él se rompiera. No por haber usado su nombre, sino por lo que significaba: que, para él, Paragus había dejado de ser su padre.

—Yamcha —intentó, con una voz mucho más suave y calmada. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro—, por favor… _por favor_ , sólo escúchame un segundo. Te prometo que…

—¡NO! —exclamó dándose la vuelta, con las manos hechas puño— ¡¿Qué es lo que NO entiendes?! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte, no quiero que me toques, NI SIQUIERA QUIERO VERTE! El daño ya está hecho, porque siempre estuvo hecho —apartó la mirada al ver la adolorida expresión de Paragus. Sus sentimientos no podían interponerse ahora, tenía que ser firme—. Dime la verdad… —continuó enderezándose y con la mirada clavada en la loza de la cocina, a un costado de su padre—, ¿para qué nos tuviste a Broly y a mí?

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo que por qué? Yo… yo te tuve porque me enamoré de tu madre, lo mismo con Broly. Ustedes son el resultado de…

—No me vengas con esa mierda —le espetó—. Tú y Mamá nunca se amaron y yo fui un accidente. No sé que habrá pasado con la madre de Broly, pero la razón por la que nos tuviste es obvia —Paragus arqueó una ceja y Yamcha sonrío de lado—. Dime, _Padre_ —puso énfasis en la palabra hasta convertirla en una burla—, ¿no tenías un scouter contigo cuando llegaste a la Tierra? ¿No mediste mi poder de pelea cuando nací para ver que tan fuerte era? ¿Qué tanto poder podía darte? Porque la verdad no me parece coincidencia el que te hayas quedado con Broly, que de los dos es el que puede convertirse en súper saiyajin. Anda, venga, cuéntame cuanto poder de pelea tenía cuando nací, cuéntame la desgracia que era para ti, soldado de clase alta, tener un hijo ilegítimo con tan poco poder. ¡Dímelo! ¿Cuánto poder tenía?

—Quince… quince unidades… —contestó Paragus, cerrando los ojos como si le doliera decirlo—. Hijo, por favor… déjame explicarme, tú y tu hermano son…

—¿Qué? ¿Todo lo que tienes? —Yamcha soltó una risa amarga y sin humor, casi forzada— ¡Por supuesto que somos todo lo que tienes! Ahí está la otra razón, la primera es poder y la segunda compañía. Como yo soy débil tal vez eso no me hace buena compañía. Mírate, sin mí y sin Broly, ¿a quién tienes? A nadie. Y ahora te quedarás sin nada, Broly puede seguir viviendo conmigo y con Puar, pero tú no. Vete. Toma tus cosas y vete, como ya lo hiciste una vez. ¡Márchate y demuéstrame que tengo razón!

Acto seguido y sin esperar la respuesta de Paragus, Yamcha salió de la cocina, dando un fuerte portazo al entrar a su cuarto. Paragus se tomó un segundo para poder procesar lo que había pasado, ¿cómo siquiera había sucedido? Él amaba a sus dos hijos, más de lo que se quería a sí mismo, por lo que salió algo turbado del pent-house. Esas cosas que le había dicho realmente habían dolido, él nunca hubiera deseado que las cosas sucedieran de la manera que lo hicieron.

Desde su llegada, Yamcha había actuado como si él y Broly siempre hubieran formado parte de su vida, lo cual le resultaba cómodo pero no por eso había dejado de intentar conocerlo. Se había empeñado en saber que comida le gustaba comer, que le gustaba hacer, que películas le gustaba ver, etc. Yamcha estaba muy equivocado al afirmar que no sabía nada de él. ¿Color favorito? Verde esmeralda. ¿Comida favorita? Fideos de soba muy cocinados. ¿Película favorita? Bad Boys 1 y 2. Sabía perfectamente que Yamcha tenía por costumbre dormir con la puerta y las cortinas abiertas por la noche, para que la luz del sol lo despierte si el reloj despertador fallaba. Sabía que prefería que le enseñaran a hacer una receta que tener que leerla de un libro porque cocinaba por memoria. Sabía que era muy afectuoso con la gente que conocía y que le costaba decirle que _no_ a las personas.

Se preguntó qué pensaría su hijo si supiera que él volvía a visitarlo cada tanto. Una de esas veces la recordaba más que las demás…

"— _Más te vale cuidar bien de mi hijo mientras no estoy, Kaprika —le advirtió Paragus a una mujer menudita, de piel naranja, cabello rojo carmesí y ojos azul marino._

— _Puedes ir en paz, Paragus. Cuidaré bien de él —aseguró ella, acariciando el cabello de Broly, que en ese momento sólo tenía cinco añitos._

 _El saiyajin asintió y se fue. Tenía como destino el planeta Tierra, todo lo que quería era ver a su primogénito, aunque fuera a la distancia porque bien sabía que su ex-pareja no le permitiría acercarse a él. Esta vez, él y su madre estaban en un pequeño día de campo en un pequeño claro abierto entre un cerezal. Yamcha, de ya nueve años, perseguía mariposas. Paragus no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, estaba cada vez más grande y cada vez se parecía más a él._

— _Deja de perseguir a esos pobres insectos y ven a comer tu sándwich, Yamcha._

— _Si no quieren que los persiga entonces deberían dejar de huir —le contestó, frunciendo el ceño con su lógica infantil._

— _No huyen, bebé, ven a comer._

 _El pequeño se sentó junto a su madre y tomó un sándwich de la canasta. Le dio un buen mordiscón y miró a su madre, que rebuscaba algo en su bolso. Paragus vio aquella mirada de curiosidad que lo hizo arquear una ceja._ «Le va a preguntar algo, eso seguro, ¿pero qué?» _se preguntó a sí mismo Paragus. Yamcha dio otro mordisco a su emparedado y trató de hablar, pero su madre le acalló diciéndole que era de mala educación hablar con la boca llena. Yamcha asintió y tragó todo lo que su boca contenía._

— _Mami… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

— _Claro, cariño —contestó distraída acomodando dos tazas plásticas en el mantel y llenándolas con limonada. Puso la jarra en su lugar y tomó un sorbo de su taza—. ¿Qué sucede?_

— _¿Yo tengo un papá?_

 _Ryokucha escupió toda la limonada y miró con sorpresa a Yamcha._

— _Cla-Claro, cariño. ¿Por qué se te dio por preguntarme eso?_

— _Uno de los chicos en la escuela dijo que soy un… ba… bas… —frunció el ceño al no poder pronunciar la palabra._

— _¿Bastardo? —preguntó Ryokucha con los ojos como platos, Paragus gruñó._

— _¡Eso! —replicó contento— Me dijeron que es porque yo no tengo Papá, pero yo sí tengo uno, ¿verdad, mami?_

— _Claro que sí._

— _¡Entonces no soy un bastardo! Oye, ¿y cómo es?_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Mi papá, ¿cómo es?_

— _Te hablaré de él cuando seas mayor —prometió con cara seria._

— _¿Por qué? ¡Ya soy un niño grande! —se quejó frunciendo el ceño con un pucherito._

 _Paragus dejó una caja con dulces y nota que decía_ Para Yamcha _al pie de un árbol y comenzó a alejarse. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos tomó una rama grande y gruesa, la lanzó con cierta fuerza, haciendo al árbol temblar y dejar caer algunas hojas. Yamcha y Ryokucha levantaron la vista sorprendidos y, finalmente, al ver que su hijo corría hasta la caja con una sonrisa –la cual se ensanchó al ver que era y para quién era-, Paragus se retiró. Sin embargo, y aunque no lo supiera, su ex-pareja había visto ondear parte de su capa blanca y lo había reconocido._ «Juraría que eso de ahí parece la capa blanca de Paragu-… ¡Maldición! ¡Le dije que no volviera!» _A la joven mujer le dieron ganas de lanzar algo, pero su hijo lucía muy feliz con su regalo._

— _Mira, Mami, ¡estos dulces son muy ricos! ¿Quieres uno?_

 _Eso pareció devolverla a la realidad, frunció el ceño._

— _¡Yamcha, deja de llenarte de dulces! ¡Tienes que almorzar primero!—se quejó su madre."_

 **-[…]-**

 **Y** amcha suspiró, recostado sobre su cama bocarriba con piernas y brazos extendidos, sin hacer nada más que mirar al techo. Cerró los ojos y soltó otro suspiro. No se hubiera enojado tanto con su padre si no se hubiera metido con la pobre Sharotto. ¿Qué no veía su padre que ella estaba luchando por su vida cada momento que pasaba? Escuchó que alguien abría a puerta el balcón y luego la de su habitación, gruñó.

—¡Ya te dije que…! —empezó a gritar en dirección al intruso, pero se calló y se puso colorado cuando notó que no era su padre.

—¡Bandido, tranquilo! —se quejó Raditz, levantando las palmas a modo defensivo— ¡Turles y yo sólo veníamos a ver como estabas! Joder… uno quiere ser bueno con los amigos y ¿qué recibe? ¡Esto! —farfulló mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a Yamcha— Y, sólo para que lo sepas, iba a evitar que Turles asaltara tu cocina, ahora te jodes.

—Seguramente sólo quedan galletas rancias —musitó apoyando la mejilla contra la pierna de Raditz, usándola a modo de almohada.

—De hecho, están frescas… —alegó el moreno, entrando a la habitación, como si nada y con una lata de galletas entre los brazos. Se tiró encima de la cama, junto a Yamcha—. ¿Qué hubo?

Yamcha les contó lo que le había pasado con la voz cansada, estaba tan molesto… necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Ese alguien eran los dos saiyajines sentados a sus flancos. La primera reacción de Turles fue regañarlo.

—¿Cómo le vas a decir eso a tu papá? ¡No puedes simplemente…!

—¡Tú eres el que no puede decirme eso! ¡Mi papá me abandonó cuando tenía dos años! ¡Era sólo un bebé! ¿Por qué vuelve ahora fingiendo que me quiere y que me extraña?

—Mi papá murió cuando Turles y yo teníamos ocho y siete años —le recordó amargamente Raditz.

—Sí, pero ustedes siempre supieron que Bardock los quería —le dijo mirándolo de reojo—. Ustedes no tuvieron que jugar a imaginarse como era, no tuvieron que pensar en por qué se había ido. No tuvieron que preocuparse por eso, ni preguntarle a otro como era.

Raditz desvió la mirada.

—Tienes razón —concedió—. Yo no lo entiendo, pero Turles sí.

Yamcha arqueó una ceja y miró al tercero en la conversación. El pirata incluso había dejado de comer, mientras miraba a Yamcha con un deje de tristeza. Era fácil olvidar que Turles no era hermano ni de Raditz, ni de Goku, ni de Sharotto. Era fácil olvidar que Bardock y Gine no era sus verdaderos padres.

—Tú… ¿lo entiendes? —hubo una pausa.

—Mi madre era una mujer de clase media y mi papá era de clase baja. Ella murió cuando nací yo, y mi padre se desangró en una purga cuando yo tenía dos años de edad. Yo… no recuerdo mucho de ellos. Después fue el Tío Bardock quién me crió.

Yamcha asintió, luego, hubo silencio.

—Bueno, demonios —intervino Raditz intentando aligerar el ambiente—, me siento fuera de la conversación. ¿Hablamos de otra cosa?

—Okey —aceptó Turles—. Y dinos, Yamcha, ¿quince unidades, entonces?

—¿Ah? ¡Sí! —afirmó muy orgulloso— ¿Ustedes cuántas tuvieron?

—Yo tenía treinta y cinco —contestó Turles con sorna.

—Y yo treinta y dos.

—…

—¿Te pasa algo, Bandido? —preguntó Raditz intentando contener la sonrisa.

—¡Eso no es malditamente justo! —se quejó.

Los tres rieron.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó Turles— Sobre tu papá, ya sabes…

—No lo sé… no me hubiera enojado tanto si a él no le hubiera molestado lo de Sharotto. Dios, estuve a punto de golpearlo.

—Son cien zeni, Raditz… —declaró Turles, tendiéndole la mano a su primo.

Yamcha arqueó una ceja, mientras el saiyajin de pelo largo sacaba su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y tomaba un billete de a cien.

—Gracias —dijo casi sacándoselo de la mano.

—Consíguete un empleo, maldita sanguijuela.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar qué fue lo que apostaron.

—Oh, nada, sólo la pelea había sido por mi hermana o no.

A Yamcha no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que Turles había dicho "mi hermana", en lugar de "mi prima", pero no lo comentó. El bandido recordó algo más.

—Deberías pensártelo, Yamcha, ya sabes. Bueno, ¿qué tal si volvemos a la Corporación?, todos están preocupados por ti.

—Claro, pero, uh… si les contara una cosa, algo que suena muy, muy loco, ¿me creerían?

—Yamcha, amigo —empezó Turles, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y luego comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—, descubriste que eras un híbrido de alien, tu mamá es alienígena, volviste de entre los muertos, peleaste contra una cucaracha verde gigante y luego llegó una bola de grasa rosada mágica que te convirtió en chocolate y te comió. Después de todo eso, ¡creo es más que normal estar un poco loco!

—Turles tiene razón, Yamcha. Venga, dinos que pasa.

—Creo que vi a Salvatore…

El humor de ambos saiyajines se volvió oscuro. Un sepulcral silencio se instaló entre los tres amigos, Raditz fue el primero en romperlo, varios minutos después.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo… volvamos a la cueva donde Papá y el Rey Vegeta dejaron el cadáver…

 **-[…]-**

 **R** ato luego, los tres estaban frente a la dichosa cueva, lo único que los detenía ahora era ese asqueroso olor, mezcla de putrefacción, sangre seca, entre otras cosas desagradables. Yamcha tragó con dificultad, no sentía deseos de entrar ahí, ninguno lo hacía, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Debían evitar que Salvatore volviera a terminar el trabajo, más ahora que Sharotto estaba tan vulnerable.

Y se adentraron en oscuro lugar.

—Santa mierda… —soltó Turles, al ver la enorme cantidad de sangre negruzca cubriendo las paredes, el suelo y hasta una que otra en el techo de la cueva—. Esto hasta para Tío Bardock es pasarse de la raya.

—Lo sé —fue todo lo que Raditz contestó, completamente serio—. No está el cadáver.

—Tch… —siguió Turles—. Significa que el bastardo está vivo.

—Tal vez no —propuso optimistamente Yamcha—. Vengan, registremos el resto de la cueva.

—Y hagamos un perímetro de trescientos metros, no puede haber ido lejos —combinó Raditz.

Yamcha asintió y los tres comenzaron a buscar. El desenlace de esta historia era claro para ellos; Coshe/Salvatore iba a pagar por todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho. Raditz trató de concentrarse, pero su conciencia se remordía culpable incesantemente. Él tendría que haberlo sabido, él tendría que haber protegido a su hermana como no lo hizo años atrás cuando eran pequeños. En ese tiempo, a sus tiernos quince años, debía haberlo notado. Se suponía que él era el inteligente del grupo, el que, supuestamente y según él mismo, sabía todo lo que debía saber. Con esa lógica, él debería haber notado que eran mentiras las que su hermana pronunciaba cuando le preguntaba si estaba bien y ella respondía siempre que sí, aunque su rostro dijera lo contrario, que los moratones que aparecían en su cuerpo no eran más que el fruto de entrenamientos demasiado rigurosos, que ese "novio" que estaba seguro que su hermana tenía era un perfecto caballero que esperaba no tener que golpear.

Raditz se encontró a sí mismo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y las mejillas húmedas debido a ellas. Sacudió la cabeza sin poder dejar de mirar las cadenas de _cobruro_ ensangrentadas que habían mantenido a su hermana prisionera. Se llevó la mano al pecho mientras que lo único que quería era ir corriendo hasta donde estaba Sharotto para abrazarla muy, muy fuerte, pedirle perdón muchísimas veces, para luego decirle lo mucho que la adoraba y que era todo culpa suya porque era el peor hermano del mundo. Y no sólo para ella, sino también para Kakarotto.

Se secó las lágrimas y, como llorar no iba a solucionar nada, procedió con su tarea. No podía reparar lo que había hecho –o, más bien, lo que no había hecho-, pero sí podía ser de ayuda y encontrar a ese malnacido para vengarse por todas la cosas malas que le había hecho pasar a su hermana y las lágrimas que le hizo soltar.

—Oye, Rad… ¿encontraste…? —Yamcha, que se había asomado para ver cómo iba Raditz, se detuvo a mitad de oración al verle la cara— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien, amigo?

—No le diremos a nadie —fue todo lo que contestó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Turles asomándose también— ¿Qué es lo que no diremos?

—Dejaremos que los demás sigan creyendo a Salvatore muerto y nos ocuparemos de cazarlo y matarlo nosotros mismos.

—Eso no sería… ¿peligroso? —inquirió Yamcha.

—En realidad, no —respondió Turles—. Él es uno y nosotros somos tres.

—¿No es un poco injusto que lo agarremos entre los tres?

—Mira, si quieres irte, sólo hazlo. No me importa, todo lo que quiero es a ese bastardo muerto para el final del día.

—¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir, Raditz!

—Ya mataste una vez, ¿cuál es el problema con volverlo a hacer?

Ahí estaba… Yamcha no tenía el expediente tan limpio como todos creían. Y Raditz y Turles lo sabían.

—Primero, cuando eso pasó yo tenía sólo quince años, era muy pequeño y fue la única manera en la que supe reaccionar. Y segundo, era él o yo, además, medio como que se lo merecía.

—¿Y Salvatore no se lo merece? —le retrucó Turles.

—Okay, basta de jueguitos mentales, ustedes dos. Vamos a buscarlo —se quejó el antiguo ladrón, saliendo de la cueva.

—Qué fácil eres… —se rió el moreno.

Sintieron tres energías a unos cuantos kilómetros de su posición.

—El malnacido nos está llamando… parece que hasta trajo compañía —masculló Raditz, evaluando la situación.

—Pfft… ¿qué importa? —intervino su primo—. Son tres, somos tres. Son enclenques, somos fuertes. Chicos, es lógica matemática simple, nuestros números sobrepasan los de ellos. Ipso facto.

—No creo que debamos confiarnos —farfulló Yamcha, frunciendo los labios—. Ese no ha de ser todo su poder, lo están escondiendo.

—El desafío es para nosotros —siguió Raditz—. No quiere que los demás se metan. Siendo sincero, yo tampoco.

—Pues, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! —bramó felizmente Turles— ¡No tengo una buena pelea desde que pelee con Kakarotto!

No les costó nada llegar hasta allá, después de todo. Encontraron a Salvatore, junto a dos personas más; dos pelirrojos bastante fornidos de piel verde azulada. Miraron sorprendidos a Turles, quién los miraba con la misma expresión. Se habían reconocido mutuamente.

—Bido… Bojack… —gruñó tras los dientes apretados.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Raditz— ¿Los conoces, primo?

—Claro que sí, estos cabronazos me deben dinero.

—Bueno, ya están aquí… —canturreó teatralmente Salvatore, diciendo algo que todos ya sabían—. ¡Vengan y enfréntenos!

 **-[…]-**

 **U** n jadeo rompió la quietud de la noche mientras el hombre de piel caramelo se sentaba, envuelto en sudor frío. Su pecho subía y bajaba, de manera que se igualaba con su acompasada respiración. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el colchón, con las sábanas húmedas de sudor, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse a cambiarlas. Vio el suave resplandor blanquecino que se colaba por el enorme ventanal… Se sentó nuevamente mientras se preguntaba desde cuando estaba ese ventanal allí, volteó a su costado, dónde debería estar la ventana que siempre estaba junto a su cama, pero sólo había una lisa pared. Fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de que no se hallaba en su habitación. Se detuvo un momento para familiarizarse con el lugar. Cerró los ojos y aspiró por la nariz.

El ambiente era cálido, tal vez demasiado, pero no llegaba a ser desagradable para él. Se escuchaba un leve pitido, frunció el ceño, todos los sentidos le indicaban que ese lugar era como… sus orbes negros como la tinta se abrieron y escanearon la habitación, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado más a la oscuridad y la luz blanquecina que se colaba entre las persianas ayudaba bastante. Ahora era capaz de ver las parpadeantes luces verdes y rojas y la pantalla del _Holter_ que monitoreaba el corazón de Sharotto.

Sintió una aguda puntada en la costilla, notando finalmente que llevaba el torso descubierto y tapado por unas cuantas vendas que mantenían todo en su lugar. Volvió a recostarse, intentando rodar de costado, pero dolía. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y aspirar, eso era una técnica saiyajin que le había enseñado Raditz cuando estuvieron de viaje. Y se estaba volviendo mejor en ello, era bastante útil, de hecho.

Un momento…

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al recordar _por qué_ estaba herido.

Recordó el olor seco del viento cálido y desértico golpeándole el rostro mientras que, lleno de adrenalina, peleaba contra Bojack. Aunque su ira estaba centrada en Salvatore y sus jodidos ojos escarlata.

Salvatore.

Recordaba perfectamente el brillo travieso y malicioso de los ojos del vampiro. Vampiro, la única manera en que se le ocurría describir a Salvatore. Y por supuesto que recordaba el brillo de sus penetrantes ojos mientras usaba una técnica extraña con la golpeaba a Raditz y contra la que él no se podía defender.

Raditz.

Recordaba el último grito de dolor emitido por Raditz cuando, de la nada, Salvatore sacó una daga que –al hundirla en su pecho- logró alcanzar su corazón, justo cuando llegaba su hermanito junto a los demás, para ayudarlos, pero ya era tarde.

Goku.

Recordaba lo dolido que se veía al ver a su hermano mayor agonizar, oh, el rencor en sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto así. Todo empeoró cuando Salvatore quiso aprovecharse de su distracción mientras trataba de ayudar a Raditz, haciendo presión en sus heridas. Salvatore le disparó a matar…

…pero Raditz actuó como ángel guardián de su hermanito, usando lo último que le quedaba de fuerza para sacarlo del camino…

…recibiendo el disparo en el proceso…

—¿Acaso no lo viste venir? —preguntó Raditz con una ensangrentada sonrisa, justo antes de caer muerto sobre el regazo de su hermano menor.

Salvatore se regodeaba de lo que había hecho, aunque en ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta de _qué_ era lo que había hecho. Sonreía, como si supiera que, al final, el golpe le iba a dar a Raditz en lugar de a Goku. Éste último se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor, nunca lo había visto con una expresión semejante. Recordó que lo vio llevarse una mano a la frente y la otra al hombro de su hermano, desaparecieron largos momentos después. Goku planeaba llevar a su hermano a ver a Dende, con la esperanza de que él, como sanador, pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Yamcha se encontró a sí mismo llorando, sobrepasado por la situación, se mordió el labio intentado acallar un sollozo, ocultando la cara en la almohada. Todo lo que recordaba llegaba hasta poco después de cenar, que fue cuando Goku volvió –al principio le pareció extraño, ¿cuándo se perdía una comida Goku? Más él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de comer, apenas si había probado bocado-, como todos. Si Goku no había vuelto todavía era porque algo malo había sucedido, pero nadie quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Recordaba haber estado un rato tratando de ayudar a Launch a convencer a Lunch –todavía se confundía un poco entre ambas, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando- a que saliera de su cuarto aunque fuera para comer. Está de más decir que no hubo caso.

Sharotto no podía decir mucho, seguía en coma. Otra puntada, esta vez en su pecho, se hizo presente al recordar que sucedió cuando Goku finalmente regresó. Llegó con la cabeza gacha, el flequillo tapándole los ojos, mala señal. Su ropa de entrenamiento y sus manos continuaban cubiertas por las manchas de la sangre de su hermano, sólo que ahora estaba seca. Sin mirar, se acercó a sus padres hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

—¿Kakarotto? —preguntó Bardock.

Su hijo cayó de rodillas y musitó una sola cosa con la voz cansada y vacía:

—Lo siento, Mamá…

El grito desgarrador de Gine rompió la quietud de la noche.

Dolía recordar eso, también y mucho… el dolor de una madre siempre es difícil de presenciar. Alguien entró a la habitación, era Paragus, que en cuánto lo vio, se lanzó abrazarlo. Se encontró a sí mismo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazando a su padre.

—Es mi culpa… —sollozaba—. Es mi culpa… Raditz está muerto por mi culpa.

—Shh… no, no digas eso —le reprochó suavemente acariciándole el cabello, levantó su rostro para poder mirarle la cara—. Diosa bendita, ¡pensé que te había perdido! —al ver su mirada de confusión, procedió a explicar— Ayer, después de que llegó Kakarotto, entraste a la casa pero no te veías bien en absoluto. Cuando quise llamarte, ni me respondiste. Al principio, pensé que tal vez continuaras enojado conmigo o que estabas triste por tu amigo, pero a Turles tampoco le respondiste. Entonces fue cuando te desmayaste, Santa Patrona del Xosher, pensé que esos malnacidos te habían lastimado tanto que tenías algún daño interno. No me habías dejado revisarte cuando volviste y no podía estar seguro, pero, tranquilo, fue sólo un susto, parece que tuviste un pico de estrés. En la noche, para colmo, levantaste fiebre, vine a ver como seguías.

A Yamcha se le habían empezado a caer las lágrimas, otra vez. Más era por una razón diferente esta vez. Era el peor hijo en el mundo entero. Horas atrás se había peleado con su padre por un simple comentario que hizo, el cual tal vez ni siquiera iba con malas intenciones al ser pronunciado, pero él se había enfurecido y le había gritado de todo. Paragus siguió acariciándole el cabello, mientras que Yamcha enterraba la cara en su pecho. Pensó

—En lugar de llorar, podrías tratar de dormir, Yamcha —le apremió suavemente, él levantó la mirada—. Son las cuatro de la mañana.

—¿Q-qué? ¿No has dormido, Papá?

—No, necesitaba ver como seguías, tu hermano quiso quedarse despierto, pero lo envié a dormir, estaba muy cansado.

—Lo s-siento, Papá… Lo siento…

—Shh… no hay nada que sentir o lamentar, Yam.

—P-pero yo… te grité. Y te dije cosas horribles.

—Las personas se enojan a veces y dicen cosas que no necesariamente son ciertas, hijo.

Yamcha no dijo nada más por un largo rato y Paragus notó que se había quedado dormido, lo recostó y lo tapó. Lo último que quería era que se volviera a enfermar. Sentía menos pesado el corazón, tras la disculpa de su primogénito. Era bueno saber que no pensaba realmente en todo eso que le dijo.

— _Papá… te quiero…_ —lo escuchó, musitar entre sueños.

Sonrió. Luego, dirigió su mirada a la muchacha que, aún en su profundo sueño, le había robado el corazón a su hijo mayor. De acuerdo, la chica podía ser mala hablada, maleducada, completamente vulgar, no saber nada sobre quehaceres domésticos, y un montón de cosas más que estaba demasiado cansado para nombrar.

Sin embargo y por lo visto, ella hacía a su hijo _feliz_.

Podía ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a su muchacho cuando hablaba de ella, cómo ese brillo se apagaba cuando la veía en su estado actual, eso y un montón de pequeños detalles que no hacían más que confirmarle lo evidente, que su Yamcha estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de ella y nada lo iba a cambiar.

No sabía que haría Bardock, pero él iba a hacer un esfuerzo con tal de ver a su hijo feliz.

 _Monday left me broken._

 _Tuesday I was through with hoping._

 _Wednesday my empty arms were open_

 _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love to come around_

 _Thanks the stars is Friday_

 _I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday_

 _Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday_

 _I will waiting for love, waiting for love, to come around._

— **Waiting for love, Avicii.**

* * *

 **Respuesta de reviews:**

 **Noem:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer, cariño!

 **NOTICIA: A partir de ahora los capítulos se actualizarán más seguido.**

 **Dee-Dee Zendem**

 **16/07/17**

 **08:07 A.M.**


	15. Búlevar de sueños rotos

Disclaimer: DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei.

Capítulo 15: Búlevar de sueños rotos.

Rosicheena tomó una humeante taza de café y un plato con un gran pedazo de pastel de vainilla. Sinceramente necesitaba un momento de paz con todo lo que estaba pasando. Se dirigió a la sala de estar para continuar leyendo su libro, pero se encontró con Gine, quién miraba un keikogi rojo y negro que, por lo que sabía, debía ser de Raditz.

Oh, no.

—¿Gine? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó suavemente— ¿Gine?

Gine la miró como si recién notara que la reina estaba allí, parpadeó.

—Hola, Ros —musitó, para luego volver a mirar el traje.

—¿Gine? —insisitió.

La saiyajina menor volvió a mirarla, a parpadear y a repetir la frase:

—Hola, Ros.

Volvió a mirar el traje como si nada más importara. Rosicheena ya se estaba hartando del Hola, Ros por lo que se sentó junto a su amiga y la tomó casi con brusquedad por los hombros.

—¡Gine! Mírame, querida.

—Hola, Ros —repitió, haciendo que a la Reina le dieran muchas ganas de golpear algo o a alguien. Sin embargo, Gine agregó algo más está vez—. ¿Sabías que mañana mis gemelos cumplen años? Mañana es veintisiete de mayo. Raditz me había dicho que quería darle un lindo regalo a su hermana, ¿no te parece muy considerado de su parte?

—¿Qué? ¿Mañana cumplen años? —preguntó extrañada la de ojos verdes, pensando que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

—S-sí —contestó con la voz quebrada, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Este será su primer cumpleaños juntos desde que eran niños… —las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse y a mojar sus mejillas—. Aún debo decirle a Bardock que les consiga un regalo bonito a ambos, no sé que podríamos darle a Raditz, pero yo… quería comprar un vestido de ballet para Sharotto, mi pequeña… —Gine ya se estaba trabando con las palabras—. Mi pequeña bailarina…

Fue cuando Gine se abrazó a Rosicheena y rompió en llanto.

-2-

Rato más tarde, Gine, un poco más calmada, estaba sentada frente a una cascada llena de carpas junto a su hijo menor. Bardock, que los había estado buscando, se acuclilló enfrente de él, estaba como ido. Éste parpadeó y lo miró.

—Ah, hola, Papá. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Te ocurre algo a ti?

—M-me duele un poco el pecho… —admitió él—, es extraño. No me falta el aire como cuando me enfermé del corazón. No sé que tengo.

Gine le acarició la mejilla.

—Está bien, Cariño, te ha de doler pero de angustia. Extrañas a tus hermanos, ¿verdad?

—Todo es culpa mía… —lamentó el de traje naranja, ocultando el rostro.

—Shh… no digas eso, bebé. Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? Te lo prometo.

—¡Tío, tía! —llamó Turles a los gritos, corriendo hacia el patio con Katanbra justo detrás de él.

—¿Qué sucede, Cielo? —preguntó la aludida entre sorprendida y curiosa.

—¡Kat encontró un hechizo que puede revivir a Raditz!

—¿Qué? —soltó Bardock— ¿Es eso posible, niña?

—Lo es, pero para que funcione hay que conjurarlo hoy entre la medianoche y las tres de la mañana. Mi libro dice que las almas tardan cuarenta y ocho horas en "cruzar al otro lado", es la última oportunidad que tenemos. Hace un rato que lo descubrí, pero necesitaba hacer una lista de ingredientes con sus equivalentes terrestres para que los vayan a buscar. También habrá que traer el cuerpo de Raditz del templo —Goku sonrió por primera vez desde lo que había pasado con su hermano—. Tenemos que apurarnos —continuó la rubia—. Son muchos ingredientes y hay poco tiempo, tenemos hasta la medianoche. No lo olviden —dijo muy seria repartiéndoles las listas.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —preguntó el menor con una sonrisa, recibiendo la lista, para luego salir volando disparado.

-3-

Se hizo medianoche, todo estaba finalmente listo. No fue tan difícil encontrar los ingredientes como habían esperado. La princesa herajina se encontraba mezclando varios ingredientes en un bowl de cocina, para luego encender unas cuantas velas. Sentados en un sofá en la pared opuesta estaban Gine, Bardock, Goku, Turles y Yamcha, esperando el resultado. Hubo que traer el cuerpo de Raditz del templo, donde estaba "guardado" en una habitación llena de ataúdes que Bulma había acondicionado para que emitiera frío 24/7, entrar allí era como entrar a un frigorífico.

Katanbra pronunció las palabras que su libro le indicaba debía recitar mientras las llamaradas de las velas tintineaban, cobrando vida y dibujando sombras contra las paredes y los rostros de los presentes. La rubia había cerrado los ojos, al abrirlos, reveló que el azul de su iris se había extendido por todo su ojo. Como resultado, ya no se veía el negro de sus pupilas o el blanco de su esclerótica.

Igual no la miraron mucho, más bien miraron a Raditz, que continuaba inmóvil sobre la camilla en la que lo habían acostado. Unas cuantas gotas de agua se resbalaron de su cuerpo. Estaba ahí, acostado, inerte, tal y como su hermana, con el mismo tono pálido que rozaba lo enfermizo y el rostro inexpresivo. Estaban más parecidos que nunca y eso a Gine le dolía mucho. Ver a sus bellos gemelos, pareciéndose más que nunca en aquel oscuro momento de sus vidas le anudaba el estómago y la garganta. Apretó más la mano de Bardock.

Katanbra acabó de pronunciar las palabras mágicas y los miró con advertencia en sus ojos. Antes de comenzar, les había aclarado que podían presenciar el ritual, pero debían permanecer en completo silencio o todo esfuerzo para devolver a Raditz al mundo de los vivos sería en vano. La propia hechicera no quería fallar, más que nada por lo mucho que eso lastimaría a Turles al saber que pasaría quién sabe cuánto tiempo más sin su primo/hermano, o Gine y Bardock sin su hijo, o Goku sin su hermano mayor, o Lunch sin el amor de su vida a su lado.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, convirtiendo esos pensamientos en una bolita de papel que luego arrojó a un cesto de basura imaginario. Las emociones no podían intervenir en su juicio, aunque fuese sabido que la magia más poderosa venía del corazón, y era lo que su maestra la Gran Bara Kevadra, maga de los mil y un recursos, se había molestado en inculcarle tanto. Si lograba este hechizo, su maestra –que fue también la madre que no tuvo-, estuviera donde estuviese, podía estar completamente orgullosa de ella. Regresó su mirada al inerte saiyajin.

—Raditz —ordenó—, levántate.

Nada sucedió.

—Raditz —insistió, con la voz llena de incredulidad debido a la falta de respuesta—, levántate.

Gine se levantó y salió corriendo entre sollozos. Bardock maldijo por lo bajo y la siguió. Katanbra sintió un nudo en la garganta y muchas ganas de llorar. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Había fallado, no sólo a ella, sino a todos. ¿De qué demonios iba estar orgullosa Bara Kevadra? ¿De qué su aprendiz favorita era una completa inútil? ¿De eso?

Turles se había levantado y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Está bien, Kitty. Tú lo intentaste, no es tu culpa… sólo querías ayudar —aunque no lo supiera cada palabra que decía enojaba cada vez más a la mujer.

—¡Raditz! ¡QUE TE LEVANTES! —gritó a todo lo que le daban los pulmones con el cabello erizándosele en el aire y los ojos completamente azules otra vez.

Siguió sin pasar nada por unos segundos.

—Turles tiene razón, Katanbra, no es tu…

Raditz se sentó de golpe tomando una gran bocanada de aire, para luego doblarse sobre sí mismo y toser.

—¿Raditz? —preguntó Turles sorprendido.

—¡RADITZ! —gritó Goku, corriendo hasta su hermano y lanzándosele encima.

—¿Ka-Kakarotto? —soltó sin comprender, soltó una leve tos y miró a su alrededor— ¿Qu-qué…? —tosió otro poco— ¿Qué pasó?

—Llevas dos días muerto —le explicó rápidamente Turles—. Salvatore te mató, ¿lo recuerdas?

—E-eso creo —admitió aún algo confuso.

Su memoria no era de mucha ayuda realmente, todo era difuso y se escuchaba distante. Vio a su madre entrando como torbellino a la habitación, para luego tirar a Goku de encima de Raditz y así poder abrazarlo ella.

—¡Mi tesoro!

Yamcha sonrió y apenas si saludó con la mano a Raditz, quien le devolvió el saludo extrañado mientras abrazaba a su madre. El ex-bandido deseaba darle un poco de privacidad a la familia, por lo que salió de la habitación, viendo a su padre entrar tras su retirada. Seguramente para revisar que Raditz estuviera entero. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sharotto y se sentó junto a la camilla, para poder darle las buenas noches como todos los días. El cuarto de la muchacha estaba en penumbras, pero no le importó, pues sólo venía a darle las buenas noches. Tomó su mano.

—Ojalá pudieras ver lo felices que están todos justo ahora —musitó suavemente, poniendo la palma de la mano de ella contra su mejilla—Estoy seguro de que serías feliz también —y como todos los días repitió aquella tierna frase—. Aún te amo y voy a esperarte.

En el fondo de su corazón, creía que si repetía eso una y otra vez, llegaría el día que ella lo escucharía y despertaría.

La mano de Sharotto comenzó a moverse y los ojos de Yamcha se abrieron como platos. Aún así, reaccionó enseguida, corrió a la puerta y llamó a los gritos a Paragus. Mientras los escuchaba llegar por el pasillo, Sharotto comenzó a abrir los ojos, por lo que se apresuró y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—Sharotto —pronunció con los ojos brillantes.

Ella le apartó la mano de tirón y contestó:

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

La sonrisa de Yamcha se esfumó mientras el más helado de los fríos se instalaba en su corazón.

-4-

—Joder, ¡estoy tan cansada! ¡Siento como si hubiera peleado contra un ejército entero yo sola! —comentó Sharotto, para luego sonreírle a su madre cuando ésta le sirvió algo de espagueti con salsa roja.

—Yo también —admitió Raditz, a él su madre le había preparado un enorme plato de tocino con huevos fritos y salchichas.

Goku tampoco había cenado, por lo que Gine le había preparado una gran hamburguesa con tocino, lechuga, tomate, mostaza, kétchup, huevo cocido y mayonesa con una gran guarnición de papas fritas. Turles se conformó con un gran sándwich de jamón y queso, no por humildad, sino porque más que hambre tenía sueño.

—Oh, no, ustedes dos —rió la mujer mientras le servía una taza de café a su marido—. ¡No pueden estar cansados! Jamás volverán a dormir, nope. Nunca más.

—Ay, mami, ¡qué mala eres! —dijo Sharotto con un tierno pucherito.

—Oye, ¿y qué le dijiste a Yamcha que se puso tan triste, Sharotto? —preguntó Goku curioso.

—¿Quién?

—Muy graciosa —se burló Raditz.

—Va enserio —insistió la muchacha—. ¿Quién es Yamusha? ¿Es amigo tuyo, Raditz?

Los tres hermanos se quedaron completamente mudos. Sharotto arqueó una ceja, como esperando una respuesta. Lo que rompió aquel incómodo silencio fue Vegeta, entrando a la cocina mientras bostezaba.

—Hola —musitó algo adormilado, dirigiéndose al refrigerador, para luego sacar una botella de agua. Bebió un sorbo y luego lo escupió, al darse cuenta de quiénes estaban allí—. ¡JODER! ¡Sharotto, estás despierta!

—Ey, ¿qué pasa con ese vocabulario? —le apremió dulcemente Gine.

—Hola, Vegeta, qué bueno verte —comentó Raditz rodando los ojos.

—¡Hola, Vegeta! —saludó ella contenta de ver a su amigo.

—Parece que el hechizo de Kat funcionó después de todo… —fue todo lo que comentó al respecto, luego, se retiró a dormir.

-5-

—Ay, ¿realmente tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó Sharotto de manera cansina.

—Me temo que sí —le contestó Paragus con un sujeta papel en una mano y una birome en la otra—. Por lo visto pareces tener una pequeña pérdida de memoria y tengo que saber qué tan grave es.

—Vale —aceptó ella sentándose sobre el escritorio—, que comience el examen.

—No es un examen, querida —la corrigió Paragus, para luego arrastrar una silla y sentarse frente a ella. Cruzó las piernas—. Empecemos con algo fácil, ¿nombre?

—Son Sharotto.

—Muy bien. ¿Edad?

—Cuarenta y dos años.

—¿Sexo?

—¿Mi Papá dijo que podías preguntarme eso? —inquirió ella con una ceja arqueada.

Paragus frunció el ceño sin entender, ¿por qué tendría que darle permiso Bardock para preguntar…? Oh.

—Se supone que debes responder masculino o femenino, querida —explicó.

—Ah… no lo sé —admitió—. Supongo que… ¿ambos?

—¿Cómo?

—¿La pregunta no es con quién me gusta acostarme?

Paragus se puso colorado.

—N-no, niña —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Por qué te preguntaría una cosa así?

—No entiendo la pregunta.

El Saiyajin tuerto soltó un suspiró cansino.

—Me tienes que responder si eres masculino o femenino.

—Pues, hasta donde yo sé, femenino.

—Bien, siguiente pregunta; ¿sabes qué día es hoy, Sharotto?

—Hoy es… veintisiete, ¿correcto?

—Muy bien, ¿de qué mes?

—Marzo.

Paragus la miró por encima de sus lentes y parpadeó.

—¿Respondí mal? —preguntó al ver que el mayor no continuaba.

—Yo… —no supo que contestarle, pero sabía que era mejor decírselo—, sí, Sharotto, contestaste mal.

—Aww… ¿me equivoqué de día? ¡Si ayer fue veintiséis! ¡No me restes puntos!

—No voy a restarte puntos, porque éste no es un examen, ya te lo dije. Además, no te equivocaste de día, te equivocaste de mes; estamos en mayo.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si hace poco fue veinte de marzo!

Paragus arqueó las cejas.

—¿Recuerdas esa fecha por algo en especial?

—Yo… no lo sé…

—¿Y qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Am, ¿hubo una fiesta? Sí, la fiesta que le organizó Bulma a Raditz y Turles cuando volvieron del espacio… ¿celebrábamos algo más? Me parece que sí… pero no puedo recordarlo. Había un pastel, así que supongo que ¿alguien cumplía años?

Paragus asintió y lo anotó. Por supuesto que había habido un pastel y una fiesta de cumpleaños, el veinte de marzo era el día que Yamcha cumplía los años.

—Muy bien, querida, continúa. Vas bastante bien.

—Los siguientes días creo que todo siguió normal.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste durante esos días? —preguntó tomando el bolígrafo otra vez.

—Claro, los primeros días no hice mucho, pero el jueves vine con Katanbra a la Corporación a ver a Vegeta y luego fuimos a buscar a 18. Pasamos el día en el monte. Luego, cuando volví a casa, Raditz y yo localizamos a la familia de un lobito que mis hermanos y yo estábamos cuidando, se llama Pequeño Asesino —miró con tristeza por la ventana—. Supongo que ya debe estar con su familia. Como sea —volvió a mirar a Paragus—. Recuerdo que después pasó lo de Ciudad del Norte, fue cuando decidimos juntarnos aquí.

—¿Recuerdas que te sucedió?

—Pues… mi hermano me dijo que estuve en coma, eso debería explicar porque perdí tanto tiempo. ¿Qué me pasó?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No, ¿a esto te referías con "pequeña pérdida" de memoria?

Paragus suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ven, quiero que hagas una cosa más y terminamos.

—De acuerdo —aprobó ella, levantándose de un salto.

El saiyajin tuerto la llevó hasta la sala de estar, dónde estaban todos reunidos. Sharotto escuchó distraída como el mayor les explicaba la situación, sobre que tenía una pérdida de memoria y bla, bla, bla. Realmente estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que no recordaba los últimos dos meses de su vida e incluso comenzó a notar que faltaban pedazos de los meses anteriores. Se asustó, ¿por qué no podía recordar? ¿qué era lo que faltaba?

Paragus la tomó suavemente del brazo y la hizo adelantarse, llamándole la atención.

—Sharotto, dime, ¿hay alguien en esta habitación a quién no reconozcas? —hizo énfasis en el no.

Los miró a todos, uno por uno. Detuvo su mirada en Katanbra y rodó los ojos al verla temblar.

—Joder, Katanbra, no te asustes, te recuerdo. Perdí memoria de los últimos meses, no de ti.

Katanbra soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga. Comenzó a llorar.

—Vale, vale, no llores, que yo también te quiero.

—Sharotto, realmente necesito que contestes esa pregunta.

—Oh, vamos, Paragus —se quejó ella—. No hay nadie a quién no reconozca. A ver, te mostraré —apuntó a todos con una mano, con los dedos como si fuera una pistola y comenzó a nombrar—. 18, Krillin, Maron, el viejo verde, el puerco verde —nombró, señalando a la familia de Kame House—, Mamá, Papá, Kakarotto, Raditz, Goten, Gohan, Turles, Chi-Chi, Videl —nombró a su propia familia, quienes sonrieron, pues ya sabían que ella los recordaba—, Lunch, Launch, Ten Shin han, Chiaotzu, Piccolo —Lunch le sonrió cuando terminó—. Bulma, Tarble, Reina Rosicheena, Rey Vegeta, Gure, Panchy, Doc Briefs, Trunks y… um, ¿tú quién eras? —Vegeta puso cara de susto— Que no te dé un infarto, Vegeta, sólo estoy jodiendo contigo —Vegeta suspiró disimuladamente pero con alivio—. Mark, Buu, Bee —nombró a la familia Satán y volvió a mirar a Paragus—, y luego tú, Paragus, Broly y Puar.

—¿No olvidas a alguien? —preguntó el saiyajin tuerto.

—No —le respondió ella muy segura— ¡Ah! —soltó ella, dándose cuenta de que si le había faltado alguien—. ¿Dónde está Coshe? ¿Acaso no pudieron encontrarlo?

Se generó un silencio incómodo, aparentemente ella no recordaba la verdadera identidad de Coshe. ¿Cómo se lo iban a decir? Broly carraspeó, llamándole la atención, y señaló a su hermano mayor, de pie a su lado. Sharotto se deshizo del abrazo de la princesa y se acercó al misterioso moreno, mirándolo de arriba abajo e intentando reconocerlo.

—Lo siento… —musitó—. No te reconozco, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

Yamcha estaba seguro de que todos en la habitación escucharon el horrible crujido que hizo su corazón al romperse.

—Yo no… no puedo… tengo que irme, lo siento —dijo con rapidez antes de dejar a grandes zancadas la habitación como el día en que la vio con las heridas frescas.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó ella con inocencia.

-6-

Rato luego de la terrible escena de la sala de estar, Katanbra, Vegeta y Raditz, fueron a hablar con Sharotto. Habían convencido a Bardock y a Gine que sería mejor si iban sólo ellos tres, pues debían aclarar las ideas de Sharotto, ella tenía derecho a saber lo que le había pasado y con quién le había pasado. Además, esas cosas siempre llegan a saberse y terminan siendo como una bomba explotando en tu rostro. Fueron a su habitación, donde ella acababa de salir del baño con su pijama puesta y el cabello mojado.

—Sharotto, debemos hablar —dijo seriamente Vegeta.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede?

Sharotto se sentó en la cama, con Katanbra a su lado –le estaba peinando el pelo para que no se le enredara-, mientras Raditz y Vegeta se paraban frente a ella.

—Mira, hermanita, es sobre "Coshe"…

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Esto es difícil de decir, Shary —continuó él.

Sintió que Katanbra le apretaba suavemente los hombros, como dándole ánimo. Todos estaban tan serios… ¿qué demonios sucedía?

—Coshe te mintió —dijo, por fin, Vegeta—. Ni siquiera se llamaba Coshe.

Raditz se arrodilló frente a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—La razón por la que te faltan dos meses de tu vida, es porque Coshe te secuestró y te mantuvo cautiva durante tan sólo unos días. Te golpeó la cabeza para que no lo recordaras y quedaste en coma, hoy despertaste después de dos días en ese estado —Sharotto se quedó muda, esperando que aquello no fuera más que una broma enfermiza, pero bien sabía que Raditz no hacía ese tipo de bromas—. Hay… algo más —prosiguió al ver que ella no contestaba—. Tal y como Vegeta dijo, Coshe no es su nombre real, el nombre real de Coshe… es… es Salvatore, Sharotto. El nombre real de Coshe es Salvatore.

Sharotto guardó silencio, intentando asimilar la información.

—No —dijo simplemente, luego de pensarlo un poco—. No puede ser posible.

Los dos saiyajines se miraron serios mientras Katanbra continuaba abrazando a su amiga y con una mano le acariciaba el pelo.

—Sharotto —pronunció la rubia—, él mismo nos lo dijo; él…

—¡NO! —gritó ella parándose— ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Salvatore no puede estar vivo porque YO LO MATÉ! ¡Cuando tenía diecisiete lo maté, tú viste como quedó el cuerpo, Raditz! ¡Lo maté porque ya no aguantaba sus maltratos! ¡¿Eso era lo querías que te dijera?!

Ninguno supo cómo responderle, Sharotto se alejó de ellos y empezó a respirar pesado. Salvatore no podía estar vivo, no, él tenía que estar muerto.

—Creemos que está metido con el mismo que nos devolvió a la vida.

—No… no puedo… respirar… —se quejó ella.

—¡Llama a Paragus! —le ordenó Raditz a Katanbra, que salió disparada de la habitación.

Raditz sintió que su hermana se aferraba a su brazo, trató de sostenerla para que no se cayera. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en su antebrazo, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Ella intentó decir una cosa más entre jadeos.

—Tienes… tienes que decirme.

—Shh, Shary guarda tu aire —le indicó él con dulzura, antes de mirar la puerta y preguntarse por qué demonios tardaban tanto.

—¡Tienes que decirme! —tomó otra bocanada de aire— ¡No puedo recordarlo!—insistió ella, para luego toser— ¿Él abusó de m-?

No llegó a terminar la oración, pues se desmayó entre los brazos de Raditz, justo cuando entraban Paragus y sus padres. El saiyajin tuerto enseguida le puso una máscara de oxígeno y les ordenó que la acostaran en la cama. Bardock le dio una mirada desaprobatoria Raditz y a Vegeta, mientras éste último acataba lo dicho por Paragus.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Gine apretujando un pañuelo.

—Le explicamos lo que pasó —contó Raditz—. Se puso histérica y empezó a decir no sé qué cosa sobre que Salvatore no podía estar vivo porque ella lo mató. Después, se quejó de que no podía respirar.

—Y nos pidió que le dijéramos si Salvatore abusó de ella porque no puede recordarlo —agregó el Príncipe.

Gine rompió en llanto, ¡justo cuando todo parecía ir tan bien! Bardock le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros, tratando de calmarla.

—Dijeron que se lo dirían despacio —les dijo a su hijo y ahijado con tono de reproche.

—Se lo dijimos más despacio de lo que se lo hubieras dicho tú —le discutió Raditz, cruzando los brazos.

—Parece que tuvo un leve ataque de pánico —irrumpió Paragus—. Se le pasará, pero, si quieren, le puedo dar un sedante para que no se despierte alterada.

Bardock y Gine se miraron.

—Supongo que es lo mejor —admitió el de la bandana roja.

—¿Y ahora vas a drogarla? —se quejó su primogénito, mientras Paragus inyectaba el líquido en una vía intravenosa.

—Raditz, basta —le gruñó su padre.

—¡Basta, nada! ¡Tú eres la última persona que puede decirme eso! ¡Cuando "mataste" —dibujó comillas en el aire— a Salvatore, se te olvidó revisar si tenía semillas del ermitaño y por tu culpa se pudo recuperar y me mató! ¡No te atrevas a corregir errores que no tengo cuando tú…-! —Raditz no fue capaz de terminar, pues Bardock lo cortó con un puñetazo directo al rostro.

—¡BASTA! —gritó esta vez Gine, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación y sorprendiéndolos— ¿¡Qué pasa con ustedes!? ¡Sharotto está en un estado físico y emocional muy frágil, igual que Kakarotto, que está afuera, pensando que tiene la culpa de todo lo que nos está pasando, ¿y ustedes discutiendo? ¡Raditz yo no te eduqué así!

Vegeta y Paragus decidieron dejar a la familia sola para que arreglara sus problemas.

—Lo siento, Mamá… no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal —miró a su progenitor—. Lo siento, Papá.

La saiyajina asintió y miró a Bardock, cuya mirada se había suavizado un poco luego de la disculpa de Raditz.

—Sí, como sea, no volverá a pasar —suspiró al saber que era todo lo que su pareja daría como disculpa. "Lo siento" no existía realmente en el vocabulario de Bardock.

—¿Están peleando? —preguntó Goku entrando a la habitación.

—No, cariño, sólo fue un malentendido.

—¿Qué pasó con Shary?

—Se alteró mucho —le explicó su madre— ¿Dónde está Turles?

—En el techo con Yamcha, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarlo?

—No, cariño.

—Iré con ellos —dijo Raditz antes de retirarse.

-7-

Sharotto se encontró a sí misma corriendo por aquel conocido bosque nocturno. Sabía que estaba soñando, típico sueño dónde corres, pero, por mucho que lo intentes no puedes llegar a tu destino. El problema era que se sentía tan real, podía sentir la quemazón en su pecho, en sus pulmones, el leve pinchazo en su costado, las piernas como si fueran de arena mojada, mientras que sus pies parecían plomo. El aire de la noche y la completa oscuridad le daban un toque tétrico a su entorno. Tenía cierto desequilibrio, le costaba moverse bien.

Fue cuando escuchó aquella horrible voz.

—Muñequita, muñequita, que considerado de tu parte… el recordar lo mucho que me gusta perseguirte.

La saiyajina continuó su travesía, intentando moverse con rapidez y agilidad, pero no fue capaz. Intentó cruzar un río, empapándose hasta el estómago y perdiendo el collar de esmeraldas que le había regalado Yamcha, maldijo al verlo irse con la corriente. Sabía que el collar se lo había dado él, lo sabía aunque Raditz dijo que se lo había mandado un admirador secreto. ¿Quién más podría haber sido? Además, cuando Yamcha lo guardó en la cajita que ella lo encontró, le dejó su aroma pegado.

La espada ya la había perdido, ya no la tenía en la cintura. Recordó dónde la había dejado, en el claro atrás de ella, ¿por qué? Una mirada a su cintura se lo confirmó, se había cortado más de la mitad de la cola. Estaba sangrando, podía verlo en las pequeñas estelas rojas que se iban con la corriente. Eso explicaba su falta de equilibrio, faltaba peso en su cuerpo, el peso de su cola.

Salió como pudo del río y, al verse inhabilitada para correr, empezó a gatear. Tenía que alejarse de allí, de Salvatore, sólo alejarse.

Una bota contra la parte baja de su espalda, justo encima de la cola, la detuvo, soltó un gemido lastimero.

—No seas patética, Muñequita —la regañó él, antes de hacerla dar vuelta y darle una patada en las costillas.

Se encontró con que no podía defenderse, Salvatore la volvió a patear, esta vez en la cabeza, dejándola completamente atontada. Lo siguiente que la saiyajina supo fue que el Corishe –ese era el nombre de la especie de Salvatore-, se le ponía encima y le atrapaba las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Salvatore estrelló sus labios de granito contra los labios rojos de Sharotto, quién trató de resistirse, de apartarse, pero seguía demasiado atontada por el golpe. El vampiro le mordió el labio, haciendo que brotara sangre, en la cual se relamió. La de ojos verdes no sabía qué hacer, no podía llamar a nadie, ni pedir ayuda, usualmente la respuesta sería luchar, pero no tenía la fuerza. Se separó cuando notó que a ella le faltaba el aire. Sonrió y la arrulló con el más tierno y dulce de los tonos:

—Te extrañé, Sharotto.

Ella despertó sobresaltada.

Una mano se apoyó levemente contra su hombro, haciéndola saltar.

—¡Tranquila! Sólo soy yo —le dijo… ¿cómo se llamaba?

Ella, alterada como estaba, se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente contra el hombro del muchacho. Él, sentándose al borde de la cama y devolviéndole el abrazo, le acarició de manera tranquilizadora el cabello y murmuró palabras de consuelo en su oído. Cuando se calmó un poco más, pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó de él como si al tocarlo se hubiese quemado.

—Yo…

—Ey, está bien. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Ella se aferró a las sábanas y asintió. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer, se sentía tan débil… tan vulnerable… ¡tan estúpida! Sus palmas cubrieron su rostro mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos.

—Oye, no… —musitó él, poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. No… no llores, Sharotto. Tus ojos son muy bonitos como para que los arruines llorando.

Miró por encima de sus manos.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí…

Él la atrajo suavemente a su pecho donde ella continuó llorando unos minutos, su acompañante no dijo nada, sólo la consoló. Cuando se calmó, volvieron a separarse. Él le ofreció un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto? —preguntó recelosa, luego de calmarse un poco y evaluar la situación.

—Bueno… mi papá quería ver como seguías, pero últimamente no ha dormido bien, así que lo convencí para que descansara quedándome yo.

—Eso es muy… considerado de tu parte. ¿Tú también eres doctor?

—De hecho… no. Soy deportista.

—Interesante. Um, ¿qué hora es? —preguntó curiosa, al ver que aún era de día por el ventanal.

—Las tres de la tarde… Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó mientras, él se levantaba, agarraba un paquete del escritorio y se volvía a sentar junto a ella, para luego entregárselo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó nuevamente con una ceja arqueada.

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Era una simple bolsa blanca bastante grande con un aparatoso moño púrpura. Llena de curiosidad, investigó el interior encontrándose dos cajas. Una de las cajas era de cerezas recubiertas en chocolate «Rico» pensó con aprobación y prosiguió con la siguiente caja, completamente blanca y unas diez veces más grande. Al abrir la segunda casa, se paralizó por la belleza que se encontraba en ella; un bellísimo vestido de ballet púrpura como el moño con brillantes lentejuelas, junto a un par de zapatos a juego para la misma actividad.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró suavemente al ver que ella no decía nada.

—Es precioso… —murmuró distraídamente, examinando la tela—. ¡Gracias! De hecho… ¿sabes qué? ¡Me lo probaré ahora mismo!

—No hace fa-…

—Sí hace —dictaminó ella, deslizándose con gracia, pese al yeso que llevaba su pierna y entrando al baño.

La saiyajina echó el pestillo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, de refilón, vio que –debajo de una polvosa sábana blanca- estaba su espejo de cuerpo entero. Con que allí estaba. Cuando entró a bañarse no lo vio por ningún lado y tampoco estaban los espejos del tocador o del baño. No había podido preguntarle a su hermano antes por qué ya no estaba, supuso que se había roto. No que en la Corporación Cápsula las cosas permanecieron rotas por mucho tiempo. Se encogió de hombros y lo destapó con un suave movimiento de muñeca. Acto seguido, se congeló.

Aquella mujer en el espejo no podía ser ella, de ninguna manera. La mujer en el espejo tenía los mismo ojos verdes que ella, el mismo cabello desordenado y puntiagudo, ¡incluso llevaba el mismo conjunto de lencería negro que tenía puesto ella!

Pero la mujer del espejo estaba seriamente lesionada, su rostro estaba cubierto por antinaturales tonos púrpureos y rojizos, un ojo morado, el tabique quebrado y el labio partido completaban su semblante. Daba lástima, ¡ni que se diga del resto de su cuerpo! Horribles moretones, rasguños y cortadas. La más grave parecía ser una en su abdomen, la más larga y la única con puntadas.

No podía creerlo, ¿ese era su cuerpo?

Junto toda la valentía que pudo y revisó la cara interna de sus muslos.

Ni un solo rasguño.

«Siempre supe que eras un boca floja maricón, Salvatore» pensó con odio «¿Para qué me hiciste pasar por todo eso? ¿Por qué?».

Un golpe suave en la puerta de madera la devolvió a la realidad.

—Shary, ¿estás lista? —inquirió Yamcha, con la misma suavidad que había golpeado, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ya salgo! ¡Dame un segundo!—pidió ella, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

Tapó torpemente el espejo con la sábana otra vez y se apresuró a calzarse el vestido. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no sólo por el estado en el que estaba. Sino porque ese precioso vestido le hubiera quedado perfecto… si no hubiera bajado tanto de peso. ¿Cuánto le faltaban? ¿Diez kilos? Secó sus lágrimas e inspiró por la nariz, el vestido era strapless, por lo que tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se le cayera. Salió del baño. La sonrisa de Yamcha se desvaneció al verla, sólo para ser reemplazada por un ceño fruncido.

—Te va… algo grande… —admitió él—. Si quieres podría… no sé… ir a la tienda a cambiarlo por otro que te quepa mejor. O mandarlo a enmendar…

—No, está bien —le acalló—. Tu papá ya me dijo que perdí bastante peso, por todo lo que pasó y que sólo debo recuperarlo. Con todo lo que yo como, no ha de ser tan difícil —intentó reír, pero no fue capaz. Abrazó al de cicatrices y restregó la cara en su hombro para borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas—. Gracias, Yamcha…

Él se separó y la miró con los ojos brillantes y muy abiertos.

—Shary…

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de decir mi nombre… ¡lo recordaste!

—¿Oh? ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bueno! Ojala recordara más cosas… —deseó suavemente.

-8-

Sharotto, sentada en su cama, admiraba el hermoso vestido, mientras que, a su lado, Paragus evaluaba su mejoría.

—Vas muy bien, Sharotto —aprobó él—. Incluso creo que hasta podré quitarte el yeso pronto —la saiyajina lo miró, arqueando una ceja—. Lo cambiaremos por una bota ortopédica para que puedas moverte mejor. No hoy, no mañana, pero pronto —le sonrió.

—¿Y cuándo podré volver a entrenar?

—Me temo que para eso deberás esperar un poco más —le dijo.

Ella no había querido tomar pastillas. De antemano ya sabían que las simples aspirinas no funcionarían para ella, así que habría que usar unos calmantes fuertes. Más ella se negó a tomar cualquier medicamento. Su instinto le indicaba que tomar fármacos le iba a hacer mal. No entendía, pero el no hacer caso a su instinto era lo que la había metido en esa horrible situación.

—¿Y mi memoria? ¿Cuándo volverá?

—Sharotto…, quiero que vayas despacio. Forzarte sólo lo hará más difícil y tu memoria podría no volver.

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo está tu hijo?

Paragus arqueó las cejas ante la inesperada pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sigue triste? ¿Puedo hablar con él? —preguntó.

—Bueno… pues sí, adelante. Iré a llamarlo.

Minutos después, Yamcha entró con una sonrisa. Completamente forzada, por lo que Sharotto pudo notar.

—Hola…

—¡Hola!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo…quería saber por qué estabas triste. De verdad lamento no recordarte… —no supo seguir, ¿qué decirle además de que lo lamentaba?

Yamcha la miraba con un sentimiento que no fue capaz de identificar… ¿melancolía, tal vez?

Hey, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto?

El rostro cicatrizado de Yamcha estaba apenas a centímetros de su propio rostro, cerró los ojos y pudo sentir los labios del bandido posarse levemente sobre los suyos. Segundos después, se separaron.

—Oh… —musitó la saiyajina, llena de repentina timidez, miró al ex-bandido a través de sus pestañas encontrándose con que se veía algo… bueno, parecía por un lado contento y por el otro molesto.

—L-lo siento…

Yamcha salió de la habitación más rápido de lo que había entrado y ella miró con tristeza hacia la puerta.

«Si tan sólo supiera…»

I walk alone thru a boulevard of broken dreams.

—Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day

Respuesta a reviews:

Yunie Yandere: Hey, cariño. Tu review lo contesté por privado porque tuve un problema técnico, espero que te haya llegado. Beso.

Dee-Dee Zednem

28/07/17

07:39


	16. Chozetsu Dynamic

**Disclaimer: DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei.**

 **Capítulo 16: Chozetsu Dynamic.**

 **Yamcha** levantó la mano, listo para tocar la puerta de Sharotto. Dolía muchísimo el hecho de que ella no le recordara. Había leído libros y visto algunas películas donde sucedían cosas como esa antes, lo que hacía al momento parecer una especie de refrito romántico mal hecho. Amaba a Sharotto… no podría soportar perderla, así que simplemente intentaría hacerla recordar.

Fue cuando escuchó la voz de Raditz tras la puerta.

—No puedes decidir por él así —le dijo en tono de reproche—.Yamcha tiene derecho a saberlo.

—¡No! No se tiene que enterar.

—¿Qué es lo que no me tengo que enterar? —demandó saber, entrando de golpe a la habitación.

No sólo Raditz estaba ahí, sino también Turles, Gine y Bardock. Le miraron. Bardock, que era el que más cerca de la puerta, le cortó el paso.

—¿Se te perdió algo, _media-sangre_? —preguntó con desdén.

— _¡Bardock!_ —siseó su compañera.

Yamcha no conocía el significado de aquella palabra, pero por el leve regaño de Gine, supo que no era una palabra amable. Lo ignoró, concentrándose en la mujer de ojos verdes detrás de él. Ella se encogió en sí misma, con tristeza y vergüenza.

—Sharotto… —dijo Raditz con tono de advertencia.

La aludida suspiró con pesar, para luego apartar a su padre e indicarle a Yamcha que debían hablar. Salieron al patio, lugar dónde fueron capaces de levantar vuelo libremente y volar hasta el claro de siempre. Se sentaron en el suave césped y él esperó.

—Te recuerdo —finalmente confesó—. Poco después de que Raditz y Vegeta me dijeran qué fue lo que realmente pasó conmigo y luego de que me besaras, simplemente recordé todo. Es sólo que no quería que lo supieras, quería que lo olvidaras tú también —quiso hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió—. No, no déjame terminar. No sé quién crees que soy Yamcha, pero la Sharotto que te parece que conoces, no soy yo, ella no existe en realidad. Esto no es más que una máscara que me inventé para poder olvidar que soy ésta fea y patética coraza en la que Salvatore me convirtió —se tapó el rostro y comenzó a llorar—. ¡Lo peor es que le dejé volverlo a hacer! ¡Le permití volver a romperme! ¡Ni siquiera me reconozco a mí misma!

El hombre de las cicatrices se quedó quieto un momento, para luego tomar entre sus brazos a la mujer y besar su cabello, acariciando suavemente su espalda con movimientos circulares, tratando de calmarla.

—Sharotto, escúchame y escúchame bien: tú nunca serás fea ni patética. Tú eres hermosa, fuerte, capaz, inteligente y un millón de cosas más. Y sobre todo… eres… eres amor, Sharotto. Eres mi amor… nunca podría olvidarte.

La mujer levantó la vista y sus ojos miraron a los suyos, con tal esperanza de que eso fuese cierto… de que él aún sintiese algo por ella….

—¿De verdad? —inquirió, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Te lo juro.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ella le besaba con desesperación, casi como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Correspondió.

—Cúrame las heridas —pidió cuando se separaron, enterrando la cara en su hombro—. Cúrame las heridas, tal y cómo lo hiciste la primera vez…

 **[-/2/-]**

 **S** e había hecho tarde cuando la pareja volvió, Bardock los esperaba en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y entró, le siguieron, tras compartir una mirada de desconcierto. Una vez dentro, se encontraron con Paragus, de cuyos labios se escapó una sonrisa al ver que estaban tomados de las manos.

—Los estábamos esperando —dijo—. Ha pasado algo.

Acto seguido, pasaron a la sala de estar principal, allí ya estaban todos, más un nuevo invitado, un niño. Estaba vestido con una armadura símil a las que, en antaño, usaron los saiyajin, tenía un largo y despeinado cabello negro atado a la nuca con una coleta de cuero, inocentes ojos azules y facciones redondeadas. La barbilla poco definida y los cachetes gorditos daban fe de que no tendría más de doce o trece años. Una cola se erizaba, bamboleante, junto a él, como prueba de su creciente nerviosismo al estar rodeado de tantos extraños. Comía a mordisquitos una galleta que le habían ofrecido.

—Hola, chicos —saludó el hermano menor de Sharotto levantándose de su lugar junto al pequeño niño, asintiendo en dirección de ambos, para luego volver a gesticular hacia su acompañante—. Él es Ruto, tiene doce años y nos dijo que está buscando a su papá.

Tragó el resto de la galleta.

—A-así es… —dijo finalmente—. Mi mamá estuvo muy enferma, dijo que ya no podía cuidarme y me mandó aquí a buscar a mi papá. Yo… no sé su nombre o cómo luce, pero lo tenía en una carta que ella escribió.

—La que Vegeta mandó a Raditz y Turles a buscar —explicó Goku.

Siguieron unos segundos de silencio y, casi como si los llamasen, aparecieron Raditz y Turles, ambos con gesto sombrío. El pirata miró a Katanbra, para luego volver a mirar al suelo.

—Ya sabemos quién es el padre de Ruto —anunció Raditz.

—¿Quién es? —ladró Broly.

—Soy yo —dijo Turles.

—¡Papá! —gritó Ruto contento, para luego correr y aferrarse a la cintura del moreno, quién colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y otra sobre su cabeza, correspondiéndole de manera ausente—. ¿Verdad que ahora que Mamá ya no puede cuidarme viviré contigo? —le preguntó emocionado—. ¿Cierto que me enseñarás a ser un verdadero saiyajin?

Turles sólo asintió, viendo cómo su rubia preferida subía las escaleras sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Vagamente registró que Sharotto le decía que se encargaría de hablar con ella, para luego seguirla. No sabía nada de niños y acababa de enterarse que había sido padre, ¿cómo salir de aquel lío? ¡Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la madre de Ruto! O cómo lucía esa mujer, o cuándo la conoció, o dónde, ¿qué hacer si él le preguntaba?

Él nunca tuvo padre, el suyo había muerto cuando él tenía dos años, tal y cómo le había contado a Yamcha. La única figura paterna que podía recordar era su Tío Bardock, lo cual era una buena referencia para trabajar, pero éste más de una vez le había dejado bien claro que no era su padre y llamarlo de ese modo sería faltarle el respeto a su verdadero progenitor. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo un problema con que llamara a Gine "Mamá".

Horas más tarde, se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Yamcha y Raditz. El de cicatrices estaba con Sharotto y el de pelo largo en el laboratorio. Su hijo se hallaba dormido en su cama, bien arropado, mientras él escribía como poseso en el escritorio bajo la luz de la lámpara. Le gustaba escribir, ficción y no ficción, a veces, incluso, podía distenderse escribiendo. No era un pasatiempo muy saiyajin que digamos, pero, ¿qué más da? A Sharotto le gustaba bailar, a Broly la música, a Yamcha lo apasionaban los deportes, a Vegeta dibujar, ¿por qué estaría mal que a él le gustase escribir?

Dejó la lapicera a un lado y se frotó los ojos con las bases de las manos, acababa de terminar de llenar la bitácora que mantenía consigo. Era tarde, por lo que decidió irse a acostar. Había leído la carta de Kashrina, ese era el nombre de la madre de Ruto, sólo para descubrir por qué no la recordaba. Kashrina era una prostituta que conoció en un bar de un planeta lejano, en otro sistema, en otra galaxia completamente diferente. La mujer decía en la carta que estaba segura de que él era el padre, porque nunca había conocido a ningún otro saiyajin, menos estado con otro que no fuera Turles. Quiso reírse.

Ella ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Para colmo, tras una breve conversación con Sharotto, descubrió que ella había conocido a la madre de su hijo. Le contó que, incluso, ese era el lugar que había conocido a Katanbra.

 _«Katanbra… Olvidaba que debo ir a hablar con ella… Joder, espero que ella lo entienda. Aún quiero estar con ella, pero tengo que hacerme cargo de Ruto, yo no tuve padre pero no por eso tengo que negárselo a él, sería más fácil si ella me ayudase. Maldición»._

 **[-/3/-]**

 **Salvatore** finalmente había cometido un error.

—¡El primero que lo encuentre da el primer golpe! —proclamó Bardock mientras todos buscaban a Salvatore entre las montañas.

 _Una semana después de la llegada de Ruto, llegó alguien más: La Princesa Hyou de la Galaxia del Sur, ella era la hija de King Kold, pero, harta de ser reconocida por verse como el resto de su familia, había hecho un deseo en Namek para cambiar su apariencia. Tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana, los ojos rojos como dos manzanas y un largo cabello rosa chicle. Les había confesado que fue ella quién les devolvió la vida, no esperaba nada a cambio, sino que venía a pedirles ayuda._

— _Mi padre siempre renegó de mí —les había explicado—. Al punto de que me mandó a la Galaxia del Sur en una misión de "reconstrucción", claro, todo lo que queda son escombros allí —Broly no emitió comentarios—. Más me aboqué a esa tarea, no soy una santa ni pretendo serlo, pero lo que sí no toleraría es ser como mi padre y mis hermanos, por lo que no gobierno mediante el miedo. Puedo defenderme pero necesito de constantes guardaespaldas —explicó, rodando sus ojos carmín—. Como sea, sí, fui yo quién los devolvió a la vida y no pretendo ni siquiera que me lo agradezcan, porque sólo fue una prueba. Ni siquiera esperaba que funcionara, ni lo supe. A los que realmente quise revivir, fue a mi padre y mis hermanos, para demostrarles que podía hacer esto de gobernar mejor de lo que ellos jamás pudieron, pero algo salió mal, como era de esperarse —volvió a rodar los ojos—. Lo que revivió fueron sus cuerpos, no sus conciencias. Son cuerpos sin alma a los que solo les interesa comer._

— _Tienes que estar jodiendo —dijo, entonces, Sharotto, quién ya estaba casi recuperada de las heridas, faltándole sólo recuperar las fuerzas que parecían rehuirle—. ¿Me estás diciendo que produjiste muertos vivos?_

— _Eso no suena bien —opinó Turles—. Digo, ¿muertos vivos? ¿Están vivos o están muertos? Ya decídanse._

Hyou conocía a Salvatore. Lo había visto un par de veces, años atrás. Sabía de sus andanzas y lo detestaba, aunque admitió que lo tenía bajo su cargo para vigilarlo y que le ayudase, porque planeaba encargarse de él. Gracias a Sharotto ya conocían su debilidad: los Corishe tenían una recuperación casi milagrosa e instantánea frente a las heridas y de hecho, Salvatore no sentía dolor, por lo que entendieron que esos gritos de "agonía" que produjo mientras Bardock y el Rey Vegeta lo golpeaban no habían sido reales, sino pura actuación, a su crédito, había sonado convincente. El punto era que cierto punto del cuerpo de esa raza era susceptible no sólo a las sensaciones de dolor más agudas, sino también que anulaba la curación rápida temporalmente, si se apresuraban lo suficiente, Salvatore era bastardo muerto.

Por eso le buscaban entre las montañas de aquel extraño planeta al que Hyou los había llevado para acabar con las "copias" de sus viejos enemigos, no les fue difícil.

Salvatore sabía que tenía que salir pronto de allí. Sus pulmones ardían y sentía los pies pesados como plomo mientras corría entre jadeos. Volar sería peligroso, le encontrarían antes de que él pudiese llegar a su nave, pero no se subiría en ella. No, no, no era estúpido. Activaría el despegue y se quedaría allí, en ese planeta y, cuando todos se hubiesen ido tras "él" y volaran su nave, usaría la de repuesto y nunca más lo encontrarían.

—Hola, Salvatore —ronroneó alguien, haciéndolo golpear contra la pared.

Quiso gritar, pues fuese quien fuese, había hundido una espada en _ese_ lugar, mataría al maldito cuando pudiese sacárselo de encima. Su enemigo lo dejó caer y él se congeló, apretando los dientes con rabia, enseñando sus colmillos. ¡Se trataba de ese maldito media-sangre que se había creído dueño de su muñequita! ¡La zorra esa le había dicho dónde golpear!

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Yamcha se sentó tranquilamente frente a él, sonriéndole para luego observar su reloj.

—Te quedan quince minutos… —le confió, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le siseó, por dentro, estaba muerto de miedo porque no sabía qué carajos sucedía, pero frente a ese bastardo se había mostrado rabioso, no permitiría que supiera que estaba asustado.

—Pensé que te agradaría tener una última conversación civilizada —le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Acaso vas a matarme?

—¿Matarte? ¿Yo? No, qué va —continuó, la sonrisa seguía ahí, enervando de sobremanera al Corishe—. Bardock, Raditz, Turles y Vegeta tal vez tengan una opinión diferente, no lo sé.

—¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN! —gritó espantado, su máscara cayéndose, más no la sonrisa de Yamcha.

—Ya veo, no es divertido cuando no eres tú el que no se puede defender, ¿verdad?

—¡Yo soy el único que tiene la cura para Sharotto! —insistió—. Tiene una pulsera de cobruro que…

—Ah… es cierto —sacó algo de su bolsillo, para luego tirarlo enfrente de Salvatore con un estruendo metálico—. Te refieres… ¿a esta pulsera?

—¿C-cómo?

—Sharotto no estaba recuperando su fuerza… no entendíamos por qué, hasta que notamos la pulsera. Era muy fina y e incluso transparente, parecía como si hasta tuviese un plástico en la muñeca, supimos que era de cobruro porque Gine y Bardock se quemaron cuando trataron de quitársela. Tengo que admitir que lo pensaste bien, otra razón por la que no podíamos quitársela era porque tenía pequeñas agujas que la estaban aferrando al hueso. Se necesitó de una cirugía, pero ella ya estaba bien, seguro la has visto, ¡hasta pateó algunos traseros de zombie hoy! —contó orgulloso.

—Ningún cirujano humano sería capaz de… —la comprensión cruzó su rostro—. Tu padre es doctor.

—Y uno muy bueno. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que la pulsera era el problema sólo hubo que buscar la manera de deshacernos de ella.

—Ningún saiyajin puede tocar cobruro sin sufrir.

—¿Sigues insistiendo? Bueno, no te culpo, pronto morirás, así que está bien que quieras saber. Verás, mi padre descubrió que el cobruro mismo puede ser usado como reductor de poder. Sé lo que piensas, ¿para qué quiere un saiyan un reductor de poder? Una muy buena pregunta, déjame explicarte; mi familia tiene una malformación en la sangre, aunque no es en absoluto problemática con las medidas apropiadas. El poder no para de crecer, por lo que, una vez que se ha alcanzado el súpersaiyajin es muy fácil que perdamos el control y lastimemos a alguien o a nosotros mismos, a mi padre le costó un ojo de la cara criar a mi hermano menor —descruzó los brazos, viendo como Salvatore se ponía pálido al ver sus nuevos brazaletes—. ¿Te gustan? Mi padre me los obsequió.

—T-tú…

—Ahora me puedo convertir en súpersaiyajin —aprobó—. Me tuvieron que aplicar los brazaletes para poder controlarme mejor. Dolió sólo un segundo —miró a la distancia un momento—. Bien parece que ya es hora —se levantó y le quitó la espada, sacándole un quejido—. Te hemos buscado por meses, Salvatore. El karma es una perra, ¿verdad? Lo más divertido es que, cuando hayan acabado contigo, ya nadie te recordará, Sharotto seguirá con su vida y se casará conmigo, ¿crees que le guste? —presumió, mostrándole el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella, el de esmeraldas—. Adiós, Salvatore —volvió a mirar su reloj—. Te quedan doce minutos.

Yamcha comenzó a alejarse de él, por lo que intento levantarse, lamentablemente tenía razón, tenía doce minutos para poder recuperar su habilidad de regeneración, tal vez debía buscar un lugar seguro para ocultarse, más no entendía porque Yamcha lo dejaba ir.

Algo lo tumbó.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —gruñó Raditz.

—¿Qué tal si esperas a que me aleje? Cielos, hombre —se quejó Yamcha.

Raditz aplicó algo en la muñeca de Salvatore, haciendo que le doliera.

—Te duele, ¿no es así? Tenemos doce minutos para hacerte sentir todo el dolor posible, es tu materia de estudio favorita, así que te divertirás también —le dijo Raditz con cierto tono sadista en su voz—. Torturas a otros porque no sabes lo qué es el dolor y te produce una mórbida curiosidad… —lo tiró al suelo—. ¡Ya está hecho! —rugió hacia el cielo.

Varias sombras comenzaron a salir de entre las rocas, por lo que Salvatore finalmente lo supo.

Yamcha quería acorralarlo, no iba a ensuciarse las manos, pero lo guardó para la gente que sí lo haría. Lo peor era que le había contado todo lo que debía saber antes de morir: que Sharotto ya no estaba enferma y se casaría con ese media-sangre. Lo odió con todo su ser… pues al fin se había dado cuenta…

…de qué, en realidad, Sharotto nunca fue suya.

 **[-/4/-]**

 **Un año después…**

 **Sharotto** recargó los brazos sobre la barandilla del pent-house mientras Yamcha besaba su hombro.

—¿Está contenta, Señora Son?

—Mucho, ¿y usted, Señor Son?

Rieron. Yamcha no tenía apellido, por lo que había tomado el de su ahora esposa, también en las tradiciones saiyajin era así, pues el clan más grande era el que "adoptaba" al nuevo miembro, asegurando su crecimiento. Bardock no había estado muy de acuerdo al principio, por supuesto. Más él y Paragus pudieron finalmente poner un alto a su enemistad de poco más de tres décadas de duración. Todos estuvieron muy sorprendidos de enterarse que Paragus había sido consejero del Rey Vegeta y que fue Bardock el que le advirtió, tras una visión, que Paragus iba a traicionarlo, pero fue tanto tiempo atrás… que ya no era de importancia si realmente había sido como las visiones de Badock lo plantearon o las motivaciones de Paragus. Ya era historia y ambos clanes eran nuevamente amigos.

Escucharon un pequeño llanto, por lo que se apresuraron a la habitación, que una vez estuvo vacía, pero ahora era decorado con motivos de baseball y, en una cuna, se encontraba un tierno bebé de cabello negro y ojos verdes. La condición Split no pasaba a los hijos varones, pero había muy contadas excepciones como la de Bardock-Paragus, el hijo de Yamcha y Sharotto.

El guerrero de cicatrices no pudo sino mirar embelesado a su esposa mientras ella calmaba al hijo de ambos con especial cuidado y atención.

—¿Quién es mi pequeño súpersaiyajin? —le preguntó contra la nariz contra la suya, haciéndole reír—. Aww, ¡tú! ¡Por supuesto que tú!

—¿Mi pequeño súpersaiyajin? —inquirió él, arqueando una ceja con genuina curiosidad y.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Meh, es algo que nos decía mi madre.

Golpearon la puerta.

—Deben ser los chicos, ve a atender —le ordenó ella.

—Sí, querida —con ese tono que todos los hombres casados parecen desarrollar, mientras salía de la habitación.

Prontamente entró Turles, con su ahora esposa Katanbra y sus dos hijos: Ruto y Kapia. Ruto ya contaba con trece años y Kapia –llamada así por la madre de Turles- con apenas uno. El pirata había visto escalar desmesuradamente su carrera de escritor cuando logró sacar un libro llamado "La princesa y el pirata", que pronto se convirtió en una saga muy famosa a nivel mundial y traducida a diversos idiomas alrededor del globo. Estaba de más decir que Turles estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

Sharotto era, de hecho, una de sus mayores fanáticas, estaba perdidamente enamorada de uno de los personajes que acompañaban al pirata en su travesía: "El Rey Lobo del Desierto". Dicho Rey tenía un romance con una tal "Vengadora Escarlata". Después de que saliera ese volumen, que fue uno de los primeros, Raditz empezó a notar similitudes entre la novela de fantasía de Turles y hechos de la vida real. Terminaron descubriendo que Turles había usado su bitácora para escribirlo, cosa que atrajo a todos sus conocidos a su trabajo, pues querían ver cómo salían en la historia. Aunque no lo admitiese, el príncipe saiyajin era otro de sus grandes fanáticos, fue por eso que pudo convencerlo para hacer algunas ilustraciones para los volúmenes posteriores.

Ambas familias se prepararon para ir a la Corporación Cápsula, dónde se daría la fiesta.

Yamcha sonrió al recordar que su hermano era otro de los afortunados, él y Hyou ahora vivían juntos, reconstruyendo la galaxia que una vez Broly destruyó. En cuanto a su padre, él, Gine, Bardock, Rosicheena y el Rey Vegeta habían regresado al más allá por sus propios medios, sin siquiera haber muerto. Como saiyajines, estaban seguros de que en la Tierra no había nada para ellos, sólo cuidar a sus nietos, por lo que Enmadaio-sama les ofreció un trato: que se convirtieran en los guardianes del cielo y el infierno.

Al llegar, los recibió Raditz, junto a una muy embarazada Lunch.

—Aw, ya falta menos, ¿verdad? —inquirió Yamcha con una mano sobre la barriga de la mujer de cabello azul.

—Podría nacer en cualquier momento… en cualquier momento…

—Lunch, ya te dije que por decir eso no-…

—¡Ah!

—¿Lunch? ¡Lunch! —exclamó, atrapándola entre sus brazos y llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Dime que es broma! ¡Dime que no aún!

Horas más tarde, todos estaban en el pasillo de un hospital, esperando sentados. Excepto por cierto saiyajin de cabello largo, que caminaba de aquí para allá.

—¿¡Te puedes sentar!? —rugió Sharotto, una vez que se hartó—. ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa a mí y yo ni siquiera soy la que está pariendo! ¿Y te preguntas por qué carajos prefirió que Launch entrara con ella?

—Raditz —intervino Yamcha con tono conciliador mientras arrullaba al pequeño Bardock-Paragus que dormitaba en su regazo—. ¿Por qué no nos dices qué nombre han pensado?

—Pues… tengo una lista… —dijo sacándola del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

Turles se la arrebató y la leyó con rapidez, para luego negar con la cabeza y tomar un bolígrafo de su camisa —siempre tenía uno y un pequeño anotador por si se le ocurría alguna idea—. Negó con la cabeza y escribió algo rápidamente.

—Mucho mejor.

—¿Turles Junior? —leyó Raditz—. Amigo, ¿es en serio?

—¿Señor Son? —inquirió un médico acercándose.

—¿Sí? —dijeron Turles, Yamcha, Raditz y Goku a la vez, para luego reírse.

—Estoy buscando al esposo de la señora Son —trató de aclarar el amable doctor.

—Tendrá que ser más específico, Doc —le dijo Sharotto—. Porque yo soy la señora Son —explicó, mostrando el anillo de esmeraldas con el que Yamcha se le había propuesto frente a todos tras la muerte de Salvatore.

—¡No! —exclamó Chi-Chi, siguiéndole el juego—. Yo soy la Señora Son.

—¡Nope! —soltó Katanbra, mostrando el anillo de zafiros que Turles le había comprado con el primer sueldo que se sacó con los libros—. Yo soy la Señora Son.

—¿Podría acompañarme el padre de la niña que acaba de nacer, por favor? —pidió exasperado el pobre profesional que llevaba doce horas de trabajo seguidas y estaba que ya se quería ir a su casa.

—¿Niña? Bueno, al carajo mi lista —expresó Raditz encogiéndose de hombros mientras tiraba la lista hacia atrás, sin mirar a dónde caía.

La llamaron Gine, fue una bebé muy saludable de ojos verdes como su tía, cabello azul como su madre y, por supuesto, una cola de saiyajin como su padre.

 **[-/5/-]**

Tras la fiesta improvisada, que cambió de ser una simple reunión a ser un festejo por el nacimiento de Gine, Yamcha y Sharotto volvieron al pent-house, con un muy dormido Bardock-Paragus que fue acostado en su cuna. Mientras el de las cicatrices se ocupaba de ello, Sharotto estaba en la cocina, bebiendo algo de jugo, para luego quitarse sus tacones.

Tras la muerte de Salvatore, ella no sólo se había casado con Yamcha, sino que se fundó su propia compañía, que había comenzado con pequeños trabajitos para las mafias locales y ahora era conocida por todo el mudo. La llamaban "Esmeralda" y era una "sicaria del bien", como le gustaba decir a su ahora esposo, sólo tomaba los trabajos que le convenían. Desarmaba redes de prostitución, trata de personas, narcotráfico, resolvía conflictos bélicos y se deshacía de carteles peligrosos. Estaba bien para ella trabajar un día para una mafia, pues sabía que al otro los rivales le pagarían para aniquilarlos, así era aquello. Se lo dejaba claro a todos: _"Hoy trabajo para ti, mañana tal vez entré apuntándote un arma a la frente"._

Sharotto amaba su trabajo, pues le permitía ayudar a chicas que habían pasado lo mismo que ella.

Casi que habría que agradecerle a Salvatore.

 _«Hoy hace un año que murió definitivamente…»_ pensó, descubriendo con fascinación y cierto orgullo que recordar al Corishe ya no dolía. _«Eso se lo debo a Yamcha, él realmente curó todas mis heridas»._

Sonó el celular que usaba para trabajar.

 _«Mañana 8:00 AM, vuelo 453 con destino a Rusia._

 _Situación clase B._

 _Pago: 10, 000,000 zenis._

 _Objetivo: Vladmir Nikiforov._

 _Prioridad: Alta_

 _Duración estimada: 5 semanas»._

Adoraba a su nueva jefa, que más que jefa era una socia. Ella pensaba como Sharotto, se interesó tanto por su trabajo que hizo de todo por contactarla para ofrecerle el trato del que Sharotto no se arrepentía: seguir haciendo lo que hacía por cantidades exorbitantes de dinero. Seguía trabajando para la usual mafiecilla, pero sólo para mantener las apariencias.

Lo único malo era que Eleonor Fairchild parecía tener códigos para casi todo, porque era paranoica de que alguien leyera los mensajes que le llegaban a Sharotto. Había tres clases de "Situación" que se especificaba en los mensajes para que ella supiera con qué lidiaba: A, B y C. Una situación clase A era todo aquello relacionado con mujeres: prostitución, venta de esposas, entre otras cosas. Clase B refería al narcotráfico, el mercado negro, grupos mafiosos, etc. Por último, clase C era el de tráfico de personas, trabajo esclavo, algo más social.

La prioridad refería a qué debía rango ocupaba el objetivo en la organización que Eleonor pretendía destruir.

Sintió que le dejaban un beso en el cuello.

—Shary, ¿qué haces?

—Eleonor me envió una nueva misión —explicó, volteando a verle.

—¿Te irás? —preguntó Yamcha entre sorprendido y malhumorado.

—Lo siento, tengo una red de prostitución rusa que desbaratar. Me pagarán diez grandes, eso es lo bueno. Sin embargo, estaré fuera de casa cinco semanas —se mordió el labio.

—Oh… —musitó él con tristeza—. Hace un mes recién volviste de acabar con la asociación que vendía niñas esposas en Afganistán.

—Bueno… —trató de convencerle con voz sensual, mientras enredaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros dos, ¿no?

—Sí —afirmó, sonriendo con socarronería—. El bebé está durmiendo.

—Te compensaré por este trabajo cuando vuelva del viaje… y también ahora, por supuesto. ¿Te digo algo? —comentó rozando sus labios con los de él—. Te amo, Yamcha…

Yamcha sonrió mientras Sharotto lo besaba, definitivamente no cambiaría su nueva vida por nada del mundo, ¿qué importaban las cosas que habían pasado? Ya eran historia, ya no eran relevantes, ya no le servían. Todo lo que era importante para él estaba o entre sus brazos o durmiendo en su pequeña cuna teniendo dulces sueños.

¿Quién diría que puedes terminar enamorado con una simple mirada esmeralda?

 _Hoy debemos retomar esos sueños que truncamos al dudar._

 _Hasta el cielo llegará… el camino con estrellas nos guiará._

 _Una nueva etapa seguirá… ¡Desafiando a los dioses!_

 _¡Con intensidad luchemos, no te rindas aún si perdemos más fuerte serás!_

 _¡Reconoce todo tu poder, no te frenes ni te culpes nunca!_

 _¡Ya está cerca nuestra meta, no desmayes trascenderemos toda adversidad!_

 _¡Un mejor futuro pronto llegará!_

— **Chozetsu Dynamic, Adrián Barba.**

 **Fin.**

 **Así es como cierro una etapa.**

 **Mirada Esmeralda es una historia que escribo desde hace mucho, hace tres años, el 29 de julio de 2014 fue publicada la primera versión, que ya no se encuentra disponible. Con esta historia crecí mucho y trato temas que no he tratado, y por el momento no pienso tratar, en otras historias. Esta puede ser considerada como la historia más oscura que escribí y, sí, lo sé, el final es un poco urgido, pero es que –aunque hubiera podido extenderme muchísimo más-, supuse que ya era tiempo de terminarla. Hay mucho material que quedó afuera, pero la idea principal está: Sharotto sale adelante pese a lo que Salvatore le hizo, porque Yamcha y su familia la ayudaron, ésta vez no tuvo que enfrentarlo sola.**

 **La moraleja de la historia es que no sirve guardar a tus demonios en una cajita sellada y tirarla al mar, hay que enfrentarlos, domarlos hasta que se vuelvan, como mucho, malos recuerdos porque cuando vuelvan puede ser mucho peor.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 **Por los Follows:** _Aconito, GreciaGallardo, Lilith Hastelin, Lord Anubis 2000, YUNIE YANDERE, 2015, Bris Vernica, CELESTIA CARITO, JOHAACEVE, Noeli VB, Oujiromi y Super Princess Saiyajin._

 **Por los Favoritos:** _GreciaGallardo, Maru-chan Cat, Mercy Medical Angel, YUNIE YANDERE, 2015, CELESTIA CARITO, JOHAACEVE y Ouijiromi._

 **Por los Reviews:** _CELESTIA CARITO, Maru-Chan Cat, Medalit, Anime-Fan, JOHAACEVE, YUNIE YANDERE, Valeria, Aconito, 2015, Super Princess Saiyajin y Noemi._

 **Y a cualquiera que se haya tomado el tiempo de leer esta locura mía.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS SÚPER ESPECIALES:**

 _YUNIE Yandere, CELESTIA Carito y JOHAACEVE._

 **Por estar desde el principio aquí, leyendo esta locura y, obviamente, también a todas las personas que están en más de una categoría en los agradecimientos anteriores:** _Aconito, GreciaGallardo, 2015, Maru-Chan Cat, Super Princess Saiyajin y Oujiromi._

 **¿Hubo historias que faltaron contar?**

 **Sí.**

 **¿Hubo personajes que faltaron presentar?**

 **De nuevo, sí.**

 **¿Es muy diferente ésta versión de cómo originalmente se planeó?**

 **De algún modo, lo es.**

 **¿Aparecerán algún día los tramos de historia desaparecidos?**

 **No lo sé.**

 **¿La historia está terminada?**

 **Por ahora… lo está.**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **29/07/17**

 **9:13 PM**


End file.
